Entre el amor y el odio
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: Tras su regreso a Atenas en búsqueda de venganza, dos sentimientos distintos habitarán dentro de Endymion, quien al conocer a Serenity no entiende cómo puede odiarla y al mismo tiempo sentir un imperioso e incontrolable deseo por estar cerca de ella, poniéndolo en jaque para decidir entre el amor o el odio
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

Ya habían alcanzado algunos pies de altura cuando unos penetrantes ojos zafiro contemplaron por última vez la ciudad de Nueva York, sin saber en cuanto tiempo más volvería a hacerlo, recordando su llegada allí con Malachite Metalia casi dos décadas antes. Las cosas eran muy distintas desde entonces y él ya no era el mismo. En aquel tiempo todo cuanto poseía cabía en una desgarrada y roñosa alforja de lona que llevaba a cuestas y solo un par de dólares en los bolsillos.

Aunque no había formado parte de sus sueños infantiles ni de sus aspiraciones para el futuro, en cuanto pisaron el continente americano, ambos tuvieron la certeza de que aquél era el lugar donde empezar su nueva vida, el que los mantendría alejados de las calles griegas y les abriría las puertas de un futuro mejor. Y tenían razón.

Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad cuando dieron aviso, sin poder evitar recordar lo asustado que había estado la primera vez que subió a un avión, junto a Malachite. Ambos se habían conocido en un orfanato, su padre o quién hasta ese entonces lo consideraba como tal, lo había dejado allí luego de que su madre lo hubiese abandonado para poder llevar una vida lejos del burdel que él manejaba.

Solo con los años había descubierto que él en realidad era hijo ilegitimo, de unos de los principales magnates griegos de Atenas.

Al principio, él, con la mente ingenua y propia del niño que era, había pensado que su madre, lejos de la influencia y los malos tratos de parte de su supuesto padre, iría a buscarlo para que pudiesen tener un nuevo comienzo. A pesar de que no llevaba la mejor vida en aquel burdel, la había echado de menos. Era su madre y la amaba, y ella a él, o al menos eso creía hasta ese entonces, porque no entendía el porqué de su abandono.

—Y aún no lo entiendo —susurró.

Día a día había llorado y rezado para que ella volviera por él, para que lo estrechara entre sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaría bien y que nunca volverían a separarse; pero nunca lo hizo y con el tiempo pudo comprender que él ya no era parte de la vida de su madre. Así como ella había dejado de ser parte de la suya. No obstante, él aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo ni para sí mismo, en el fondo de su ser secretamente albergaba el anhelo de encontrarla.

—¿Gusta algo de beber, señor? —le preguntó la aeromoza, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí. Un whisky en las rocas, por favor.

La vida para él siendo tan solo un niño no había sido fácil, mucho menos dentro del orfanato. Sin embargo, de haber estado en sus manos, él se habría quedado en el orfanato hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad, mientras terminaba sus estudios elementales, porque no tenía donde ir, pero cuando tenía once años, el monstruo al que creía su padre había ido a buscarlo, él se había ilusionado creyendo que su padre iba a sacarlo de allí pero la verdad es que ese infeliz había decidido que un hijo ilegítimo podía serle de mucha ayuda, fue ahí cuando se enteró de la verdad de su origen, y que aquel miserable pensaba extorsionar a su verdadero padre.

Como el niño que era no se había detenido a pensar en su apellido, ya que su madre lo había registrado con el apellido Shields, aunque su padre biológico nunca lo había reconocido. Tras descubrir aquello sobre su origen, se había visto obligado a escapar. Malachite, su mejor amigo se había ido con él y habían vivido en las calles de Atenas.

Con la ayuda de su amigo habían buscado a su verdadero padre. Cuando por fin lograron obtener información de él, ilusamente fueron hasta la mansión en la que vivían, pero los recibió su esposa y al confesarle quién era, la mujer dio la orden de que lo sacaran a patadas de allí. Uno de sus hombres lo había subido a él y a Malachite en un barco mercante, diciéndole que por órdenes de Mamoru Shields nunca volviesen a Atenas o no vivirían para contarlo.

Si bien, habían transcurrido casi veinte años desde aquello, él, aunque nadie se lo creyera, aún conservaba aquella bolsa con la que había salido de su tierra natal, escondida en el interior de su enorme armario, para cualquiera pudiese parecerle casi irrisorio verla entre los trajes de exclusivos diseñadores como _Valentino_, _Gucci_ y _Armani_ y la ropa de marca, no quería ser ostentoso, ni mucho menos, pero en el mundo en el que se desenvolvía era necesario. Por lo mismo, conservó aquella bolsa, porque para él siempre sería un pequeño recordatorio del lugar de donde provenía, y al que nunca volvería.

O al menos eso había creído hasta hoy.

Al llegar a Nueva York se había jurado salir de la miseria en la que había estado. Gracias a algunas becas, Malachite y él pudieron estudiar y cursar una carrera universitaria. Aunque a muchos le hubiese parecido difícil de creer e incluso descabellado, dos muchachos griegos, de los arrabales y que habían sido abandonados por sus padres, habían levantado un imperio valorado en miles de millones de dólares.

Años atrás habían llorado de hambre, en cambio ahora comían caviar, tomaban champagne y cenaban en los mejores restaurantes, no tenían más opciones para movilizarse que sus pies y actualmente contaban con más de una automóvil de lujo y viajaban en aviones privados, hace unos años su única compañía era la de los niños del orfanato y los desamparados y vagabundos que encontraron en las calles atenienses y en el presente se relacionaban con las personas más ricas y poderosas del mundo.

Había cumplido sus sueños y más, muchísimo más.

El pasado solo era un recordatorio e incentivo para superarse. Un huérfano, al fin y al cabo, no tenía pasado. Había aprendido a ocultar el suyo. Solo contaba el aquí y el ahora, no tenía más planes para el futuro que hacer crecer su imperio. Sin embargo, aunque tenía las manos llenas, su corazón estaba vacío, se había vuelto de piedra mucho tiempo antes, desde el día en que su madre lo había abandonado y luego cuando su verdadero padre lo había rechazado y desterrado, y aunque guardaba ese secreto tan bien como todos los demás, referentes a su origen.

Aun no sabía muy bien porqué estaba sentado en aquel avión, que lo reencontraría con su pasado. Quizá estaba cometiendo un error, pero único que lo movía era un sentimiento que venía albergando desde aquel día que aquella mujer lo trató como la peor escoria. Venganza.

Algunas horas más tarde aterrizaron sobre la llanura de la península Ática, en el aeropuerto _Eleftherios Venizelos_. Iba a recoger su maleta, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y de inmediato pensó que seguramente debería ser Malachite quien le llamaba para saber cómo había llegado. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo para contestarlo, pero inesperadamente chocó contra algo, o más bien contra alguien, mientras un líquido caliente le mojaba el torso.

—_¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó una suave voz femenina.

Él se miró la camisa empapada de café, agradeciendo que este no estuviese tan caliente. De inmediato vio como unas delicadas manos, con las uñas pintadas de carmín, recorrían su pecho intentando limpiar el café derramado.

—Debo estar ciego, para no haberla visto. Lo siento muchísimo, _agapimenos _—se disculpó él, mirando a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

—No. Quien lo siente soy yo, pero que torpe soy —dijo deslizando sus manos sobre sus pectorales, mientras lo veía fijamente —podemos ir por una camisa, mire nada más como quedó.

—No se preocupe, tengo otras dentro de mi equipaje.

—Soy obstinada. Déjeme reponerle esta camisa —insistió ella acomodando su cabellera negra.

Estaba admirado por la belleza de aquella mujer, recorrió su cuerpo notando sus delineadas curvas, sus pechos abundantes, la pequeña cintura y sus caderas anchas, enfundada en aquel vestido color vino de corte imperio en el que se veía simplemente despampanante. No sabía si era por su belleza, por la forma en la que lo miraba o qué, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Y yo insisto que es necesario, señorita…

—Hino, Rei Hino —indicó tendiéndole la mano.

—Endymion Shields —respondió, tomando su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Señor Shields…

—Solo Endymion, _agapimenos —_la interrumpió.

Ella le sonrió y Endymion se perdió en la curva de sus labios, deseó besarla y es que aquella mujer parecía haberlo embrujado.

—Endymion, por favor permíteme compensarte de alguna manera.

—Sé cómo, ¿aceptarías una invitación a cenar? —dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

Rei abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos amatistas, al ver su reacción Endymion pensó que quizá había sido muy directo, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las mujeres americanas que eran mucho más desinhibidas y osadas a las griegas.

—Endymion, yo… acabamos de conocernos y…

—Lo sé, pero estaremos en un lugar público, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Voy a estar una temporada aquí en Atenas, no conozco a nadie y no sé, quizá fue el destino el que quiso que tú y yo nos encontráramos. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Vio como ella parecía pensarlo, tenía la mirada perdida y luego de unos segundos volvió a verlo a los ojos.

—Está bien, Endymion. Acepto tu invitación.

—Estupendo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás —la guiñó un ojo y ella le sonrió nerviosa—. Primero recojamos nuestro equipaje, me cambio esta camisa —dijo viendo su antes impecable prenda blanca ahora teñida de café —y nos vamos a algún restaurante.

Juntos fueron hasta la cinta del equipaje y él se volvió y empezó a buscar su maleta.

—¿Cómo es la tuya?

—Es una _Louis Vuitton_, café, tiene una pañoleta roja atada —le explicó —sé que es algo extraño pero es más fácil de reconocer porque no se parece a las demás.

Endymion asintió y continuó viendo la cinta, al poco tiempo encontró la que Rei le había descrito y luego la suya. Él sólo había llevado la maleta mediana y la de mano. Fueron hasta los baños y tras unos minutos de espera para Rei, lo vio salir vistiendo ahora una camisa gris y unos minutos después estaban fuera del aeropuerto, en un coche que él había alquilado.

.

.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el de su amante. Había esperado que fuese virgen, porque durante todas estas semanas que llevaban saliendo se había mostrado inocente y recatada, por lo que él había concluido que debía serlo. No es que se sintiera engañado, pues ella nunca le había dicho que lo fuera, pero sí se había desconcertado en el momento que la hizo suya, más aun al ver la apasionada amante que tenía entre sus brazos.

Rei lo hacía perder la razón, había olvidado los motivos por los que él estaba allí en Atenas y había dedicado su estadía a conquistar a la hermosa mujer que ahora acariciaba su espalda.

—Endymion, todo ha sido…—soltó un suspiro —_¡Theós! _Estoy sin palabras.

—Lo sé, yo estoy igual.

Rei lo miró avergonzada.

—Supongo que querrás explicaciones porque yo no…

—No es necesario, _agapimenos, _me conformo con ser el último.

—Después de estar contigo sé que no quiero estar con ningún otro hombre, no es que hayan sido muchos, solo uno, un novio que tuve y terminamos el compromiso porque él me dejó por otra.

—Fue el idiota más grande del mundo —dijo acariciando su cabellera azabache—. Duerme, recuerda que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—Estoy tan emocionada por conocer a tu familia.

—Ellos no son mi familia, Rei —espetó tajantemente.

—Son tus hermanos Endymion, cómo puedes decir que no lo son. No puedes juzgarlos por lo que sus padres han hecho.

—Ni siquiera los conozco, y a ellos nunca les interesó conocerme, si me buscaron ahora solo fue por…

—No pienses en ellos —lo interrumpió —no los juzgues antes de tiempo.

Endymion resopló pesadamente, con cuidado apartó a Rei de su lado y se incorporó de la cama.

—Duerme. Iré a ver algunos asuntos de negocios —dijo tomando su portátil, que estaba sobre el buró, para ir a la sala.

Había estado allí más tiempo del que había esperado, Malachite estaba como loco, tanto como él lo estaba por Rei. Había dejado todo de lado y solo por estar con ella. Si bien, no había anunciado su visita con los Shields, debía haberlo hecho hace semanas, pero le daba igual, llevaba años esperando su venganza y podía seguir haciéndolo mientras tuviese a Rei entre sus brazos y bajo su cuerpo.

Había tenido muchas amantes, por algo corría sangre griega por sus venas, pero nunca ninguna lo había atrapado como Rei. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué sentía realmente por ella, pero sí que no quería alejarse de ella.

Abrió su portátil y revisó algunos correos, luego de unos minutos chequeó las últimas noticias y se quedó atónito al ver la que destacaba uno de los periódicos griegos. Había armado en su cabeza, durante todas estas semanas, lo que le diría cuando lo tuviese en frente y ahora no podría hacerlo.

Había muerto. Mamoru Shields había muerto.

Al salir, la mañana siguiente, recibió el impacto del calor del sol de julio. Endymion miró la extensión de naranjos. Era comprensible que Rei, su novia, estuviera excitada con todo aquello. Si ambos hubieran estado allí de vacaciones, él habría estado excitado también con la vista y el entorno en el que estaba la mansión Shields.

—Es todo tan hermoso —dijo Rei, maravillada —no puedo creer que tu familia viva aquí.

—¡Por un demonio! —espetó golpeando el volante —¡No son mi familia, Rei!

—Lo siento Endy… es que yo…

—Olvídalo. Estoy algo trastornado con todo esto, discúlpame por gritarte.

En las inmediaciones de la mansión, Endymion apretó las manos sobre el volante al verse invadido por los recuerdos de la única vez que había estado en ese lugar. La casa estaba cercada por un matorral, tupido y espeso, que imposibilitaba cualquier intromisión desde afuera. Llegaron hasta la verja, donde había una pequeña caseta.

—_Kalimera_ —los saludó un guardia.

—_Kalimera_ —respondió en griego, para cambiar al inglés —venimos al velatorio del señor Shields.

—¿Funeral? —chilló Rei.

Él la miró, dedicándole una clara expresión de que se mantuviera en silencio.

—Necesito sus identificaciones.

Endymion sacó sus documentos de identificación de su cartera y se los tendió al guardia.

El hombre le dio un vistazo a los documentos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Endymion se sacó los lentes de sol y le sonrió al hombre, quien lo veía asombrado y completamente aturdido.

—Supongo que con los míos será suficiente.

—Sí. Puede pasar _Kírie_ Shields.

Cuando la verja se abrió, se desplegó ante ellos un jardín inmenso, habitado por flores, arbustos perfectamente podados y senderos de piedras.

—Endymion, por qué no me dijiste que tu…

—¡Déjalo, Rei!, no quiero discutir otra vez.

Frente a ellos, junto delante de la imponente mansión yacía un estanque de agua cristalina con una fuente que se alzaba en el centro, coronada por un par de querubines jugando con unos jarrones de agua del que brotaba un suave chorro que rompía con el silencio imperioso del lugar.

Cuando sortearon el camino, él aparcó fuera de la casa. Endymion casi podía oír los gritos de esa mujer ordenando que lo sacaran de allí a patadas, su respiración comenzaba a volverse errática mientras la ira se apoderaba de él. Iba a cobrarle a Galaxia Shields por todo lo que había tenido que pasar siendo solo un niño.

La majestuosa mansión, de fachada blanca, sucedida por hileras de ventanas alargadas en la primera planta y en los superiores grandes ventanales que tenían salida a balcones, desde los cuales se podría apreciar el bello entorno en el que estaban.

La puerta, se alzaba al final de las escalinatas, detrás de seis gruesas columnas típicas del estilo griego, en la que se apostaba quien al parecer era el mayordomo y dos empleadas, todos en posición casi soldadesca. Fueron recibidos y guiados al interior por una de estas, salieron al patio trasero mientras eran conducidos por la mujer

Endymion no sabía qué esperar, no tenía la certeza si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ya estaba allí. Sintió el calor de la mano de Rei, tomándolo del brazo para luego darle un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo. Él le sonrió, como respuesta, en el momento que llegaron a una enorme puerta de hoja doble que se abrió dando paso a lo que parecía ser una capilla.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se detuvieron en ellos. Los ojos de Endymion recorrieron el lugar, deteniéndose en el ataúd que estaba en el fondo de la gran habitación, frente al altar. Él se quitó los lentes de sol y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Endymion? —dijo una menuda chica rubia, que estaba frente él, viéndolo con sus expresivos ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos.

«Mina» dijo para sí, pues al verla la reconoció de inmediato.

Vio como le sonrió nerviosa, Mina era tan bonita como la había visto en las fotografías, a sus veinte años era una hermosa jovencita, su cabello larguísimo cabello rubio estaba atado con un lazo rojo en un medio moño. Ella había sido quien se había puesto en contacto con él, para decirle que su padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón y quería verlo.

Junto a Mina estaba Jedite, siete años mayor que esta, quien la tenía abrazada pero a diferencia de ella, él lo veía altivo y soberbio, la misma mirada que alguna vez lo había visto la madre de ambos. Luego, Jedite, desvió su mirada para ver a Rei, y a Endymion no le gustó nada la forma en la que parecía comérsela con los ojos.

Mina y Jedite era sus medios hermanos.

Dubitativa, Mina, soltó el agarre de su hermano y comenzó a acercarse hacia él, su vestido negro se mecía mientras caminaba.

—_¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó asombrada, llevando una mano hasta su boca —eres igual a él.

Mina quiso llevar sus manos hasta el rostro de Endymion pero se arrepintió.

—Si tú lo dices —espetó Endymion.

—Yo soy…

—Sé quién eres, Mina.

—Sí, supongo que debes habernos investigado —le sonrió nerviosa.

—Yo soy Rei Hino, su novia —comentó en vista de que Endymion no la había presentado —lamento conocernos en estas circunstancias.

Mina asintió.

—Tenía tantos deseos de conocerte, Endymion —confesó Mina —al igual que nuestro padre…

—Tu padre, Mina. Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí.

—Sé que debes odiarlo, pero hay muchas cosas que ignoras, Endymion. Tenemos mucho que hablar, pero ahora no es el momento, solo puedo decirte que nuestro padre te amaba —dijo Mina, unas finas lagrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas —créeme, él te amaba.

—¿Me amaba? —cuestionó molesto y con patente cinismo —¿me amaba y aun así me abandonó a mí y a mi madre, además de permitir que su esposa me arrojara a la calle como si fuese basura? ¿Tanto me amaba que se olvidó de mí durante treinta años? —soltó una risita sardónica —No tienes ideas por todo lo que he tenido que pasar gracias a su amor.

—Endymion, te lo dije hay muchas cosas que ignoras. Te prometo que en cuanto le demos sepultura hablaremos y te diré toda la verdad, aunque mi madre no quiera volver a verme —expresó entre sollozos.

—No sé qué hago aquí —musitó con una voz cargada de tensión —creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Te lo suplico, Endymion, deja tu rencor de lado y ven a despedirlo.

—Ya estamos aquí, cariño —dijo Rei, frotando su brazo —tu hermana… Mina tiene razón —se corrigió al ver la expresión de su novio.

Él resopló mientras miraba fijamente a Mina, si bien no la conocía le parecía sincera y si lo era ¿Qué tanto tendría que decirle?

—Por favor, cuando sepas toda la verdad quizás te arrepientas por no haberte despedido de él.

Endymion sentía que estaba desvenándose los sesos en ese momento, decidiendo qué hacer, buscando una razón desprovista de sentimentalismo que ocultara su anhelo por conocer cada detalle de lo que según Mina debía saber.

Finalmente asintió. Su media hermana se secó las lágrimas y le brindó una sonrisa, tomó el brazo libre de Endymion, obligándolo a separarse de Rei para instarlo a avanzar a través del salón.

—Sabes que este hombre no es bienvenido aquí, Mina —reprochó Jedite, apostándose delante del ataúd.

—Endymion es un Shields, es nuestro hermano y tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú o como yo.

—Mamá no va a permitirlo —rezongó con voz seca.

—Mamá no está aquí ahora y aunque lo estuviese no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Ven, Endymion.

Mina pasó a un lado de Jedite, arrastrando a un atónito Endymion, ambos de detuvieron a la cabecera del féretro. Él estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella lo había defendido y lo había reconocido delante de Jedite y también de otras personas que allí se encontraban. La interrogante era ¿por qué?

—Él, es nuestro padre —dijo levantando la cubierta del ataúd —_Páter_, Endymion está aquí.

Casi por acto reflejo, Endymion dirigió su mirada al hombre que yacía al interior del cajón. Tal como le había dicho Mina, eran idénticos, solo que el rostro de Mamoru estaba surcado por algunas arrugas, propias de la edad y sus cabellos azabaches, estaban cubiertos de canas. Endymion sentía como si estuviese viéndose al espejo dentro de algunos años, a diferencia de sus hermanos él era el único que tenía el cabello como el ébano ¿Y sus ojos? ¿De qué color sus ojos?

—Zafiros, como los tuyos —dijo Mina, adivinando sus pensamientos —Jedite y yo nos parecemos más a nuestra madre, pero tú eres igual a él.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo sería —le confesó, apenas en un susurro —pero nunca quise buscar alguna fotografía de él en la prensa y de ustedes tampoco, bueno hasta que me llamaste.

—Te entiendo, sé que debes sentirte confundido pero como te dije hablaremos luego.

—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión —aseguró fehacientemente.

—No estés tan seguro, hermano —aseveró Mina. Endymion se le quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido —no me veas así, eso eres, mi hermano.

Los murmullos de las personas allí presentes se vieron apagados, dando paso a un sepulcral silencio, causado por la presencia de una mujer que acababa de llegar.

Esta, de pie en la entrada, se quedó estupefacta mirando fijamente a Endymion. No podía creerlo, lo había visto siendo apenas un niño y ahora era todo un hombre, un hombre igual al que había amado pero que nunca había correspondido del todo a sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? —gritó Galaxia, avanzando en grandes zancadas hasta ellos.

Endymion alzó la vista encontrándose con la mujer que llevaba años odiando. Galaxia a pesar de sus cuarenta y ocho años seguía conservando su belleza de juventud, su largo cabello rubio se encontraba atado en un chongo y vestía un ajustado vestido negro, que realzaba su cuerpo.

—Tantos años sin vernos, Señora Shields —dijo Endymion, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no eres más que un bastardo.

—Sí que lo tengo. Vine a despedir a mi padre.

«Y en búsqueda de venganza» dijo para sí.

—No armes un escándalo, madre —advirtió Mina —porque mi hermano no sé irá de aquí.

—Tu único hermano es Jedite. Este —señaló a Endymion —es solo un bastardo aprovechado.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero basta mirarlo para ver que es un Shields.

—Y si necesita una prueba de ADN no tengo problemas, señora Shields, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde —manifestó satisfecho al ver la reacción de Galaxia.

Endymion buscó con la mirada a Rei, entre los presentes, y la encontró platicando con Jedite, en una actitud que denotaba demasiada intimidad para su gusto.

Por otro lado, Galaxia no dijo nada, ya tenía suficiente con el escándalo que estaban armando en ese momento frente a sus amistades, como para agrandar aún más el asunto. Terminó por alejarse de allí para dar la orden que se llevaran el féretro hasta el cementerio.

.

.

.

Luego de sepultar a Mamoru, Endymion regresó a la mansión junto con Mina, ya que ella había insistido en que él y Rei, la acompañaran en su coche.

—Gracias por acompañarme, hermano.

—Mina, voy a pedirte que no me llames…

—Eres mi hermano —afirmó ella cruzándose de brazos—, ya te lo dije y necesito que lo entiendas.

—Y yo necesito respuestas, Mina.

—Las tendrás, pero este no es lugar apropiado para hacerlo. Juntémonos mañana en el café _Zeus, _a las nueve de la mañana, así me invitas a desayunar.

—Está bien, a las nueve entonces.

De pronto se escucharon algunos gritos. Endymion vio como dos hombres arrastraban a una joven mujer y tras ellos, con su acostumbrada pose altiva, eran observados por Galaxia.

—Señora Shields, tenga piedad —gritó la joven —mi madre está enferma y yo…

—Te dije que no quería verte aquí cuando regresara —la increpó Galaxia.

—Señora Shields…

—¡Que la saquen de aquí! —alzó la voz —te dije que en cuanto mi marido ya no estuviese iba a sacar a su amante de aquí.

—Está equivocada, yo no…

—¡Sáquenla de aquí. Ya! —ordenó.

—Señora Shields, por favor —suplicó la joven antes de que la subieran a la fuerza a un automóvil.

Endymion no había alcanzado a ver a la joven, pero algo se removió en su interior, no sabía si se debía a su voz dulce y suplicante o porque la sacaron a rastras como una vez lo hicieron con él.

«Amante» aquella palabra lo golpeó, al parecer su madre no había sido la única amante del gran Mamoru Shields.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Mina.

Él la vio salir corriendo hasta donde estaba Galaxia y sin saber por qué salió tras ella.

—¿Qué hiciste? —la increpó Mina cuando estuvo frente a Galaxia—. Dime, por qué demonios hiciste que sacaran así a… —pero no pudo continuar porque la mano de su madre cuando se estrelló en su rostro.

—¡No vuelvas a hablarme así, Mina! ¿Me oyes?, ¡Nunca más!

—Estás cometiendo una injusticia —dijo Mina, llevándose la mano al rostro —igual como lo hiciste con Endymion. ¡Me avergüenzo de ti!

Galaxia iba a volver a abofetearla pero fue detenida por una vigorosa mano que envolvió su muñeca.

—No vuelva a tocarla, no voy a permitirlo —advirtió Endymion, aumentando la presión de su agarre.

—Tú no eres quien para ordenarme algo, maldito bastardo.

—Soy el hijo de su difunto esposo, el hermano de sus hijos, tengo todo el derecho.

—¡No deberías haber regresado!

—Pero lo hice, y le guste o no, tomaré posesión de todo lo que me corresponde.

Galaxia agitó la mano, para librarse del agarre de Endymion, cuando lo consiguió le dio una última mirada y les dio la espalda para ir de regreso a la mansión.

—¿Estás bien, Mina? —inquirió Rei.

—Sí. Gracias por defenderme, Endymion.

—Es lo que cualquiera haría —señaló el apretándose el puente de la nariz para calmarse—. ¿Quién es esa chica?

—Mañana te lo diré todo —suspiró —han sido muchas emociones y estoy física y mentalmente agotada.

—Entiendo, nos vemos mañana.

Endymion y Rei se despidieron y subieron al coche de este.

—Hasta mañana, hermanito —le gritó Mina, sacándole la lengua.

Él medio sonrió mientras arrancaba.

.

.

.

Endymion daba vueltas de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, dentro de su habitación.

—Tal vez sea verdad, hermano —señaló Malachite —después de todo no la conoces.

—No, Mal —resopló frustrado—. Es todo muy raro. Mina me defendió, me reconoció delante de su círculo de amigos como un Shields, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que decirme. No puede haberse ido así como así.

—Sí, pero murió su padre, quizá necesitaba alejarse de todo y por eso se fue con su novio.

—¡_Daimon_, Malachite! Si Mina tuviese novio habría estado con ella apoyándola cuando murió su padre. Ha pasado un mes desde que quedamos de vernos en la cafetería y no hay señales de ella, no debí dejarla sola después de lo ocurrido.

—Estás hablando de su madre, puede que nos haya corrido a patadas de su casa cuando éramos unos niños, pero de ahí a hacerle algo a su hija… —soltó un suspiro cansino —el odio hacia esa mujer te está cegando.

—Necesito encontrarla, Mal, y solo tú puedes ayudarme a hacerlo, tienes contactos aquí en Atenas. Por favor, hermano.

—Está bien, está bien —resopló —arreglo unas cosas y dentro de unos días estaré allí.

—Gracias hermano, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Endymion se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Rei se había levantado temprano esa mañana, por lo que ahora ya más tranquilo con la respuesta de Malachite iría a recorrer la ciudad, cosas que no había hecho hasta ese día.

Salió del hotel y prefirió irse a pie, todo estaba tan cambiado a como él lo recordaba. Deambuló sin rumbo, dejándose inundar por los recuerdos.

Con una sonrisa salió de una exclusiva tienda de Atenas, quizá estaba cometiendo una locura, pero qué más daba. Si bien, había regresado a Atenas para ajustar cuentas con Galaxia Shields, ahora todo era diferente. Con Rei todo era diferente, ella era lo único bueno que le había pasado en años.

Horas más tarde, con la respiración errática, dejaba caer pesadamente su cuerpo que aún se estremecía a causa del reciente orgasmo, sobre el de Rei.

—Soy tan feliz. No puedo creer que me hayas pedido matrimonio —dijo viendo el ostentoso anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo anular.

—Me vuelves loco, Rei. Eres todo lo que buscaba —dijo estrechándola contra su cuerpo para rodar sobre la cama, dejándola arriba él —No imagino mi vida sin ti, _agape mou_.

Cuando él le había dicho a Malachite que iba a casarse, este no podía creérselo. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, ni él mismo podía hacerlo. Pero así era el amor ¿no? Loco e impredecible. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace unas semanas que iba a comprometerse habría estallado en carcajadas. Pero luego de conocer a Rei estaba seguro que había encontrado todo lo que en el fondo su corazón anhelaba.

Ya tenía treinta años, había tenido un desfile de mujeres en su vida pero sobre todo en su cama y algo le decía que había llegado la hora de sentar cabeza, como buen hombre griego quería formar una familia, tener alguien a quien dejarle el fruto de su esfuerzo y Rei era quien podía darle eso y más. Además de eso, los clientes empezaban a cuestionar su sentido de la responsabilidad debido a su soltería. De ningún modo lo habría creído posible, pero ahora pensaba que el matrimonio tenía muchas ventajas; entre ellas, la idea de compartir la vida y la cama con una hermosa mujer, que lo enloquecía y sería su perfecta compañera de vida.

Quizá era una decisión apresurada, pero como el hombre de negocios que era sabía que las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas cuando se presentan. No tenía la certeza de si la amaba, pues para alguien que se había criado solo y sin amor, era difícil poder identificar un sentimiento que no había experimentado, pero sí sabía que Rei era la mujer que podía darle todo lo que necesitaba.

.

.

.

Endymion la miró fríamente, sus duras facciones de origen griego totalmente imperturbables. Era alto, mucho más alto que los hombres que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, tenía un brillante cabello azabache un poco largo, y los ojos azules más fríos que Serenity había visto en su vida. Tenía un rostro duro, y su traje de negocios no hacía más que aumentar su aire de fría distancia.

—Me dijo mi socio que usted tiene información sobre el paradero de mi… de Mina —indicó con voz seca y demandante.

Al escucharlo hablar ella se le quedó mirando absorta, su virilidad era patente no solo en su estructura ósea, sino también en sus ojos penetrantes y en la autoridad y seguridad con la que hablaba. Todo en el expresaba seguridad. Era algo así como la encarnación de un dios, la encarnación de Eros. Y Serenity fue consciente que él se dio cuenta de su escrutinio cuando le sonrió vanidoso.

—De su hermana. Sí, _Kírie_ Shields, creo saber dónde está —se mordió el labio nerviosa, mientras estrujaba sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo —pero necesito que antes me prometa que no dirá que fui yo quien le dio la información.

Endymion estaba impactado con aquella mujer, tenía una belleza casi angelical, sus cabellos platinados parecían haber sido tocados por la mismísima luna, sus voluptuosos labios era una completa tentación, cualquiera pelearía una guerra con tal de poseerlos, pero lo que más lo extasiaba eran sus ojos, azules y cristalinos como el mar Egeo. Parecía haber sido bendecida por la misma Afrodita, tanto que incluso la misma diosa debía sentir envidia de la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Dijo que solo hablaría conmigo —respondió Endymion, con una expresión imperturbable, que siempre usaba en los negocios, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario —y cómo ve, aquí me tiene señorita…

—Serenity Winston. Es cierto, quiero hablar con usted pero antes necesito su palabra, señor Shields, supongo que aunque lleva mucho tiempo fuera de Atenas sabe lo que significa la palabra de un griego.

—¿A que le teme, señorita Winston? —le sonrió de medio lado —Mamoru debió dejar más protegida a su amante.

—¡Yo no era su amante! —gritó Serenity apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

«Con que tienes carácter, _Ángelos_» pensó Endymion. A su pesar, sonrió para sí. Tenía valor y eso le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho. Sonrisa que hizo vibrar por dentro a Serenity.

—Pues eso no es lo que dice la legítima esposa del gran señor Mamoru Shields —expresó él, irónicamente —pero lo entiendo, por una mujer como usted cualquiera pierde la cabeza.

—Creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí —dijo Serenity, poniéndose de pie —olvide esta reunión.

Serenity le dio la espalda molesta y humillada, dio un suspiro antes de avanzar hasta la puerta pero fue detenida por la cálida mano de Endymion, su contacto la hizo estremecer mientras la volteaba hacia él.

Por un casi instinto primitivo, Endymion inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sí, estoy de regreso con un nuevo bebé, una nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando y que espero de todo corazón que logre cautivarlos, al igual que la encarnación de Eros (como ya lo hizo con cierta Bunny con corazón de condominio), así como también espero contar con su apoyo y en especial con sus comentarios, que son mi mayor motivación a la hora de escribir.**

**Aunque no pensaba publicar hasta el próximo años, lo hice hoy como petición de cierta morita fastidiosa y quejumbrosa, que quería su regalo de Navidad, así que va para ella y para todos ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leerme.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este primer capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

Serenity nunca se había sentido tan amenazada e intimidada. Tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños y se sentía rara e incómoda con ese ceñido vestido de chiffon blanco, que su madre le había obligado a ponerse para su encuentro con Endymion Shields. Ella ya había recibido sufrientes desprecios y humillaciones de parte de Galaxia como para ahora, ser objetos de los mismos, de parte de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Creía saber dónde estaba a Mina, había ido para ayudar a encontrarla, pero no a costa de las humillaciones de este hombre petulante y altanero, así que decidió irse. Aunque sería más difícil sin su ayuda, encontraría la forma de llegar hasta ella.

Casi alcanzaba la puerta cuando Endymion la sujetó de la muñeca para detenerla, ella estaba segura que él, bajo sus dedos, podía sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso mientras la giraba hacia él. Si Serenity había tenido la certeza de que a cierta distancia, sentado frente a su escritorio, Endymion Shields intimidaba; ahora que estaba así, tan de cerca, era simplemente sobrecogedor.

Serenity resultó subyugada por sus enigmáticos y fríos ojos, que parecían dos pozos de oscuros pecados. Y, de repente, sin saber muy bien cómo ni porqué, ella encontró dificultad para respirar. Sentía como su mano la ceñía por la cintura, mientras el cálido aliento de él comenzaba a mezclarse con el suyo, provocando que involuntariamente todo su cuerpo vibraba entre sus brazos. Endymion Shields era realmente un magnífico espécimen de virilidad, la encarnación de Eros.

Sabía que debía alejarse de aquel hombre, pero en cambio cerró los ojos a la espera de que aquellos labios acechadores se unieran a los suyos; sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que esperaba se vio liberada de su agarre, mientras la tibieza de su cuerpo abandonaba el suyo.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose aturdida y como una completa idiota, más al ver como una sonrisa irónica se formó en los labios de Endymion, que hace tan solo unos segundos casi rozaban los suyos.

Él la miró fríamente y con voz profunda dijo:

—Me gustaría poder creer que sus palabras son sinceras pero lo dudo mucho; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta su resistencia de hace unos segundos, ¿hubiese permitido que un hombre que acaba de conocer la besara, señorita Winston?

Serenity se tambaleó, él solo la había estado probando y ella como un inocente animalillo había caído en su trampa. ¡Que estúpida!

—No. yo…

Serenity retrocedió un paso al oír la breve carcajada de Endymion Shields, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el resplandor de sus blancos dientes, debido a su sonrisa irónica y burlona.

—¿No? —él alzó una ceja.

Había investigado sobre él y por lo que había leído sobre en Internet, por lo que debería haberse esperado aquello, estaba al corriente que era un magnate en el mundo de los negocios y un mujeriego, acostumbrado a imponerse sobre los demás sin contemplaciones. Y ella tenía que hacerle frente, hacerle ver que no se rendiría ante él, aunque estúpidamente le hubiese demostrado lo contrario.

—Me da igual lo que piense de mí, _Kírie_ Shields.

—Es usted una mujer muy atractiva, señorita Winston. Quizá, después de todo, Mamoru y yo tenemos gustos comunes.

—Vine para hablar de Mina, no de mi vida privada.

—A diferencia de mi padre, soy un hombre joven y vigoroso —dijo con seguridad, tirando el guante al aire. Es cierto que se había comprometido con Rei, pero quería a esa mujer en su cama, quizá Mamoru y él no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

El pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella.

—¡Yo no fui amante de su padre y mucho menos lo seré de usted! —declaró Serenity con desesperación.

—En este momento, no, _agapimenos_ —Endymion se encogió de hombros—. Pero dentro de unos días, quién sabe. Lo que sí sé, es que me dará la razón cuando acabe en mi cama y debajo de mí —inevitablemente, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la entrepierna.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así cuando, evidentemente, está comprometido con otra mujer? ¿Sabe ella que está aquí hablando de tener una amante cuando ella debe estar viendo el vestido de novia?

Él sonrió con dureza.

—No tiene por qué enterarse, además aún no he dicho el «sí, acepto» usted bien podría ser mi despedida de soltero. Se lo repito, me daría la razón.

—Es usted despreciable —espetó, sin embargo, sus propias palabras se vieron traicionadas por el hormigueo que sintió en el estómago.

Serenity no entendía cómo es que, a pesar de todo, aquel hombre despertaba en ella un deseo casi cerril, que no había experimentado con ningún otro hombre. Aunque no quisiera, podía imaginarse con total claridad la escena que él había descrito, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, subyugándola, poseyéndola.

Ella meneó la cabeza, para cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos y las imágenes que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza. Estaba segura que debía estar completamente sonrojada, por lo que bajó el rostro, intentando ocultar su reacción.

—Me han dicho peores cosas —reconoció Endymion, deleitándose en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, que en vano intentaba esconder. Él ya estaba imaginando a qué se debía —puede tomarlo como quiera, pero soy realista. Casi podría apostar mi fortuna a que acaba de tener una fantasía conmigo, somos dos adultos y podemos disfrutar sin las falsedades que acompañan a la mayoría de los amantes —entonces, la miró de arriba abajo con descaro.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un majadero, pero por alguna razón que desconocía quería llevar a aquella mujer al límite, en todos los sentidos y mejor aún si era sobre un colchón.

—Me está ofendiendo gratuitamente, _Kírie_ Shields. Si viene aquí es para ayudarle a encontrar a su hermana, pero creo que me equivoqué.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie. Sin embargo, tiene razón —reconoció finalmente —estamos aquí para hablar de Mina.

Endymion regresó hasta su escritorio y le hizo un gesto a una airada Serenity para que tomase asiento. Ella resopló y apretó los puños, pensando que esto lo hacía por Mina, antes de caminar hasta el escritorio y volver a sentarse frente a la encarnación de Eros.

—¿Y bien? La escucho, hace casi dos meses que la estoy buscando pero Galaxia Shields dice que se fue con su novio.

—Mina no tiene novio.

—Eso pensé. ¿Qué indicios tiene sobre el paradero de Mina?

—Sé que han buscado en las propiedades que pertenecen al patrimonio de los Shields, pero hay una pequeña casa en Sicilia, que pertenece a la familia de Galaxia, nadie sabe de la existencia de aquel lugar y creo que deben haberla llevado hasta allá.

—¿Cómo sabe usted de ese lugar, _agapimenos_?

—Porque yo nací y crecí allí.

Endymion se la quedó mirando desconcertado.

—No le daré explicaciones, si es lo que espera, _Kírie_ Shields —sacó un papel de su bolsa y se lo entregó —esta es la dirección. Espero que le sea de ayuda. _Adío_

Serenity se levantó nuevamente y le dio una última mirada a aquel hombre, que la hacía abandonar su parte racional, para luego dejar la oficina.

.

.

.

En la comodidad de su despecho, Malachite, contemplaba casi con devoción a la hermosa chica que aparecía en la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos. Debía habérsela devuelto a Endymion, pero estaba alargando el momento de hacerlo.

Había llegado a Atenas hace casi un mes, para precisamente encontrar a aquella chica de sonrisa traviesa, que parecía sonreírle desde el papel fotográfico; pero no había previsto sentirse atraído por ella, aun sin conocerla, ni haberla visto siquiera.

Al instante, se había dado cuenta de que Mina era una bella mujer a pesar de su juventud y es que entre ambos existían diez años de diferencia. Él ya estaba ansiando conocerla y ella ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

Aunque, ni la diferencia de edades, ni que ella desconociera de su existencia, eran el mayor problema, sino cómo tomaría Endymion el hecho de que se sintiera atraído por su hermanita y pretendiera conquistarla.

—Te estás metiendo en un lio, Mal —se reprochó a sí mismo.

Endymion podía decir lo que quisiera, pero él lo conocía bien, por lo que sabía que su preocupación por Mina iba más allá de que ella era la respuesta para todas las interrogantes y los espacios vacíos de su pasado, en tan solo un día Endymion se había encariñado con ella. Después de todo, era su hermana.

—Como dicen la sangre llama —le sonrió a la fotografía—. Se ve que no tienes nada de esa mujer, nunca podré olvidar el odio con el que veía a nuestro hermano.

Se alegraba que al menos su hermano del alma, de vida, hubiese encontrado a Mina y que esta no se hubiese dejado contaminar por la oscuridad de su madre. Aunque entre ambos habían suplido sus carencias afectivas, estaba seguro que encontrar a alguien de tu sangre en quien apoyarte era algo que no tenía comparación.

Esperaba que la señorita Winston hubiese podido darle información a Endymion acerca del paradero de Mina, ya que por más que intentó sacarle algo, ella no había querido decir nada, dejando en claro que solo hablaría con Endymion. Serenity Winston era una mujer guapa, demasiado a decir verdad, de una belleza natural que abrumaba y algo le decía que causaría estragos en su hermano.

No sabía si estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con Mina o qué, pero al ver a Serenity hubiese jurado que ambas se parecían, tanto que podrían ser familia. Esperaba que pronto hubiera noticias o comenzaría a perder la cordura.

—¿Dónde estás? —acarició el rostro de Mina sobre el retrato.

—¿Dónde está quién o qué? —preguntó Endymion, entrando en la oficina.

Malachite dio un respingo y de inmediato comenzó a revolver los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio para ocultar la foto de Mina.

—Eh… un contrato —respondió nervioso —no sé dónde lo dejé.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, olvídalo, ya aparecerá. Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con Serenity Winston?

Endymion se sentó frente a Malachite y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Conozco esa sonrisa, ¿no me digas que estrenaste la oficina? porque te conozco y aunque ella me pareció que no es ese tipo de mujeres pero también sé de lo que eres capaz, hermano.

—Un caballero no tiene memoria, Mal —alzó las cejas.

Malachite chasqueó la lengua.

—Creí que ahora que te comprometiste con Rei, comenzarías a practicar la monogamia.

—Rei… es la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que será mi esposa; pero no contaba con cruzarme con Serenity, _¡Theós, _Mal! ¿La viste? Esa mujer es la resurrección de Afrodita, de solo pensarlo me pongo duro, pero en algo te equivocas.

—¿No estrenaron el escritorio y solo alardeas, verdad?

—Pues sí, pero no me refería a eso, sino a que Serenity no es nada de lo que imaginas porque ella era la amante del gran Mamoru Shields.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de broma?

—No bromeo, las apariencia engañan. ¿Te das cuenta, Mal?

—Que alguien debe haberte engañado.

—No, ya te lo dije, la misma Galaxia la sacó a rastras de la mansión después del entierro y fue ella misma quien me lo confirmó cuando fui a preguntarle por Mina. Pero a lo que me refiero es que Mamoru fue capaz de tenerla en su casa, como su amante, llenándola de lujos y comodidades; en cambio a mi madre —apretó la mandíbula —a ella la sacó de aquella casa y nunca se hizo cargo de mí. Me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo, de alguna forma mediante ella podré cobrarle a Mamoru Shields su abandono.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que la odio, la odio porque a ella sí fue capaz de darle lo que a mi madre no. Pero la odio tanto como la deseo.

—Endymion, estás yendo demasiado lejos. No estarás pensando…

—Sí, la mejor manera de cobrarme todo el daño que Mamoru Shields me hizo es follándome a su querida. Porque de una cosa estoy seguro y es que tendré a Serenity en mi cama.

—Sí tú lo dices, pero creo que has perdido la razón. Conozco a las mujeres Endymion, y ella no me pareció el tipo de mujer que es amante de un hombre casado, sino del tipo que les presentas a tus padres.

—Tal vez, pero no hay que subestimar a Mamoru, si pudo convencer a mi madre, también pudo hacerlo con ella. Serenity tiene algo que… no sé cómo explicarlo, no solo por el hecho de que en cuanto la vi despertó a mi amiguito —dijo viéndose la entrepierna —sino que sentí una especie de conexión, algo que…

—¿Qué? —lo incitó a terminar de hablar.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

—Vale —Malachite resopló. Llevaban suficiente tiempo hablando de Serenity cuando a él lo que le interesaba era saber de otra persona—. ¿Y te dijo algo sobre Mina?

—Dijo que no tiene novio, así que lo que dijo Galaxia es mentira.

Malachite suspiró aliviado.

—¿Te dijo solo eso o te dio información del paradero de Mina?

—Me dio una dirección en Sicilia, dice que es de una propiedad de la familia de Galaxia, que nadie conoce, y cree que Mina puede estar allí.

—Y ¿por qué conoce ella ese sitio?

—Dijo que nació allí pero que no me daría más explicaciones. Tampoco puedo averiguar mucho más, le di mi palabra que no revelaría que fue ella quien me dio la información.

—¿Y si es una trampa?

—No lo creo, me parecía sincera.

—Últimamente todo el mundo te parece sincero.

—Si lo dices por Rei…

—Sí, lo digo por ella —lo interrumpió—. Ya te lo dije, hay algo que Rei que no me gusta.

—No te has dado el tiempo de conocerla.

—No, pero tú tampoco. Endymion, la conoces hace qué… cuatro meses, y ya le propusiste matrimonio.

—Rei es la mujer que estaba buscando, no imagino mi vida sin ella y si lo que siento no es amor entonces nunca podré amar a nadie.

—Cómo quieras —resopló frustrado—. En cuanto a lo de Mina, qué harás.

—Voy hoy día mismo a Sicilia, si está allí la traeré de regreso, sea como sea.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Justamente iba a pedírtelo.

—Dalo por hecho. Solo una cosa, Endymion —lo miró fijamente, sabía que no le gustaría lo que iba a decirle, pero debía hacerlo—. Está de más decirte que debes mantener esto como algo confidencial, ni siquiera Rei debe saber de esto.

—No empieces, Mal.

—Solo hazlo. Sabes que en momentos como estos debes desconfiar hasta de tu sombra.

A Endymion no le gustaba la idea de desconfiar de Rei, ni ocultarle información pues todo este tiempo no había hecho más que apoyarlo, pero sabía que Malachite tenía razón. Un solo error podía echar por tierra el primer asomo que tenían del paradero de Mina.

—Como quieras. Todo sea por encontrarla.

«Ya falta poco, _glikia mou_» dijo para sí Malachite, con la esperanza de aquel indicio del paradero de Mina fuese certero.

.

.

.

Rei veía como Endymion sacaba algunas prendas de su armario y las doblaba pulcramente antes de meterlas en una pequeña maleta.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde vas?

—Te dije que es algo de negocios, Rei. Completamente confidencial.

—Vamos Endymion, ¿no creerás que soy una espía o algo así? —ironizó soltando una risita.

—Claro que no, _agape mou. _Pero son cosas de negocios, ya sabes.

—Está bien. ¿Y tampoco puedes llevarme contigo?

—¡Qué más quisiera yo! Pero no creo demorar mucho, además te aburrirías.

—Bien —dijo sentándose en la cama a un lado de la pequeña maleta—. Endy, ¿has sabido algo de Mina?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque sé que para ti es importante, tanto que Malachite vino para ayudarte a buscarla, pero creo que ella solo te tomó el pelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió mientras guardaba la última camisa y cerraba la maleta.

—Que seguramente Mina solo quiso jugar contigo y humillarte al hacerte venir hasta aquí.

—Eso tendrá que decírmelo ella.

—Olvídate de eso, olvídate de los Shields. Desde ahora seamos solo tú y yo, regresa a Nueva York y llévame contigo como tu esposa.

Rei alargó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Endymion y comenzó a masajear su miembro, por sobre la tela del pantalón.

—No comiences algo que no vas a terminar, Rei —le advirtió apresando su muñeca, para detenerla.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo haría?

—No tenemos tiempo —gimió levemente —Mal me espera.

—Será rápido —dijo aumentando la presión sobre la erección de Endymion, que de inmediato soltó un potente gemido.

Ella satisfecha por su reacción continuó con su tarea, cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente excitado, bajó su cremallera para liberarlo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Rei hacia maravillas con su boca, lo estaba llevando al cielo y mientras recorría toda su longitud, de pronto, la imagen de la mujer que acababa de conocer esa mañana se vino a su cabeza. Tuvo que llevar su mano a la boca y morder su puño para evitar que el nombre de Serenity se escapara de sus labios.

Y aunque no quisiera, poco después pensó precisamente en ella mientras se corría en la boca de Rei, de su prometida.

Cuando la razón volvió a su cuerpo, fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Rei era la mujer con la que iba a casarse, el amor de su vida y él había pensando en otra mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el orgasmo.

Como para resarcirse, la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla en la cama mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa. Llegó hasta ella y entre caricias y besos comenzó a desnudarla.

—Olvídate de los Shields y vámonos —jadeó, al tiempo que él lamía sus pezones.

Endymion alzó la cabeza y volvió hasta su rostro para callarla con un beso mientras la poseía. Le hizo el amor hasta que ambos se estremecieron de pura satisfacción. Pero por más que quiso, no pudo evitar que la imagen de Serenity se colara en su cabeza mientras tomaba a su prometida.

—Descansa, _agape mou —_expresó acariciando su espalda, para luego abandonar la cama.

Endymion tomó una ducha rápida. Salió del lavado para vestirse y vio como Rei, completamente desnuda, dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Pero, inconscientemente, casi podía imaginarse el cuerpo delicado de Serenity sobre su lecho, sus cabellos platinados esparcidos sobre la almohada; y la odió aún más por ello, porque no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Se vistió con premura y depositó un beso en sobre la mejilla de Rei antes de salir de su habitación.

Luego de reunirse con Malachite, y que este le recriminara su demora, abordaron un avión privado. Horas más tarde, esa misma madrugada, llegaron a Sicilia.

Se trasladaron a una exclusiva residencial, donde Endymion había hecho reservas. Esperarían hasta que amaneciera para ir en búsqueda de Mina.

Endymion simplemente no pudo dormir, estaba demasiado ansioso por saber si la información que Serenity le había dado era cierta, necesitaba encontrar a Mina, tanto como deseaba en ese momento tener a la amante de su padre gimiendo y estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Llevó su mano hasta su miembro mientras la imaginaba y comenzó a autocomplacerse mientras fantaseaba con el sabor de sus carnosos labios, de su piel, o la estrechez de su cálido y húmedo interior envolviéndolo. Al poco tiempo se vio invadido por un potente orgasmo.

—¡Maldita Serenity! —jadeó, tras el último latigazo de su reciente culminación.

Debía hacerla suya pronto, o perdería la cordura.

Por otro lado, para Malachite las cosas no fueron muy diferentes. Solo que él no pudo conciliar el sueño de solo pensar que dentro de unas horas, si todo resultaba bien, podría estrechar entre sus brazos a Mina.

A primera hora de la mañana, ambos fueron hasta la dirección que Serenity les había entregado. A cierta distancia, vigilaron el recinto, una antigua casona de campo, que se encontraba las afueras de la ciudad, percatándose que era custodiada por algunos agentes de seguridad.

—Demasiados custodios para una simple propiedad de campo, ¿no, Endymion?

—Pues sí. Creo que Serenity tenía razón y Mina puede estar allí dentro. Sigamos según lo acordado.

Malachite encendió el coche y se alejaron de allí.

Gracias a sus influencias, consiguieron una orden de allanamiento y junto con la policía fueron hasta el lugar.

Luego de hablar con los agentes de seguridad que custodiaban la casa y enseñarles la orden que tenían, la policía ingresó al lugar. Endymion y Malachite lo hicieron después de ellos.

Los oficiales comenzaron a registrar el lugar, revisando la sala, las áreas principales y luego entraron en las habitaciones. De pronto, se escucharon algunos pasos y alguien apareció por el pasillo.

—Hermanito —chilló Mina, corriendo hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos de Endymion.

Desconcertado Endymion no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder a su abrazo, al hacerlo ella rompió en llanto. Él acarició su espalda mientras el pequeño cuerpo de ella se convulsionaba.

—_¡Theós, _Mina! —dijo tomándola levemente de los hombros, alejándola para cerciorarse de su estado —¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—Estoy bien, pero por un momento creí que me volvería una uva pasa arrugada aquí encerrada.

Endymion medio sonrió por sus ocurrencias.

—Hubiese sido una lástima, que ese rostro tan bonito se hubiese convertido en una uva pasa —declaró una voz ronca y sensual.

Mina miró tras el hombro de Endymion y si no fuese porque este la sostenía, hubiese ido a parar al suelo, porque sintió que sus piernas ya no la sostenían. Frente a ella, estaba el hombre más atractivo que sus ojos hayan visto. Era alto, tanto como Endymion, de cuerpo atlético y vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa gris acero, de piel morena y con unos afables ojos azules que la veían con dulzura.

—¿Y este bombón?

—Cierto. Mina, él es Malachite, mi hermano.

—¿Hermano? —Mina se alejó de él —¿tienes más hermanos además de Jedite y yo?

—Endymion y yo somos hermanos de vida, mas no de sangre —aclaró Malachite acercándose a ella —ya estaba deseando conocerte.

—Yo lo hubiese hecho de haber sabido antes de ti.

—Endymion no ha hecho otra cosa que buscarte todo este tiempo.

—¿Eso es cierto, hermanito? —preguntó esperanzada Mina.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente —respondió secamente.

Malachite miró a Endymion con evidente reproche, al ver el rostro iluminado de Mina ahora oscurecido con sus palabras. Aunque titubeante, Malachite acortó la distancia y como llevaba deseando durante semanas tomó sus manos para acercarla a él y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Me alegra muchísimo que estés bien, Mina.

—Ahora estoy bien —suspiró —muy bien.

Para Endymion no pasó desapercibido la afinidad entre su Mina y Malachite, pero su hermano no podía estar interesado en ella ¿o sí? Viendo que no se separaban, carraspeó para obtener su atención.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, no vaya a ser que las cosas se compliquen.

Ambos tras deshacer el abrazo asintieron, para luego salir de la propiedad. Al poco tiempo estaban en la residencial donde se habían hospedado.

Luego de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, Mina se reunió con ellos. Llevaba un sencillo vestido amarillo, ajustado en la parte del busto y luego caía suelto hasta la altura de las rodillas, que Endymion le había comprado en una parada durante el camino a la residencial, junto con unos zapatos de tacón color camel,

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos al verla aparecer. Malachite le sonrió embobado, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía. Endymion no perdió de vista la reacción de su hermano en cuanto vio a Mina, ahora arreglada y con un maquillaje natural, que resaltaba su belleza. Más tarde hablaría con él para saber que pretendía con ella.

—Espero que ya estés más tranquila —dijo Endymion, haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento junto con ellos en la terraza.

Mina asintió para luego sentarse a su lado, pero no sin antes sonreírle a Malachite.

—Me siento tan libre ahora —extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y dio una honda bocanada de aire —es como si hubiese sido un pajarillo enjaulado y ahora soy libre. Gracias por rescatarme hermanito y a ti también Malachite. ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?

—Serenity Winston fue a verme.

—¿Serenity? —consultó Mina. Endymion asintió —¿Ella está bien?

«Más que bien» pensó Endymion, pero solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. ¿Qué ocurrió, Mina? Te esperé durante horas en la cafetería.

—Ni yo lo sé muy bien. Esa noche me fui a dormir y cuando desperté no estaba en mi habitación si no en esa casa. Me tenían encerrada e incomunicada, solo una señora me llevaba comida de vez en cuando.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo? —le consultó Malachite apretando los puños, de solo pensar que le hubiesen puesto una mano encima.

—No. Estoy bien. Aunque sé que mi madre debe estar detrás de todo esto.

—Ahora más que nunca necesito respuestas, Mina.

—Lo sé. Y, tal como te dije antes estoy dispuesta a dártelas, solo que para que me creas necesito pruebas y estas están en Atenas.

—Pero Galaxia puede haberse deshecho de todo durante tu ausencia —señaló lo obvio, Malachite.

—No. Las pruebas están en un lugar seguro.

—Bien. Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí para que descanses y mañana mismo regresaremos a Atenas —indicó Endymion.

—Gracias por todo, hermanito.

—Cuanto lleguemos te quedaras bajo mi cuidado.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Endymion? —preguntó ilusionada de poder convivir con él.

—_Ne_, no pienso dejarte ir a tu casa sin antes tener respuestas.

—Siento que lo único que te importa de mí, es eso —dijo con un triste semblante levantándose del asiento —voy a mi habitación.

Mina agachó la cabeza y salió de allí.

—Eres un idiota —espetó molesto Malachite mientras se levantaba —¡Mina, espera!

Malachite salió tras ella, dejando solo a Endymion.

.

.

.

Serenity no había pensado que podía ser tan rápido, pero se alegraba de poder ver a la mañana siguiente a su querida Mina y cerciorarse por sí misma que estaba bien. Lo único que no entendía era la presciencia de la encarnación de Eros en su casa. Veía como sus ojos escrutadores recorrían el lugar, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a lujosas mansiones y se asombraba al ver la humilde y pequeña casita en la que ella vivía junto con su madre.

—Me quedo más tranquila ahora que te veo, Serenity —dijo Mina, dándole un último sorbo a su taza de té y dejándolo sobre la mesa —me quedé muy preocupada luego de que mamá las sacará de la casa.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —le sonrió —aquí estamos bien, nunca me sentí a gusto en esa mansión y si estaba allí era solo por tu padre.

Serenity sintió el peso de la mirada de Endymion y no pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de reproche y de rabia, pero también de algo que la hizo estremecer. Deseo.

—Me hubiese gustado ver a tu madre, ¿Cómo sigue?

—Su estado es algo delicado, pero es necia, incluso ahora que llegué poco antes que ustedes lo hicieran, me encontré una nota diciéndome que iba al mercado.

—La entiendo, es horrible que te quiten tu independencia. Estos meses encerrada fueron horribles.

—Quizá tengas razón. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Mina.

—Ya ves que estoy bien. Serenity, ¿Cómo es que sabias de ese lugar?

—Solo te puedo decir lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano, nací y crecí allí.

—Vaya, no sabía que eres Italiana.

—Solo de nacimiento, siempre me he sentido griega. Dime una cosa, ¿volverás a la mansión Shields, Mina?

—No. Desde ayer que llegamos me estoy quedando en casa de Endymion, me gustaría que fueses a visitarme —miró a Serenity y luego a Endymion—. No, mejor olvida lo que dije, no sé por cuanto tiempo estaré allí, ahora que mi hermano consiga lo que quiere seguramente me hará a un lado.

—No seas exagerada, Mina —los labios de Endymion endurecieron, igual que su mirada.

—¡¿Exagerada?! No soy exagerada, te has encargado de recordarme que lo único que te interesa de mí es la información que tengo con respecto a tu origen y a nuestro padre. Además tu noviecita ya me lo dejó claro.

—¿Qué Rei, qué?

—Lo que oíste, me dejó claro que solo estaré allí hasta que tengamos la conversación que tanto esperas y luego ya no me necesitarás, que lo mejor era que regresara a mi casa.

—Hablaré con Rei, no tiene por qué intervenir en esto.

—Solo dice la verdad —dijo Mina, cruzándose de brazos.

—Minako, este no es el lugar ni el momento —advirtió Endymion.

—Sí, tienes razón —ella desvió su mirada de su hermano a Serenity —lo siento Sere, no tienes porqué presenciar esto.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que tengan sus diferencias.

—Gracias por guardarme esto —dijo guardando la llave que Serenity acababa de darle hace unos minutos y la razón por la que estaban allí —ya no te importunamos más, me pondré en contacto contigo —añadió, para luego levantarse del sillón.

Endymion puso de pie, sin perder de vista Serenity.

—Salúdame a Ikuko —Mina la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla —¿vamos, Endymion?

Desde su lo ocurrido en Sicilia no había vuelto a llamarlo hermano e inexplicablemente él extrañaba que lo hiciera.

—Ve al automóvil con Mal, tengo algo que hablar con la señorita Winston.

Mina se le quedó mirando intrigada, ¿qué tendría que hablar su hermano con Serenity? Quizá quería agradecerle por su ayuda, pero podría haberlo hecho antes ¿para qué esperar hasta ahora? No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que si se lo preguntaba no iba a decírselo, así que optó por hacer lo que le pidió, ya luego lo averiguaría con Serenity. Además esto le brindaría unos momentos a solas con Malachite.

—_Adío_, Sere —dijo Mina antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La escrutadora mirada de Endymion estaba sobre ella, lo sabía, y su cuerpo vibraba involuntariamente ante su imponente presciencia.

—¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo, _Kírie_ Shields?

—No es necesario lo de señor, puedes llamarme Endymion.

—Prefiero guardar las formalidades, _Kírie_.

—Eres una mujer de carácter, eso me gusta, demuestra lo apasionada que debes ser en la cama.

—¡¿Qué acaso es en lo único que puede pensar?! —alzó la voz exasperada.

—Cuando te tengo en frente, sí.

—¡Contrólese!, aunque no tengo de qué preocuparme, seguramente esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

—Puede que permanezca en Atenas una larga temporada.

—Aunque lo haga, no tenemos motivos para vernos. Dígame de una vez ¿Qué quiere?

Los ojos zafiro de Endymion se le clavaron.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, _agapimenos_. Y lo tendré.

—Ya le dije que yo no...

Pero Endymion la interrumpió:

—Me deseas, veo como tu cuerpo tiembla con mi sola presciencia. Y yo, te deseo como no tienes idea, no eres consciente de lo que puedes provocar en un hombre.

—No me interesa provocar nada en usted, ni en nadie.

—No vamos a hablar de esto aquí y ahora. Enviaré un coche para que te recoja aquí a las nueve en punto y te lleve a uno de los hoteles que manejamos aquí en Atenas.

Serenity por poco se desmayó al pensar que Endymion esperaba que ella le obedeciera sin más. Lo escuchaba sin poder asimilar la implacable arrogancia de él.

—Está loco si cree que voy a ir con usted —su voz adquirió casi un tono histérico.

Endymion se aproximó y ella hizo un esfuerzo para no retroceder, ni amilanarse ante él.

—He apartado la mejor habitación para esta noche, para los dos. Vas a cenar conmigo, pero si lo prefiere podemos dejarlo de lado —se acercó hasta ella, y esta vez sí retrocedió.

—Pierde su tiempo. No iré.

Endymion le agarró un brazo y tiró de ella hacia sí, pegándosela al pecho.

—Irás. Voy a poseerte, a hacerte mía como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho, de tu boca solo saldrán mi nombre y gemidos de placer. Voy a recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mis manos, con mi boca, provocando, estimulando cada resquicio de tu piel, que estará anhélate y ardiente de deseo por mí. Me enterraré en lo más profundo de tu cálido interior y te llevaré al mismo Olimpo, una y otra vez, hasta que nos venza el cansancio.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Serenity no pudo evitar que aquellas imágenes la invadieran. Su descripción, junto con su voz aterciopelada y seductora, caló en cada fibra de su ser. Sintió algo líquido e ilícito en el bajo vientre, incluso más abajo y lo maldijo por ello. ¿Por qué solo su presencia y palabras lograba ese efecto en ella?

Hizo lo imposible por no moverse, por no demostrarle lo afectada que estaba. Quería al menos poder mirar a otro lado, pero esos oscuros e hipnóticos ojos zafiro se lo impidieron.

Endymion la acorraló contra la pared y tomó sus manos, apresándolas a sus costados.

—Dime que no lo deseas, que no me deseas. Que no deseas lo que acabo de describir —recorrió el hueco de su cuello con los labios, embriagándose con su aroma.

—No voy a acostarme con usted.

Había hecho lo posible por olvidar las palabras de él, de hace unos en su oficina. Y también que casi la besó. Pero no lo había logrado.

Y, ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca y estando a su merced, tenía la certeza de que ningún hombre la había hecho sentir nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Endymion. Era como si él la hubiera hechizado, y le odiaba por ello.

—No puedes negarlo, me deseas. Tu cuerpo te delata, y justo ahora se está estremeciendo de eso pensarlo. Eres tan receptiva, _Ángelos_ —señaló, deleitándose en como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo.

Serenity sacudió la cabeza, asqueada de sí misma. ¿Por qué no podía ser inmune a él? Estaba asqueada de sí misma porque jamás en la vida había querido sentirse atraída por un hombre así: arrogante, rico, amoral y ambicioso, y seguramente como los únicos objetivos en su vida estarían el amasar dinero, mantener las apariencias y llevarse a la cama a cuanta mujer quisiera. Y estaba segura que era de esos hombres que obtenían todo lo que querían, la cuestión era ¿por cuanto tiempo podría ella resistírsele?

—Me deseas —afirmó dejando fogosos besos sobre su cuello, pero mientras lo hacia una idea se coló en su cabeza. Apartó sus labios de su piel para verla a los ojos —me deseas porque me parezco a él ¿es eso?

—Podrá parecerse físicamente, pero usted no le llega ni a los talones a mi querido Mamoru.

Su determinación y sus palabras lo encendieron. El deseo que habitaba en él por ella se vio mezclado con la furia y por el odio, porque aun estando en sus brazos ella seguía pensando en su padre. Lo peor es que no sabía cuál lo dominaba.

—Entonces haré que te olvides de él.

Serenity no podía respirar, forcejeó con él para que la soltara, pero solo consiguió que él llevara sus manos que tenía a apresadas en sus costados por encima de su cabeza. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos momentos en los que en aquella posición sólo podía ser consciente de la respiración jadeante de él y de aquellos zafiros que parecían taladrarle el alma, así como también del duro torso de Endymion contra sus pechos y como su erección presionaba contra su vientre.

—Haré que me desees a mí, solo a mí.

Los ojos celestes de Serenity, desmesuradamente abiertos, vieron descender la cabeza de Endymion y como esos labios duros pero increíblemente sensuales se acercaban lentamente a los suyos, muy despacio, hasta cubrirle la boca con la suya y quemársela.

Se pronto se vio envuelta por una potente sensación de calor y oscuridad. Los labios de Endymion sabían a peligro y éxtasis, una mezcla intoxicante. Ningún hombre que antes la hubiese besado la había preparado para semejante asalto a los sentidos y de la dureza de su beso. No tenía defensas contra semejante invasión.

Y, de pronto, se vio correspondiéndole. El mundo entero se transformó en la placentera locura que representaba Endymion Shields. No se había equivocado, él era la encarnación de Eros. Solo podía ser consciente de su cuerpo frotándose contra él suyo mientras su era dominada por sus labios. Una boca ardiente y exigente.

Estaba más excitada de lo que hubiese estado nunca, un jadeó se le escapó de los labios y de inmediato se vio invadida por una lengua que la hizo juntar las piernas con fuerza, en un vano intento de detener las pulsaciones en la entrepierna.

Abruptamente, Endymion abandonó sus labios.

Serenity, casi sin respiración, abrió los ojos. Tenía calor, estaba sudorosa y desorientada. Advirtió su expresión burlona reflejada en su rostro.

Entonces, Endymion soltó sus manos y se apartó completamente de ella, después de demostrarle que podía someterla y manejarla a su antojo, pensó Serenity con horror.

—Encontraron información importante en la casa de Sicilia, si no quieres que Mina se entere más te vale que vayas esta noche.

Sin más salió de la casa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Serenity maldijo en silencio, él parecía imperturbable, mientras ella estaba ardiendo por dentro. Había correspondido a su asalto, a sus labios.

Se sentía como si Endymion la hubiera marcado.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primeramente muchas gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia y que además dejaron su comentario, que de cierta forma son el pago de quienes publicamos en este medio, si bien no escribo por reviews son estos los que animan a seguir haciéndolo.**

**¿Van entendiendo por qué es la Encarnación de Eros? Aunque la pobre Serenity intenté no hacérsela fácil, tampoco puede resistírsele mucho.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Mina hable con Endymion? **

**A quienes tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**Guest:** Hola. En primer lugar agradezco tu comentario, lamentablemente no sé quién eres porque olvidaste poner tu nombre o un Nick. Publicaré como siempre los viernes, pero estás semanas antes por las fiestas. Entiendo que puedes haberte confundido con ese salto en el capítulo pasado, pero seguramente ahora te quedó más claro. Que tengas un próspero año nuevo.

**maria paolini:** Hola nena. Mil gracias por tus palabras. Sí, será una historia llena de romance y pasión, pero también de odio, venganza y rencor. Feliz 2015

**Nanami-chan:** Agradezco tu comentario y tu apoyo siempre. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y que logre cautivarte. Feliz año

**Brisa:** Gracias, ojalá siga gustándote.

**Tanya:** La verdad el summary tiene parte de la canción de Sin bandera que lleva el mismo nombre, lo expliqué antes en mi Facebook pero olvidé hacerlo aquí también. La verdad no veo telenovelas prefiero un buen libro.

**Johanna:** me alegra que desde el primer capítulo te haya atrapado y espero que siga haciéndolo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero saber qué te pareció este capítulo. Que tengas un feliz 2015 lleno de amor, paz y prosperidad.

**yssareyes48:** amiga si aclaro tus dudas perdería el sentido xD pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. Poco a poco se irán aclarando y también surgirán nuevas intrigas. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme también en esta historia como en las anteriores. Feliz año

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Les deseo a todos un feliz 2015, que traiga muchas bendiciones para cada uno, mucha felicidad, paz y amor. Y si hay momentos difíciles, son para hacernos más fuertes y hay que recordar que siempre al menos una razón para sonreír. **

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

** .**

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

Malachite estaba concentrado hablando por teléfono cuando vio salir a Mina de la casa de Serenity, miró tras de ella pero no vio a Endymion, por lo que dedujo que este debió quedarse dentro y resopló al suponer el porqué. Estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos y arrastrando con él a alguien que nada tenía que ver en su ajuste de cuentas con los Shields.

Ajena a todo, Mina le sonrió dulcemente a Malachite en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y no esperó a que este bajara del automóvil para abrirle la puerta, sino que subió del lado del copiloto.

—Te hablo después, _Moraki Mou. Adío. _—Malachite cortó la llamada.

Él vio como Mina se le quedó mirando para luego voltear su rostro hacia la ventanilla. Hubo un tenso silencio, hace tan solo unos segundos ella acababa de sonreírle tan tiernamente y ahora parecía molesta, por lo que Malachite se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido allí dentro para que lo estuviera.

—¿Y Endymion? —él preguntó lo obvio, para romper el silencio.

Malachite esperó durante unos tensos segundos la respuesta de Mina, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Iba a repetirle la pregunta, cuando esta se volteó a verlo.

—Dijo que me adelantara —contestó secamente y giró su rostro nuevamente hacia la ventana —que tenía que hablar con Serenity.

«Hablar» Malachite puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que lo último que haría Endymion con Serenity sería hablar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mina? pareces molesta.

—Nada, no pasa nada.

—Eso no es verdad, sé que acabamos de conocernos pero es evidente que algo te pasa.

—Me siento como un objeto ¿sabes?, mi madre fue capaz de sacarme de casa y encerrarme durante semanas solo para que no le dijera la verdad a Endymion, y por otro lado, él solo me buscó porque soy la respuesta para todas sus dudas. Eso me pasa, ¿satisfecho?

—Perdona lo que voy a decirte, pero de tu madre no me sorprende nada. Y en cuanto a Endymion —resopló—, él es algo terco y ha pasado por mucho, por lo mismo no es bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Sé que quiere mantenerte al margen de su vida, pero no es así.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo ocurrido —dijo abatida.

—Lo sé y él también; no obstante, a Endymion le es más fácil hacerte creer que no le importas y hacerte a un lado, pero te lo repito como aquel día en Sicilia, si él te buscó como loco durante todo ese tiempo porque le importas más de lo que crees y de lo que él mismo está dispuesto a admitir.

—Yo solo quiero conocerlo y que él me conozca a mí. Es mi hermano y lo quiero, ¿no puede siquiera intentarlo?

—Él ya te quiere Mina.

—No, y Rei tiene razón, a Endymion no le importo y lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, que siga creyendo lo peor de papá y desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

—¿Eso te dijo Rei?

—Sí, y creo que tiene razón, como ella dijo en cuanto Endymion obtenga la información que quiere de mi me hará a un lado.

—No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso —apretó con fuerza el volante —¿se lo dijiste a Endymion?

—Sí, ahora que estábamos con Serenity tuvimos una pequeña discusión por eso —soltó un suspiro —dijo que hablaría con ella, aunque no sé para qué, si solo dijo la verdad.

—Hay algo en ella que no me gusta y con esto solo me lo confirma. Endymion te quiere Mina, por favor no lo abandones, tú no.

Mina sabía que Malachite lo decía por la madre de Endymion. Ella lo había tenido todo, creció como una princesita y contó con el calor de una familia, en cambio su hermano, él había carecido de absolutamente todo y la única responsable era su madre, Galaxia. Malachite tenía razón, si bien no lo justificaba, sí lo entendía y comprendía que él merecía saber la verdad.

—Pues a mí tampoco me gusta Rei, pero tal parece que Endymion está ciegamente enamorado.

—Muy a mi pesar sí, pero estoy seguro que el tiempo me dará la razón.

—Eso espero.

—Por lo pronto, olvídate de lo que te dijo Rei, conozco a Endymion mejor que nadie y sé que te quiere y se preocupa sinceramente por ti, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—No es necesario que finjas. Si lo que te preocupa es que desaparezca sin decirle la verdad, no es necesario, le prometí frente al cuerpo de mi padre que lo haría.

—No me malinterpretes Mina, aunque no lo creas yo también me preocupo por ti y no me siento bien sabiendo que estás mal.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana —seguramente ahora que la verdad saldrá a la luz regresarás a New York junto con Endymion, lo más probable es que estés loco por ver a tu bebita.

Malachite tuvo que contener una carcajada. Ya habían sostenido esta conversación acerca de Endymion en Sicilia, y durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conversando tenía la impresión de que había algo más y ahora lo entendía, Mina estaba celosa.

—La verdad sí, la extraño muchísimo —dijo sonriente, para probar su reacción.

Mina se volteó a verlo y empuñó sus manos con fuerza, aguantando sus deseos de golpearlo, al ver aquella radiante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

La sonrisa de Malachite no cabía en su rostro al ver lo furiosa que estaba Mina, eso le daba esperanzas de que tal vez a ella no le era tan indiferente después de todo. Tomó su teléfono móvil y buscó dentro de la galería de imágenes una fotografía.

—Ten —le tendió su teléfono a Mina.

Ella lo recibió de mala gana y vio la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que en la fotografía, Malachite tenía a una pequeña de unos cinco años en brazos, de larga melena platinada y unos enormes ojos azules.

—¿Es tu… hija?

—Mira la siguiente fotografía.

Aturdida, Mina, así lo hizo. En esta se veía de pequeño jardín, detrás de este un gran edificio y agrupados frente a este había un grupo de niños y acuclillados en medio de estos estaban Endymion y Malachite.

—Como sabes Endymion y yo pasamos muchos años en un orfanato, entendemos lo que es crecer sin cariño, sin el apoyo de una familia o sin alguien que vea por ti y aunque no es mucho lo que podemos hacer solemos visitar un orfanato en New York y apadrinamos a algunos niños. La pequeña que tengo en brazos es Viluy, con quien estaba hablando.

Mina se sintió como una tonta, se había comportado como una niña y sin tener siquiera el derecho de hacerlo, seguramente Malachite ahora estaba pensando que era infantil e inmadura, cosa que estaba muy lejos de lo que él en realidad pensaba.

—Yo… yo creí… —Mina calló, no sabía qué decirle. «Dile que no eres más que una tonta»

—Sé lo que creíste, Mina —sonrió—. Y, no, no tengo novia y aunque extrañe a los niños pienso pasar una larga temporada aquí en Atenas, tengo nuevos intereses en este lugar.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, después de las señales que ella le había dado, Malachite comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Mina. Esta, sintiéndose algo intimidada por la cercanía de él, se pegó al asiento con la certeza de que iba a besarla.

No es que no la hubiesen besado antes o que no deseara que Malachite lo hiciera, sino más bien que conocía bien el tipo de vida que tanto él como su hermano llevaban en Nueva York, eran todos unos _play boy_ y aunque se sentía sumamente atraída por Malachite, no quería ser una aventura más para él. Debía hacer algo.

—Creo… creo que Endymion ya se tardó.

Malachite reaccionó con sus palabras y fue consciente que había cometido un error, y se alejó rápidamente de ella. Mina seguramente era una jovencita inexperta y él se había apresurado, estaba sinceramente atraído por ella, quería conquistarla y convertirla en su esposa, mas no hacerle pensar que solo pretendía tener una aventura con ella.

—Sí —soltó un suspiró desganado —ya se tardó. Mina yo…

—¿Crees que debamos ir por él? —lo interrumpió.

—No creo que le guste que… los interrumpamos.

—No soy tonta, Malachite, vi como Endymion miraba a Serenity e imagino lo que debe pensar de ella, pero es una buena chica y no quiero que él la lastime.

—Cuando a mi hermano se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no descansa hasta conseguirlo, y por lo que lo conozco, creo que Serenity no es la excepción.

—Pero está comprometido con Rei —chasqueó la lengua —ustedes los hombres son todos iguales, no conocen lo que es la fidelidad.

—No nos metas a todos en el mismo saco, Mina. Si la mujer que me interesa aceptara ser mi novia —sus penetrantes ojos la veían fijamente —no tendría ojos para ninguna otra.

—Ver para creer, mi querido Malachite.

—Vas a comprobarlo, _glyka mou_.

Nuevamente entraban en terreno peligroso y Mina prefirió salir de él.

—Le parezca bien o no a Endymion, voy por él.

—No será necesario —dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que mirara hacia la casa de Serenity —acaba de salir.

En cuanto abandonó la casa, Endymion se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la puerta y abrió la boca dando grandes bocanadas de aire para controlarse. Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mostrarse imperturbable ante Serenity, luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero ni él sabía cómo había mantenido las compostura y hecho uso de todo su autocontrol, cuando al probar sus labios lo había perdido por completo.

Los labios de Serenity sabían a gloria: eran dulces, tiernos, adictivos y seductores. Su boca era tan receptiva como su cuerpo, que se estremecía con su cercanía, con el roce de sus manos y con el calor de su piel.

Su dolorosa erección le recordaba la intensidad de su pequeño encuentro y a la vez le recriminaba por no haberla hecho suya allí mismo, contra la pared. De solo imaginarla medio desnuda, con sus piernas envolviéndolo por la cintura mientras la embestía con fuerza, lo hacía poner aún más duro e incluso ahora deseaba entrar y hacerlo realidad.

—Ahora entiendo por qué le hiciste perder la cabeza a Mamoru, tanto como para cometer la locura de meterte en su casa como su amante; pero así como fuiste de él, vas a ser mía, _Ángelos._

Algo rayando en dolor le hizo reconocer que, casi con seguridad, ella lo deseaba por su parecido con su padre o tal vez solo era su ego herido. No debía sorprenderle, pues estaba acostumbrado que sus amantes se acercaran a él principalmente por interés y por su dinero, pero por alguna extraña razón quería más que eso de Serenity, mucho más.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo perturbaba era lo que Serenity despertaba en él, no sabía por qué le consternaba de esa manera. Lo que ella provocaba iba más allá del mero deseo, era una extraña y pujante conexión, algo tan potente que lo perturbaba, porque a pesar de lo concurrida que había sido su cama, nunca ninguna de sus amantes había logrado despertar algo así en él, ni siquiera Rei, la mujer que amaba y con quien iba a casarse.

Alzó la vista percatándose que era observado, desde el _Aston Martin One_ negro que había comprado a los pocos días de su regreso a Atenas, por Malachite y Mina. Tuvo que hacer uso una vez más de su autodominio para serenarse y resopló un par de veces antes de avanzar hasta el automóvil.

—¿Todo bien, hermano? —lo interrogó Malachite en cuanto subió.

—Sí —casi gruñó.

—¿Estás seguro? —indagó Mina —parece que hubieras corrido una maratón… Endymion, si lo que quieres es jugar con Serenity, yo no…

—Ya tienes la llave, Mina —la interrumpió—, dale las indicaciones a Malachite de a dónde debemos ir por las dichosas pruebas.

Mina iba a responderle pero Malachite tomó su mano para calmarla, esta dio un respingo ante lo que le provocó su contacto y miró alternadamente la mano masculina sobre la suya y al hombre al que pertenecía. Este le sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza, Mina se tragó sus palabras, pero solo por el momento porque ya le pondría los puntos sobre las ies a su hermano en cuanto a Serenity.

Luego de una breve visita por uno de los bancos atenienses, del cual Mina salió con una carpeta aferrada a su pecho y que no soltó en ningún momento, se dirigieron a la habitación del hotel donde Malachite se estaba hospedando.

—Yo los dejo solos, supongo que tienen mucho que hablar —señaló Malachite —estaré en el bar por si me necesitan.

—Gracias por todo, Malachite —dijo Mina sonriéndole, para luego avanzar por la habitación hasta llegar al ventanal.

Malachite le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Endymion mientras veía a Mina, que se veía taciturna en el balcón.

—No seas duro con ella, es tu hermana y tú la…

Endymion lo interrumpió:

—Mal, no empieces yo no…

—Sí —lo ahora cortó él —la quieres como ella a ti y ambos se necesitan. No quiero volver a ver que su sonrisa se apaga por tu actitud.

—Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente con respecto a Mina, pero será después.

—Cuando quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. No la lastimes porque olvidaré que eres mi hermano y te las verás conmigo —dijo dándole otro golpecito en el hombro para luego abandonar la habitación.

La cabeza de Mina era un lio, pensaba en mil cosas mientras se aferraba a la carpeta que podía cambiar la vida de su familia, en especial de su hermano. Endymion había llegado a Atenas en busca de respuestas y las tendría, ella se lo había jurado a su padre antes de que él muriera e iba a cumplirlo.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, la hizo suponer que Malachite se había marcado y ella que había estado mirando por la ventana, se volvió de cara a Endymion. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la observó con expresión misteriosa.

Había llegado el momento, su madre le daría la espalda por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y precisamente el hombre que ahora tenía frente a ella, su hermano, era el único apoyo que tenía en el mundo.

¿La haría a un lado en cuanto supiera la verdad? Esperaba que no fuera así, pero de serlo por desgracia, pronto lo averiguaría.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos —sugirió Mina.

Endymion asintió y le hizo un gesto para que regresara al interior de la habitación. Ella así lo hizo y dirigiéndose hasta la pequeña sala y tomó asiento del lado derecho del sillón y él lo hizo del otro lado.

—Le juré a papá que haría esto, y aunque no hubiese sido así lo habría hecho, eres mi hermano y aunque a ti eso no te importe, a mí sí.

—No es momento para sentimentalismos, Mina, estamos aquí por una razón.

—Lo sé, es solo que… tal vez tú no lo entiendas pero con la muerte de papá sentí que mi mundo se acababa —bajó su rostro con pesar —él era todo para mí y encontrarte era mi única ilusión, cuando apareciste en su funeral no me bastó nada más, ya te quería, incluso antes de verte.

—Si lo que pretendes es que actuemos como dos hermanos que se aman, estas equivocada, Mina. Mi único hermano, mi única familia, el único que ha estado conmigo siempre es Malachite.

—¡No es mi culpa que no hayas crecido con nosotros, o con tu madre! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos —¡yo no tengo la maldita culpa!

—No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. Tal vez tú no tengas la culpa, pero sí sabes qué ocurrió y si hay un responsable, también debes saber quién es. No extiendas está agonía y habla de una vez —demandó secamente.

Mina se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y miró un punto fijo de la habitación para luego empezar a hablar.

—El matrimonio de mis padres fue arreglado, un matrimonio por conveniencia. Papá no opuso resistencia, era algo típico de esa época y aun en la actualidad en muchas familias de elite sigue siéndolo.

—La gente no siempre se casa por amor, Mina.

—Pues ese es el mayor error por el que los matrimonios fracasan y hay tantos divorcios, yo cuando me case lo haré por amor —aseguró e irremediablemente no pudo evitar pensar en Malachite.

—Eso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas.

—De alguien que está a poco de casarse parece irrisorio —vio como Endymion fruncía en ceño—, pero bueno… nos estamos desviando del tema. Su matrimonio no fue más que un mero contrato para unir las empresas de la familia, formando un gran patrimonio —abrió la carpeta y sacó unos documentos —ten, aquí está la prueba de lo que digo.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó él, tomó los documentos y comenzó a leerlos.

—El acuerdo prematrimonial que firmaron mis padres, para la unificación de las empresas en una, creando el gran imperio Shields que conoces ahora.

Endymion le dio una ojeada, comprobando lo que Mina decía y luego se los pasó de regresó.

—Mi madre siempre estuvo enamorada de papá y pensó que él llegaría a amarla. Luego de la boda, se fueron a vivir a la mansión que conoces, que fue regalo de mis abuelos paternos, como sabes es una casa inmensa y necesitaban algunos empleados, entre ellos a una jovencita llamada Luna, tu madre.

—¡Maldita la hora en la que llegó a esa casa! —Endymion golpeó el brazo del sillón con su puño.

—No digas eso, tú no estarías aquí si no fuera por eso.

—Continua —espetó tajantemente.

—Bien. Mis padres no consumaron su matrimonio y a pesar de ser recién casados dormían en habitaciones separadas. Papá se enamoró de Luna y luego de mucho insistirle y de luchar para conquistarla, según dijo él, comenzaron una relación a espaldas de mi madre.

—No es más que un…

—¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! Mi papá amaba a tu madre, lo hizo hasta el último día de su vida.

—¿Amarla? —soltó una risa irónica —entonces, ¿por qué demonios la convirtió en su amante?, ¿Por qué la abandonó cuando iba a darle un hijo?

—Papá nunca supo que Luna estaba embarazada, él no supo de tu existencia hasta poco antes de su muerte.

Endymion abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, de pronto se encontró conteniendo la respiración.

—No te lo esperabas ¿verdad? —dijo Mina, al ver su reacción —y te juro por la memoria de mi padre, que es lo más sagrado, que es así.

Mina esperó a que Endymion dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, parecía en shock, perdido en sus pensamientos. Insegura de cómo reaccionaría, alargó su mano para tomar la de él, que estaba fría y trémula, y acarició el dorso con su pulgar.

Endymion no podía creer lo que Mina acababa de decir, había crecido toda su vida pensando que Mamoru Shields solo se había aprovechado de su madre y que luego él no había sido más que un estorbo para ambos, y por lo mismo a su tiempo habían terminado abandonándolo, pero al parecer las cosas eran muy diferentes.

—¿Cómo es que él no…?

—Qué él no lo supo —terminó Mina, por él. Endymion asintió —papá le había pedido el divorcio a mi madre y casi estalla la tercera guerra, él iba a dejarlo todo por tu madre: su apellido, el dinero de la familia, la empresa, absolutamente todo. Te imaginaras como estaban mis abuelos, la gran sociedad que habían hecho iba a acabarse, pero a mi padre eso no le importó, todos sabían que él iba a dejar a mi madre por otra mujer pero nadie sabía quién era ella.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

—Sí —sacó otro documento de la carpeta —es un documento de anulación de matrimonio, dado que no se había consumado todo sería más fácil, o eso pensaba papá.

Endymion lo examinó y luego se lo devolvió.

—Galaxia se enteró que Luna estaba embarazada y le exigió que se marchara, aprovechando que papá estaba en un viaje de negocios, porque él nunca hubiese permitido una injusticia así. Mi mamá ya había comenzado a sospechar de la relación de papá con tu madre, por lo que le dijo que papá andaba de viaje con una de sus amantes.

—¿Cómo sabes que todo esto es cierto, Mina?

—Porque yo misma escuché cuando mi madre se lo decía a papá antes de que le diera el infarto, pero eso te lo explicaré después.

Él soltó una pesada exhalación y asintió.

—Desesperada tu madre le dijo que eso no era cierto —continuó Mina—, que ellos se amaban y le confesó a mi madre que ese bebé que esperaba era de su esposo.

—Supongo que eso no hizo muy feliz a Galaxia.

—Así es. Desde su punto de vista una simple empleada le había robado el amor de su esposo, algo que ella nunca tendría, y no solo eso, iba a darle un hijo.

—Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que Mamoru haya amado a mi madre —confesó aun aturdido.

—Pues créelo, eso es lo que más le duele a Galaxia. Mi madre se llevó a la tuya a la fuerza y le pagó al infeliz ese del burdel donde te criaste para que la tuviese allí contra su voluntad. La obligaron a escribirle una carta a papá, donde le decía que lo abandonaba, que nunca lo había amado y que solo quería su dinero, pero que ya sus padres se lo habían dado.

Endymion se puso de pie, deslizó con fuerza sus manos a través de sus cabellos azabaches y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, su respiración comenzaba a convertirse en rápidos y sonoros jadeos, mientras la ira comenzaba a dominarlo. Si antes odiaba a Galaxia, ahora no había palabras para describir lo que sentía.

—Aquella nota destrozó a papá — prosiguió Mina. Sacó otros documentos y se los tendió—. Esta es la carta que le hicieron escribir y también está el documento del dinero que supuestamente aceptó a cambio de que dejara a papá.

Endymion contuvo la respiración un instante para calmarse, presionó el puente de su nariz largo sengundos y regresó hasta donde estaba Mina para recibir los papeles, los cuales examinó intentando contener las emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento.

Podía imaginarse a su madre escribiéndolo, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas; así como también, lograba imaginarse a Mamoru, a su padre, mientras la leía.

—Cuando eras tan solo un niño, tu madre intentó huir con la ayuda de una de las mujeres que trabajaba en el burdel pero la descubrieron, y fue entonces cuando te llevaron al orfanato.

—Y luego escapé después de enterarme de la verdad acerca de quién era mi padre, así que fui a buscarlo y Galaxia se encargó de sacarme a patadas de allí y que nos subieran, a Malachite y a mí, a un barco mercante que me llevó hasta Estados Unidos.

—En efecto. Papá nunca se enteró de nada, solo hasta que vio en un periódico una noticia acerca del gran Endymion Shields, un acaudalado hombre de negocios radicado en Estados Unidos y de origen griego, le bastó ver tu fotografía para saber que eras su hijo, según papá podía ver a Luna en ti, pero yo creo que eres igual él.

—No… no puedo creerlo.

—Te dije que nada de lo que tú creías como cierto, lo era. Me avergüenza todo lo que mi madre fue capaz de hacer, ni siquiera su amor por papá lo justifica. Él te mandó a investigar y enfrentó a mamá, fui ahí cuando sufrió el infarto y yo le juré que te buscaría, pero lamentablemente no aguantó mucho porque cuando creimos que iba a mejorar sufrió el segundo.

—¡Galaxia es el mismo demonio! Tu madre es un monstruo, Mina.

—Lo sé, aunque me duela porque después de todo es mi madre. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo, él te amaba, tanto como amaba a tu madre.

—Sí, tal vez la amó, pero tal parece que con los años encontró consuelo en brazos de Serenity.

—¡Claro que no! Papá la veía como una hija, solo quiso ayudarla.

—Eso te habrá dicho a ti, Mina, pero ellos eran amantes por eso él… —guardó silencio, pues necesitaba esa información para su beneficio —la metió en su casa ¿acaso también tienes pruebas para negarlo?

—No. No tengo pruebas, pero no las necesito.

—Solo no digas que no te lo advertí —hubo un largo silencio, Mina lo veía andar de un lado a otro y como de pronto su semblante cambió de airado a abatido—. ¿Y mi… madre?

—No lo sé, Endymion. Papa sufrió el infarto y solo me preocupé en buscarte, no sé qué fue de ella o si aún está… viva.

Endymion se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando fijamente a Mina, esta no supo qué decirle, porque desde que se había enterado de la verdad había abrigado la idea de que su madre pudiese tener las manos manchadas de sangre, directa o indirectamente.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones, ciertamente no había esperado algo así. La ira y la sed de venganza alcanzaban cotas casi inimaginables en Endymion, ahora más que nunca necesitaba cobrarle cada una de sus fechorías a Galaxia, sin importarle lo que tuviese que hacer para lograrlo.

Aturdido y embargado por un sinfín de sentimientos que pugnaban en su interior, Endymion tomó las llaves de su automóvil que dejó sobre el recibidor, ante la atenta mirada de Mina.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó ella mientras lo veía avanzar hacia la puerta —Endymion, responde.

—No te importa.

—Claro que me importa, eres mi hermano y no estás bien, no debes conducir así.

Mina intentó detenerlo del brazo pero Endymion se soltó de su agarre.

—¡Detente, Endymion! No debes conducir así. No estás bien y puedes cometer una locura.

—No te preocupes que no mataré a tu madre, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo sin voltearse a verla —necesito estar solo.

—Pero…

—Quédate aquí y no salgas —la cortó—, llama a Malachite para que venga por ti —y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Serenity estaba de rodillas en el jardín de su casa, se encontraba arreglando el jardín tal como se lo había prometido a su madre, plantando unas Cyclamen, las favoritas de Ikuko.

—Mamá va a estar feliz cuando las vea.

Se quitó los guantes de jardinería y se frotó las manos en los muslos para limpiarse la tierra, llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente para quitarse el sudor. Recogió la pequeña pala y la maseta donde estaban anteriormente las flores mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sere, cariño —la llamó Ikuko.

Ella al escuchar la voz de su madre se volteó a verla.

—Ya despertaste de tu siesta, mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, solo necesita descansar un poco. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con este sol, cariño?, vas a marchitarte.

—Estaba preparándote una sorpresa. Mira —se hizo a un lado para que su madre viera las hermosas flores.

—¡Oh, cariño! —Ikuko sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella —¡Están hermosa! Pero no debiste, ahora que te corrieron de las empresas Shields y que te han cerrado las puertas en todos lados por órdenes de Galaxia no debiste gastar en esto que es solo un capricho de tu madre.

—Nada de eso, mamá. Quería darte esta alegría.

—Gracias mi pequeña, me encantan. Por cierto, hay un joven muy apuesto fuera de casa, creo que está esperándote.

—¡Ya mamá, no bromees! parece que a quien le hizo mal el sol es a ti.

—No bromeó. No pude verlo muy bien porque no sé dónde dejé mis lentes, pero créeme que si tuviese unos años menos saldría corriendo detrás de él.

Serenity observó su reloj pulsera, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y no esperaba a nadie. El corazón le dio un salto cuando el rostro de la encarnación de Eros se le vino a la cabeza, pero aún era temprano y él dijo que mandaría por ella. No, era imposible que fuese él.

—Que esté afuera no quiere decir que me esté esperando a mi mamá —la tomó del brazo, animándola a caminar hacia la casa.

—Estaba mirando hacia acá y no creo que me haya estado esperando a mí, cariño.

Serenity se limpió los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa y ayudó a Ikuko a sentarse en el silloncito de la sala.

—Voy a darme un baño, mamá.

—¿No saldrás a ver al hombre guapo?

Serenity puso los ojos en blanco y se asomó por la ventana, dio un vistazo rápido y el pulso se le aceleró cuando vio a Endymion, en un automóvil aparcado fuera de su casa, tenía la frente apoyada en el volante pero con solo ver sus cabellos azabaches podría reconocerlo.

¿Qué querría? ¿Acaso no entendía un no por repuesta? Rápidamente se alejó de la ventana antes de que él la viera.

—¿Ya lo viste? —le preguntó Ikuko. Serenity se llevó la mano hacia su corazón acelerado mientras asentía —¿verdad que es atractivo y no solo me lo pareció?

—No lo sé, yo…

—¿De dónde conoces a ese hombre bendecido por los dioses?

—Él es Endymion… el hijo de Mamoru.

—¡Con razón le encontré un aire familiar!

—Voy a bañarme, mamá.

—¿No irás a hablar con él? —inquirió con una gran sonrisa.

—No. Si el señor Shields quisiera hablar conmigo habría llamado a la puerta ¿no crees?

—Quizá es tímido y no se atreve a tocar.

Al escucharla, Serenity no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido horas antes en esa misma sala. Aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo, el calor de su piel y su boca abrasadora, con la cual la tuvo a su merced. Su resistencia se había visto extinta en el momento en que sus labios asaltaron los suyos, de forma demandante y ardiente, era evidente que sabía cómo seducir y complacer a una mujer, por lo mismo estaba segura que si hay algo que Endymion Shields no conocía es la timidez.

—No, mamá —respondió seria—, además él y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Pues yo saldría para asegurarme.

Serenity menó la cabeza en negación, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de dirigirse al baño.

Mientras el agua fría refrescaba su acalorado cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, ¿Qué querría? no tenía motivos para estar allí afuera, ella le había dejado claro que no iría con él y que mucho menos seria su amante.

Mientras se enjabonaba no pudo evitar que un pensamiento furtivo se colará en su cabeza, imaginando que eran las manos de Endymion las que la tocaban.

—¡Ya, Serenity. Ya! —se reprendió a sí misma, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua—. No puedes dejar que ese hombre domine hasta tus pensamientos.

Se talló el cabello para quitar los restos de shampoo e hizo lo mismo hizo con su cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y tomó una pequeña toalla, se libró del exceso de agua y envolvió su cuerpo para dejar el diminuto cuarto de baño.

—Mamá ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo al centro? —Serenity cerró la puerta del baño

—Me encantaría cariño, pero no creo que me sea posible, eso de hacer mal tercio no es lo mío.

Serenity sin entender lo que decía se volteó a verla y se quedó de piedra al ver a Endymion sentado junto a su madre. Los ojos de él aprisionaron los suyos y sintió su escrutadora mirada que parecía desnudarla, Serenity pensó que la toalla que la cubría había disminuido su tamaño.

Minutos antes, mientras conversaba con Ikuko, Endymion solo podía imaginarse a Serenity desnuda a pocos metros de él y había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlarse. Pero en el momento en que la vio salir del baño, tanto esfuerzo resultó no servirle de nada y no pudo más que perderse en el delicioso cuerpo de la mujer que tenía enfrente, en su piel de porcelana y el sus largas piernas. Volvió su mirada hacia su rostro y vio como una pequeña gota de agua caía desde un mechón de cabello de la cabeza de Serenity hasta su cuello y se perdió en el valle de sus pechos, él deseó recorrer con sus labios el camino que había trazado aquella traviesa gota. Lanzó un gruñido para sí al verse presa de una profunda tensión en la entrepierna. Con crueldad, controló la reacción de su cuerpo cuando lo que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la habitación más cercana.

Siendo consciente de su mirada y de la situación en la que estaban, Serenity, corrió hacia su habitación y se refugió en ella, deseando no salir nunca de allí o al menos no hasta que la encarnación de Eros dejara de estar sentado, con aquel porte y elegancia, en la humilde sala de su casa.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Endymion? —susurró aferrándose a la toalla sobre su pecho.

Un escalofrió la recorrió por completó, para luego verse invadida por una oleada cálida que le produjo el hecho de tener la certeza de qué era lo que Endymion quería de ella, se lo había dicho claramente y lo peor es que una parte de ella también lo deseaba.

—No, Serenity. No puedes ceder ante él, solo va a utilizarte… no es como Mamoru.

Se sentó sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer, quizá si lo hacía esperar terminaría por irse. Se dejó caer en la cama y sus ojos miraban fijamente el techo blanco de su habitación.

—Cariño ¿te falta mucho? —escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta—. El señor Shields te está esperando, y aunque dice que lo hará el tiempo que sea necesario, no es bueno que lo hagas esperar.

—Tal parece que no tienes escapatoria, Serenity —dijo para sí y resopló frustrada.

—¿Sere?

—Ya voy, mamá.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario, buscando qué ponerse, no tenía mucha ropa pues la mayoría se había quedado en la mansión Shields.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Serenity? —se detuvo en seco —¡cómo si fueras a vestirte para él!

Seguramente eso es lo que esperaba la encarnación de Eros que hiciera, pero estaba muy equivocado.

—Ya veremos si te dan ganas de salir conmigo y llevarme a cenar a ese lujoso hotel vestida así —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Serenity unos minutos después estaba de regreso en la sala y el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir que Endymion seguía allí, que no había sido producto de una alucinación.

Endymion al verla aparecer desvió su mirada de Ikuko, con quien estaba platicando, hasta ella. Vestía un pequeño _short_ de mezclilla, y una blusa de escote v color crema, con estampado de flores anaranjadas y granate, con pequeños tirante. Sonrió imaginando que si ella había creído que le molestaría su apariencia, estaba muy equivocada, lo que él pensaba en este momento distaba de lo contrario, ya que así podía apreciar sus esbeltas piernas y aquel escote realzaba sus pechos pequeños pero de la medida precisa para ser acariciados por sus manos, lo único con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era con sus zapatos bajos de color café con la parte delantera granate, parecían cómodos pero él hubiese preferido verla con unos tacones, que realzaran sus piernas.

—El señor Shields…

—Solo Endymion, Ikuko —la interrumpió él—, eso de señor Shields le quedaba mejor a Mamoru.

—Está bien. Hija, Endymion quiere que lo acompañes a dar una vuelta por la ciudad —dijo Ikuko levantándose y acercándose a ella para susurrarle —¿no pudiste ponerte algún vestido bonito?

—No, madre —con cuidado la hizo a un lado para ver a Endymion—. Señor Shields, creo que fui bastante clara esta mañana.

Endymion se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta ella. Serenity pensó que al lado de Endymion inmaculadamente trajeado, se sentía como una pordiosera.

—Prometo traerla temprano a casa Ikuko y muchas gracias por el café, estaba delicioso. Vamos Serenity.

Mientras trataba de asimilar la implacable arrogancia de él y el hecho de que no entendía un no por respuesta, Endymion se las había arreglado para tomar la mochila que Ikuko le entregaba y con una mano en el codo, la estaba haciendo salir de su casa y no solo eso, le había quitado las llaves y estaba cerrando con llave, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Una vez en la calle, el calor no la ayudó a salir de su inercia. Endymion, con calma, le devolvió las llaves y la bolsa y le indicó un coche junto a la acera.

—Sube al automóvil —dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Al ver que ella permanecía inmóvil, Endymion alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Sube y no hagas ninguna tontería, Serenity, tu madre nos está mirando desde la ventana.

Ella se volteó en dirección a la casa y vio como Ikuko los miraba sonriente desde la ventana, ella estaba encantada con Endymion y no era consciente del tipo de hombre que era. No quería preocuparla si la veía discutir con él, así que no le quedó de otra más que subir al lujoso automóvil. Él le cerró la puerta y lo vio bordear el coche para subir de lado del copiloto.

—Es el hombre más arrogante, presumido y controlador que he conocido, si cree que yo iré a ese hotel para…

Él hizo una mueca con la boca, mofándose de ella para interrumpirla:

—No iremos a ningún hotel, Serenity.

—Pero usted dijo…

—Cambié de opinión y no te preocupes que así estás perfecta —dijo desanudándose la corbata para luego sacársela y se dobló los puños de la camisa hasta los codos —y por favor, deja de mantener las distancias, eso de usted y de los honoríficos no es necesario entre nosotros.

Serenity lo miró desafiante y cruzándose de brazos se volteó hacia la ventanilla. Endymion sonrió de medio lado antes de partir. Luego de su conversación con Mina había conducido sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, su cabeza era un lio y ya no sabía que creer, ni que pensar. Debería haber ido a buscar la contención que podía ofrecerle su prometida, Rei; sin embargo, había terminado aparcando fuera de la casa de Serenity. Estuvo largo tiempo allí afuera decidiendo qué haría, había decidido irse cuando una mujer que supuso era la madre de Serenity salió de la casa y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Durante todo el camino no cruzaron palabra, Serenity lo veía de soslayo de vez en cuando, aunque mantenía como siempre esa pose altiva y arrogante, como si fuera el dueño del mundo, había algo diferente, en el fondo por primera vez lo veía vulnerable y abatido, como un ser humano con sentimientos. Y ella sabía a qué se debía.

Desconocía aquella verdad que Mina debió haberle revelado, el día que Mamoru había sufrido el infarto ella aun no llegaba a la casa, solo se había enterado de pequeños detalles de lo ocurrido y de algunas cosas por boca de Mamoru mientras estaba en la clínica, le había rogado que le ayudara a Mina en el búsqueda de Endymion. No sabía que era lo que él había crecido creyendo, pero podía apostar a que era muy lejano a la realidad, y todo por culpa de Galaxia.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño aeródromo a las afueras de la ciudad, Endymion aparcó pero no bajó del automóvil.

—¿Has sentido que nada de lo creías era cierto?

—Supongo que debe decirlo por su plática con Mina, _Kírie_ Shields.

—Serenity —soltó un pesado suspiro —aunque sea por esta vez ¿podrías solo llamarme Endymion?

—Yo no…

—Por favor —musitó interrumpiéndola.

—Está bien, Endymion.

—Gracias. Y, sí, lo digo por eso. No son solo palabras de Mina, hay pruebas fehacientes que confirman su relato —soltó el aire de golpe—. ¿Cómo era Mamoru, Serenity?

—Era decidido y muy seguro de sí mismo, en eso creo que se parecen. También era caballeroso, generoso y tenía un gran corazón. Fue un gran padre, era un hombre atento y cariñoso, que se desvivía por los que amaba. Mamoru era un gran hombre… el mejor que he conocido —añadió con la voz entrecortada.

Endymion vio como pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos azul celeste de Serenity, por más que intentaba, ella no podía ocultar lo afectada que estaba. Él apretó los puños con fuerza, no entendía como él mismo hombre que ella describía podía haberla convertido en su amante.

—Mina dijo que me quería —soltó él, sin detenerse a pensarlo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Serenity se volteó a verlo.

—Y mucho. Aunque no llegó a conocerte, Mamoru te amó desde el primer momento que supo de ti. Eres su hijo, el hijo de la mujer que siempre amó.

—Y eso te duele.

Ella volvió a desviar su mirada.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Endymion?

Él resopló, a decir verdad, no había esperado que le respondiera pero aun así lo dijo. No sabía la razones por la que Serenity había aceptado convertirse en la amante de su padre, podía haberlo hecho por interés o quizá porque en verdad lo amó; pero él si sabía las razones por las cuales su padre lo había hecho. Y ahora, aunque su deseo por ella no había menguado, podía entender aún más a su padre.

—Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y solo hay una manera de hacerlo —dijo bajando del automóvil.

Serenity lo vio bordear el _Aston Martin_ pero no esperó a que él fuese abrirle la puerta para ayudarla a bajar y lo hizo por sí misma.

—Tal parece que no quieres conocer mi lado caballeroso.

—No es necesario, es algo que puedo hacer sola.

Ella pensó que el Endymion que había visto al interior del automóvil parecía haber sido en un espejismo, porque él le dirigió una fría mirada y la tomó del brazo. Serenity no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. La mano de él, en su codo, era como una marca de hierro candente, y el calor le subía por el brazo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, abrasándola por completo.

Un hombre que se veía diminuto al lado de Endymion llegó hasta ellos.

—Buenas tardes, _Kírie_ Shields. Está todo listo.

—Gracias.

Sin soltarla, él siguió conduciéndola hasta que llegaron a un hangar y cuando entraron en este Serenity vio una avioneta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila, _agapimenos. _Lo mejor está por venir.

Minutos después Serenity pensaba que estaba loca, no sabía por qué se había dejado convencer por Endymion y ahora estaba arriba de la avioneta que él mismo pilotearía.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes hacer esto? —dijo temerosa colocándose los audífonos en sus oídos.

—Soy tan bueno piloteando, como en la cama. Ya lo comprobarás.

«La encarnación de Eros está de regreso» pensó Serenity sonrojada y sintiendo como algo palpitaba en su entrepierna.

Endymion le dirigió una sonrisa ladina para luego tomar el mando de la avioneta. Minutos después estaban a varios pies de altura. Serenity veía extasiada como todo se veía tan pequeño desde allí arriba y como estaban inmersos en un manto multicolor, donde los anaranjados cambiaban a rojizos, índigos y violetas.

—Esto es hermoso —susurró Serenity.

—Tanto como tú, _Ángelos._ Dentro de poco te llevaré al cielo pero en mis brazos.

—¡Endymion, concéntrate!

Él sonrió mientras piloteaba. Luego de varios minutos en los que disfrutaron de los cielos atenienses, Endymion hacía aterrizar la avioneta en la pista, cuando por fin se detuvo bajó de esta y ayudó a Serenity a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando los pies de Serenity volvieron a tocar el suelo, ella alzó los ojos. Endymion se le aproximó, le puso una mano en la nuca y la boca de la encarnación de Eros le aplastó la suya, al tiempo que la abrazaba. Ella puso las palmas de las manos en el pecho de Endymion con la intención de empujarle. Luchó contra la inevitable reacción de su cuerpo mientras la besaba, a pesar de que quería rendirse ante él. Pero no podía, no debía. ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando estaba entre sus brazos?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta excitación, la verdad es que nunca la había sentido hasta que él la había besado. Ningún otro hombre había provocado una reacción tan física y visceral en ella, aun así se puso tensa y cerró la boca, luchando contra él y lo que despertaba en ella. Endymion continuó seduciéndola y excitándola, y tras unos segundos y se separó de ella

—No luches. Entrégate, es lo que deseas… —le sonrió altanero —me deseas.

Serenity vio su expresión burlona. Iba a reclamarle pero él bajó la cabeza y a ella el corazón dejó de latirle. Cuando los labios tentadores de Endymion le cubrieron los suyos, no pudo evitar que un impetuoso temblor se apoderara de su cuerpo. Como si hubiera sido consciente de su reacción, Endymion le puso la otra mano en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella sabía que debía batallar, que no debía corresponder a sus caricias, pero al tenerlo así supo que había perdido la batalla.

Endymion la besó con pasión y ella, para vergüenza suya, sintió lo mismo, una pasión ardiente la consumía por completo. Dejándose llevar por el insisto primitivo que se había apoderado de ella, abrió la boca, invitándole a invadirla, buscándole la lengua con la suya. Sintió la mano de Endymion colándose a través de su blusa, su tacto le quemaba sobre la piel desnuda y de pronto la mano de él abarcó su pecho, ella gimió sobre su boca.

Los pezones se le erizaron y se le hincharon suplicantes bajo su mano. Respiró trabajosamente junto a la boca de él, mientras su lengua la invadía. Él le acarició la cintura, los pechos, los pezones. Ella se arqueó contra él en busca de mayor contacto, Endymion movió las caderas y ella sintió su erección.

El teléfono de Endymion comenzó a sonar, él no le prestó atención pero ante la insistencia se separó de Serenity y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo.

—¡_Daimon_, Malachite! —gruñó al teléfono —¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que vengas ahora mismo al departamento.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Escribir es una gran pasión para mí, una pasión que no conocía y que gracias a esta página comencé a desarrollar. Lo único que me mueve es poder plasmar mis locas ideas y darle un poquito de alegría a quien me lea. No escribo por otra, porque así fuera como dije ayer en mi Facebook créanme que no estaría publicando aquí. Solo quien comparte esta afición conmigo sabrá y entenderá la importancia de un review, son algo así como nuestras vitaminas, la forma en la que el lector puede retribuir al esfuerzo que hay tras cada capítulo. Sus comentarios nos animas y motivan a seguir, además de dar alguna idea cuando la inspiración anda escasa, por lo mismo le agradezco de todo corazón a quien se da el tiempo de hacerlo, de leer y apreciar mi trabajo.**

**A quienes tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**yssareyes48:** amiga todo lo que ha pasado Endymion ha forjado al hombre que es ahora, durante años ha anidado odio en su corazón y esto lo lleva a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse, ese odio no le permite ver el amor filial de Mina y ve en Serenity una forma de vengarse de su padre. Sí, Malachite está más que flechado por Mina, ya pudimos verlo hoy, el amor entre ellos flota en el aire.

**Serenity Liszt Tsukino de Chiba:** pobre de nuestra Sere, es difícil controlarse con ese hombre acechándola si yo fuera ella con solo una mirada ya estaría a sus pies ¿o no? En cuanto a Rei y Darien con el paso de los capítulos iremos descubriendo qué pasará, lo mismo en cuanto a la relación de Serenity y Mamoru. Gracias por poner tu nombre está vez ;)

**Tammy:** no todas las historias son iguales, si no has leído novelas griegas te invito a hacerlo para que puedas entender mejor el contexto de esta historia. Y en cuanto a la descripción, yo como lectora agradezco cuanta más información de me un autor porque ayuda a formarse un cuadro del asunto, sino creo que el lector sería algo mediocre y cómodo, para leer diálogos mejor no leo. Esa es mi opinión.

**Patyzparawhore:** Oh sí, el de deseo de Endymion por Serenity lo supera y la odia por eso porque mina su autocontrol, y a su vez, ella tampoco puede resistírsele mucho, la pasión entre ambos es incontrolable.

**johanna bodmer:** gracias amiga, me alegra muchísimo que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado. Lo que Endymion encontró no se sabrá hasta dentro de algunos capítulos porque sus planes darán un pequeño giro.

**Guest:** hermosa, no olvides poner tu nombre o un Nick como siempre les digo no tengo el espejo de Michiru ni el fuego de Rei. Yendo a la historia, Endymion es un seductor de tomo y lomo, pero con Serenity no puede controlar la situación ni al él mismo. Por qué todas odian a Rei? Ah sí, porque tiene a Endy. Mil gracias por tus palabras.

**Marisol:** Muchísimas gracias, espero que la historia te siga cautivando. Publicaré como siempre cada viernes.

**VICO-darien:** Mi hermosa Vico, claro que vale por dos. Endymion uuf sí, de mucho cuidado, como dices tiene mucho odio en su corazón y eso ha forjado al hombre que es ahora y con una sola idea en mente, venganza. Rei, la odiada por todas y solo por tener a Endymion, creo que la odiarán más. Malachite y Mina irán piano piano pero el amor entre ellos es evidente, flota en el aire. Poco a poco se irá conociendo la relación de Serenity en la vida de los Shields y sí Endymion nos sacará canas verdes y algunos orgasmos xD

**Nanami-chan:** Mi Ale gracias por estar otra vez aquí. Malachite está hasta las manitas por Mina. Y te adelanto que lo que descubrió Endymion no se sabrá hasta dentro de algunos capítulos.

**MatsudairaKuriko:**

**naiara moon:** amiga esta mujer siempre será envidiada por todas nosotras por tener a este hombre siempre para ella.

**Guest:** Me alegra que la historia te esté cautivando y espero siga haciéndolo.

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

Malachite escuchó la respiración agitada de Endymion, al otro lado del teléfono, y casi podía asegurar a qué se debía.

—¿Qué no me oíste, Endymion?

—Sí, pero estoy ocupado, Malachite —espetó molesto, viendo como Serenity sonrojada se acomodaba la blusa.

—No me importa si estás ocupado o más bien con quien estés ocupado, porque es evidente que estás con alguien y que no se trata de Rei, porque déjame decirte que tu novia ha llamado toda la tarde preguntando por ti.

—Pues sí, no estoy con Rei —vio como Serenity alzó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su prometida y vio un dejo de remordimientos en sus ojos azules ¿Qué no estaba acostumbrada a eso con Mamoru?—. Lo que sea puede esperar. Ahora no, Mal.

—Encontramos algo entre los documentos que traía Mina y tienes que verlo.

—Después, Mal.

—Dije ahora. No solo por eso te estoy llamando, Galaxia está aquí y quiere llevarse a Mina.

Endymion maldijo por lo bajo.

—Está bien, voy para allá. Por favor, no dejes que se la lleve. Cuídala.

—Más que a mi vida —dijo Malachite, antes de colgar.

Luego de terminar la llamada Endymion lanzó con fuerza su teléfono contra el suelo, provocando que este se desarmara y que sus partes salieran volando. Serenity vio horrorizada como avanzaba hasta el hangar y comenzaba a golpear uno de los muros lleno de furia. Ella, sin saber si hacia lo correcto, llegó hasta él.

—Detente.

Endymion no lo hizo, parecía poseído.

—Detente, por favor —volvió a pedirle.

—¡Vete, Serenity! —le gritó dando otro garrotazo que a ella le hizo cerrar los ojos.

—No.

—¡Que te vayas!

Serenity vio como Endymion daba un nuevo golpe contra la pared y sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre. Ella pensó que la encarnación de Eros se había convertido en Ares, el dios de la guerra.

—¡No!. Vas a lastimarte —y lo abrazó por la espalda —¡Detente! Por favor, detente.

Al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo abrazándolo Endymion se detuvo. Esa mujer era toda una tentación para él, parecía que los dioses querían castigarlo. Sentía como sus pechos se aplastaban contra su espalda y el calor de sus manos sobre su abdomen bajo.

Ávido por aquel deseo primitivo que ella despertaba, se volteó y la asió por la cintura. Su boca reclamó la suya con tanta maestría que Serenity solo se dejó llevar. Perdiéndose en el placer del contacto, de sus labios y su necesidad. Una vez más, se descubrió respondiendo de forma inesperada.

Él le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y ella le cedió la entrada. Jugueteó con su lengua, excitándola. Tan rápidamente como la había besado, él se apartó y enderezó.

—No tienes ideas lo que provocas en mí, _Ángelos._

—¿Qué ocurrió para que te pusieras así? —preguntó Serenity, queriendo olvidar que acababa de ceder una vez más a sus besos.

—Aquel demonio vestido de mujer no deja de hacerme la vida imposible. Galaxia quiere llevarse a Mina, debemos regresar.

—Es lo mejor —dijo ella, sintiéndose avergonzada por no poder resistirse a él.

—Voy a entregar la avioneta, ya regreso.

Ella asintió y lo vio alejarse. Se agachó para recoger lo que quedaba del teléfono de Endymion y luego salió a esperarlo junto al coche.

Lo que la preocupaba a Serenity no era haber disfrutado del beso, o más bien, de los besos que habían compartido ese día. Sino era saber que había estado dispuesta a entregarse sin conocerlo. Sin sentimientos. Porque de no haber recibido esa llamada, Serenity estaba segura que hubiesen terminado de regreso al interior de la avioneta para que él la hiciera suya. Lo peor es que ella lo deseaba y el nivel de pasión que había sentido la asustaba.

Hoy había descubierto una faceta de él que la abrumada y estaba segura que habían muchas más cosas que podrían sorprenderla gratamente. Endymion era mucho más interesante de lo que había imaginado. Él le gustaba, no podía negarlo y aquello la sorprendía porque no era él tipo de hombre que comúnmente le gustaba. Y, desearlo era aún más sorprendente para ella. Pero ¿juntos?

«Imposible, Serenity. Él está comprometido y a ti solo te ve como un reto, como una mujer fácil y tú no has hecho más que confirmárselo».

No podía permitirse enamorarse de alguien como él. Eso la destruiría. Lo había visto y conocía el precio. Terminaría sola y con el corazón destrozado.

—Bien. Podemos irnos —dijo Endymion, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Él desactivó la alarma del automóvil y le abrió la puerta, Serenity iba a subir pero él tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí.

—Ahora debemos irnos, pero esto no se quedará así —aseveró él—. Te prometo que terminaremos esto que empezamos.

—No, señor Shields.

—Después de lo que ha ocurrido ¿vuelves a llamarme señor Shields?

—Es mejor así. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

Lo miró, esperando ver una sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía. Pero en vez de eso se encontró con calor, deseo y pasión en su mirada.

—No vengas ahora con eso porque no te queda. Si Malachite no hubiese llamado, nosotros…

—Fue un error —lo interrumpió —usted va a casarse.

—Sí, voy a casarme.

—Entonces, debería mostrar más respeto por su novia, o acaso ¿no la ama? ¿No piensa en ella mientras intenta seducirme?

Él parpadeó, y la mirada que hasta entonces le dedicaba, desapareció de su rostro.

—Amo a Rei, sí. Sin embargo, en algo tienes razón, tu sola presencia me hace olvidarla.

—Esto no es apropiado, yo no debería haberle correspondido.

—Pero lo hiciste, _Glyka mou,_ siempre tan receptiva.

—Por favor, no vuelva a buscarme.

—No puedo dejarte ir sin haberte tenido, no sin antes ver cómo te estremeces de placer bajo mi cuerpo.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Piense en su prometida y en el amor que dice tenerle.

—El deseo que siento por ti nubla mi amor por ella —dijo acariciando su cintura—. Dejemos las palabras a un lado. Somos adultos, Serenity. Sabemos lo que hacemos y más aun lo que sentimos. Disfrutemos de esto y no nos engañemos con tantos espejismos.

—Ella no se lo merece.

—En eso tienes razón, lo reconozco. Pero dime, ¿Pensabas lo mismo cuando te acostabas con mi padre?

—No insista, señor Shields.

«No. Claro que no, pero no eres capaz de admitirlo» pensó él

—Insisto. No descansaré hasta hacerte mía. Eso te lo juro, Serenity.

A ella se le contrajo el estómago y se le aceleró el pulso, ante la seguridad de su rostro y sus palabras.

—Ahora sube —le ordenó él, alejándose de ella. Serenity así lo hizo.

Mientras Endymion conducía no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, en sus palabras y en la seguridad que tenía de que iba a entregarse a él. Lo peor de todo, es que se encontraba dividida. Sabía que aquello no era correcto pero aun así deseaba hacerlo, y al igual que le ocurría a él, su deseo era más fuerte que su parte racional.

«¿Estás segura de que solo es deseo?» dijo una voz en su interior.

Se volteó a mirar a Endymion y este le dedicó una de sus seductoras sonrisas. No. No podía ser. Ella no podía enamorarse de él. Durante aquellas semanas Serenity había acabado odiándolo y temiéndolo, esto último por lo que le hacía sentir. Debía ser fuerte, pero él minaba cualquier vestigio de racionalidad con su presencia, con su boca, con su piel. Lo mejor era poner distancia, debía alejarse de él de una vez por todas.

De pronto, Serenity fue consciente de que Endymion conducía en dirección contraria a su casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? Mi casa está del otro lado de la ciudad.

—Lo sé. Pero ya nos retrasamos y no puedo perder más tiempo, no voy permitir que Galaxia se lleve a Mina.

—Puede dejarme aquí. Tomaré el autobús.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas sola; además, le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría a casa.

Endymion se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, y ella vio cómo sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar. Por reflejo desató una pañoleta que tenía en su mochila y tomó su mano que estaba sobre la palanca de cambio.

—Mi piel arde con tan solo el roce de la tuya —dijo él, viéndola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos zafiro.

Serenity se estremeció sobre el asiento mientras anudaba la pañoleta en su mano.

Endymion quiso volver a besarla, pero la luz verde se lo impidió. No le había mentido. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a controlar todo a su alrededor, simplemente no podía controlar la manera en que su presciencia lo perturbaba, lo que sentía con el más mínimo roce de su piel.

Él muy bien sabía que esto iba más allá que acostarse con la amante de su padre. La deseaba. La deseaba de una manera que lo enloquecía, por primera vez se sentía débil. Ella podía manipularlo a su antojo, pero Serenity no era consciente de ello. Los dioses lo estaban castigando, al poner en su camino a la misma Afrodita.

A los pocos minutos, Endymion aparcó en el hotel.

—Esto es… —musitó Serenity.

—Sí. La _Villa Royal_ del _Grand Resort Lagosini._

—_¡Theous Mou! —exclamó Serenity, viendo el lugar._

—Pareces sorprendida, ¿no me digas que Mamoru nunca te trajo?… No, claro que no ¡qué tonto! —dijo irónico —para eso te tenía en casa ¿verdad?

Serenity sintió que la sangre le ardía e iba a responderle pero lo vio bajar del _Aston Martin, _y llegar hasta su puerta para abrirla.

—Vamos. —Tal como lo había hecho cuando salieron de su casa hace unas horas, él la tomó por el brazo y la guió al interior del hotel.

Ella veía maravillada el lujo de aquel lugar. Al poco tiempo llegaron hasta una de las habitaciones. Endymion llamó a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos está se abría.

—Hasta que llegas —dijo Malachite, fijando su vista en Endymion y luego en Serenity.

«Creí que eras diferente, pero tal parece que me equivoqué y Mina también» pensó Malachite, negando con la cabeza mientras veía a Serenity.

Si ella se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido, ahora, ante la mirada cargada de reproche de Malachite, se sentía sucia y como una cualquiera, aunque no se hubiese acostado con Endymion.

Malachite se hizo a un lado para que ambos entraran.

—¡¿Que hace esta mujerzuela aquí?! —gritó Galaxia, en cuanto vio a Serenity llegando con Endymion.

—Creo que mejor me voy —susurró Serenity, acercándose a la encarnación de Eros.

—No —la sujetó del brazo—. Tú vienes conmigo.

—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó Galaxia, furiosa al escucharlo. Se acercó hasta ella con la clara intención de abofetearla, pero Endymion se lo impidió.

—No se atreva —espetó él, apretando con fuerza su muñeca.

—De seguro te andas revolcando con ella —dijo, viendo a Endymion y luego a Serenity —y a ti, no te bastó con enredarte con mi marido y ahora también quieres hacerlo con su hijo.

Galaxia se sentía estallar de ira, primero Mamoru y ahora Endymion. La enfurecía muchísimo verlos juntos. Tanto, como cuando la veía junto a su esposo.

—¡Vaya, ahora sí reconoce que soy hijo de Mamoru Shields! —espetó Endymion, con sus ojos gélidos y fijos en Galaxia.

—Pues sí, lo eres. De seguro la ingenua de mi hija ya habló contigo. Ya ves que a mi esposo le gustaba mezclarse con rameras, con esta mujer y con la infeliz que te trajo al mundo.

—¡No le permito que insulte a mi madre y tampoco a Serenity! Más bien, debería preguntarse por qué mi padre buscó en otras mujeres lo que no encontró en usted —dijo irónico, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Muchacho impertinente! Te crees la gran cosa pero no eres más que un idiota. Eres igual que tu padre, en vez de apreciar a las mujeres decentes que tienen a su lado les gusta revolcarse con zorras como esta.

—¡Zorra será usted! —exclamó Serenity, que había permanecido en silencio —¿acaso cree que Mamoru no sabía acerca de sus amantes?

—Por favor —Galaxia soltó una risita nerviosa —deja de inventar cosas. ¿No esperaras que alguien crea eso de una mujer decente como yo?

—Usted puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero si me acuesto con Serenity o no, ese no es su problema —espetó Endymion.

—Tienes razón, no lo es —dijo Galaxia, viendo a Endymion—. La razón por la que estoy aquí es otra. Terminemos con esto de una vez, díganle a Mina salga de donde esté.

—Mina no irá a ningún lado con usted, y si no quiere que levantemos una denuncia por secuestro, será mejor que se vaya —le advirtió Endymion.

—Pues yo podría hacer lo mismo. Mina ni siquiera te conoce, no tiene motivos para estar aquí. Su lugar es con su familia.

—Pues yo soy su familia, soy su hermano y ella tiene motivos suficientes para estar aquí después de saber al demonio que tiene por madre. Mina no está sola.

—¡Mina! —gritó Galaxia —si no quieres que las cosas se compliquen, ¡sal ya!

—No me atemorizan sus amenazas, Galaxia. No voy a permitir que se lleve a mi hermana. Le repito, ella no está sola y voy a protegerla de usted y de quién haga falta. Ahora, si no quiere que llame a la gente de seguridad del hotel para que la saquen a la fuerza, le voy a pedir que como la dama que dice ser, se vaya de aquí. Ahora.

—Me iré, pero esto no se quedará así —le aseguró Galaxia mirando a Endymion, luego le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Serenity antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Mina llegó corriendo hasta la sala y se arrojó a los brazos de Endymion.

—Tranquila —él acarició su espalda —ya pasó.

—Gracias —dijo Mina, estrechándolo aún más —¿es verdad todo lo que dijiste?

—Lo es, Mina. Lo es.

—Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —le preguntó, alejándose de él.

—Eso no lo sé. Ahora Galaxia está molesta porque me dijiste la verdad, pero eres su hija, ya se le pasará.

—No creo que lo haga, mucho menos después de que sepas lo que encontramos junto a los documentos que viste —le aseguró Malachite.

Mina desvió su mirada de Endymion para ver a Serenity ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué estaba con Endymion?

—No es lo que estás pensando, Mina —dijo Serenity, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, explícame, ¿Qué hacías con Endymion, Serenity? acaso mamá tiene razón y ustedes…

—Eso no es tu incumbencia, Mina —la interrumpió Endymion.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —la cortó.

—¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? —inquirió Malachite, viendo la mano de Endymion envuelta en la pañoleta.

—Un pequeño accidente, nada de importancia. Voy a dejar a ir Serenity a su casa y regreso para que hablemos.

—Yo puedo irme sola —susurró Serenity.

Endymion le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y le hizo un gesto para que salieran de allí.

—No pienses cosas que no son —le pidió Serenity, acercándose a Mina para despedirse —déjame explicarte después.

Mina asintió antes de que Serenity le diera un beso en la mejilla de despedida y saliera de la habitación junto con Endymion.

—¿Crees que ellos…? —le insinuó Mina a Malachite.

—No lo sé. Creí que Serenity no era ese tipo de mujeres, pero ahora… —se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creerlo. Y ¿Qué hay de Rei? ¿Es que a Endymion no le importa su novia?

—Sí. No —resopló —no lo sé, Mina. Quiero creer que no, estaba demasiado molesto cuando lo llamé. No creo que haya ocurrido algo.

—Yo creí en Serenity cuando me dijo que ella y papá no eran amantes aunque todos así lo creían, pero ahora… —negó con la cabeza —está con Endymion sin importarle que este a poco de casarse, creí conocerla pero me doy cuenta que no es quien yo pensaba.

—No la responsabilices de todo. Conozco a Endymion y sé lo insistente que puede ser hasta conseguir lo que quiere… y quiere a Serenity. Si es que no ocurrió ya algo entre ellos, no descansará hasta hacerla suya.

—Debo hablar con Serenity y también con mi hermano.

—Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo —resopló—. No has comido nada en todo el día. Ven, pidamos algo de comer mientras esperamos a Endymion, o si prefieres vamos al restaurante del hotel. ¿Qué dices?

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, con todo lo que he llorado debo verme fatal.

—Estás hermosa —dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. Eres hermosa

—Aun así, mejor pide que traigan a la habitación —solicitó nerviosa, alejándose de él

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Para mí un salmón a la plancha con verduras salteadas.

—¿Vino blanco?

—No suelo beber, pero sí, una copa no me vendría mal.

—Como gustes. Tus deseos siempre serán órdenes para mí, Mina.

Ella se sonrojó pero se reprendió de inmediato. Acababa de ver lo que Endymion había hecho en Serenity, no quería terminar igual que ella.

—No sé qué pretendas, Malachite, pero no voy a caer.

—¿Caer?

—Sí. No voy a ser una más de tus aventuras. No quiero juzgarte, pero sé el tipo de vida que Endymion y tú llevaban en New York, por eso te lo digo desde ahora, para que no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

—Mina, _Glyka mou_ —se acercó a ella y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos —tú no eres una aventura para mí. Sé que tal vez no vas a creerme, pero desde que ti vi en la fotografía que Endymion me entregó para tu búsqueda, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás intentando decir?

—Que me gustas, que quiero demostrarte que quiero algo serio contigo. No sé si es amor, quizá sea demasiado pronto para decirte algo así. Solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte. De conocernos.

—Malachite, yo…

—No digas nada, solo piénsalo —la interrumpió—. Pero voy a pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué no le diga a Endymion? eso solo demuestra que no es en serio lo que sea que pretendas conmigo —dijo, con un aire de tristeza en su mirada.

—No, _Glyka mou_, de hecho hablaré con él acerca de mis sentimientos por ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí —dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla —eres su hermanita y ya está preocupado, creo que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos porque dijo que tendríamos una plática pendiente acerca de ti.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que quería pedirte, es que ahora que lo sabes, no te alejes de mí. Sé que no he sido un dechado de virtudes, pero te lo dije antes, si la mujer que me interesa me hace caso no tendría ojos para ninguna otra. Y esa mujer eres tú, Mina.

—No lo sé, Malachite. Yo no quiero sufrir.

—Lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir. Por favor, dame una oportunidad y no te alejes de mí ¿lo prometes?

—Está bien, pero por favor, no juegues conmigo.

—Eso nunca, _Glyka mou_.

.

.

.

Endymion detuvo el _Aston Martin_ fuera de la casa de Serenity. No había previsto nada de lo que había ocurrido hoy, incluso ahora, no sabía por qué había ido a buscarla. Esa mujer podía ser un arma de doble filo para él, porque la odiaba por todo lo que le hacía sentir y más por haber sido amante de Mamoru, pero también la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a nadie, ardía de deseo por ella y terminaría consumiéndose si no la hacía suya pronto.

Su deseo era más grande que su odio por ella.

—Gracias por traerme —susurró Serenity, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Créeme, por mí no te hubiese traído a casa.

—Por favor, Señor Shields, no empiece.

—Ya empezamos, _agapimenos. _Desde aquel día en mi oficina. Lo que no hemos podido es terminar lo que empezamos y no sabes cómo lo lamento —aclaró, acariciando el muslo de Serenity.

Al sentir la tibieza de su piel sobre la suya, ella tragó grueso, mientras un ardor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Olvídese de mí y continuemos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de ti. Pero al parecer he sido castigado por los dioses, porque desde que recorrí con mis labios tu preciosa piel —dijo, haciendo figuras con su dedo anular sobre su carne —y desde que probé el sabor de tus labios, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti.

La piel de Serenity ardía bajo su contacto, eso más su voz aterciopelada, seductora y cargada de deseo, la tenían al límite. Si él no se detenía, ella terminaría arrojándose a sus brazos.

—Esto no está bien. No está bien.

—Ni tú misma te lo crees, pero sí, tienes razón esto no está bien… está muy bien… más que bien —añadió, acercándose a ella para dejar húmedos besos sobre su cuello mientras colaba su dedo por la parte interior de su muslo hasta alcanzar el borde de las bragas.

Ella sintió una oleada de fuego quemándole entre las piernas. No podía pensar ni respirar, sólo seguir allí, perdida en el placer de sus caricias. La encarnación de Eros la tenía a su merced y aquello fue un pequeño atisbo de lucidez.

—No —jadeó, llevando sus manos a la de él para detenerlo—. No.

Endymion se mordió el labio mientras retiraba su mano.

—Haces añicos mi autocontrol, _Ángelos. _Tus ojos, tus labios, tu piel, toda tú encienden una hoguera en mi interior que no sé cómo apagar. La única solución es consumirnos juntos.

—Dejemos las cosas así. Se lo suplico, no vuelva a buscarme.

—Eres mi talón de Aquiles, mi bella Afrodita. Dejaría todo, por un momento contigo.

Endymion aprovechó su desconcierto que causó en ella su declaración para besar su mandíbula y su cuello. Su aroma a rosas de nuevo se coló en sus sentidos aturdiéndolo. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y besó la sensible zona de debajo, para finalizar trazando espirales eróticas con la lengua.

—Endymion —gimió Serenity. La combinación de sensaciones era increíble.

—Suena tan bien mi nombre en tus labios —llevó las manos a sus caderas, las introdujo bajo la camiseta para acariciar su piel febril y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta sus senos—. No sabes cómo me gustaría oírlo mientras te hago mía.

Ella notó que se tensaba anticipando una liberación sin duda precipitada, su intimidad palpitaba de deseo por él y si no hacía algo pronto estaría perdida.

—Endymion, por favor… aquí no… así no —dijo Serenity, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza entre gemidos.

Endymion soltó un gruñido y se alejó de ella.

—Tienes razón. Necesitamos llevarte a una cama.

—Abre el auto, déjame ir.

—Tengo hambre de ti y de tus labios, deseo besarlos como si no hubiese mañana —desactivó el cierra automático del vehículo —y voy a saciarla, Serenity.

—No. Hoy accedí a ir con usted porque estaba con mi madre, pero no volverá a ocurrir. No volveremos a vernos, Señor Shields —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del automóvil y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

—Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, _Ángelos_ —afirmó con una sonrisa antes de echar a andar el _Aston Martin_.

En la seguridad de su hogar, Serenity se dejó caer contra la puerta, con la respiración agitada no por su reciente carrera, sino por lo ocurrido al interior del automóvil.

La encarnación de Eros cada vez tenía más poder sobre ella. Su resistencia, su racionalidad y absolutamente todo se volvía como el tamo, tan solo con verse envuelta por su penetrante mirada, por su voz seductora, sus palabras, sus labios avasalladores, sus besos ávidos y sus caricias vehementes.

No podía seguir así, no podía permitir que él hiciera de ella lo que quisiera. Debía tomar al toro por las astas, tenía que detener a Endymion de alguna forma. El problema es que no sabía cómo.

—Ya llegaste, cariño —dijo Ikuko, saliendo de su habitación —¿Qué pasa, hijita? Estás temblando.

—Nada, mamá. Solo refrescó un poco —mintió.

—¿Segura? —insistió, sin creérselo.

—Sí. ¿Qué otra cosa?

«La encarnación de Eros, por ejemplo» le dijo su conciencia.

—Bien, deberé creerte.

Serenity a veces odiaba ese sexto sentido o habilidad especial que tenía su madre.

—Ya ves, eso te pasa por salir así y no llevar un suéter.

—Ya es tarde, mamá, y tú deberías estar durmiendo.

—Cómo querías que me fuese a dormir antes de que llegaras. Más bien, ya no le hagas de emoción y dime, ¿Cómo te fue con Endymion Shields? ¿Dónde te llevó?

—Bien mamá, me fue bien —dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de su madre para llevarla hasta su habitación —fuimos hasta un aeródromo y él planeó una avioneta.

—¡Oh, cariño! —le dio una palmadita en la mano —¡Debió ser tan romántico! Ya me los imagino volando por los aires y viendo el atardecer desde el cielo.

—Fue una experiencia excitante, sí — «no solo por el vuelo, también por lo que ocurrió después cuando bajaron de la avioneta y hace unos minutos dentro del automóvil» le gritó la voz de su conciencia. Serenity deseó acallar esa vocecita interior.

Al llegar a la habitación ambas se sentaron sobre la cama.

—Es evidente que le gustas, hijita.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mamá. El señor Shields está comprometido.

—¿Comprometido?

—Sí. Está comprometido con Rei Hino, una mujer a su altura.

Ikuko chasqueó la lengua.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, Serenity. Tú eres una mujer hermosa, dulce y de buenos sentimientos. Cualquier hombre te querría a su lado y eso incluye a Endymion.

—¿Cuál es la parte de «está comprometido» no entendiste, mamá?

—Comprometido pero no muerto, hijita. Aun puede arrepentirse y decidirse por ti.

Serenity se estremeció ante aquella idea y una parte de ella se aferró con todas sus fuerza a esta. ¿Sería capaz Endymion de dejar a su novia por ella?

«No. Claro que no. Él solo te ve como la amante de su padre. Como una mujer fácil, con la cual puede divertirse y después desechar»

—No, mamá. Él está muy enamorado de su novia y se casaran dentro de poco.

—Esa boda no va a realizarse, cariño. Lo vi en sus ojos, ese hombre será para ti.

—¡Mamá, no empieces con tus cosas! —dijo, levantándose de la cama y dispuesta a irse.

—Empiezo, Serenity. Empiezo —la tomó por la muñeca para detenerla—. No será un camino fácil y puede que haya muchas lágrimas en él, porque las cosas o las personas por las que vale la pena luchar, lo valen. Ese hombre te pertenece. Se pertenecen, Serenity. Endymion y tú están destinados a estar juntos.

—No sigas, por favor. Más bien, acuéstate que ya es tarde y duerme.

Serenity le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación de su madre e ir a la suya.

Una vez allí se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama mientras su cabeza daba mil vueltas. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre y en que su cuerpo aun ardía de deseo y de pasión frustrada.

Ardía por Endymion.

No debía. No podía ilusionarse, él nunca la tomaría en serio por más que ella acariciara esa pequeña esperanza. Y tampoco debía a hacerlo, no debía alimentarse de esperanzas con él. Más bien, lo que debía hacer era encontrar la forma de ahuyentarlo al precio que sea, y si era necesario, hablaría con su prometida para lograrlo.

Con ese pensamiento levantó de la cama para desvestirse, se puso la camisola del pijama y se metió en la cama. Por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo evitar que la imagen de unos penetrantes ojos zafiro, de un sedoso cabello azabache por el que deseaba deslizar sus dedos o por unos tentadores labios de los cuales salían ardientes palabras se colara en su cabeza antes de dormir. Sí, porque ni en sus sueños pudo impedir que la encarnación de Eros la invadiera.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Endymion discurrían entre Malachite y Mina, estaba seguro que algo había pasado en su ausencia. Había entre ellos una mirada cómplice, que si bien, antes era un pequeño atisbo, ahora ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por disimularlo.

Endymion se dijo que no iban a verse la suerte entre gitanos. Él no había cambiado, a pesar de haber encontrado a Rei, a quien consideraba el amor de su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en Serenity; por lo mismo, estaba seguro que para Malachite las cosas no serían muy diferentes

«La quieres, Endymion. Aunque lo niegues, quieres a Mina» se dijo a sí mismo, sabía que su preocupación por ella era a causa del cariño que sentía, aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo. Más tarde hablaría con Malachite, él no iba a permitir que lastimara a su hermana.

—Y, bien —Endymion tamborileó los dedos en el posa brazos del sillón —¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que ver?

—Todos los documentos que te enseñé forman parte la investigación mandó a realizar mi padre antes de enfrentar a Galaxia —aclaró Mina —y fue él quien los dejó en el aquella caja fuerte en el banco, quería que estuvieran en un lugar seguro. Él me dio la llave poco antes de morir y yo temiendo que mamá la descubriera se la di a Serenity.

—He hiciste bien, Mina —la encomió Malachite—. Perdona que te lo diga pero tu madre es el mismo demonio y estoy seguro que hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible porque no se supiera la verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo, con pesar soltando un suspiro—. Como iba diciendo, él se encargó de guardarlos y me confesó la verdad, pero yo nunca vi el contenido de esos documentos hasta ahora.

—Sigo sin entender, Mina.

—Solo te estaba explicando esto, Endymion, porque acabamos de encontrar un documento del que yo no tenía conocimiento.

—¿Qué documento?

—Papá cambió su testamento —reveló Mina, tensa al no saber cómo reaccionaría su hermano —aunque aún no tenía la certeza de la culpabilidad de mi madre en muchas cosas, aun así él la excluyó completamente, solo le dejó una pequeña mensualidad y los únicos herederos de todo en tres partes iguales somos Jedite, tú y yo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —inquirió Endymion, completamente aturdido.

—No. Por esa razón ya no hará falta que impugnes el testamento, Endymion. Eres tan hijo de papá como los somos Jedite y yo. Antes de morir él arregló todo, para de alguna forma, reconocerte como su hijo. Legalmente ya eres hijo de Mamoru Shields.

Endymion se levantó y fue hasta el gran ventanal, Mina quiso ir a contenerlo pero Malachite le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera.

¿Qué no había tenía suficiente ya por un día como para ahora enterarse de esto? Pensó Endymion, que no podía salir de su asombro. Cada cosa que descubría de su padre le demostraba que no era la persona que durante años había creído que era. Había regresado en busca de venganza, para ajustar cuentas con él y con Galaxia, pero mientras más desenterraba las cosas ocultas de su pasado, más cambiaba su visión del asunto.

Ahora, él, el huérfano sin futuro y sin familia, era uno de los herederos de imperio Shields. Había conseguido lo que siempre había querido, humillar a Galaxia y reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía, no es que le hiciera falta porque tenía tanto o más dinero que los Shields, pero si iba en pos de él era únicamente por su búsqueda de la justicia.

Si Mamoru Shields era el hombre que todos decían que era, solo le cabía una duda ¿Por qué entonces había arrastrado a Serenity con él? ¿La habría amado como alguna vez amó a su madre? Eso era algo que seguramente solo él sabría responderle y lamentablemente nunca podría hacerlo.

—Mañana mismo llevaremos ese documento con nuestro abogado —dijo Endymion, tras varios minutos de silencio, volteándose a ver a su amigo —para que comience los tramites debidos.

—Dalo por hecho, hermano —respondió Malachite.

—¿Endymion? —lo llamó Mina y le dirigió una mirada enajenada—. Hay algo más.

—¿Algo sobre el paradero de mi madre? —inquirió, sin poder ocultar su interés en ello.

—No, lo siento. No hay nada sobre eso.

—Pero ya un detective está investigando, tal como lo pediste —le aseguró Malachite.

—Entonces, ¿qué, Mina?

Endymion volvió a voltearse hacia la ventana. Esta vez Mina caminó hasta él.

—Hay un sobre, firmado por papá para ti —y se lo tendió —supongo que querrás leerlo cuando estés a solas.

—Quédatelo, es mejor dejar las cosas así.

—No. Recíbelo, por favor. Él lo escribió para ti y quizá es lo único verdaderamente importante que tengas de él —dobló el sobre y lo metió en bolsillo de su saco.

Endymion no dijo nada y Mina se arrojó a sus brazos para abrazarlo. Permanecieron así largo tiempo, en el que él medio correspondía a su abrazo.

—Nosotros ya comimos, pero si quieres pido algo para ti —sugirió Malachite, para romper el tenso silencio.

—No. Ya te hemos molestado lo suficiente.

—No digas eso. Claro que no molestan, hermano.

—Aun así, no he estado todo el día con Rei y ya es tarde —señaló Endymion.

«Cómo si la hubieses extrañado mientras estabas con Serenity» quiso decirle Malachite, pero se contuvo.

—¿No quieres quedarte un poco más? —sugirió Mina, quien no quería alejarse de Malachite aun.

—No. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Mina asintió resignada. Los dos hermanos se despidieron de Malachite y para Endymion no pasó desapercibida la interacción entre Mina y su amigo. Cuando Mina salió, él se quedó mirando a su hermano de vida.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente, Malachite.

—Cuando quieras, hermano —respondió el aludido, antes de que Endymion abandonara la suite.

Poco tiempo después, Endymion ingresaba en su habitación, encontrándose con su prometida recostada en la cama, leyendo una revista de modas.

—Endymion, por fin llegas ¿Por qué no contestas ese maldito teléfono? Te he llamado toda la tarde.

—Lo siento, _agape mou. _Mi teléfono sufrió un pequeño incidente —dijo sacando del bolsillo de su saco lo que quedaba del aparato.

—¿Qué pasó? Mira tu mano, ¿tuviste un accidente?

Endymion observó la pañoleta atada en su mano y la llevó hasta su nariz, aún conservaba el olor de Serenity y con solo percibir su aroma y el recuerdo de lo vivido sintió que la sangre se le subió a la entrepierna.

—No. Todo está bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

Él se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios a su prometida.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Hueles a perfume barato de mujer. Endymion, si me estás engañando…

—Estuve todo el día con Mina y Malachite —la interrumpió, ya había tenido suficiente como para discutir con ella.

—¿No me mientes?

—No.

—Está bien, te creeré. Pero por favor regálale un perfume a tu hermanita quieres —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Por cierto Rei ¿Qué le estuviste diciendo a Mina?

—Hemos conversado de cosas triviales, solo intento llevarme bien con ella… pero para serte franca, yo no creo que sea sincera, para mí que algo oculta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, solo es impresión mía. No creo que nada de lo que vaya a decirte sea verdad, para mí que está confabulada con su madre para dañarte.

—Como sea. Ya lo hablamos y me mostró pruebas convincentes. Aun no sé si confiar en ella del todo, pero aun así, no quiero que vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos. ¿Entendido, Rei?

—Sí. Yo solo lo hice porque quiero lo mejor para ti, _agape mou_.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Rei? —le dijo, mirándola fijamente—. En estos momentos, lo mejor para mí eres tú, sólo quiero besarte y hacerte el amor.

—¿Qué esperas entonces? —Rei lo abrazó por el cuello y se apretó contra él.

Los labios de él adhirieron a los de su prometida en un apasionado beso y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Él le acarició los pechos y Rei sintió su erección, lo que no sabía es que no la había causado ella sino el recuerdo de alguien más, y es que mientras Endymion la hacía suya, no pudo evitar que el aroma de Serenity lo envolviera y fuera su rostro el que viera cuando llegaba al clímax.

—¿Endy? —lo llamó Rei, unos minutos después cuando ambos yacían en la cama.

—¿Sí?

—Ahora que ya sabes todo lo que Mina tenía que decirte ¿Por qué no adelantamos la boda y nos vamos a New York?

—No sé si regresemos pronto, Rei. Han ocurrido algunas cosas que no esperaba y aun no ajusto cuentas con Galaxia.

—Olvídate de eso —dijo poniéndose encima de él y lo besó —te lo he pedido varias veces. Olvídate de todo. Déjalos con su dinero, su imperio y todo lo que los rodea. Eso está manchado, Endymion; además, tú no lo necesitas.

—Quiero verla hundida, Rei. Quiero que pague por todo el daño que hizo. Y no solo eso, también necesito saber que fue de mi madre.

—Puedes seguir la investigación desde New York, pero por favor, si quieres empezar una nueva vida a mi lado… olvídate del pasado. Si sigues con esto vas a convertirte en alguien igual a ella y yo no quiero eso. Olvídate de todo y vámonos.

—Tal vez tengas razón —resopló Endymion.

—Claro que la tengo. No quiero que el día de mañana nuestros hijos se avergüencen de ti, porque para serte sincera temo hasta dónde seas capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir lo que sea que pretendas para lograr tu venganza. Quiero que seamos felices, quiero hacerte feliz ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé Rei —respondió inseguro.

Endymion creía que tal vez ella tenía razón, pero no solo por el hecho de lo que podía acarrear su venganza sino también por Serenity, el seguir teniéndola tan cerca lo volvería loco. Y no solo eso, también estaba el hecho de que amaba a Rei y ella no se merecía su engaño.

—Si me amas olvídate de todo, renuncia a ese dinero y regresemos —comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo —¿me prometes que lo harás?

—Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada.

—Gracias, _agape mou_.

—Voy a ir a hacer algunas llamadas, necesito ver cómo van las cosas. —Endymion con cuidado apartó a Rei y se levantó de la cama sin importarle su desnudes a la habitación contigua que servía de estudio.

Intentó mantenerse ocupado. Realizó algunas llamadas a las oficinas en Estados Unidos, revisó sus correos y envió algunos; incluso intento leer un libro, pero en nada podía concentrarse del todo.

Pensaba en la carta que le había dejado su padre, no se atrevía a leerla. No se sentía preparado. Pero no solo pensaba en él, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos los ocupaba Serenity.

Acababa de hacer el amor con Rei, esperando que todo lo que su prometida le hacía sentir y provocaba en él, apagara el deseo que Serenity despertaba en él, pero no lo había conseguido.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces recorrió el pasillo. Deambulo por todo el departamento y finalmente sin saber qué hacer regresó a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de su prometida y cerró las manos sobre sus rodillas. Rei no merecía esto, no merecía que ardiera de pasión por otra mujer, que deseara que fuese otra la que ocupase ahora su lugar en la cama, a la que deseaba despertar con ardientes besos y escuchar como los dulces labios de ella susurraban su nombre, como aquella tarde, mientras se estremecía de placer mientras la hacía suya hasta el amanecer.

Sin poder controlarlo, su entrepierna volvía a reaccionar.

«Rei tiene razón, lo mejor es que nos vayamos cuanto antes de aquí» dijo para sí, levantándose de la cama para ir por una ducha fría.

.

.

.

Las semanas transcurrieron con agónica letanía para Endymion, estaba a solo un día de su boda y desde aquel día en el que había descubierto la verdad acerca de su origen, hace un mes y medio, no la había vuelto a ver, pero su recuerdo estaba patente en su memoria. Aunque si tan solo fuese en su memoria eso sería una bendición, pues por el contrario aún tenía grabado sobre su boca el adictivo sabor de sus labios, así como también su dulce aroma, casi podía sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos por sus caricias u oír sus gemidos anhelantes de estas y como pronunciaba su nombre embargada por un ponte deseo.

La atracción sexual entre ellos era innegable y la odiaba cada vez más por ello, porque no era justo para la mujer que amaba y que lo amaba, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el nombre de Serenity no se escapara de sus labios mientras noche tras noche le hacía el amor a Rei. La odiaba por no poder controlar lo que le hacía sentir, estaba acostumbrado a controlar absolutamente todo y a todos, pero ella lo descolocaba, lo sacaba de sus esquemas e increíblemente lo debilitaba. La odiaba también por haberse hecho amante de su padre y porque lo deseara a causa de eso.

Había decidido alejarse de su Afrodita, y por amor a su novia, había adelantado el matrimonio, abandonado su venganza y la validación del nuevo testamento para cobrar su parte de la herencia; algo que nunca creyó hacer, pero su amor por Rei era más grande, pues no imaginaba una vida sin ella. Sin embargo, deseaba que eso hubiese sido tan fácil como la tortura de permanecer alejado de Serenity, aunque se había jurado hacerla suya, debido a esta incontrolable atracción y a que Rei no merecía su engaño, no había vuelto a verla, pero aquello no lo hacía más fácil, sino por el contrario, ni mucho menos lograr apaciguar lo que sentía por ella.

—Endymion, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo Mina, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

—Claro —dejó de lado los documentos que estaba leyendo—. ¿Ocurre algo? Creí que irías con Rei a la prueba del vestido antes de que se lo entregaran.

—Dijo que la habían cancelado, aunque es extraño —frunció los labios —porque llamaron hace poco de la casa de novias para confirmar la cita porque no habían logrado contactarla al celular.

—Voy a llamarla, con lo de la boda anda con la cabeza en cualquier lado —sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo interior de su saco —quizá anda de compras y no lo ha escuchado.

Endymion marcó el número de Rei y puso el altavoz mientras terminaba de firmar algunos documentos. Esperó largos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Pues no, no contesta. Lo siento, Mina.

Ella agitó la mano en el aire con una sonrisa.

—No lo sientas, no es que muera de ganas por ir con ella, pero cumplo con avisar. Endymion ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Habla.

Mina apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y a su vez su barbilla sobre sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo, a renunciar a tu parte de la herencia, a ser reconocido como hijo de papá, a dejarlo todo por Rei ¿tanto la amas?

—Sí, Mina, estoy seguro —volvió a dejar sus papeles de lado y se le quedó mirando—. La amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Rei me ha enseñado a perdonar y es que ella tiene razón, yo no quiero convertirme en alguien como tu madre.

—Pero es lo que te corresponde por derecho.

—Está decidido, Mina.

—Y en cuánto a la boda, ¿estás seguro? ¿No crees que sea muy apresurado?

—Tal vez lo sea, eso no lo niego, pero no quiero esperar más. Rei es un nuevo comienzo, es todo lo que necesito.

—Te lo repito ¿Estás seguro? —él asintió —¿Y qué hay de Serenity? Yo creí que tú...

—No debería decir esto delante de ti, pero ya que lo preguntas te seré sincero, Serenity no es una mujer que pueda tomarse en serio, Mina. Solo la busqué para divertirme un poco.

Mina apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, evidentemente molesta.

—¡Serenity es una mujer increíble!

—Increíble en la cama, quizás… pero no podría asegurarlo porque no alcancé a comprobarlo.

—No sabes lo que dices, ¡Serenity es mucho mejor que Rei!

—Ellas no tienen punto de comparación —sonrió de medio lado—, Rei es una mujer de moral intachable pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Serenity.

—¡Eres un tonto, sabes!, después de ver como la mirabas creí que ella era la mujer correcta para ti, y después de hablar con ella, todo este tiempo he intentado convencerla de que si la buscaste es porque sientes algo por ella.

Endymion pensó que ya tenía suficiente con el recuerdo de Serenity como para que ahora Mina insistiera en hablar de ella.

—Hiciste mal, Mina. Amo a Rei y nunca la dejaría por nadie, mucho menos por una mujer como Serenity.

—No te creo, yo los vi… y nunca has mirado a Rei como la veías a ella. Aún estás a tiempo, date cuenta de quién es Rei y de lo que estás perdiendo al rechazar a Sere.

—Lo único que siento por Serenity es deseo, en cambio a Rei la amo. Esta conversación no nos llevará a ningún lado.

—¡Qué no lo ves! Rei no es la persona que crees, por eso Mal...

—Mina —Malachite irrumpió en el estudio —será que me permites hablar con Endymion a solas.

—Pero yo...

—Por favor —insistió él, cortando su protesta.

—Está bien —dijo Mina, a regañadientes se levantó y luego de cruzar una mirada con Malachite salió del estudio.

Endymion resopló, mientras su amigo y hermano cerraba la puerta y se volteaba a verlo.

—Me salvaste, Malachite. Mina puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere.

—No sé a quién me recuerda ¿Será mal de familia? —sonrió, pero en seguida volvió a ponerse serio.

—Muy gracioso, Mal. Y, bien, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Malachite inspiró hondamente y soltó el aire de golpe. No sabía cómo se tomaría esto Endymion y si se molestaba estaba en su derecho, solo esperaba que para él valiera más su amistad y que algún día entendiera por qué lo había hecho.

—Endymion, te conozco de toda la vida. Eres mi amigo, mi socio y más que eso, eres al único que considero mi familia, mi hermano.

Endymion puso los ojos en blanco, suponiendo a dónde los llevaría esta conversación.

—Ya lo hablamos, Mal. No te quiero cerca de Mina.

—Mis sentimientos hacia ella no han terminado, solo se han aumentado con el paso de los días y espero que logres entenderlo, pero no es de ella de quién quiero hablarte.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Sé que tal vez te enojes conmigo por esto y estás en tu derecho de hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise actuar a tus espaldas. Sin embargo, tuve que hacerlo, eres la persona en la que más confío, quien ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria y por quien haría cualquier cosa.

—Sin rodeos, Mal —dijo, impaciente —lo que sea, dilo ya.

—Se trata de Rei.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Sé dónde está ahora.

—¿Dónde está? Le llamé pero no contesta.

—Ella está en la mansión Shields, seguramente en este mismo momento en la cama con tu hermano.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Creyeron que ya todo estaba resuelto? Pues no, cada capítulo trae consigo nuevas emociones e intrigas. Ya ven que su animadversión por Rei estaba justificada, muchas dudaban del amor de Endymion por ella, pero ya ven que estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo por su amor, incluso a Serenity. El asunto ahora es ¿Cómo reaccionará Endymion?**

**A quienes tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM, a quienes no, por aquí (no olviden poner su nombre o un Nick):**

**Nanami-chan:** amiga, pareciera que todo está aclarado pero no, como ves en este capítulo seguirán surgiendo nuevas intrigas y revelándose secretos que harán cambiar los planes de Endymion. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**natalie19:** me alegra que hasta ahora la historia sea de tu agrado. Comúnmente actualizo los viernes, este último no pude porque tengo un problema con mi lap.

**Karen Kurumi:** lamento que la relación haya sido tan unilateral y no nos hayan presentado antes. Sí, orgullosamente digo que la que escribió y está escribiendo esta "mediocridad" soy yo. Lamentablemente no he leído 50 sombras, el BDSM no es de mi agrado, así que no podría hacerte una comparación. Puedes bajarte del barco cuando quieras, yo no obligo a nadie a leer lo que escribo y si no es de tu gusto estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. Mis mejores deseos para ti.

**Usagi Rosylu Cruz:** lo sé, lo sé, amiga. Creo que todas quisieran ser Serenity, imagínate yo cuando escribo.

**Johana: **Hola, amiga. No te preocupes, como diría Mina, mejor a la tarde que nunca xD sé que cuento contigo desde CdM y me alegra que esta también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos, la pasé bien para mi cumpleaños.

**Kiki:** Hola nena, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, siempre me gusta dejar un poquito de intriga al final para que se queden con ganas de leer el siguiente. Gracias por el alago y sí cualquiera quisiera un hombre de esos. No te preocupes no dejaría la historia sin terminar.

**Mony:** No, Rei no les hará las cosas fáciles pero como dicen el amor verdadero siempre triunfa. Gracias por leer y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Marisol:** ¿Tú crees que sea amor? Bueno él no es capaz de ver lo que siente por ella, no quiere encontrarle el verdadero significado a sus sentimientos y los disfraza con el deseo que siente por ella, pero por algo fue a buscarla a ella y no a Rei, ¿no?

**Catnip SD:** Sí, está para comérselo enterito y no dejar ni un huesito. Acá también hace calor y sufro también mientras escribo. Muchas gracias, no les daré en el gusto, descubrí una gran pasión en esto y no voy a dejarlo. Sé que Endymion es duro con Mina, pero solo es una coraza, en el fondo la quiere. Galaxia es el mismo demonio, puedes odiarla.

**yssareyes48: **me alegra que la historia siga atrayéndote y como ves cada capítulo trae nuevas emociones. Como ya ves él la quiere, solo que no sabe cómo lidiar con lo que siente, creció lleno de odio. Serenity aunque quiere no puede resistirse a él. Y en cuanto a Malachite y Mina, el amor florece.

**Brujitadcc: **gracias nena, yo feliz de que te guste mi trabajo. Lo imagino, así mismo estoy yo cuando lo escribo y me alegra poder transmitirte tantas emociones. Ya ves que su animadversión por Rei era justificada.

**johanna bodmer: **pues sí, ya ves que Malachite sí tenía razones para interrumpir.

**Serenity:** pobre de nuestra Sere, definitivamente por más que quiera no puede resistirse a la encarnación de Eros, pero ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Yo no. Tiene sus razones no solo por lo que dijo Galaxia, sino también por todo lo que hizo Mamoru y porque ve en los ojos de ella el amor que le tiene a Mamoru. Gracias nena y si te decides, estaré esperando tu llamada xD

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Se les quiere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

El rictus del semblante de Endymion, era imperturbable. Malachite lo veía fijamente, esperando su reacción; pero su rostro, moreno y delgado, tenía una expresión irritantemente serena. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, era la expresión típica que tenía a la hora de hacer negocios y él, aunque lo conocía de toda la vida, no podía adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

De pronto, e inesperadamente para Malachite, Endymion estalló en carcajadas. No entendía por qué estaba riendo tan animadamente cuando acababa de decirle que la mujer con la que estaba a horas de casarse lo engañaba con su medio hermano.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó Malachite, desconcertado —¿por eso ríes? ¡Claro!, debí suponerlo, por eso has hecho todo tan apresuradamente.

Endymion dejó de reír y lo miró serio.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando —dijo con expresión adusta—, pero déjame decirte que hubiese esperado algo así de Mina, que no hace más que insistir que estoy cometiendo un error, mas no de ti, Mal. Sé que no les agrada Rei, pero de ahí a inventar algo así…

—¡Me conoces y yo no inventaría algo como esto! Eres mi amigo, mi única familia, mi hermano de vida y por lo mismo quiero verte feliz, aunque fuese con alguien como Rei, pero no puedo permitir que te engañe de esta manera. Me crees, ¿verdad?

—Malachite, si no tienes nada más que decir mejor vete —le dijo con voz fría, apartando la silla y alzándose en toda su estatura.

—Lo lamento, pero no me iré sin abrirte los ojos. Esperaba que confiaras en mí, pero veo que esa mujer te tiene más embrujado de lo que creía.

—No te reconozco —Endymion arrugó la frente y curvó su sensual boca con expresión de disgusto—, ¿acaso haces esto porque me negué a que enamorarás a mi hermana?

—Quien no te conoce en este momento, soy yo —indicó con pesar. No había imaginado los alcances de los sentimientos de Endymion por Rei—. No creas que no me importa que te enojes conmigo, pero aun así mandé a investigar y seguir a Rei.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poderse creer lo que él decía —¿Te has vuelto loco, Malachite?

—No. Solo veía en ella algo que todos vemos, pero evidentemente tú no —tiró un pendrive sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie —ahí están las pruebas. Y, ahora, dado que no confías en mí creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Estaré en el hotel por si quieres hablar —dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Endymion confiaba en Malachite como en nadie, habían estado juntos prácticamente toda su vida y, por más difícil que fuese de reconocer en ese momento sabía que si había alguien que no le mentiría, era precisamente él.

—Mal, espera —dijo con voz pesarosa.

—¿Qué? —Malachite posó su mano sobré el pomo de la puerta y, sin abrirla, se volteó a verlo.

Endymion cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro dejándose caer en la silla. Malachite no necesitó más y regresó a sentarse donde había estado hace unos segundos.

—Rei se está acostando con mi hermano. La mujer que amo, la única que he amado, en la creí encontrar todo lo que buscaba, con la que planeé un futuro y la que creí que sería la madre de mis hijos, se la está follando ahora mismo mi hermano —golpeó el escritorio con el puño con fuerza.

—Va más allá de eso, hermano —lo último que quería era lastimarlo más, pero debía saber la verdad.

—No creo que nada sea peor al hecho de que Rei me esté engañando con Jedite —reconoció intentando calmarse y no ir a buscarlos para matarlos a ambos.

—Créeme que lo hay. Endymion, en verdad no quisiera hacerte esto, no imaginé que en verdad la amaras, pensé que solo te estabas aferrando a ella.

—Sin rodeos, Mal.

—Como te dije, en ese pendrive —dijo señalándolo—, están todas las pruebas que el investigador me entregó. Hay fotografías y, como intervenimos el teléfono de Rei, hay grabaciones que debes escuchar.

—No sé si quiera hacerlo. —Endymion se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación —¡Demonios, de solo imaginarlo con sus manos sobre ella! —lanzó un golpe contra la pared con el puño y se arrepintió de inmediato porque era la misma que se había lastimado hace unas semanas.

—Es necesario que lo veas, pero sobre todo, que lo escuches... —Malachite tomó el ordenador portátil de Endymion, que estaba sobre la mesa, lo abrió, conectó el pendrive y giró la pantalla hacia Endymion—. ¿La reconoces?

Endymion se acercó hasta él y estudió la foto. En esta aparecía Rei, su prometida entrando en la mansión Shields junto a Jedite. Avanzó una a una las fotografías y en cada una de ellas era más sugerente y explicita que la otra. Se les veía juntos, besándose ávidos de pasión, abrazados, acariciándose íntimamente mientras entraban a algún hotel o a la mansión.

—¡Maldita zorra! —Endymion quiso lanzar el ordenador por los aires, pero en cambio tomó lo primero que encontró sobre el escritorio, su moderno teléfono que había comprado hace solo unas semanas y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes.

—Son amantes desde antes de que la conocieras, ellos te ha engañado desde un principio —soltó el aire de golpe —pero aun viene lo peor. —Malachite cambió de archivo y abrió las notas de audio.

La respiración de Endymion era un pesado jadeo e, intentando en vano calmarse, se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras escuchaba la descarada conversación de Jedite y Rei. Se haló con fuerza el cabello cuando la muy descarada le decía que era una tortura para ella tener que acostarse con él, corresponder a sus besos y caricias, que solo sentía repulsión; pero su furia se desató cuando le dijo que solo lo hacía por ellos, porque Galaxia y Jedite se lo habían pedido, para que él se olvidará de su parte de la herencia, para que no los despojara de lo que siempre había sido suyo. Quiso golpearlos a ambos al escuchar cómo se reían de él porque había decidido dejar todo por ella, por como lo haría firmar un papel renunciando a todo y, una vez que se hubiesen casado y regresado a Estados Unidos, ella lo abandonaría.

—Todo fue un plan —añadió Malachite —desde que te derramara el café en el aeropuerto en adelante.

—¡Y caí como una maldito idiota! —gritó lleno de ira.

Endymion no necesitó escuchar nada más, fue hacia una pequeña estantería de libros y los arrojó con fuerza, sin importarle nada comenzó a golpear todo a su alrededor.

Malachite, preocupado por su reacción o que se lastimara en su arranque de furia, fue hacia él para detenerlo.

—¡Cálmate! —lo agarró con fuerza por la espalda —no te pongas así por esas alimañas.

—¡¿Cómo me pides calma?! ¿Te das cuenta? una vez más Galaxia me está destrozando la vida, ¡esa maldita mujer, se ha encargado de quitarme todo lo que amo! —forcejeó con Malachite —¡suéltame, que voy a ir a matarla!, así se acabará esto de una vez por todas.

—No. No voy a permitir que hagas una locura como esa, hermano.

—Ya no aguanto, Mal, ya no.

—Lo sé. Si antes no estaba de acuerdo en tu venganza, ahora sí lo estoy, más después de saber todo lo que hizo, el que aún no podemos tener una sola pista acerca de tu madre y ahora esto —negó con la cabeza—, simplemente las cosas no pueden quedar así como si nada. Voy a ayudarte en todo, pero cálmate.

De pronto, en medio de su discusión se sintió un golpeteó en la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

—Malachite, Endymion, ¿Qué ocurre? —se escuchó la voz angustiada de Mina —desde afuera se escucha el alboroto. Abran, por favor.

—Todo está bien, Mina—le respondió Malachite sin soltar a Endymion—. No te preocupes.

—Por favor, díganme qué está ocurriendo.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Mina —le ordenó Endymion, con la respiración agitada.

—¿Golpeaste a Malachite por mí, Endymion? ¡Abran ya esa puerta!

—No es nada de lo que te imaginas. Acabamos de perder millones por un mal negocio, solo es eso —le mintió Malachite, sin querer hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción, ella no podía ver a su hermano en aquellas condiciones.

—¿De verdad que solo es eso? —inquirió incrédula.

—Sí. Hazle caso a Endymion y vete a tu cuarto, _Glyka Mou_, te prometo que todo está bien.

—Lo haré… pero te juro, Endymion, que si has golpeado a Malachite, por las razones que sean, no respondo de mí —le advirtió a su hermano, antes de que se escucharan sus pasos por el pasillo.

Endymion soltó un gemido lleno de frustración y aflicción.

—¿Por qué, Mal? ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz? —preguntó abrumado, dejando de forcejear.

—Dinero, Endymion. Ahora que no está tu padre lo único que la mueve es el maldito dinero. Galaxia ha ido demasiado lejos, pero debes ser más inteligente que ellos.

—Tienes razón. Ya puedes soltarme, te prometo que no haré una locura.

—Está bien —dijo liberándolo.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Nadie más, solo tú y yo.

—¿Mina? Ella también…

—No. Ella no está involucrada —respondió intuyendo lo que quería decirle—, como nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que ellos planeaban no tiene idea acerca de esto. Le pregunté si conocía a Rei y dijo que la había visto un par de veces en algunos eventos sociales pero nada más. Aunque ella desconfiaba de Rei y yo le dije que también lo hacía.

—¿Crees que sea sincera? Tal vez solo está aquí, como Rei, para destruirme.

—Te devuelvo la pregunta, ¿crees que sea sincera?

—No sé qué creer… tal vez me equivoque, pero sí, más después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Malachite suspiró aliviado de que Endymion no desconfiara de su hermana, estaba seguro que ella sería un gran apoyo y pilar para él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Si quieres cancelar la boda, yo puedo encargarme de eso.

—La boda sigue en pie.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Has enloquecido?

—No. Eso es lo que ellos querían y lo tendrán, que sigan creyendo que se salieron con la suya. Actuaremos como si nada, pero no saben lo que les espera, esto apenas comienza.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—Está bien. Como quieras.

—Ahora, por favor, déjame solo.

—No creo que sea conveniente —dijo, viendo todo a su alrededor y luego a él —se te abrió la herida.

Endymion se dio cuenta que su mano otra vez estaba sangrando.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien y ya te dije que no haré una locura, pero necesito estar solo.

—Saldré, pero no voy a irme. Si no te molesta pediré que arreglen el cuarto de huéspedes —dijo, Endymion asintió y Malachite le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de salir del estudio.

Endymion regresó hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, pensando cómo una vez más Galaxia destruía su vida, en cómo la mujer que amaba se había prestado para algo como esto. Quería matarlos a los tres, pero Malachite tenía razón, él debía ser más inteligente.

Sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una pañoleta, la misma con la que Serenity había envuelto su mano. Se la llevó a las fosas nasales como llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas y se dejó embargar por el dulce aroma que aún conservaba.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza mientras veía el ocaso y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba.

.

.

.

Ikuko sentía los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de cocina mientras tarareaba una canción. Vertió en un molde la mezcla para el bizcocho del pastel de fresas que le estaba haciendo a Serenity, con el fin de animarla, aunque algo le decía que este tendría otro propósito.

Últimamente la había notado ausente y taciturna. Hoy se le veía especialmente triste y, ella sabía a qué o más bien a quién, se debía; pero algo le decía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Aunque Serenity no lo reconociera, la conocía muy bien, su pequeña se había enamorado de Endymion Shields.

Su instinto le decía que tendría un largo camino por recorrer, un camino lleno de lágrimas, pero debía recorrerlo porque ese era su destino, porque el corazón de Endymion le pertenecía, como el de ella a él.

Se apartó un mechón de cabello que le cayó sobre la frente con el dorso de la mano y alzó la vista por la ventana y, como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, la razón del sufrimiento de su hija estaba ahí, de pie frente a la entrada de su casa, con su porte altivo, orgulloso y que expelía seguridad. Ella pensó que se veía endemoniadamente guapo con aquel traje con aquel traje negro. Aquellos ojos zafiros se cruzaron con los suyos y, una sonrisa que según Ikuko era casi pecaminosa, se formaba en los labios de él.

—Creo que este pastel tendrá que esperar —dijo limpiándose las manos en el mandil para luego encaminarse hacia el antejardín.

Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que su instinto no le había fallado y prueba de ello era que él estaba allí.

—_Kalimera, Kírie_ Shields.

—_Kalimera_, pero ya le dije, Endymion... solo Endymion.

—Cierto, Endymion. Es una bonita mañana —sonrió viendo al cielo y luego a él —como para una boda ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, lo es.

—Soy una maleducada, ¿gustas pasar? Estoy preparándole un pastel de fresas a Serenity, su favorito, mi hija adora las fresas.

—No se moleste, pero ¿está ella en casa?

—No, hace unos días entró a trabajar. Y, dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Precisamente venía a hablar con ella, ¿me podría dar la dirección de la empresa en la que está trabajando?

—¿Empresa? Ojalá hijo, pero no está trabajando en ninguna empresa.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está trabajando?

—En una cafetería del centro, de mesera.

—¿Mesera? —preguntó creyendo haber oído mal. Ikuko asintió en respuesta—. Pero ella tenía un excelente puesto en las empresas Shields, ¿cómo es que, con sus estudios y experiencia laboral que tiene, está trabajando de mesera?

—Pues sí pero nadie ha querido darle trabajo por culpa de Galaxia —al escuchar el nombre de ese demonio disfrazado de mujer Endymion apretó los puños con fuerza —tras innumerables solicitudes sin éxito y con lo de mi enfermedad dijo que no podía estar sin trabajar y le pidió a Lita, una amiga de ella, que le diera el puesto de mesera en su cafetería.

El odio y la maldad de Galaxia no solo lo habían alcanzado a él, pensó Endymion, sino también a Serenity. No entendía cómo es que ella podía estar trabajando de mesera en una cafetería, cuando podía tener al hombre que quisiera tratándola como a una reina. Ya lo había hecho con Mamoru ¿por qué no ahora?

Se le contrajo el estómago al pensar en que tal vez no había estado con su padre por interés, sino por amor.

—¿Conoces la cafetería Zeus?, está a pocas cuadras de la _Plaza Sintagma_.

—Sí —afirmó recordando que ahí lo había citado Mina aquella vez tras el sepelio de Mamoru—. Bueno, voy a buscarla entonces.

—Claro, hijo, ve pero no le digas nada acerca del pastel, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa y, es más, estás invitado esta tarde para que lo pruebes. ¿Vendrás?

—Todo depende de cómo me vaya con su hija —le sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues entonces tendré un delicioso café para ti.

—Pero aún no he dicho...

—Vendrás —le aseguró, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar—. Endymion, si me permites darte un consejo, nunca olvides que un hombre puede mentir con los labios, pero no con los ojos.

Él, sin entender a qué se refería, no dijo nada e hizo un gesto de despedida y subió a su auto.

—El dolor de tu cuerpo sanará con el tiempo —dijo Ikuko viéndolo partir —pero ¿cuándo sanará el dolor de tu corazón?

Ikuko esperaba que Serenity pudiese batallar con los demonios de Endymion, hacerle ver que a veces no basta con dar vuelta la página sino más bien cambiar de libro y comenzar una nueva historia desde cero.

.

.

Endymion llegó hasta la calle donde estaba la cafetería, que Ikuko le había señalado, y aparcó a cierta distancia. Bajó del _Aston Martin_ y se encaminó hasta allá.  
Desde la acera vio a Serenity al interior de la cafetería. Su larguísimo cabello platinado estaba recogido en un chongo, vestía su uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca y una falda tableada de color verde.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que iba a hacer. No tendría que fingir interés por una mujer por la que no sentía nada. Era el plan perfecto, solo que no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

La vio sonreírle al cliente que estaba atendiendo, mientras apuntaba el pedido en su libreta y se mordía el labio. A Endymion lo sorprendió advertir que estaba teniendo una erección al imaginarse esos labios frunciéndose solo para él, mordisqueando los suyos y entregándose a ellos, reclamando su boca y deleitándose con su sabor adictivo. E inmediatamente el hilo de su fantasía se turbó al preguntarse a cuántos hombres había manipulado con ese ardid y eso cortó su excitación en seco.

—No importa con quiénes hayas estado, serás mía… solo mía —dijo con seguridad.

Solo le bastó pensar en ello para volver a excitarse y, lanzó un gruñido para sí, al verse presa de una profunda tensión en la entrepierna. Con crueldad, controló la reacción de su cuerpo.

La vio ir hasta el mesón y ver la hora en el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y para él no pasó desapercibido como contuvo una mueca de aflicción mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que intentaba contener. Él también miró su _Rolex_, a esta hora debería estar casándose con Rei. De pronto, una idea se le vino a la cabeza ¿habría reaccionado así por eso? Afortunadamente para él, pronto lo averiguaría.

No apartó los ojos de Serenity mientras se acercaba a la puerta, el tintineó de la campanilla llamó la atención de ella mientras él entraba en la cafetería. Los ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos. Lo veía completamente sorprendida, como si fuese la última persona en el mundo que esperaba ver.

A pesar de llevar ese sencillo uniforme, él pensó que parecía una diosa. Bajó la mirada y la clavó en los altísimos tacones negros que llevaba, y que estilizaban sus piernas haciendo que su deseo aumentara.

Lita al ver entrar a Endymion acercó de inmediato a Serenity.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —exclamó Lita —Serenity, ¿ya viste a ese hombre que acaba de entrar?

—Uhum —musitó sin habla.

—Seguramente es la resurrección de algún dios y vino hasta aquí buscando a Zeus —bromeó seducida por Endymion—. No sé si es mi imaginación o no, pero te quita la vista de encima, ¿lo conoces?

—Él, es la encarnación de Eros.

—¿El hermano de Mina del que me hablaste? —preguntó sorprendida, a lo que Serenity asintió —vaya, amiga te quedaste corta… ¡Él es la tentación hecha hombre!

Muy a su pesar, Serenity pensó que Lita tenía razón, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto, porque él no había vuelto a buscarla. Y, si bien eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, durante todo este tiempo extrañamente lo había echado de menos y, secretamente, había deseado que la buscara. Y ahora, viéndolo de pie a escasos metros, alto, gallardo y oscuro como el pecado, incluso con esa expresión pensativa y sardónica que comúnmente adornaba su rostro, era demasiado atractivo para describirlo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —susurró Serenity, pensando que debería de estarse casando en este mismo momento.

—Pues a mí, no creo que haya venido a verme.

Endymion tras un ataque hormonal de proporciones incontrolables, le sonrió a Serenity y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas apartadas. La decoración era una sofisticada mezcla de moderno y antiguo, donde predominaban los colores tierra y matices de verde, la iluminación era suave y el tono de las conversaciones también. La suave melodía de un piano procuraba música de fondo al ambiente.

Lita le dio un empujoncito a Serenity y dijo:

—Anda, ve a atenderlo.

—¿Yo?

—Pues sí, quién más.

—No puedo Lita —dijo, mientras sentía el peso de la aguda mirada de la encarnación de Eros sobre ella.

—Por favor, Serenity, no vengas con que no puedes, porque sé que te mueres por ir con él y averiguar por qué está aquí.

—Seguramente viene para asegurarse de que vaya a su fiesta de matrimonio, ya que si bien Mina me dio la invitación, no fui a la ceremonia. Puedo asegurarte que solo viene a burlarse de mí.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo. No iré a atenderlo, así que ve tú.

—Está bien, pero luego no te quejes si cae rendido a mis pies —dijo, quitándole la libreta de apuntes y el lápiz.

Serenity la vio encaminarse hacia Endymion, meneando las caderas, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Su amiga tenía una belleza sublime. Era alta, de delineada y curvilínea figura, con un sedoso cabello castaño ondulado y de enormes ojos esmeralda. En su interior algo le decía que probablemente tenía razón y, un hombre como Endymion, caería a sus pies, y es que a su lado, Serenity se sentía como una niñita insípida.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de Endymion al ver que la castaña, amiga de Serenity, era quien venía a atenderlo y no ella. Era una mujer atractiva, muy atractiva pero en ese momento la única que lograba despertar sus sentidos y algo más, pensó mirándose la entrepierna, era Serenity.

—_Kalimera, _Bienvenido al café Zeus, mi nombre es Lita —dijo entregándole la carta —¿Qué desea ordenar?

«A Serenity, bañada en chocolate y para llevar» él quiso decirle, pero en cambio dijo:

—Un _espresso_, sin azúcar.

—¿Desea algo más?

—Solo eso. Por cierto, Serenity… ¿a qué hora tiene descanso?

—¡Oh! Bueno… aún es temprano.

—Tú eres la dueña ¿no?, ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso? Es que necesito hablar con ella, pero tal parece que rehúye de mí.

—Solo si antes me respondes algo.

—Pregunta entonces —alzó las cejas altivo.

—Estás vestido para una boda, ¿no se supone que en este momento te deberías estar casando?

—A menos de que haya un clon mío, sí, pero como ves estoy aquí.

—Pero Serenity dijo que a esta hora era la ceremonia o ¿acaso se equivocó?

—No, no lo hizo.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, vine por Serenity.

—Eso quiere decir que no lo harás por ella _¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones, porque la verdad, es algo que preferiría hablar con ella… si no te molesta.

—¡Oh, claro!

—Gracias —dijo, dándole una sonrisa seductora.

—En seguida te traigo tu café y en cuanto al descanso… dalo por hecho —le guiñó el ojo antes de retirarse.

Desde la barra, Serenity vio como Lita venia de regreso. Debía de reconocer que, contrariamente a lo que ella esperaba, Endymion no le había coqueteado a Lita ni se le había quedado mirando cuando le dio la espalda para verle el trasero como acostumbran hacer muchos hombres.

—Aun siento que las piernas me tiemblan, de cerca es aún más… —suspiró Lita en cuanto llegó a la barra —¡uf! me dejó sin palabras. Un _espresso_ sin azúcar —le pidió a Serenity.

—¿Qué hablaron?, ¿te dijo algo? —preguntó queriendo parecer despreocupada, pero sin lograrlo realmente, mientras sacaba un juego de taza y la llenaba con el café de la máquina.

—No que no querías saber —le sonrió Lita.

—Pues no, pero… —resopló —está bien, sí quiero saber.

—No hablamos de ti, si es lo que quieres saber —mintió Lita—. ¡Ah! y dame también unas galletitas de menta, son por cuenta de la casa.

Serenity no pudo ocultar la decepción que se reflejó en su rostro mientras le entregaba la charola a Lita y vio cómo está la tomaba para llevarle su pedido a Endymion. Reparó en como cruzaban un par de palabras mientras Lita le servía y luego regresó a su lado.

No pudo sacarle los ojos de encima cuando Endymion le daba al primer sorbo a su café y, con los ojos cerrados, lo degustaba en el interior de su boca. Esa boca que ella había probado, esa boca que ahora mismo deseaba besar.

No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no, pero él se bebió con lentitud su café, disfrutando de cada trago, como si lo estuviese seduciendo, como antes había hecho con ella. Con solo recordar sus besos, sus caricias y la forma en que la había tocado, sentía que ardía por dentro, sus senos se hincharon y tensaron, hasta que el sujetador le resultó incómodo. Fue consciente de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba y sentía algo ilícito en la entrepierna.

Cuando terminó con aquel deleite para él, pero tortura para ella, lo vio dejar un billete en la mesa y como su imponente figura se alzaba en toda su extensión para luego comenzar a acercarse a ella. Serenity no podía reaccionar, se encontraba inmersa en el abismo que eran sus ojos azules y en los rasgos perfectos de un ángel o más bien de un dios caído, de la encarnación de Eros.

—_Kalimera,_ _agapimenos _—la saludó él, con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—_Kalimera, Eros _—dijo sin pensar.

—¿Eros?

Sonrojada Serenity se dio cuenta de su indiscreción, pero con tan solo escuchar su voz profunda y sensual, se abrasó por dentro y, eso sumado a su presencia, la habían llevado a hablar sin pensar y lo maldecía por ello, como también a sí misma, por no poder controlar lo que la hacía sentir.

—¿Quién dijo Eros?

—Tú. Acabas de llamarme Eros.

—Imaginación suya, _Kírie_ Shields. Debió oír mal —Serenity reparó en su mano vendada —¿volvió a lastimarse?

—Sí, pero nada de cuidado… a menos que sean los tuyos. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Necesito hablar contigo, _agapimenos._

Serenity se preguntaba qué querría hablar con ella y por qué estaba allí cuando se supone que debería estar celebrando su matrimonio ¿sería que lo habían retrasado?

Al ver que Serenity no respondía, Lita se acercó hasta ellos y dijo:

—Sí. Serenity, puedes tomarte un descanso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora? Pero si es cuando más clientes…

—Tranquila, Neflyte está por llegar —dijo, le quitó el mandil y la empujó para que saliera de detrás de la barra.

Tal como la vez anterior, Endymion la tomó del codo y, la sensación de su piel sobre la suya, era como el sello de hierro candente y el ardor le subía por el brazo y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No fue consciente de nada a su alrededor que no fuera él, ni cómo es que habían llegado a la _Plaza Sintagma _y la animaba a sentarse en una de las bancas_._

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le preguntó Serenity.

Endymion iba a responderle cuando el sonido del teléfono de Serenity lo interrumpió.

—Es tu hermana —ella le dio una mirada de disculpa y respondió —¿Mina?

—¡Serenity, no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte! Dime, ¿estás sentada?

—Sí.

—Bien —soltó un suspiró—. Endymion no se casó, nunca llegó a la iglesia y Rei está como loca. Nadie sabe dónde está porque anda sin su teléfono. No hubo boda, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sí, sí que podía. Serenity miró a Endymion y los ojos de él aprisionaron los suyos, no se había casado y ahora estaba allí con ella. ¡Dios!Sería posible que…

—Sere, ¿sigues allí o te desmayaste? ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, Mina… yo… ¿podemos hablar después?

—Claro. Te llamo luego para contarte más detalles y si aparece el novio fugitivo. _Adío._

—_Adío _—dijo Serenity antes de colgar.

Serenity no sabía qué decir, solo era consiente que Endymion estaba a su lado y no con Rei y la pregunta que sus labios no se atrevían a formular era «por qué».

—Supongo que Mina ya te informó los pormenores —señaló Endymion.

—Sí… —fue la escueta respuesta de Serenity, percatándose como las mujeres que pasaban por su lado lanzaban miradas llenas de interés a Endymion.

Él se acercó hasta ella y acarició su rostro tensó. Ella pensó que aunque Endymion seguía teniendo ese aire intimidante, propio de él, había algo diferente. No tenía la sensación de ser un conejito asechado por la fiera.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti, de soñar contigo, de añorarte, incluso cuando estaba con ella —dijo, acariciando con sus mano la mejilla de ella, y en realidad no mentía —extrañaba tanto el calor de tu piel, tus ojos, tus labios, tu olor. —Se acercó a ella y luego de aspirar su aroma, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ella no sabía qué pretendía ni, mucho menos, qué quería que hiciera. ¿Él no podía estar…? No, no podía. Aunque quería creer lo mejor de él, su reputación lo impedía. Debía de estar burlándose de ella. Seguramente todo era cuestión de ego, quizá necesitaba que todas las mujeres del planeta babearan por él, para dormir por la noche. Probablemente, querría convencerla de acostarse con él y, cuando lo consiguiera, sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo, regresaría con Rei pidiéndole perdón y se casaría con ella.

—No estoy para sus juegos.

—No estoy jugando, nunca he hablado más en serio. ¿Crees que iba a dejar plantada a Rei por un juego? No, lo hice porque ya no puedo seguir acallando lo que siento por ti, porque te necesito a mi lado.

—¿A mí y a cuántas más? —dijo fehaciente.

—Una mujer segura, es la inseguridad de cualquier hombre, y tú eres la mía. Me debilitas, desarmas mis esquemas, anulas mi autocontrol y con solo una sonrisa puedes tenerme a tus pies, pero tú no eres consciente de ello —indicó, pensando que en ello, tampoco mentía.

—Hemos compartido cierta intimidad, y me avergüenzo por ello, pero cuando no nos dejamos llevar lo único que hacemos es pelear.

Serenity sintió que se derretía por dentro cuando él le brindó una sonrisa, propia de la encarnación de Eros.

—Siendo así, prefiero pasarme la vida entera peleando contigo que haciendo el amor con otra. Quiero dormir contigo cada noche y verte al despertar cada mañana, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—No sabe lo que está diciendo —dijo, rogando al cielo que la poca cordura que le quedaba no la abandonara y terminara arrojándose a sus brazos.

—Lo sé. Sí que lo sé —acunó su rosto y besó sus mejillas. Sus ojos zafiros eran hermosos, pero muy torturados y ella no podía evitar preguntarse si sería sincero—. Te elegí a ti… Serenity, tú me haces feliz, eres la persona que tengo en mente siempre, por la cual arriesgué todo, te ruego que me creas y que me des una oportunidad.

—Por favor, olvidemos esto.

Endymion la abrazó y Serenity pensó que él se había movido tan lentamente, como si le tomara esfuerzo controlar sus acciones, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

—Me encanta estar así, sentirte entre mis brazos es como sentirme en el cielo pisando la tierra ¿no lo sientes? Eso es amor

—Tú no me amas, ni yo a ti.

Endymion miró hacia arriba y exhaló una respiración entrecortada.

—Hay cosas que el corazón siente pero ni la palabra, ni siquiera el pensamiento puede llegar a expresar, solo hay una forma de hacerlo.

Diciendo esto, tomó el rostro de Serenity entre sus manos e inclinó la cabeza, en el momento justo antes de rozar lentamente sus labios sobre los de suyos, ella cerró los ojos y sintió la cálida exhalación de su aliento. Cómo había extrañado sus besos, ambos lo habían hecho, por eso en el primer roce de sus labios sobre los de ella, ambos se estremecieron.

Serenity sentía un toque suave, como el de plumas, rosando sus labios. Sabía a café y a menta, y sabía besar… pero ese beso no tenía punto de comparación con los anteriores. Era un beso inocente, dulce pero la anticipación se erigió más alta que el mismo Everest, remeciendo algo en el interior de su corazón.

Y, tan suavemente como la besó, él se separó de ella pero no del todo, sino que pegó su frente a la suya.

—Eres todo lo que necesito a mi lado. —Musitó Endymion, completamente aturdido por las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, sin poder evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Nunca podrás tomarme en serio, tú nunca me verás como…

—Solo me estuve engañando a mí mismo, creyendo ver en otra lo que hay en ti —Endymion estaba seguro que en ninguna mujer encontraría lo que había creído hallar en Rei, pero debía convencerla de que así era—. Te veo como la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida, créeme cuando te digo que nadie más despierta en mí lo que tú despiertas. Soy un libro en blanco que te espera, contigo me puedo escribir.

—No sé si sea capaz, no sabiendo cómo eres.

—Quiero que aquietes mis demonios, que me conozcas, enseñarte mis cicatrices y te quedes a mi lado para besarlas. Hay muchas cosas que debo enfrentar y quiero que seas mi apoyo, que seas la persona que esté a mi lado.

—Endymion, yo…

Él rosó sus labios suavemente y se apartó de ella.

—Quiero que brilles, que cumplas tus sueños, que sonrías y ser yo quien esté a tu lado para verlo.

—No puedo. No quiero que me hagas sufrir, Endymion.

Por alguna extraña razón, una parte de él, tampoco lo quería pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—Eso es algo que no puedo asegurarte, pero te pido que solo me des una oportunidad, déjame conquistarte —cogió sus manos entre las suyas—, demostrarte que más allá de la pasión entre nosotros hay amor.

—Tengo miedo de hacerlo.

—Yo también tengo miedo. No miento cuando te digo que me haces sentir débil, que no puedo controlar lo que siento por ti —reveló, y no mentía.

No quería creerle, pero después de pensar en todo lo que había hecho y de lo que acaba de decirle, ella le dijo:

—Mi último vestigio de cordura me ha abandonado —suspiró—. Está bien, voy a darte una oportunidad.

—Gracias —le pasó los dedos por su mejilla y ella se apoyó en su toque—. Voy a honrar tu confianza en mí, _Ángelos_, y pasar el resto de mi vida amándote. —La besó, suavemente y con mesura.

Endymion se sentía como el peor de los hombres en este momento, pero era necesario.

Con cientos de sentimientos encontrados, la abrazó contra su pecho y la escuchó suspirar. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tal vez estaba jugando con fuego y resultaría quemado, pero en ese momento poco y nada le importaba, solo quería hacer justicia, vengarse de Galaxia y de todo aquel que se prestara para sus fechorías, entre estos Jedite y Rei.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos y él, como un idiota enamorado, había caído en las redes que habían tejido para entramparlo. Había estado dispuesto a olvidar el pasado, el daño que le habían hecho a su madre y a él, e incluso, a renunciar a todo por el amor de Rei y por una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella. Debían pagar y él se encargaría de ello, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Pero por otra parte, al tener a Serenity así, entre sus brazos, sentía que anulaba esos demonios sedientos de venganza, pero también avivaba otros, los cuáles él desconocía hasta antes de que ella apareciera en su vida y que aún no sabía cómo manejar.

El deseo y la pasión, junto con otros potentes y desconocidos sentimientos, que ella despertaba en él, eran tan intensos, que lo abrumaban. Ella lo debilitaba, anulaba su autocontrol y acrecentaba sus más primitivos instintos y sentimientos. Ahora mismo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejarse llevar por el deseo incontrolable que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estos sentimientos llenos de lujuria lo consumían y, aunque pudiese parecer contradictorio, también se sentía extrañamente en paz, como si en sus brazos hubiese encontrado un refugio, un...

«No, Endymion. Eso es algo que solo encontraste en Rei. Ahora solo te estás aferrando a lo que Serenity te hace sentir. Ella ni siquiera te ama» se reprendió él.

Serenity lo sintió tensarse y deshizo el abrazo, abandonando la calidez de su pecho, para verlo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea —dijo, tomando sus manos.

Él soltó el aire de sus pulmones de golpe y dijo:

—Volví a Atenas en búsqueda de venganza, solo quería ajustar cuentas con las personas que creía que habían destruido mi vida y, de la noche a la mañana, descubro que Mamoru no es quién yo creía.

—Debes sentirte muy confundido, pero debes saber que Mamo se puso muy feliz cuando se enteró que había tenido un hijo con el único amor de su vida —expresó Serenity, y algunas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas.

Endymion al ver que lloraba apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos emblanquecieron, al igual que su mandíbula, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desencajarse. Una vez más su odio por ella se hacía presente, odiaba el hecho de que aun estuviese enamorada de su padre, que posiblemente estaba con él solo porque se lo recordaba. Lo enfurecía y no podía ocultarlo, reacción que para Serenity no pasó desapercibida.

—Endymion, si tú y yo vamos a iniciar una relación —le limpió las traicioneras lágrimas—, necesito que sepas la verdad. Mamoru y yo...

Él la calló, llevando sus dedos hasta sus labios; cosa que fue mala idea, porque su furia se vio remplazada por deseo.

—No, Serenity. Sea lo que sea no quiero saberlo.

—Pero es necesario.

—Ya es tarde, y no quiero que tengas problemas con tu amiga por mi culpa —se puso de pie para evadir la conversación, y le tendió la mano a Serenity.

Ella aceptó su mano sin dejar de verlo, aún no podía creer todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Él no se había casado, había dejado a Rei por ella, le había confesado sus sentimientos y por si fuera poco quería comenzar una relación con ella.  
Serenity vio como el rostro de la encarnación de Eros se inclinaba hacia el de ella y aquellos labios sensuales se unían a los suyos.

La forma en que ahora la besaba era completamente distinta a la de hace unas semanas. ¿Sería que en verdad era sincero y sus sentimientos habían cambiado? ¿Qué tal vez no solo era deseo sino amor?

Al separarse de sus labios, Endymion dejó fugaces y pequeños besos sobre estos, aunque lo que quería era reclamar su boca sin restricciones, pero no lo hizo porque por más difícil que fuese, él debía controlarse para no estropear su plan.

—Vamos —dijo, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos para comenzar a andar.

Así, tomados de la mano, caminaron mano de regreso a la cafetería de Lita. Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, pero había un cómodo silencio.

—Llegamos —dijo Endymion, a la entrada de la cafetería.

—¿Quieres entrar a comer algo más?

—Me encantaría, porque así no tendría que separarme de ti —le sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro—, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender y dar algunas explicaciones.

—Entiendo —suspiró —todo ha sido tan rápido que... —volvió a suspirar —¿estás seguro, Endymion?

—Cada minuto que paso contigo me convenzo más de que esto es amor. —Llevó la mano que tenía en la sonrosada mejilla de Serenity hasta su nuca para luego besarla.

Este beso era un poco más exigente que los anteriores pero aun así dulce. Sabía que él se estaba controlando y, aunque le enternecía y disfrutaba que lo hiciera porque le demostraba que la tomaba en serio, sin embargo, también extrañaba ese desenfreno y pasión propios de la encarnación de Eros.

—¿A qué hora sales? —le preguntó, en cuanto se separaron. Espero su respuesta pero Serenity parecía no haberlo escuchado —_¿Ángelos?_

—Uhum.

—Te pregunté a qué hora sales —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—A las siete.

—Bien, entonces pasaré por ti para llevarte a casa.

—No es necesario, Eros —agitó la cabeza avergonzada —digo, Endymion.

—Con que imaginaciones mías —dijo, soltando una risa.

—Yo…

—Eres adorable. —Volvió a besarla para luego encaminarse hasta el _Aston Martin_.

Siempre tan imponente, en el interior de su automóvil, Serenity lo vio hacer un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida antes de verlo partir.

En cuanto entró en la cafetería Lita se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Por Zeus y todos los dioses del Olimpo! —exclamó zarandeando levemente a Serenity —¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Ni yo lo sé muy bien... creo, creo que me quiere.

—¿Crees? ¡Por Dios, Serenity! Ese hombre acaba de dejar plantada a su novia en el altar por ti y tú crees que te quiere.

—Es tan difícil de asimilar —suspiró —la encarnación de Eros me quiere.

—Quererte es poco, debe estar loquito por ti, basta ver cómo te mira... ¡Cómo te envidio, mujer!

—¿Ah, sí? —exclamó Neflyte, llegando hasta ellas —pues no tienes nada que envidiarle.

—No te pongas celoso, solo estoy feliz por mi amiga.

—Sí, claro —dijo incrédulo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, no peleen. Mejor pongámonos a trabajar—sugirió Serenity.

Endymion abrió la puerta de su departamento de alquiler y se dirigió hasta la sala, se acercó al bar y se sirvió un poco de whisky, que bebió de un solo trago sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta. Se sirvió otro y caminó hasta el sofá para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre éste.

Aun se sentía aturdido, un sinfín de sentimientos batallaban en su interior. En ocasiones lo dominaba la ira o sus ansias de venganza, en otras, su decepción y dolor por el engaño de Rei, pero lo que más lo turbaba era lo que Serenity le hacía sentir. A veces la odiaba pero de inmediato su odio se veía opacado por el deseo, pero hoy, especialmente hoy al besarla, había encendido algo en su interior que no sabía descifrar.

—Serenity... ¿estaré haciendo bien? —le dio un trago a su bebida, mientras escuchaba que abrían la puerta.

—Me puedes explicar ¡¿dónde demonios estabas, Endymion?!

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Como ven tras la traición de Rei los planes de Endymion tomaron un nuevo rumbo, ahora Serenity formará parte de ellos pero de manera diferente.**

**Como les avisé por Face perdieron el cargador de mi lap, lo que me dificulta un poco actualizar, por lo mismo no puedo responder sus comentarios, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

Endymion apartó su mirada del vaso con whisky y alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los amatistas de Rei, que lo veían llenos de furia, la misma que él sentía por dentro a causa de su traición.

Desde el primer momento ella lo había deslumbrado con su belleza y con su elegancia, y ahora, vestida con ese despampanante vestido de novia, por el que él había pagado una fuerte suma de dinero con tal complacerla, y perfectamente maquillada y peinada, no hacía más que confirmarlo. Sin embargo, por primera vez no se veía encandilado por su belleza, ya que por fin se le había caído la venda de los ojos y se daba cuenta que aquella inocencia y todo lo bueno que creía ver en ella, no era más que una careta.

Durante años había anidado odio en su corazón y más al reencontrarse con su pasado, en especial con Galaxia; pero creyó que su vida daba un giro al conocer a Rei, que había encontrado todo aquello que una parte de él, que se esforzaba por mantener enterrada en lo más recóndito de su ser, siempre había anhelado: la oportunidad de tener una familia junto a una mujer que lo amara. Él por primera vez había tenido la esperanza de que podía dejar todo ese odio y rencor que durante años había engendrado en su interior, con tal de tener el amor de Rei y ser feliz a su lado.

Pero todo había sido una mentira. Y, en ese momento quería ir y encararla, zarandearla y confrontarla hasta que le dijera la verdad, pero sobre todo, que se retractara de sus palabras. Quería verla a los ojos mientras reconocía que no lo amaba, que todo había sido una farsa, que sentía repulsión cada vez que hacían el amor. Pero por más que quisiera no podía hacer eso, sino más bien, debía contenerse porque si no lo hacía terminaría por delatarse y su plan no serviría de nada.

Ahora su deseo de venganza cobraba cada vez más fuerza.

—¡Estoy esperando una respuesta, Endymion! —gritó furiosa, arrojando el ramo de flores al suelo—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

—Dando un paseo —dijo relajadamente, llevándose el vaso a los labios para darle un sorbo al licor ambarino.

—¿Dando un paseo? —chilló, completamente fuera de sí mientras se acercaba a él —¿estabas dando un paseo?

—Sí, eso dije —respondió, dándole otro trago a su bebida.

—Acaso ¿olvidaste que día es hoy?

—No. ¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo! —exclamó sarcástico.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué mientras yo te esperaba en la Iglesia, tú estabas dando un paseo? Será mejor que te pongas de pie y vayamos ahora mismo a la Iglesia.

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

—Vamos, mi amor —suspiró, en un intento por calmarse —sé que no debí gritarte pero estoy demasiado tensa, entiendo que estés inseguro porque hemos apresurado todo, han pasado seis meses desde que nos conocemos yo también lo estoy… pero te amo y sé solo contigo quiero estar, que quiero ser tu esposa.

Solo porque era una mujer Endymion no se levantó para abofetearla por su desfachatez.

—¿Me amas, Rei? —le preguntó con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, queriendo dominar su ira.

—Claro que sí, nunca lo dudes. Te amo, Endy —hizo una pausa, mientras se acomodaba el vestido y el peinado frente al espejo—. Ya es tarde, pero si nos vamos ya, aún estamos a tiempo de celebrar la boda.

—No, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Entiendo que las cosas no resultaron como querías: todo perfecto, organizado y que incluso me has visto el vestido antes de la boda. Pero eso no me importa, te lo repito _agape mou_, lo único que deseo en este momento es ser tu esposa.

—No, Rei.

—Está bien —resopló— hoy no habrá boda. Entonces, ¿prefieres que la programemos para mañana o dentro de unos días? Dime la fecha y yo arregló todo.

—¡No! —alzó la voz —¡Ni más tarde, ni mañana, ni nunca!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! —abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente —no voy a casarme contigo, Rei.

Endymion sonrió complacido al ver el rostro contrariado de la mujer que aunque seguía amando lo había destrozado por completo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —se acercó hasta él y le quitó el vaso de sus manos y lo dejó sobre una mesita.

—Nunca hablé más en serio —espetó secamente.

—Endymion, _agape mou_... —se sentó sobre sus piernas y llevó las manos al cuello de él para besarlo pero algo la detuvo —ese olor...

—¿Qué olor? —preguntó mientras la veía hacer una mueca desagradable mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

—Ese perfume que traes.

—Es el de siempre.

—No. Es el mismo perfume barato de mujer que traías la otra vez cuando te desapareciste toda la tarde, y no me vengas con que es el de Mina porque ella estaba conmigo en la Iglesia. ¿Con quién estabas? Respóndeme ¿Me estás engañando? ¿Es eso?

Endymion la dejó sobre el sillón y se puso de pie.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Hay alguien más ¿verdad? No llegaste a nuestra boda por estar follando con alguna mujerzuela.

—No quiero discutir, Rei. La boda se cancela y ya.

—¡Te exijo que me respondas!

—Está bien —resopló cansino—, ¿quieres la verdad?

—Es lo mínimo que merezco como tu novia, como la mujer que te ama.

Endymion tuvo que contener la risita sardónica que se quería escapar de sus labios al afirmar tan fehacientemente que lo amaba, incluso él se lo creería si no la hubiese escuchado en aquella grabación.

—Sí, Rei —le dijo con fingido pesar—. Conocí a alguien, por eso no puedo casarme contigo.

—¡¿Quién es esa maldita zorra con la que me estás viendo la cara?! —gritó airada.

—Primero que todo, no es una zorra sino una mujer maravillosa. Y segundo, no voy a decirte aun quién es.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Endymion —dijo acercándose a él y tomó sus manos —entiendo que esa... mujer te haya deslumbrado y, que tal vez, tú te sientas indigno de continuar con lo nuestro... —guardó silencio mientras parecía meditar en el asunto y finalmente soltó un suspiro que a Endymion le pareció dramático —pero yo te entiendo.

—¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, seguramente ella te buscó y se te ofreció hasta que tú como hombre no pudiste aguantar más. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque esto es muy difícil para mí, yo te perdono.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, mi amor por ti es tan grande que soy capaz de olvidar esta traición.

—Eres tan comprensiva, Rei —dijo llevando sus manos hasta su rostro para acariciar sus mejillas, cuando lo que en verdad quería era darle una bofetada por su falsedad.

—Porque te amo Endymion, como sé que tú también me amas a mí —volvió a tomar sus manos—. Ahora que ya está todo aclarado, le llamaré a Mina para que reserve la fecha más próxima en la Iglesia.

—No —soltó sus manos y le dio la espalda, no podía aguantar su descaro.

—¿No?

—Escuchaste bien. Dije que no, Rei. Agradezco tu compresión pero aun así nuestra boda se cancela.

—¿Quieres esperar un poco más? Sí es por mí, yo...

—Es por mí Rei, no te amo, creí amarte pero solo me dejé deslumbrar por ti. Mi amor y mi corazón pertenecen a otra.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —se arrojó a sus brazos—tú me amas, sé que me amas.

Completamente desesperada, al sentir que sus planes se estaban yendo por la borda ella lo besó. Al principio Endymion no correspondió a su beso, pero ella continuó seduciéndolo con su boca haciendo que terminara correspondiéndole. Él la amaba, no obstante, le dolía profundamente su traición y, precisamente eso, no podía olvidarlo.

—Lo siento, Rei —la apartó. Se sentía turbado, anhelaba seguir perdido en sus labios, pero luego de besar a Serenity ya no sabía qué pesar.

—Acabas de demostrármelo en ese beso. Me amas, Endy.

—No. Yo no te amo, mejor dicho nunca te amé y, aunque algo tarde, me di cuenta de ello, antes de que cometer un gran error.

—No puedes decir que lo nuestro es un error. ¡Reacciona, Endymion! —gritó desesperada —esa mujerzuela solo está jugando contigo.

—Esa 'mujerzuela' como tú la llamas, es la mujer que amo y la única que quiero a mi lado.

—No puede ser verdad, hasta ayer todo estaba bien. Me amas, sé que me amas. ¡Por favor, Endymion, reacciona! Si necesitas tiempo, yo puedo esperar.

—No necesito tiempo, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ya tomé una decisión y no habrá boda, al menos no contigo.

—No puedes hacerme esto. ¿Qué hay de nuestros planes, de nuestros sueños?

—Lo siento, Rei, pero tuvo ya no estás en los míos. Créeme que no quiero lastimarte, pero no puedo estar con una mujer a la que no amo.

—¿Quién es ella? Dime quién es para poder reclamarle que se estuviera revolcando contigo sin importarle que seas un hombre comprometido.

—Ya te dije que no voy a decirte quién es, esto es entre tú y yo. Y, aunque no tengo porqué entrar en detalles, debo decirte que no hemos tenido relaciones.

—¿Y piensas que voy a creérmelo?

—No me importa si me crees o no, solo quería que lo supieras.

—Voy a averiguar quién es esa zorra y se va arrepentir por haberse metido con mi hombre.

—¡Ya basta, Rei! Entiendo que estés molesta pero no voy a permitir que sigas insultándola.

—Pero tú eres mío y esa

—Yo no soy tuyo ni de nadie, pero si quieres desquitarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.

—No, es con ella con quien tengo que ajustar cuentas.

—No te atrevas, Rei. Soy yo quién está dejándote, soy yo quien no te ama.

—¡Pero por ella, por esa maldita puta!—dijo yéndose contra él.

Rei llena de furia comenzó golpearlo en el pecho y Endymion la sujetó de las manos con fuerza. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Mina, elegantemente vestida con vestido color nude de un solo hombro, ajustado a su cuerpo y que llegaba a la altura de rodilla, acompañada de Malachite que vestía un impecable traje azul de tres piezas.

—Endymion, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Malachite, haciéndose el desentendido —al ver que no llegabas pensamos lo peor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mina acercándose a ellos —desde afuera se escuchan sus gritos. ¿Por qué no llegaste a la Iglesia?

—Porque el idiota de tu hermano se andaba revolcando con una zorra mientras yo lo esperaba en el altar.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si ni siquiera fueron anoche de despedida de soltero —Mina miró a Malachite negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros y luego a Endymion —¿Eso es cierto, hermano?

—Lo único que es cierto es que mi matrimonio con Rei se cancela.

—Porque va a cambiarme por una mujerzuela, ¿puedes créelo, Mina?

—¿Es eso verdad, Endymion?

—Sí, Mina. Estoy enamorado de otra mujer, y aunque tarde me di cuenta de ello. Tú tenías razón.

Mina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, iba a decir algo pero Endymion le hizo un gesto para que callara. Mina moría de curiosidad, quería saber a qué se refería con ese «tú tenías razón» ¿sería al hecho de que no amaba a Rei? ¿O a quién era la persona que él en verdad amaba?

—¿Lo estás escuchando? Dice que la ama, ¡se ha vuelto loco!

Mina sopesó el asunto y llegó a la conclusión que fuese cómo fuese e independiente de quién era esa mujer de la que su hermano decía estar enamorado, al menos a ella la noticia la alegraba.

—Pues, si Endymion ama a otra y decidió no casarse contigo, yo lo apoyo en su decisión —dijo Mina, asombrándolos a todos.

—Y aunque nadie me lo preguntó —añadió Malachite —también cuentas con mi apoyo, hermano.

—Eso es porque nunca les he caído bien —espetó Rei—, seguramente ustedes le metieron ideas en la cabeza o hasta le presentaron a esa mujer.

—Aunque no lo creas, Rei —soltó furioso —no soy un idiota al que puedan manipular, de alguna forma la venda termina de caérseme de los ojos por más ciego que esté y tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz.

Endymion vio como ella palidecía y lo veía sumamente nerviosa y él disfrutaba muchísimo de ello. Aunque otra parte, él quería llevarla al límite para que le confesara la verdad, que le dijera todo había sido una mentira, pero que también había terminado enamorándose de él.

—¿Lo dices por algo en especial? —preguntó Rei, con voz trémula.

—Más bien por alguien —la miró tan fijamente que Rei tuvo no pudo aguantar el peso de su mirada y tuvo que apartar la suya—. Por ti, _agapimenos_.

Mina tiró del brazo de Malachite para averiguar si él sabía algo, pero este solo negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—¿Por... por mí? —replicó ella, en el mismo tono ahogado.

—Sí. Porque no eres quién yo creía.

Endymion la vio palidecer aún más, si eso era posible.

—¿A qué te refieres, Endy?

—Creo que no pude haber sido más claro. La sinceridad ante todo ¿no estás de acuerdo, Rei? —vio como Malachite lo veía preocupado por lo que iba a hacer, pero le hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlo —¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó, dándole así la oportunidad de confesar.

Rei casi sin poder sus nervios, se estrujó las manos y dijo:

—Yo... solo quiero decirte que te amo y que no tienes idea del daño que me estás haciendo —se restregó los ojos, limpiando unas fingidas lágrimas—. Ya te respondí, ahora dime ¿a qué te refieres?

—A que descubrí que tú... —hizo una larga pausa, dándole así la oportunidad de confesar, pero al ver que no respondía, él continuó —que tú no eres la mujer de mi vida, que no eres la mujer que amo.

—Entonces era eso —indicó, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—Sí. ¿Qué pensabas? O ¿hay algo más que debas decirme?

—No. Nada más, es solo que estoy tan aturdida con todo esto.

Él sintió una rabia incontenible al ver cómo seguía burlándose de él dándose cuenta que para ella era tan solo un juguete.

—Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado voy a pedirte que regreses a tu departamento.

Rei se arrojó a sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero Endymion la apartó de inmediato.

—Endymion, _agape mou,_ piénsalo por favor. No puedes...

—Ya no insistas, Rei. Y por tus cosas no te preocupes, hoy mismo las enviaré todas para allá. Ahora voy a pedirte que te vayas, quiero estar solo.

—¡Recapacita!, no puedes dejarme por alguien que apenas conoces.

—La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la amo, que lo que siento por ella es infinitamente más grande que lo que creía sentir por ti.

—No te creo. Sé que me amas y no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto, pero si quieres que me vaya, voy a hacerlo. Solo te diré una cosa y es que no saldré de tu vida.

—Como quieras, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión ni mucho menos de sentimientos.

Rei se acercó hasta él con la intención de besarlo pero él, intuyendo lo que pretendía, volteó el rostro.

—Vete, Rei.

Ella apretó los puños furiosa, le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la salida.

—Rei —la llamó Endymion antes de que ella llegara a la puerta —en cuanto al anillo...  
Ella se volteó a verlo, Endymion deseó haber inmortalizado aquel momento haciendo una fotografía de su rostro completamente desfigurado mientras se aferraba al ostentoso anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. ¡Qué tonto había sido!

—Quieres que...

—No. Puedes quedártelo —la interrumpió—tómalo como un recuerdo o como una compensación de lo que vivimos, como quieras verlo.

Rei no dijo nada y simplemente se volteó, giró el pomo de la puerta y salió de allí azotando la puerta.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué ocurre, Endymion? —dijo Mina, acercándose a él —¿quién es ella?

—Ahora no, Mina. Quiero estar solo —expresó con voz apagada, encaminándose hacia el estudio.

Endymion se encerró con sus pensamientos y como si su cuerpo fuera un mazo, se dejó caer en la el sillón y nuevamente se sirvió una copa de wiski.

Había sido un idiota, por primera vez veía en Rei cosas que nunca antes había visto. Y, sin embargo, nada de lo que sentía por ella había muerto. Había aguardado la absurda ilusión de que ella le confesara la verdad, pero eso no había ocurrido, llegó a plantearse de la idea de si sería capaz de perdonarla en caso de que ella lo hiciera.

No sabía muy bien qué haría con Rei, solo tenía claro que debía pagar, al igual que Galaxia y Jedite. Y por otro lado estaba Serenity, aun no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ella, para muchas mujeres la riqueza y el poder eran como un afrodisíaco y no sabía si ese era su caso y por eso lo había aceptado.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde, cuando ya el sol se metía envuelto en nubes esponjosas, Endymion salió de su estudio y encontrándose con Mina y Malachite.

—¿Estás bien, Endymion? —le preguntó Mina, preocupada.

—Sí —soltó un pesado suspiro —no te preocupes.

—Me preocupo, eres mi hermano. ¿Es verdad eso de que ya no amas a Rei?

—Ya te lo dije, tenías razón.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y espero que pronto me presentes a esa mujer que te abrió los ojos.

—Puede que te lleves una sorpresa. Ahora si me lo permiten, tengo que salir.

Endymion medio sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Malachite fue tras de él y lo alcanzó antes de que saliera.

—La estás usando Endymion. Entiendo que quieras venganza, pero a qué precio.

—Me aceptó, así sin más… ella es tanto o peor que Rei —dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Eso no lo sabes. Tal vez ella es sincera y en verdad siente algo por ti. Véngate si es lo que quieres, pero no de esta manera.

—Ella será una pieza fundamental en todo esto.

—Hermano, dejándote llevar por el odio solo conseguirás dolor y amargura.

—No hay absolutamente nada en el mundo tan dulce como el amor —reconoció, sin soltar el pomo—. Y, aunque parezca paradójico, después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio y la venganza.

Sin más, Endymion salió del allí. Iba camino al aparcamiento cuando se encontró, para su desconcierto, de frente con Galaxia.

—¡Vaya sorpresa la que se llevaron todos! —exclamó sarcástica.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace acá?!

—Solo vine a decirte que eres un estúpido. No eres más que un maldito bastardo y siempre lo serás. Y hoy solo has dado prueba de ello.

—¿Cree que me importa en algo lo que está diciendo o lo que piense de mí? En lo absoluto —le sonrió altivo—. Como ve, voy de salida, así que será mejor que se vaya.

—Eres un miserable, como el bastardo que eres estás roído por la ambición, por la rabia, por la ansiedad de ser un Shields cuando nunca podrás serlo.

—Si no tiene algo más que decir —abrió la puerta de su automóvil.

—Sí, hay algo más. No solo te estás revolcando con la amante de tu padre, sino también con la de Jedite ¿te dijo que se enredó también con él?

Endymion se detuvo en secó y tras unos segundos se volteó para mirarla.

—¿Te sorprende, Endymion? —inquirió Galaxia con una gran sonrisa —si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Mina, ella los encontró juntos. Serenity no es más que una arribista, como sabía que junto a mi esposo no iba a ocupar más allá de la posición de su amante la muy astuta intentó escalar su posición seduciendo a mi hijo.

—Sea eso cierto o no ¿a usted que le importa lo que yo haga con mi vida o con Serenity?

—Me importa porque la odio, la odio por quitarme al amor de Mamoru, la odio porque él desde que la llevó a la casa solo tenía ojos para ella. No soportaba verlos juntos, como tampoco ahora… —calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—Ahora ¿qué?

—Al igual que tu padre, eres un hombre roído por los malditos deseos carnales, un idiota por caer en brazos de esa zorra cuando podrías tener a cualquier mujer —Galaxia se acercó a él y se le quedó mirando —eres tan parecido a él…

Endymion vio en sus ojos una luz de irreprimible aborrecimiento y otra luz de maligno deseo. Por lo que de inmediato una idea se le vino a la cabeza y, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que hacía, o si se arrepentiría de ello, la tomó por la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo mientras la acorralaba contra el _Aston Martin_.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló Galaxia —¿Cómo te atreves?

—Es lo que deseas ¿no? —Endymion tuvo que contener las náuseas —me deseas como deseabas a Mamoru, por eso no soportas verme con Serenity.

La estrujó en sus brazos, con más animadversión que deseo. Dominó las arcadas que le provocaron ver como la boca de ella alcanzaba la suya.

Aunque había creído que era capaz de hacerlo, sintiéndose asqueado por la situación, Endymion se alejó raudamente de ella, la hizo a un lado y subió al automóvil.

—_Kalispera_, Galaxia —dijo, arrancando a toda velocidad.

Tras conducir algunos minutos sin rumbo fijo se detuvo en un sitio eriazo cerca de la costa. Se quedó allí, casi doblado, apoyado contra el volante.

Tras largo tiempo en esa posición se incorporó pegando su espalda contra el asiento. Su cabeza era un lio. No lo había esperado, pero ahora tenía una nueva arma contra Galaxia, él mismo. Solo que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de seducirla.

Y, por otro lado, lo asfixiaba la intriga, pues lo que más lo irritaba era lo que le había dicho de Serenity. Sus labios se movieron, y algo, como un sonido inarticulado, salió de ellos. Sabía que Serenity había amado a su padre, pero ¿involucrarse también con Jedite? Apretó el puño y por tres veces, inquietísimo, o sólo desesperado, golpeó el volante como si fuera su propia cabeza y quisiera destruirla.

Necesitaba hablar con Mina, por lo que buscó su teléfono dentro de su saco pero por más que lo buscó no lo encontró. Soltó un grito de frustración, al recordar que el día anterior lo había destrozado al enterarse del engaño de Rei, podía regresar para hablar con Mina, pero ya se le hacía tarde para ir con Serenity.

—¡Qué más da si se acostó con Mamoru, con Jedite o con el Papa! Solo es parte de tu venganza, y mientras menos te involucres con ella, mejor será —murmuró antes de arrancar.

A los pocos minutos estaba aparcando fuera de la cafetería. Bajó del automóvil mientras veía como Serenity se despedía de su amiga y salía a su encuentro.

—Creí que no vendrías —dijo ella, cuando llegó a su lado, mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo cuando venía para acá —se disculpó viéndola de arriba abajo.

Vestía una camisa negra holgada de estampado escoces en tonos rojos, burdeos y grises, unos _short_ de mezclilla oscuro y unas _converse_ negras. ¿Dónde había quedado la sensual mujer con aquel vestido blanco que se había presentado en su oficina?

—Lamento si te decepcioné —musitó Serenity, agraviada al ver la escrutadora mirada de Endymion sobre ella —esta soy yo, Endymion. Entiendo que tú… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque él la calló, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Era mucho más alto, y al tratar de buscar los celestes ojos, su cuerpo casi se encorvaba.

—No quise hacerte sentir mal, lo siento —los dedos que acariciaban sus labios se desviaron hasta la mejilla de ella para tomar su rostro e inclinó el suyo hasta alzar sus labios —me gustas por quién eres y no por lo que vistas.

—Es que tú estás acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres y yo…

—Eres hermosa —la interrumpió haciéndola sonrojar.

—Pero aun así, tú estás acostumbrado a elegante mujeres enfundadas en de vestidos de diseñador y ropa exclusiva, basta verte para... —lo observó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios —tengo una idea.

—¿Una idea?

—Sí. Vamos —dijo haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Endymion la alcanzó y tomó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Serenity dio un salto y se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada —soltó un suspiro —es solo que aún no me acostumbro.

—¿A qué?

—A esto. A ti, a mí. Juntos. Ya sabes.

—Pues ve acostumbrándote, _Ángelos_, porque no pienso dejarte ir.

—Una parte de mí no quiere ilusionarse, pero la otra… ya lo ha hecho por completo.

—Tú ya me conquístate, te pertenezco por completo —apretó levemente su mano —como quiero que tú me pertenezcas, así que tendré que esforzarme por conquistar a esa parte de ti que aún se resiste.

—¿Lo dices en serio? A veces siento que no eres tú, que solo estás interpretando un papel porque no eres el mismo de hace unos días, es como si te contuvieras.

—De cierta forma lo hago, sí me estoy conteniendo… porque ahora mismo quisiera hacerte mía. Te deseo, Serenity, y lo sabes… pero también sé que eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida y no quiero arruinar esto que siento por dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

—Me cuesta trabajo creerte. Quiero hacerlo pero…

—Haré que creas en mí, Serenity —«debo hacerlo para conseguir lo que quiero» pensó para sí.

Ella se detuvo en medio de la calle.

—Yo también he tenido una vida difícil, Endymion. Por favor, no me hagas sufrir.

Al escucharla, algo se removió en el interior de Endymion y pensó que tal vez Malachite tenía razón. La estaba usando sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, quizá era sincera pero también cabía la posibilidad que solo lo hubiese aceptado por interés. Solo con el tiempo podría averiguarlo, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Confía en mí, Serenity. Solo confía en mí.

Serenity asintió y ambos retomaron su andar.

—¿Falta mucho? —dijo de pronto Endymion —podríamos haber venido en el coche.

—No —respondió deteniéndose —ya llegamos.

Endymion vio frente a ellos una reconocida tienda de ropa. «¡Vaya, que pronto comienzas a quitarte la careta!» pensó viendo a Serenity, ¡cómo no había pensado que lo que pretendía era una excursión de compras por Atenas!

—Ven. Entremos —lo instó ella, tirando de su mano para ingresar al local.

—No venía preparado para esto —el aire acondicionado de la tienda le golpeó el rostro —pero solo quiero complacerte.

Comenzaron a dentarse en el establecimiento mientras Endymion sentía el peso de las miradas femeninas en él.

—Ya pasamos el área de damas —indicó Endymion, que era arrastrado por Serenity.

—¿Y quién dijo que veníamos al área de damas?

—¿Entonces? —preguntó aturdido.

—Venimos por ropa para ti —le sonrió.

—¿Para mí? —dijo desconcertado.

—Sí. ¿Qué creías? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido—no habrás pensado que yo… Endymion yo no quiero tu dinero, ni que me des regalos costosos, ni joyas, ni nada de lo que tal vez acostumbras darle a las mujeres con las que has estado.

—Lo siento, pero yo… ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—Debí decírtelo para que no pensaras cosas que no son. Yo también lo siento.

—Olvidemos esto. Créeme que tengo suficiente ropa, Serenity, no sé qué hacemos aquí.

—No lo dudo y no es que no te veas guapo así, pero ¿Qué nunca vistes ropa… normal?

—¿Normal? —soltó una risita.

—Sí. Te ves endemoniadamente sexy con esos trajes pero quisiera verte con algo más sport, más relajado. Compláceme, ¿sí?

Los ojos de Endymion brillaron como dos zafiros y una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en sus labios. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—No me digas esas cosas y menos en un lugar público, _agapimenos_

«La encarnación de Eros está de regreso» pensó Serenity y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que él se alejaba para mirarla fijamente hasta hacerla ruborizar. A veces esas reacciones de ella lo aturdían.

—Vamos, _Ángelos mou_. Escoge algo 'normal' para mí.

Ella alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. En sus labios se dibujó una encantadora, pura y bonita sonrisa. Esa mirada lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho.

—Vamos —se apoyó en él y sonrió.

Endymion nunca había pensado que podría divertirse tanto al salir de compras. Era la primera vez que alguien escogía ropa para él, siempre acostumbraba a comprar algo de ropa o joyas para sus amantes o en el último tiempo para Rei, pero nunca al contrario.

Luego de varios minutos, cuando el sol ya había caído, ambos salieron de la tienda. Endymion ahora vestía unos bermudas caqui y una camiseta azul marino y unas zapatillas náuticas en color azul.

—¿Serenity? —ella lo miró y él cedió al deseo y la besó.

Serenity era diferente, pensó mientras la besaba y él lo sabía. Aun no sabía muy bien qué buscaba en él, pero luego de haber estado con su padre estaba seguro que ya no se hacía ilusiones de romances o de amor. Podrían tener una relación como dos adultos, como dos amantes. Él podría disfrutar su cuerpo como ella el de él. Nada de laberintos sentimentales, porque él no tenía amor que dar y el de ella había muerto con su padre.

—Me volveré adicta a tus besos, mi Eros —le brillaban los ojos por el beso.

—No tienes idea como desee besarte todo este tiempo.

El último mes y medio había sido más duro que ninguna otra separación con alguna de sus amantes. Al menos para él. Quizá también para ella, y eso que con Serenity no habían llegado más allá de unos besos y ardientes caricias.

—Yo también lo deseé. Aunque no quería reconocerlo… te extrañé, aun no puedo creer que…

Él la interrumpió diciendo:

—Estoy contigo. Eso es lo que en verdad importa —acarició su mejilla —ya es tarde, regresemos para llevarte a casa, quiero hablar con tu madre.

Una vez en el automóvil, Serenity no podía dejar de pensar que había echado de menos a Endymion más de lo que pensaba que fuera posible, había sufrido en silencio pensado que iba a casarse con otra, como también porque él no había vuelto a buscarla, lo había extrañado y en ese momento lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo y empaparse de su esencia.

Él parecía desear lo mismo. No había dejado de tocarla desde el que habían salido de la tienda. Había apoyado la mano en su pierna mientras no cambiaba de marcha durante algún semáforo en rojo o le había dado algún beso fugaz y la había llevado de la cintura todo el camino desde que bajaron del _Aston_ hasta llegar a su casa.

—Ya estamos —dijo ella, antes de abrir la puerta.

—Espera —la detuvo antes de que la abriera y la atrajo hacia sí.

Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección. Endymion pensó que él también se volvería adicto a los labios de Serenity, ella sabía cómo pensaba que sabría el cielo. La deseaba con una potencia que lo abrumaba, cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma inesperada ante ella y sin poder contenerse profundizó el beso, pero sin sensación de urgencia, diciéndole en silencio que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque quería olvidarse del tiempo y de cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen sus labios y su cuerpo.

El beso se interrumpió y le acarició con los labios la mejilla y la sien. Ella sonrió satisfecha porque parecía que no sólo había echado de menos aquella pasión que sentían, sino también la conexión que había entre ambos ¿Sería amor?

—Ahora sí, entremos —indicó Endymion.

Serenity asintió y abrió la puerta y dijo:

—Ya llegué, mamá —de inmediato un dulce aroma golpeó los sentidos de ambos —¡Hmm, huele delicioso!

Una vez dentro de la pequeña pero acogedora sala divisaron a Ikuko que venía saliendo de la cocina.

—Cariño, ya te habías tardado —comentó sonriente —pero ya veo el porqué. Es bueno volver a verte, Endymion, déjame decirte que te ves muy bien así.

—Lo mimo digo —indicó él —y bueno, esto se lo debe a su hija.

—Siéntense —señaló el comedor —ya tengo listo tu café Endymion, enseguida te lo traigo —dijo desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

—¿Le aviste a mamá que vendrías?

—No. Estuve aquí en la mañana y dijo con tanta seguridad que nos veríamos más tarde que me sorprendió. Y ya ves, hasta café me tiene.

—A veces me mamá me asusta. Siéntate, iré a ver si necesita ayuda.

—¡Quédate con Endymion! —gritó Ikuko desde la cocina —es de mala educación dejar solos a los invitados.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Vas a decirme qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Ya te dije, nada de qué preocuparse.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Serenity, quien lo sacó del bolso y miró el visor.

—Es Mina otra vez. Voy a contestar —Endymion asintió y ella así lo hizo.

—Sere, que mala amiga eres —se quejó Mina—, me quedé esperando tu llamada.

—Lo siento, Mina. Tuvimos mucho trabajo en la cafetería y acabo de llegar a casa.

—Voy para allá, necesito contarte algunas cosillas.

—¿Venir para acá? —repitió pasmada, Endymion le hizo un gesto para que la convenciera de lo contrario.

—Sí. Tengo mucho que contarte.

—Me encantaría verte, Mina, pero de verdad estoy agotada. ¿Podrías resumirlo por teléfono?

—Bueno, solo porque se trata de ti. A los pocos minutos de llamarte, Rei salió furiosa y Malachite y yo la seguimos. Cuando llegamos, Endymion y ella estaban discutiendo, él le dijo que no iba a casarse con ella porque amaba a otra ¡ama a otra! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Serenity miró a Endymion y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, no había esperado que él hiciera aquello, simplemente podría haber terminado su compromiso pero reconocer que amaba a otra eran palabras mayores.

—Si no me lo dijeras no lo creería, Mina.

Ikuko llegó con una bandeja, con una taza de café para Endymion y dos de té para ellas, las dejó sobre la mesa y regresó a la cocina.

—Sí. Solo que mi hermano no quiso decirme de quién se trataba —resopló —aunque no me importa mucho eso, solo verlo lejos de Rei. Un momento…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú no tendrás algo que ver en esto ¿o sí?

—¿Yo? No sé a qué te refieres —fingió un bostezo —lo siento, Mina, pero muero de sueño. Hablamos mañana ¿sí?

—Bueno. Pero de verdad necesito verte porque también tengo que enseñarte algo que me regaló Malachite —suspiró —creo que me estoy enamorando —volvió a suspirar—. Ya no te molesto, que pases buena noche.

—Tú igual —dijo, para luego cortar el teléfono.

—Ya me imagino para qué te llamó —Endymion negó con la cabeza —es una chismosa.

—Me preguntó si yo era… bueno tú sabes.

—Sí —acarició su mejilla —dejé a Rei por ti.

Serenity apoyó su rostro en su mano.

—¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Ya te imaginarás, pero no me arrepiento… no podía casarme cuando siento esto por ti — «Y aunque no me casé por Rei por otros razones tampoco era justo que lo hiciera deseándote como te deseo» pensó mientras la veía.

—Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi hija, Endymion? —preguntó suspicaz Ikuko, quien acababa de llegar con un pastel de fresas en las manos.

—Para ser sincero aun no lo sé muy bien. En mi relación anterior apresuré mucho las cosas y ahora quiero tomármelo con más tiempo, ambos estamos de acuerdo en ello ¿verdad? —miró a Serenity y ella asintió—. Solo quiero que sepa, Ikuko, que lo que sentía por mi exnovia no era siquiera una sombra de lo que siento por Serenity.

—Tal vez debas reconsiderar las cosas, Endymion —dijo Ikuko, sorprendiéndolos a ambos —hay muchas cosas que no han aclarado y tu corazón guarda mucho odio que quizá no te permita ver lo que sientes en realidad.

—Todo el mundo afronta el dolor en la vida, pero eso no puede hacer que dejemos de tomar decisiones. Estoy seguro que Rei no es la mujer de mi vida, que no es la mujer que quiero a mi lado.

—Y mi hija ¿si lo es?

—¡Mamá! —la reprendió Serenity.

—Déjala _Ángelos_, es tu madre y está preocupada —dijo mirando a Serenity y luego desvió sus ojos zafiro hasta su madre —la entiendo Ikuko, pero quiero que sepa que muy probablemente Serenity es la mujer que será la única dueña de mi corazón.

—Eso lo sé —aseveró cortando el pastel y dándole un trozo a él —solo me preocupa que el odio que habita en tu corazón no te permita verlo a tiempo.

—¡Mamá, no empieces!

—Toma, cariño —Ikuko le dio un trozo grande de pastel —come.

Tuvieron una plática amena mientras comían el delicioso pastel que Ikuko había hecho. Endymion se sentía extrañamente cómodo entre ellas, como parte de la familia. Era evidente el gran cariño que Ikuko sentía por su hija y él comenzaba a adorar el ver cómo, en ocasiones, Serenity se comportaba como una niña frente a su madre y como sonreía feliz. Una punzada de envidia lo recorrió.

—Ya es algo tarde para mí.

—Tiene razón —la secundó Endymion —creo que debería irme.

—Dije para mí, ustedes que son jóvenes pueden aguantar un poco más. Buenas noches, hija —dijo dándole un beso en la frente —no te preocupes por los trastes, deja todo así. Hace una noche preciosa, podrían aprovechar y salir al porche para conversar un rato.

—Gracias por el pastel y el café, estaban delicioso.

—Por nada, Endymion. Fue un placer verte.

—Lo mismo digo Ikuko. Que pase buena noche.

Ella le sonrió y se retiró dejándolos solos.

—¿Quieres ir a afuera? —le preguntó Serenity.

—Claro.

—Primero déjame lavar esto —señaló Serenity, obviando lo que su madre le había dicho —no me gusta que mamá haga muchos esfuerzos.

—Yo te ayudo.

—No, ve a esperarme afuera.

—Insisto. Es lo mínimo después de estas delicias que tu madre preparó.

Entre risas furtivas, lanzándose agua y espuma terminaron su tarea. Luego de dejar todo limpio, se encaminaron al jardín delantero.

—Mamá tenía razón —dijo Serenity viendo la noche estrellada.

—Sí. Había olvidado lo sublimes que son las noches atenienses, no es algo que puedas disfrutar en Nueva York —dijo él, en cuanto se sentaron en un sillón que había en el pórtico —pero es tu compañía lo que la hace perfecta.

—Aun no puedo creer que estás aquí, conmigo y no con…

—Ven aquí —la atrajo a su pecho y ella recostó su cabeza en él —ya olvídalo, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

—Endymion ¿Por qué no aceptas lo de Malachite y tu hermana?

—Mina es una niña que nunca se ha enamorado y conozco a Mal, no quiero que la lastime.

—Entonces si la quieres.

—Es mi hermana —se encogió de hombros.

—La quieres —ella sonrió —deberías decírselo, porque Mina te quiere mucho. Y en cuanto a Malachite, si bien no lo conozco me parece sincero.

—Tal vez… —Endymion pensó en que lo que no quería que le hicieran a Mina es lo que estaba haciendo precisamente con la mujer que ahora abrazaba.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Para serte sincero, si me opuse no solo es por temor a que la lastime, sino también para probar que no es solo un juego para él.

—Mina se está enamorando y yo creo que él también, si es que no lo está ya. Pero entiendo que te preocupes, Mamo también lo haría —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Endymion apretó los puños y de pronto recordó lo que había descubierto en Sicilia, ahora ya no podía usar esa información para intimidarla.

—¿Por qué nunca le has dicho que son primas?

—Porque mi madre es una hija ilegítima. Sé que eso no le importaría a Mina, pero yo quise respetar la decisión de mi madre.

—Y Mamoru ¿Cómo se enteró?

—Eso no lo sé, simplemente llegó un día a Sicilia y se quedó una larga temporada allí por un tema de negocios. Yo tenía unos quince años. Era tan amable, tan caballeroso —suspiró —mamá y yo no sabíamos que era el esposo de Galaxia.

—¿No se los dijo?

—No. Solo pensábamos que era un amigo de la familia, porque nadie suele visitar esa casa. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, yo era una adolescente y, aunque él era mucho mayor, estaba encandilada.

—Te enamoraste de él.

—Era una chiquilla, Endymion. No sabía lo que era el amor —dijo ella. Él pensó que eso tenía más sentido, aunque por alguna razón lo atormentaba hasta quitarle el aliento—. Pero...

—¿Pero qué? Te enamoraste de él, ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió con amargura.

—Y supongo que él también de ti, por eso esperó que crecieras, te pagó los estudios y la universidad y luego te llevó a su casa como su amante.

Serenity se incorporó de golpe.

—No. Las cosas no son como las imaginas.

—El amor es un sentimiento conflictivo —dijo él, con una mueca de disgusto.

—No lo dudo, pero también es bueno —expresó, pensando en lo que comenzaba a sentir por él. Necesitaba explicarle lo que hubo entre Mamoru y ella.

—¿No te arrepientes de haber amado a mi padre, de convertirte en su amante? —le preguntó, con calculada frialdad.

—No. Amaba a tu padre, sí, pero no de la forma que crees.

—¿Qué tiene eso de distinto de arrepentirse de haberlo amado?

—Mi amor era algo bueno.

—Que terminó causándote dolor. Tú misma lo has dicho antes, él siempre amó a mi madre.

—Endymion, yo…

—No quiero hablar más de él.

—Pero Endymion, yo necesito decirte…

—¿Qué hay de Jedite? —la interrumpió —¿No te importó que fueran primos?

—¿Mina te dijo algo?

—Eso no importa. Respóndeme ¿también te enamoraste de él?

—¡No! Por favor, déjame explicarte.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—Mamá había caído al hospital y yo pasé noches sin dormir cuidando de ella. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera de peligro fui a descansar. Llegué muy tarde a la mansión, estaba agotadísima y en cuanto me acosté caí rendida. No sé cuánto habré dormido cuando escuché el grito de Mina, me desperté y vi a Jedite, completamente desnudo, junto a mí en la cama.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que él se metió en tu cama?

—Así es. Nunca me llevé bien con él, más de una vez se me insinuó pero además de que no lo soportaba, y hasta ahora no lo hago, yo sabía que éramos primos. Él se encargó de decirles a todos que fui yo quien lo sedujo, pero no es así, entre nosotros nunca hubo nada. ¿Me crees?

No sabía por qué pero le creía, después de todo sabía de lo que Jedite era capaz.

—Sí, te creo.

—Gracias, por confiar en mí. Y en cuanto a Mamoru…

—No me importa. No quiero pensar en eso, aunque suene duro él ya murió y quien está ahora contigo soy yo —la sentó en su regazo.

—Pero quiero…

—Yo te quiero a ti. Te quiero a mi lado. Que seas mía y solo mía —la besó entre palabra y palabra —¿lo quieres tú también?

—Naturalmente. No quiero apresurarme, pero estoy segura que esto que siento por ti no lo había sentido por nadie.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó con más ímpetu que lo había hecho él un momento antes.

—Por ti y no por el recuerdo de tu padre —añadió ella, acariciando su rostro.

Endymion se le quedó mirando, si ella al igual que Rei pensaba que era idiota, no lo era. Le devolvió el beso y disfrutó del momento mientras duró, preguntándose si pensaba en su padre mientras lo besaba.

Debía cuidarse de ella, Serenity era una mujer dulce, sencilla y natural, lo hacía reír y lo encendía de pasión. Algo le decía que corría más peligro a su lado que junto a Rei, sería muy fácil enamorarse de ella pero él no podía amarla, había enterrado su corazón junto a la traición de la única mujer que había amado.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, Rei es una completa descarada pero es más astuta de lo que creen e incluso de lo que Endymion cree.**

**Y nuestro Eros cada vez más confundido, es evidente que lo consumen los celos cuando se trata de la relación de Mamoru y Serenity.**

**Como les avisé por Face perdieron el cargador de mi lap y aun no consigo uno, lo que me dificulta un poco actualizar, por lo mismo no puedo responder sus comentarios, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

Mina regresó a la sala y vio como Malachite miraba una vez más por la ventana, echando un vistazo alrededor como si estuviera checando por amenazas, como si en cualquier momento fuese a aparecer la bruja malvada, en este caso su propia madre, para llevársela y él, cual caballero, estaba cuidando de su damisela. Mina sonrió como boba, encontrando sus acciones entrañables.

—Serenity estaba demasiado cansada. Es una lástima porque me hubiese gustado verla —dijo acariciando el dije en forma de corazón en la parte superior y que remataba como una llave, que él acababa de regalarle. Era hermoso.

Malachite solo se lo había dado sin decirle absolutamente nada y ella había hecho mil conjeturas acerca de si tendría algún significado o si solo le gustó y se lo compró.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No mucho. Como te dije, estaba cansada y después de todo ya es algo tarde. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría una mujer como ella al lado de mi hermano. Estoy segura que hay algo entre ellos, vi esa chispa en los ojos de ambos.

—¿La misma que hay en los nuestros?

—No desvíes el tema. Estamos hablando de Serenity y Endymion —dijo nerviosa—. ¿Crees que ella sea la mujer por la cual dejó a Rei?

—No lo sé.

—No quieras verme la cara. Sí que lo sabes, sabes todo de él e incluso, podría asegurar, que sabes hasta el color de la ropa interior que lleva.

Malachite soltó una risita, que terminó convirtiéndose en carcajada, contagiando también a Mina.

—Negro. Probablemente negro —dijo él—, cuando por fin pudo hablar.

—Ya ves. Por eso digo. Estoy segura de que sabes quién es, pero entiendo que no puedas decírmelo.

—Eso es algo que solo le compete a Endymion.

—Sí, ya sé —hizo un mohín—. Pero si me lo dices, puedo hacerme la sorprendida cuando él me lo diga —le sonrió traviesa —anda, ¿sí?

—No dudo de tus dotes actorales, pero debes esperar a que sea él quien te lo diga.

—Está bien. Está bien. Ya entendí. Y ¿sabes si va a llegar pronto? O eso tampoco puedes decírmelo.

—No lo sé. Y como anda sin teléfono, imposible saberlo.

—Entiendo. Ya es tarde, no es necesario que te quedes, Mal —Malachite se detuvo y caminó hacia ella. Él jugueteaba con sus pies y ella se preocupó de que tal vez se hubiera arrepentido de haberle hecho aquel regalo. Luego de tensos segundos o minutos, no lo supo exactamente, él exhaló un respiro profundo y encontró su mirada.

—No podría dejarte.

—Insisto que no es necesario. Endymion ya debe estar por llegar y si lo que te preocupa es mi madre, no creo que…

—No quiero dejarte —la interrumpió —y no hablo solo de ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creí que lo habías entendido cuando te di ese dije —apuntó al colgante que pendía de su cuello—. Mi corazón te pertenece, _glyka mou_.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, Mina.

—Malachite —susurró y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Malachite miró abajo hacia sus manos mientras seguía jugueteando con sus pies, como si fuese un niño, y ella se dio cuenta de que era un gesto nervioso, cosa que le pareció adorable en un hombre como él.

—Si es muy pronto, me disculpo, pero...

—Creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti. —Su voz se quebró y Mina escondió las manos tras su espalda, para que él no las viera temblar.

Los ojos de Malachite brillaron llenos de ilusión.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. —Mina se sorprendió con su admisión.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—Pero Endymion…

—Me importa un bledo lo que diga Endymion.

—Pero ustedes…

—Sí, es mi amigo, mi hermano y lo he apoyado en absolutamente todo, pero no voy a perder a la mujer que amo porque él no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro.

—Él tiene sus razones para oponerse. Y, para serte sincera, como te dije en un principio, cuando me hablaste de tus sentimientos, a mí también me cuesta un poco confiar del todo en ti. No quiero que me lastimes, Mal.

Malachite tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

—Me pegaría un tiro antes de lastimarte. Sé que no he sido un dechado de virtudes. Solo intenté suplir de alguna forma mis carencias.

—Precisamente eso, es lo que me preocupa.

—Créeme que no busqué enamorarme; no estaba en mis planes al venir aquí. Sin embargo, solo me bastó verte en aquella fotografía para que te adueñaras de mi corazón, de mí.

—¿Y si solo estás confundido al igual que Endymion? No quiero aceptar tener algo contigo para que después descubras que lo que sentías no era amor y sea yo quien salga lastimada.

—No, Mina. Sé en carne propia lo que se siente que alguien que amas te lastime y te juro que nunca haría eso contigo. Mi… madre, ella me abandonó porque el hombre con el que se casó no quería criar al hijo de otro.

—_¡Theous, Mal! _—sus mejillas se bañaron en lágrimas pensando todo lo que él había sufrido, al igual que su hermano.

—No llores, _glyka mou_. Por favor, no llores porque se me parte el alma verte llorar.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Quiero hacerte feliz, Mina.

Sus palabras le dieron paz. Malachite la atrajo lo más cerca que pudo, bajando sus labios a los suyos para un beso largo y delicado.

—Te amo, _glyka mou._

Mina quiso decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero aún tenía dudas y quería que estas no existieran cuando se lo dijera. Si él la amaba, como decía hacerlo, tendría que esperar.

—Voy a hablar con Endymion, pero si se opone nuevamente ¿estarás dispuesta a enfrentarte a él por lo nuestro?

—Adoro a Endymion y, aunque tiene un carácter difícil y es algo hermético, creo que hemos avanzado y no me gustaría retroceder en lo poco que nos hemos aproximado… pero si es por ti, sí, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y confío que con el tiempo él pueda entenderlo.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias, _agape mou_ —dijo entre besos, que fue dejando sobre su rostro.

—Me haces cosquillas —expresó risueña.

—Amo verte así. Solo quiero verte sonreír… quiero hacerte sonreír.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Aunque suene extraño, le agradezco a mi madre que me haya llevado a Sicilia.

—¿Y eso?

—Que de no ser por eso, Endymion no te hubiese pedido ayuda y quizá no nos hubiésemos conocido.

—Tarde o temprano nos hubiésemos conocido, pero ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Eso y que te haya dado la vida, es lo único que tengo que agradecerle.

—Yo también quiero hacerte feliz, Mal.

—Ya lo haces, _glyka mou_.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y para celebrar esto, ven a cenar conmigo.

—¿Aunque arda Troya cuando Endymion se entere?

Él dio un paso más cerca.

—Aunque arda Troya —sonrió y ella también lo hizo —¿Estas ocupada mañana?

—No, no lo estoy.

—Puedo pasar por ti a las siete, ¿si eso está bien?

—Eso suena genial.

—Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película en lo que llega nuestro hermano?

—Me parece excelente. Iré a hacer las palomitas mientras tú escoges la película.

Poco tiempo después, ambos disfrutaban de una comedia romántica que él había escogido para la ocasión, aunque no era su género favorito, entre mimos, guerras de palomitas, caricias y besos furtivos. La película estaba por terminar y ambos se sentían tan bien así, acurrucados sobre el sofá, mientras la cabeza de Mina descansaba sobre el pecho de él, que el cansancio terminó por vencerlos y se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Endymion estaba en disyuntiva mientras colocaba el _Aston Martin_ en marcha. No había pensado que iba a sentirse tan mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a Serenity. Ella no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de su padre. Por eso, no le importaba lo que Mina dijese, Mamoru no podía haber sido una buena persona si había ilusionado a una mujer que nunca iba a amar. _Y ¿no estás haciendo tú lo mismo?_le gritó su conciencia.

Ya antes lo había considerado, quizá Mamoru y él, no eran tan diferentes después de todo; solo que él, nunca hubiera tenido viviendo a su esposa y a su amante bajo el mismo techo.

No sabía que pensar de Serenity. A simple vista parecía ser de aquellas personas que no son buenas en esconder sus emociones. Era natural y espontánea, se divertía con ella e, increíblemente, disfrutaba de pasar tiempo a su lado. En cambio, la otra mujer con la que estuvo a poco de casarse, jugaba a ser tímida e inocente, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Rei lo había dañado profundamente, no creía que le fuese posible volver a confiar en alguna mujer, pero los ojos de Serenity la delataban. Veía deseo en ellos, pero también algo cálido y puro.

—Solo ve el reflejo de Mamoru en mí —espetó dando un gruñido—. La historia que no pudo vivir con él, quiere vivirla conmigo.

Odiaba desearla de la forma en la que lo hacía, la deseaba tanto que era casi doloroso controlarse, pero también, odiaba saber solo lo aceptaba por el parecido físico con su padre, por el hombre que ella amaba. Aunque quería alejarla, no podía. Él iba a darle el lugar que Mamoru nunca pudo darle y, con ello, disfrutaría de ver como Galaxia y Rei se retorcían de coraje, como las cucarachas que eran.

—Van a pagar por todo el daño que han hecho, y tú, Serenity, tendrás lo que siempre quisiste.

Sin importar lo que pasara, nada iba a detenerlo. Aunque viniera el infierno, el fin del mundo o una invasión alienígena, nada iba a evitar que él convirtiera a Serenity en su mujer. Pero algo se contraía en su interior. Su sonrisa, dulce y resplandeciente, la forma en la que siempre había correspondido a la pasión que había entre ambos, porque aunque en ocasiones no quería corresponderle, nunca se alejó de su toque. Pero por otro lado, estaba la forma en que dijo sí tan malditamente fácil y como, tan solo unas horas después, le había confesado que amaba a su padre.

Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos en el volante mientras giraba a la calle. «_¿Qué diablos está mal __conmigo__? Esto es todo lo que querías__. Ella__ es parte de tu venganza_» se recodó.

Y, sí, lo era. Sin embargo, dolía.

Luego de unos minutos llegó al departamento que había alquilado. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de su relación con Rei, por lo que mañana mismo buscaría otro lugar donde vivir mientras permaneciera en Atenas.

Abrió la puerta, con el único deseo de dirigirse a su cama y olvidarse del mundo, pero se encontró con una escena que no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo sorprendía o no.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta el sillón y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a verlos. Mina parecía una gatita acurrucada en el pecho de Malachite, que la abrazaba como si se tratase de su mayor tesoro. Estaban resguardados con una manta y sobre la mesa ratona había una fuente con restos de palomitas y otras esparcidas por todos lados, además de una que otra comida chatarra.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hablado con Serenity. En el fondo él sabía que los sentimientos de Malachite por Mina eran sinceros ¿Quién era él para oponerse a su relación? Al menos ellos, sus hermanos, podrían ser felices.

Con cuidado le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Malachite, pero este parecía demasiado cómodo como para querer despertar de su sueño.

—¡Hey, hermano! Despierta.

—Hum —musitó Malachite.

—Vamos —lo removió un poco—. Es tarde, anda.

Por fin Malachite abrió los ojos, y casi dio un saltó cuando vio a Endymion frente a él. Iba a despertar a Mina pero lo detuvo.

—No la despiertes—. Endymion se inclinó y, con precaución, alzó a Mina en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. La recostó suavemente sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con una de las colchas.

Se le quedó mirando, pensando en lo que le había dicho Serenity. ¿A quién quería engañar? Aunque se había portado como un desalmado con Mina, él la quería. No sabía si podría decírselo algún día, pero al menos se mostraría más afable con ella.

Se inclinó hasta ella para darle un beso en la coronilla y luego salió de la habitación. En la sala se encontró a Malachite, que estaba recogiendo todo.

—Creí que no llegabas —comentó Malachite al verlo.

—Ya ves que no. Aquí me tienes.

—Termino de levantar todo y me voy.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, ya es algo tarde.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Vamos Mal, eres mi hermano.

—Está bien, como quieras.

—Deja eso. ¿Te apetece un trago? —dijo acercándose al bar.

—No me vendría mal —respondió Malachite, dejando la bandeja con las palomitas y las chucherías que habían llevado para comer.

Tras servir dos vasos de whisky, llevando la botella consigo, Endymion alcanzó a Malachite en el sillón y le tendió uno.

—Mina no ha dejado de preguntar quién es la mujer por la que dejaste a Rei —señaló Malachite, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Endymion soltó el aire de golpe y, llevándose el vaso a la boca, bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Agitó la cabeza al sentir como el licor le quemaba la garganta.

—No es agua, eh —le advirtió Malachite.

—Mañana hablaré con ella.

—¿Le dirás que es por Serenity?

—Aun no, quiero que ella esté segura de lo nuestro antes de sacar a la luz nuestra relación —explicó sirviéndose otro trago—. Galaxia y Rei se le irán encima cuando eso ocurra. Y, si no lo ha hecho Rei ahora, es porque la conectaríamos con Galaxia.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? La vas a exponer, a lanzar al foso de los leones.

—Fue tan malditamente fácil, me aceptó así… sin más—. Endymion le dio un trago al whisky.

—¡Porque cree que dejaste a la mujer con la que ibas a casarte por ella! ¿Qué esperabas?

—¡Que me rechazara, que me mandará al Hades! Pero no, solo tuve que endulzarle un poco el oído y ya.

—Y ¿eso te molesta?

—Sí, porque solo lo hace por mi parecido con Mamoru.

—Otra vez con eso —dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

—Me confesó que lo amaba. Ella misma me lo dijo. Se enamoró de él.

—¿Por eso estás como loco?

—¡No me pongo como loco!

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—Si tú lo dices. Entonces dime, ¿por qué estás así?

—Porque me hierve la sangre pensar que cada vez que me besa, debe estar pensando en él, que lo ama a pesar de todo. A pesar de que la haya tenido en su casa como su amante, de que la enamorara de la misma forma que hizo con mi madre. Tal vez a ella la amó pero a Serenity…

—¿Qué? ¿La usó? —soltó una risita —¡Por favor, hermano! No busques la paja en el ojo ajeno. Tú estás haciendo algo peor a lo que quizá tu padre hizo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —se terminó el contenido de su vaso y se sirvió otro.

—¿Entonces? Aun estás a tiempo de enmendar esto.

—No, Mal, no puedo.

—No puedes o ¿no quieres? Piénsalo, hermano —dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro, dejó el vaso en la mesa y puso de pie —. Quería hablar contigo, pero creo que ahora no es el momento adecuado.

Endymion ya suponía qué quería hablar con él. Y, aunque a partir de ahora ya no se opondría a su relación con Mina, Malachite tenía razón, este no era el momento adecuado para hablar, por lo que lo dejó marcharse.

Sus planes habían tomado un rumbo insospechado para él. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, a la falta de afecto y, en especial, de amor. Acostumbrado al vacío de su alma que, durante toda su vida, solo había llenado con odio y sed de venganza, con la única esperanza de algún día hacer justicia. Y, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, lo único bueno que había creído encontrar, la única esperanza que había hallado para dejar todo atrás, para ser feliz y formar una familia, no había sido más que un vil engaño y terminó siendo lo que acabó por destruirlo. Y como si fuera poco, inmersa en medio de toda esta marea tormentosa en la que él se encontraba, estaba Serenity.

Desde el primer momento que la había visto entrar a su oficina, fue consciente del gran poder que ella tenía sobre él. Cuando estaba a su lado no podía contenerse porque su autocontrol se esfumaba con su sola presencia. Se había comportado como un animal con ella, como un ser primitivo y sin raciocinio, como un completo hombre de las cavernas, arrojándose a ella cual animal en celo. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¡Dios, esa mujer lo enloquecía! Había algo en ella, aun no sabía muy bien qué, pero que lo atraía a ella como si se tratase de un metal atraído por un imán.

Él sabía muy bien sabía que gran parte de las mujeres utilizaban su belleza como una herramienta, que esperaban les jugara a su favor y les procurara un trato especial, comodidades y lujos. En un principio había creído que era una de ellas y, aunque se había equivocado con Rei, ahora estaba seguro que Serenity era todo lo contrario. Si bien era una mujer hermosa, no era consciente de ello ni del poder que podría ejercer en un hombre, sobre él. La odiaba por ello, la odiaba por haber amado a Mamoru, la odiaba de solo pensar que cada vez que la besaba, ella estaba pensando en él e incluso, posiblemente, los estaba comparando. Había querido creer que todo había sido un malentendido, que ella y Mamoru no fueron amantes, pero todo se confirmó luego de que ella le confesara que lo amaba.

Debería haberla hecho a un lado, haberse vengado de Galaxia como ya tenía planeado y no haber incluido a Serenity en sus planes, pensó mientras se servía otro trago. Pero aún más fuerte que su odio era la pasión que sentía por ella. Podría haber utilizado a cualquier mujer, incluso haberle pagado a alguna acompañante, sin embargo, la había buscado a ella y, con solo unas palabras, había caído a sus pies.

Solo que las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más fuerte se hacía esa atracción, más anhelaba su compañía. Por un lado, ella alimentaba sus lujuriosos demonios y, por otro, le daba esa paz y bienestar que tanto necesitaba su alma.

.

.

.

Mina sintió los cálidos rayos del sol, entibiándole el rostro. Se desperezó, estirando los brazos mientras daba un largo bostezo. Lentamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza y llevó la mano hasta su pecho para acariciar el dije, antes de abrir los ojos y percatarse que estaba en su habitación.

—Mi Mal debió traerme —dijo, abrazándose a la almohada y girando de un lado a otro emocionada.

Aun le costaba asimilar todo. No podía creer que un hombre como él se hubiese fijado en ella, y no solo por la diferencia considerable de edades, sino que también estaba el hecho de que podría haber tenido a la mujer que él quisiera y sin embargo, la había escogido a ella. Malachite le había entregado su corazón y, en el fondo, ella sabía que era así porque durante toda su estadía en Atenas nunca lo había visto con ninguna mujer.

—Mi Mal, ¡qué lindo suena! —suspiró enamorada.

El único pero en todo esto, era Endymion. Su relación con él iba a paso lento, muy lento para su gusto… pero lo entendía. Durante años su hermano había forjado una coraza en él para protegerse y para ocultar sus sentimientos, y que a simple vista parecía inquebrantable, no obstante, ella poco a poco la estaba comenzando a atravesar.

—Por favor, que mi hermano acepte mi relación con Malachite —extendió una plegaria mirando hacia el cielo, por la ventana—. ¿Pa' podrías ayudarme con eso?

Tras un largo suspiro, Mina se puso de pie y se encaminó al lavado. Tras darse un largo baño, en el cual meditó sobre todo lo ocurrido y cómo abordaría a Endymion para hacerle saber que lo que más quería era forjar una relación con él como lo que eran, hermanos, pero que no por eso iba a dejar ir al amor de su vida, Mina salió hacia su habitación envuelta en una toalla en el momento que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar alertando de un nuevo mensaje.

Tomó el móvil de la mesita de noche y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el emisor.

_«Glyka mou. Dormir abrazado a ti es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida. Me hubiese gustado despertar a tu lado y que seas lo primero que vean mis ojos al abrirlos esta mañana, pero nuestro hermano te llevó a tu habitación. Te amo y ahora que te lo dije no habrá día en que no te lo diga. Pasé la noche aquí porque Endymion no llegó muy bien. Sal ya, que muero por verte. Siempre tuyo, Malachite»._

La sonrisa que tenía en ese momento no le cabía en el rostro y, tras salir de su ensimismamiento, le contestó el mensaje.

_«Mal, agape mou. En cuanto desperté, te busqué a mi lado porque también me hubiese gustado amanecer en tus brazos. Este hermano mío, dice que no me quiere pero me rescata de las garras del lobo feroz. Hablaré seriamente con él porque quiero a este lobito, o sea, tú. Dame unos minutos, también muero por verte. Tuya, Mina»_

Mina se levantó y, completamente feliz, dando brincos por toda la habitación, se dirigió hasta el closet. Aunque quiso tomar lo primero que encontrara en su armario para ir lo antes posible con Malachite, no sabía por qué decidirse, porque no quería verse muy infantil, ni tampoco muy sugerente. Solo quería ser ella.

Tras largos minutos y decenas de prendas esparcidas sobre la cama, Mina se decidió por un pantalón _denim_ a la altura de la rodilla, una blusa amarilla de cuello redondo y unas sandalias bajas de color amarillo. Se dio un toque natural de maquillaje y sonrió enamorada al salir de su habitación, deseando que a Malachite le gustara su apariencia.

Había dado algunos a través del pasillo, cuando la detuvieron tomándola del brazo.

—¡Hola, caperucita! —dijo Malachite, abrazándola por detrás.

—¡Buenos días, lobito! —respondió ella y a cambio recibió un beso en la mejilla—. Quisiera quedarme así siempre pero mejor me sueltas porque puede venir el cazador.

—Endymion está en la sala y no amaneció de muy buen humor. Está con resaca.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, soltándose de su abrazo y girándose a verlo. Malachite vestía una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones negros, que pertenecían a Endymion. Se veía sumamente atractivo pero Mina estaba demasiado enojada como para notarlo.

—Sí… se le pasó un poco la mano —indicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Un poco? —enarcó las cejas —¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno… bastante, pero han sido muchas cosas.

—Nada justifica lo que hizo ¿Y tú lo dejaste beber, Malachite?

—Yo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Uy! Lo obvio, haberlo detenido.

—No lo conoces, Mina —dijo posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y vio una sombra de tristeza en su rostro.

—No. No lo conozco. Es mi hermano y es casi un desconocido para mí.

Malachite la abrazó, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

—No quise decir en eso. No quiero que te pongas triste ¿sí? —dijo besando su cabeza y ella asintió—. Lo hace de vez en cuando. Sé que no es la mejor forma pero nunca he podido hacer nada… Tal vez, a ti que eres su hermanita, te escuche.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió alejándose de él.

—¡Claro que sí! No solo lo necesitas tú. Él también te necesita a ti.

—Eso espero.

—Se vienen tiempos difíciles, _glyka mou._

—Lo sé, no quiero ni pensarlo.

—Endymion va a enfrentar a Galaxia y estoy seguro que pondrá el grito en cielo cuando se haga valido el testamento y nuestro hermano tome posesión de todo lo que le corresponde. Además, por más que han intentado buscarla, la madre de Endymion sigue sin aparecer. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

—Sé que mi madre tiene algo que ver en eso.

—Sí, yo también.

—¿Crees que ella…? —expresó, sin ser capaz de acabar la frase.

—No lo sé, Mina, pero cabe la posibilidad.

—No quiero ni pensar que mi madre sea una asesina.

—Tu madre ha sido capaz de muchas cosas, algunas que ignoras… y por lo mismo temo por tu seguridad y la Endymion.

—Espero que todo se solucione de la mejor forma.

—Yo también. Solo espero que gente inocente no salga lastimada por todo esto.

—A qué… o más bien, a quién te refieres.

—A nadie, solo lo digo. No sé cómo vaya a terminar todo esto, solo sé que Endymion va a necesitarte a tu lado.

Malachite acunó el rostro de Mina entre sus manos e inclinó el suyo hasta alcanzar sus labios, en un beso suave pero que poco a poco se volvió más demandante. Ambos se necesitaban, buscaban la paz y esperanza de un futuro mejor en los labios del otro.

—Quisiera besarte como si no hubiera mañana —dijo él sobre sus labios —pero debes ir a hablar con Endymion.

—Uhum —suspiró Mina.

—Ve tú primero. Yo los alcanzó en unos minutos para que puedan hablar.

—Está bien.

Mina le sonrió y luego de darle un último beso a Malachite, fue en busca de su hermano. En cuanto llegó a la sala lo encontró tendido sobre el sillón, cubriendo su rostro con uno de sus brazos. Mientras más se acercaba a él, más se acentuaba el olor a alcohol. Dando un hondo suspiro se sentó en la mesa frente a él.

—¿Estás despierto?

—Uhum.

—¿Por qué bebiste?

—Me va a estallar la cabeza. Ahora no, Mina.

—¡Merecido te lo tienes!

—¡Shh! No grites.

—La bebida no solucionará nada.

—Mina, por favor ¿sí?

—Me preocupas, Endymion. Ya perdí a papá…. no quiero perderte a ti también. Eres lo único que me queda.

—Todo está bien. Sólo fueron unas copas.

—¿Unas? ¡Una botella querrás decir! —dijo viendo la botella vacía.

—¡Que no grites!

—Pues te aguantas. Nadie te mandó a beber así —indicó quitándole los brazos del rostro—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Solo estaba celebrando que no me casé con Rei.

—Me hubieses invitado —bromeó.

Endymion soltó una risita que se apagó en una mueca.

—Creo que no debí beber tanto.

—Pues no.

—Mina, quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Que me calle y te traiga unas aspirinas?

—Sí. No. Bueno eso también, pero quiero que te encargues de buscar una casa para nosotros.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú… ¿acaso hay otra Mina aquí?

—No, no veo ninguna otra.

—Una de tu gusto, elige la que quieras.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, quiero dejar lo antes posible este lugar.

—Está bien, me pondré a buscar. ¿Algún límite de presupuesto?

—No. Ya te dije, la que quieras, porque estará a tu nombre.

—¡¿Es broma!? —chilló emocionada.

—¡Mina! —le reclamó aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento. Está bien, comenzaré cuanto antes.

—Bien. Por cierto, puedes decirle a Serenity que te ayude —dijo intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

Mina frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada con respecto a que hubiese mencionado a Serenity.

—Está bien, le diré.

—Gracias.

—Creo que deberías darte un baño para que despiertes y se te pase esa borrachera, Endymion.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo abriendo los ojos. Hizo una mueca a causa de la molestia que le provocó la luz del día y parpadeó un par de veces. Lentamente se incorporó para sentarse, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —señaló poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, Mina —le pidió, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué?

—En cuanto a Malachite y tú…

—No voy a alejarme de él, si es lo que quieres.

—No voy a oponerme.

—Eres mi hermano —dijo Mina, inmersa en el discurso que ya había preparado mentalmente pero sin prestarle atención a Endymion—. Te adoro, Endymion, en verdad te adoro, lo que más quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo y que nos llevemos bien pero…

—Dije que no voy a oponerme.

—Sí, lo sé. No quieres que Malachite se me acerque… ya sé, ya me lo has dicho… que es como tú y posiblemente nunca cambié y aun así quiero arriesgarme porque yo…

—¿Puedes escucharme? —la tomó por los hombros —. Acabo de decirte que no voy a oponerme.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló impresionada.

—¡Mina! —Endymion se quejó, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a explotarle en cualquier momento—. No voy a oponerme. Si Malachite y tú en verdad se aman, adelante. Yo…

Mina no lo dejó terminar de hablar porque se arrojó hacia él, provocando que ambos cayeran en el sillón mientras ella le llenaba el rostro de besos.

—¡Mina, ya! ¡Mina! —protestó Endymion, intentado sacársela de encima —¡Quieta, Mina!

—Si no fuera porque sé que son hermanos, me sentiría celoso —dijo Malachite, que acababa de llegar, atraído por los gritos de Endymion.

—¿Quieres quitármela de encima, Mal?

—_Glyka mou,_ ya deja a tu hermano —le pidió divertido, sin entender la situación.

—¡_Agape mou_! —chilló Mina, soltó a Endymion se puso de pie y se arrojó a los brazos de Malachite —¡Endymion acaba de aceptar lo nuestro!

Malachite miró incrédulo a Mina y luego a su amigo.

—¿Eso es en serio, hermano?

—¿Qué, tengo cara de payaso o qué? Sí, es en serio… pero solo una cosa, Mal.

—¿Qué?

—La lastimas y me olvido que eres mi hermano.

—La amo —dijo estrechándola contra sí —y lo último que haría sería lastimarla.

—Más te vale —lo advirtió poniéndose de pie—. Voy a darme un baño.

Endymion se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa, escuchando los sonoros besos entre Mina y Malachite.

«Me conformo con que ustedes sean felices» pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tras darse una ducha, Endymion pasó el resto del día con Malachite y Mina. Ya entrada la tarde aprovechó que ambos salieron a caminar y que su hermana había dejado olvidado su teléfono para tomarlo prestado. Buscó en el directorio, luego de encontrarlo y tras memorizar el número de teléfono, lo marcó. Solo tuvo que esperar unos pocos segundos para que le contestaran.

—_Kalispera, Mina._

—_Kalispera, Ángelos._

—¡Endymion! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Uhum.

—¿Qué haces con el móvil de Mina?

—Aproveché que salió para tomarlo prestado. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, en casa con mamá. ¿Y tú?

—Con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

—Eso se llama resaca.

—¡Vaya, Mina es una chismosa!

—Me llamó para contarme lo de Malachite. Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón con respecto a ellos.

—Fue gracias a ti —Endymion tomó una botella de agua de la mesa de la encimera y fue a sentarse al sillón.

—No es cierto. Querías hacerlo, pero solo necesitabas un empujoncito.

—Tal vez, pero sin ti no lo habría hecho.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras, pero eso no cambia que esté preocupada y sobre todo molesta.

—Solo se me pasó un poco la mano.

—¿Fue por lo que hablamos anoche?

—Sí. No. Han sido muchas cosas, Serenity. —Abrió la botella y le dio un sorbo.

—Endymion yo…

—No quiero volver a tocar el tema —espetó secamente.

—Pero tenemos que hablarlo, necesito decirte cómo fueron las cosas.

—Ya te dije, no me importa. Mamoru Shields está muerto pero yo estoy vivo. Si quieres estar conmigo perfecto, si no… esto se acaba.

—Claro que quiero estar contigo, es solo que…

—Fin del asunto, Serenity —resopló cansino—. No quiero discutir ahora, menos contigo.

—Está bien. Solo prométeme que no volverás a beber así. Ahogar tus problemas en alcohol no solucionará nada.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes que no volverá a ocurrir —soltó el aire de golpe—. Te extraño, quisiera poder abrazarte justo ahora.

—Yo también te extraño. Puedo ir para allá… si quieres, claro.

—Quisiera que vinieras, pero es mejor así, ya te dije que no quiero presionarte… Desde que te conocí me he comportado como un canalla contigo. Todo el tiempo acosándote, llevándote al límite sin darte el respeto que mereces. Me comporté como un animal.

—Bueno, yo tampoco puse mucha resistencia que digamos —dijo roja como la grana, agradeciendo que él no pudiera verla.

—No, pero yo soy el principal culpable.

—Lo bueno es que tenemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

—Claro. Bueno, solo quería escuchar tu voz aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Quiero aprovechar que los tortolitos salieron para dormir un poco antes de que me estalle la cabeza.

—Está bien. Descansa. Un beso

—¿Solo uno?

—Muchos —dijo riendo —. Muchos besos.

—No te envío besos porque espero poder dártelos —dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

.

.

.

Serenity fue hasta el barrio _Kolonaki_, situado al pie del monte _Libaceto_, que era considerado uno de los barrios señoriales, en el que abundan los comercios y restaurantes de lujo, echó un vistazo a la puerta de la puerta del restaurante donde la había citado y chequeó su reloj de nuevo, pensando que tal vez había llegado muy temprano y a la vez desconcertada por su fascinación.

Hace tan solo una semana lo había visto para acompañar a Mina en la entrega de la casa y ayudarle con la mudanza. Sin embargo, esperó a Endymion como una colegiala a su enamorado. Él había insistido en pasar por ella, pero como tenía que hacer una entrega de camino optó por encontrarse en el local, además quería comprarse algo bonito para la ocasión. Miró por encima de su hombro a la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando no vio a nadie, había olvidado preguntarle si tenía reserva.

—¿Buscando a alguien? —ronroneó Endymion por detrás.

—¡Endymion! —Serenity se volteó hacia él, con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de su mano apretada en el pecho—. ¡Me asustaste!

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque el brillo en sus ojos y la expresión divertida de su rostro decían otra cosa.

Endymion la observó admirado. Enfundada en un elegante vestido plisado color azul rey, con cuello _halter_, fajín ancho con bordados de cuentas y lentejuelas y falda a la altura de las rodillas con abundante vuelo. Su cabello platinado recogido en una coleta alta y su rostro llevaba un maquillaje sutil.

—Estás hermosa. Bueno, lo eres pero así te ves aún más hermosa.

—Gracias. —Serenity sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por la vergüenza—. Tú también lo estás —dijo, admirando el pulcro traje color marengo, con una impecable camisa blanca y corbata azul.

—Ven, tengo una mesa reservada.

Él le ofreció el brazo, Serenity le sonrió y lo aceptó, dejándose guiar por él. Endymion cruzó algunas palabras con el _maître_, quien los guio hasta una de las mesas en un lugar apartado del restaurante.

—Es un bonito lugar —comentó Serenity mientras el _maître_ le acomodaba su silla.

—Y la comida es deliciosa —dijo, y luego se sentó frente a ella. —Lamento que no hayamos podido vernos antes, pero he estado inundado con reuniones.

—Entiendo, sé cómo es. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ocupado. Agotado. No es fácil trasladar todo hasta acá de la noche a la mañana.

—Oh, lo siento.

Él paso sus manos frotando la parte detrás de su cuello, y Serenity notó que en verdad lucía cansado.

—Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—No, claro que no. Cuando estoy contigo no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar —él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas—. Te extrañé.

Endymion se le quedó mirando fijamente, pensando que en el fondo no mentía del todo. Si bien la estaba utilizando para completar su venganza, cada vez se veía más envuelto en sus propias mentiras. Durante este último mes que la había tratado, su opinión con respecto a ella había cambiado completamente, haciéndolo ansiar su compañía. Serenity había llegado de forma inesperada a su vida, tal vez era una jugarreta de los dioses, porque ella tenía el poder de darle una paz que nunca antes había sentido y a la vez lo enloquecía de pasión.

Serenity se sintió inmersa en aquella marea azul de su mirada, en la intensidad con la que la encarnación de Eros la veía. En sus ojos aun podía ver aquella pasión y deseo que había encontrado desde el primer día; y si bien sabía ella que él intentaba controlarlo y aquello la conmovía, también en el fondo veía potentes sentimientos, confusos y atormentados, que no obstante, le daban la esperanza de un futuro a su lado.

—No tanto como yo a ti —musitó ella, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Endymion ardía en deseo por besarla, maldecía por no haberlo hecho en cuanto la vio, pero se había quedado admirando lo hermosa que se veía. Iba a acercarse hasta ella para hacerlo, pero inoportunamente llegó uno de los mozos en ese momento para tomar su pedido.

Ambos revisaron la carta que el camarero les entregó. Serenity ordenó como _Horiatiki salata _como entrada y _Moussaka_ como plato fuerte, que consistía en un pastel que alterna capas de carne picada y berenjenas, gratinado con queso. Endymion pidió una ensalada de berenjenas y espinacas con queso feta y como segundo plato _Paidakia_, chuletas de cordero con una corona de _Pilaf_ y patatas, también pidió una botella de vino para acompañar.

—Si están trasladando todo a Atenas —comentó Serenity, cuando estuvieron a solas —eso significa que… van a quedarse.

—Malachite no quiere alejarse de Mina, y ella no quiere irse a New York.

—Sí, claro… por Malachite, entiendo —susurró, claramente desanimada inclinando el rostro hacia la mesa.

Endymion estiró su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Serenity, animándola a alzar la cabeza para verlo, y cuando le consiguió le dijo:

—No pongas esa carita, principalmente lo hago porque no podría estar lejos de ti —le sonrió y Serenity sintió que se derretía por dentro.

—A veces me cuesta trabajo creer que esto sea cierto, pero luego pienso en lo que hiciste por mí y me digo «Serenity, debes creer en él». Ese día cuando les entregaron la casa solo quería abrazarte —le confesó ella.

—Y yo, pero Mina no se apartó en ningún momento de nosotros.

—Tu hermana sospecha, pero aun no le he dicho nada.

—Lo sé, y si te lo pedí, es porque quiero que estés segura de querer empezar una relación conmigo antes de salga a la luz, además de que en ese momento acababa de terminar una relación y solo quería protegerte.

—Lo entendí en su momento y lo entiendo ahora.

Endymion se echó hacia delante y la miró con intensidad.

—Hoy se cumple un mes desde que estamos saliendo, por eso quise invitarte a cenar, para celebrar el que estemos juntos.

—¡Lo recordaste! —musitó emocionada.

—Cómo iba a olvidarlo —respondió él, pensando en que precisamente hace un mes iba a unir su vida con Rei, quien había resultado ser una mujerzuela interesada e hipócrita, que lo habría destrozado y que durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de buscarlo y rogarle por una oportunidad.

Serenity lo miró y él notó que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Quiso extender el brazo, asirle la barbilla y acariciarle el labio. Serenity bajó la mirada y volvió a subir los ojos antes de expresar embobada:

—Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace un mes, no le habría creído.

—Yo ya no tengo dudas de que eres la mujer quiero a mi lado. Te necesito conmigo, Serenity, yo...

Endymion se vio interrumpido por el camarero que traía su cena. Luego de serviles a cada uno sus platillos, descorchó a botella de vino tinto y le sirvió un poco a Endymion en su copa. Este la meció levemente para aspirar su aroma y luego le dio un sorbo ante la atenta mirada de Serenity, quien veía extasiada como degustaba el vino en el interior de su boca, lo vio cerrar los ojos unos breves segundos antes de sonreír ligeramente y ella deseó probar el vino de sus labios y degustarlo junto con el sabor adictivo de su boca. Endymion asintió en aprobación y el mozo terminó de llenar las dos copas de vino y luego se retiró.

Nerviosa por la situación, ella agarró la copa de agua para beber un buen trago. Pero justo antes de llevársela a los labios, vio a la encarnación de Eros alzar la suya a modo de brindis.

—Por nosotros —dijo él.

—Por nosotros —con los ojos clavados en los de Endymion, bebió.

La conversación se volvió natural mientras comían, de temas triviales sin ahondar en lo personal.

—Esto está exquisito —dijo Serenity, tras comer su _Moussaka_

Endymion cortó un pedazo de cordero y se lo llevó a la boca, después de unos segundos se le escapó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

—¡Cómo extrañaba la comida griega!

—¿Alguna vez deseaste volver, Endymion?

—Sí, pero primero quería lograr mis objetivos. Al principio solo se trataba de sobrevivir y luego sacar una carrera para crear nuestra empresa y llevar _Shields y Metalia_ a la cima.

—No debió ser fácil para ti y menos en un país extraño.

—No fue fácil, pero lo conseguimos —expresó con orgullo.

—Su esfuerzo tuvo sus frutos. Y ahora además, formarás parte del imperio Shields, que tu padre consolidó.

—Sí, dentro de poco voy a asumir mi puesto en las empresas.

—Ya quisiera ver la cara de Galaxia en ese momento.

—La verás —indicó con seguridad, llevándose un nuevo trozo de cordero a la boca.

—No, ¿olvidas que ya no trabajo en las empresas Shields?

—Te aseguro que la verás, pero hablaremos luego de eso. Ahora solo disfrutemos de la velada.

Continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad, envueltos en una amena conversación. Endymion cada vez se sentía más embelesado por ella. Serenity era como la caja de Pandora, tan cautivante como peligrosa

Fue una tortura cuando la vio degustar su postre. Agradecía haber recordado que Ikuko le había dicho que las fresas eran sus favoritas, solo que su entrepierna estaba sufriendo por ello, al verla disfrutar tanto un simple postre. Endymion hizo un esfuerzo por no quitar la mesa de una patada, agarrar a Serenity, estrecharla con los brazos y estrujarle la boca con la suya.

Un camarero les retiró los últimos platos vacíos. Endymion alzó la botella de vino tinto y, con un gesto, le preguntó si quería más. Serenity, rápidamente, sacudió la cabeza.

Endymion volvió a llenarse la copa y la miró.

—¿No bebes? Apenas probaste el vino.

«Si bebo terminaré arrojándome a tus brazos, Eros» deseó decirle, pero en cambio dijo:

—Esta noche no me apetece. Espero que no te importe.

—No. Claro que no.

Continuaron conversando y, en cuanto Endymion se acabó la copa, se puso de pie. Acercándose a ella le tomó la mano y la miró con ojos brillantes.

—¿Bailamos?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Serenity se dejó llevar a la pista de baile, donde unas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave melodía. La condujo hasta el centro de la pista de baile y ella, alzando el rostro, le miró.

—Soy la envidia de todos los hombres aquí presentes.

Ella iba a responder pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta en el momento en que Endymion la envolvió con los brazos, estrechándola contra sí. La abrazaba con poderío cuando empezó a moverse. Serenity se sentía en las nubes, volando entre los brazos de la encarnación de Eros.

Serenity recostó la cabeza en su pecho, haciendo que los pies de ella le siguieran natural e instintivamente, disfrutando del momento y de su cercanía, percibiendo el palpitar de su corazón mientras el suyo parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Continuaron moviéndose en la pista, embrujados en la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del otro.

Entonces, Endymion la movió de tal manera que la obligó separase de él. La hizo girar y volvió a pegarla, aún más si era posible, contra su cuerpo y ella sintió la tensión de los poderosos músculos de torso y tragó grueso al sentir la dureza de su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos para suplicarle con la mirada que parara con aquella tortura; pero en cambio, él rompió el contacto con los ojos y continuó bailando.

Endymion dejaba pequeños y húmedos besos sobre su cuello y por un instante apresó el lóbulo de su oreja. «La encarnación de Eros ha vuelto» pensó Serenity sintiéndose extremadamente expuesta, vulnerable. Y, con cada movimiento, con cada paso de baile, le pareció que Endymion era más y más consciente de lo mucho que lo deseaba, así como también, de lo mucho que él la deseaba.

Por fin, sonaron los últimos acordes de la melancólica música. Serenity respiraba trabajosamente y se sentía mareada.

—Me vuelves loco —soltó Endymion, con la mirada fija en ella.

Serenity sentía que sus piernas así como todo su cuerpo se volvía como gelatina, abrasada por la calidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo las ondas de choque que reverberaron a través de ella con su toque. Atónita y vulnerable, lo siguió con paso tembloroso fuera de la pista de baile.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que regresaban a la mesa por sus cosas y que Endymion le daba unas breves órdenes a un hombre; en seguida, se encontró atravesando el restaurante para salir a la calle, donde el coche de Endymion les estaba esperando.

Súbitamente, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Endymion volvió a agarrarla, tiró de ella hacia sí y le aplastó la boca con la suya, dura, firme y ardorosa, penetrándola con la lengua.

Y ella lo recibió y le respondió, con ímpetu y vehementemente. Llevaba días deseando hacerlo y esta noche, especialmente, había sido una tortura. Arqueó el cuerpo para acoplarse al de él, como si quisiera fundirse con de Endymion mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello azabache y lo halaba ligeramente.

Lo deseaba y lo besó como si no importara nada, como si no hubiese mañana. Lo necesitaba, Serenity era consciente estaba atravesado una línea de demarcación y, si lo hacía, ya no podría volver atrás; pero sobrecogida por la pasión y el deseo, continuó besándolo.

Los besos cada vez más ávidos los hicieron gemir a ambos de ansia y placer. Entonces, Endymion se separó de ella, aunque aun tomándole la mano. La ayudó a subir al _Aston_ y él hizo lo mismo.

Luego de unos minutos, sentada en el asiento y aún aturdida, Serenity declaró avergonzada:

—Creo que hemos dado un espectáculo allá fuera.

Serenity le lanzó una rápida mirada y le vio pasarse una mano por el cabello.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento. Yo debí controlarme… dije que lo haría… —resopló —lo intento, créeme que intento controlarme pero con solo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, tu aliento tibio sobre mis labios… sencillamente no puedo —dijo, y era cierto la deseaba y aun no podía tenerla. Simplemente ya no aguantaba la intensidad de la frustración sexual.

Serenity se ruborizó al recordar lo que había sentido mientras bailaban, además de aquel beso que él le dio aquella vez en su casa y cuando él planeó lo de la avioneta, y con solo recordarlo, sintió que su cuerpo ardía.

En ese momento, el coche se detuvo delante de la puerta de la casa. Endymion salió y antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo, él le abrió la portezuela y tras ayudarla a bajar le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, dejando con su aliento un rastro a su oído antes de apartarse.

Serenity levantó la mirada y vio su caliente expresión. Ella lo deseaba con una ferocidad que la sorprendió. Solo bastaba ver la expresión en su rostro, para saber que Endymion sentía lo mismo.

—No hay luces encendidas —dijo él, viendo hacia la casa.

—Mamá fue a visitar a una amiga y me avisó que se quedaría allá porque se le hizo tarde.

Endymion la sostuvo por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. Serenity se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión para él; él se había metido en esto y ya era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás, no podía, no quería. Tal vez Serenity podía sacarlo del infierno en el que estaba y ser su redención, o quizá por el contrario, ella terminaría por condenarlo.

Le besó la coronilla, dejando sus labios allí por unos segundos, inhalando su dulce esencia.

—Voy a tener que decirle a Mina que le pida al jardinero que plante cientos de rosas.

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron

—¿Rosas? ¿Por qué? —inquirió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí, rosas. Huelen como tú.

Serenity sintió que sus ojos se humedecían con aquella declaración e, impulsada por los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él abrazándolo más cerca. Se aferró como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir y la verdad es que no quería dejarlo ir de su lado ni de su vida.

—Mina tampoco llegará a casa. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par mientras contenía la respiración.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Eros, Eros, Eros, sin darte cuenta la flecha que lleva tu nombre se ha disparado. Nosotros sabemos sobre quién ha caído pero él está empeñado en no verlo.**

**¿Comienzan los remordimientos de conciencia? No, los ha tenido desde aquel día en el parque, tras esos dulces besos. Solo que él hace caso omiso de su vocecilla interior.**

**Inocentes palomillas, ya formaban mil cosas en su cabecitas. Que era Rei, o Galaxia. Gracias a Kary Moon (****Princessqueen****) por la ayuda en la corrección de este capítulo, ya que ella fue la que medio acertó en el pequeño concurso que se formó con el adelanto.**

**Aun no puedo responder sus review, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

La noche había sido mágica. La cena, la compañía del hombre que estaba empezando amar, sus palabras dulces, sus intensos ojos azules mirándola con tanto cariño y devoción. Simplemente todo había sido perfecto.

Y ahora estaba allí, en su habitación, con la respiración agitada, estremeciéndose en sus brazos a causa del deseo mientras él la besaba. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error al entregarse tan pronto a él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

Se meció gradualmente contra él y deslizó sus manos hacia aquellos anchos hombros. Eran tan fornidos y sensuales como había imaginado. Por primera vez se permitía acariciarlo sin restricciones, como había deseado hacerlo desde el primer día. Ella gimió cuando él abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso.

Él tenía las manos en la espalda de la mujer que lo enloquecía. Sabía que estaba apresurando las cosas, que primero quería ganarse su confianza, pero ya no podía contenerse y la atrajo hacia él. Ella sintió la fuerza de su erección sobre su vientre cuando el beso se hizo más intenso, más íntimo.

Ninguno de los dos podía dar un paso atrás. La pasión entre ellos se había vuelto tan incontenible, que solo podían pensar en una cosa: entregarse al otro. La boca masculina la besó más ferozmente, su cuerpo ardía por él cuando su lengua la penetró y ella sintió un calor abrasador, húmedo y urgente entre las piernas.

—¿Estás segura? Dímelo ahora, porque no creo poder detenerme luego.

—No te detengas —ella se aferró a sus hombros para tomar el impulso y poder alcanzar su boca.

Le devolvió el beso extasiado por su dulce sabor, lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido y a acariciar su piel febril y sensible mientras sentía como ella torpemente desabrochaba su camisa. Cuando ella por fin lo logró, dio un paso atrás para apreciar la belleza de aquella diosa que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con deseo, el mismo que él sentía, y su sensual boca estaba hinchada por los besos.

—Eres hermosa, tan hermosa.

—Tú también lo eres y que me envidien todas la mujeres de Atenas, New York y del mundo, porque esta noche serás mío.

—Solo tuyo, mi corazón te pertenece.

Sintiéndose atrevida avanzó hasta él y comenzó a despojarlo de su pantalón. La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la dejó tumbada. Él se recostó a su lado.

Deseaba desesperadamente besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya. Había deseado hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo y nada impediría que lo hiciera ahora.

Volvió a reclamar su boca pero besarla no era suficiente, le desabrochó el brasier y dejó sus pechos al descubierto. Miró aquellos hermosos pezones excitados y deseosos de ser besados.

—_¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó, al sentir el contacto de los labios en sus senos desnudos, su lengua relamiéndolos mientras sus dientes le rosaban suavemente la piel.

Ella no podía pensar ni sentir nada que no fuera en aquel hombre que ahora estaba segura de que amaba, ya no había dudas. El placer que le estaba era tanto, que deseaba algún tipo de liberación de su deseo y sentía una urgencia que solo él podía satisfacer, más cuando le acarició el pecho con el pulgar con cadencia, mientras sus labios succionaban y su lengua se deslizaba eróticamente a través de sus pechos.

—Por favor —gimió excitada, movió sus caderas contra él. La estaba quemando y sentía que se desintegraría de placer.

Se alejó de ella para quitarse la última prenda que los separaba, lo vio sacar un paquete metálico y tras colocarse el preservativo, se puso encima de ella. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron y ella sintió la evidencia de su excitación entre las piernas cuando él se acomodó presionando contra su entrada.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —deslizó su lengua eróticamente por el sensible pezón y ascendió lentamente hasta su boca.

Su cuerpo temblaba con la anticipación de lo que iba a venir, más cuando lo sintió adentrarse lentamente en su interior, se aferró con fuerza a él y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras lo sentía cada vez más dentro, haciendo instintivamente que ella se arqueara contra él, en el momento que atravesó esa barrera, que era prueba de su virginidad.

—Mía, por fin mía… solo mía —jadeó cuando estuvo completamente en su interior, y esperó unos segundos a que ella se acostumbrara a él mientras disfrutaba de su unión.

—Es mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Él se retiró unos centímetros para comenzar con un lento vaivén, que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, al igual que sus besos y caricias. Las embestidas eran cada vez más aceleradas mientras ella alzaba las caderas en busca de mayor contacto.

La pasión en su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que no pudo seguir conteniéndolo y gritó de placer y se convulsionó. Él continuó arremetiendo alcanzando también, al poco tiempo, la cima del placer. Su cuerpo se estremecía cuando se dejó caer sobre ella.

Con la respiración agitada giró sobre la cama y la atrajo a su pecho. Se sentía tan letárgica, tan saciada, que no podía pensar en nada en ese momento, solo sentir. Él acariciaba su espalda suavemente mientras sus respiraciones se armonizaban.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Claro que no, tontito —dijo besándolo —¿Cómo crees que voy a arrepentirme?

—No sé, tenía miedo de que lo hicieras.

—Nunca. Jamás de los jamases lo haría.

—No sabía lo que era el amor hasta que te conocí. Te amo.

—Tanto como yo te amo a ti, Mal.

Malachite la alejó levemente para verla a los ojos.

—¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto que te amo, no me hubiese entregado a ti si no te amara.

—Me amas —sonrió feliz —¡Gracias,_ Theós Mou!_

—Soy tan feliz en este momento, nunca pensé sentir esto.

—Yo también soy inmensamente feliz, por tenerte así, pero sobre todo por haber sido el primero.

Ella enterró la cabeza en tu pecho.

—Sé que has estado con muchas mujeres y quizá yo no…

—Ni siquiera lo digas —la interrumpió y buscó sus labios —lo que tú me hiciste sentir nadie más pudo ni podrá hacerlo. Gracias por darme el honor de ser el primero.

—Yo también quiero darte las gracias por esta noche, por ser tan dulce y cuidadoso conmigo.

—No podía ser de otra manera, _glyka mou._ ¿Crees que Endymion sospeche que ibas a quedarte conmigo?

—Definitivamente no me creyó cuando le dije que me quedaría con una amiga.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque dijo que no quería ser tío tan pronto y me dio un sermón digno del que me hubiese dado papá.

—Entiendo que esté preocupado, pero sé que aun eres joven y que primero debes terminar tus estudios. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que nada me gustaría más que formar una familia contigo.

—A mí también.

Permanecieron abrazados largo tiempo. Malachite percibió la pausada respiración de Mina y cubrió la desnudez de ambos con la sábana creyendo que ya dormía, pero de pronto, la escuchó hablar.

—Cuando murió papá, creí que todo lo bueno de mi vida se había ido con él, que nunca más volvería a ser feliz… pero llegó Endymion y, junto a él, llegaste tú —suspiró emocionada —. Ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida, quienes le dan sentido a mis días y si no los tuviera conmigo no sé qué haría. Nunca me dejes, Mal —dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Nunca lo haría, eres y serás el único amor de mi vida. Esta noche hicimos el amor y desde ahora somos uno.

—Mal, mi Malachite.

—Descansa, _glyka mou_, yo velaré tu sueño.

Le dio un casto beso y la acunó contra su pecho, dejándose envolver por las cálidas sensaciones que lo embargaban.

.

.

.

.

Serenity levantó la vista con sorpresa en su rostro fijándose en el de Endymion, que la veía nervioso, seguramente por lo que acababa de proponerle. ¿Pasar la noche con él? ¿A quién engañaba? Ella quería, deseaba hacerlo. Solo la detenía lo que él pudiera llegar a pensar de ella, porque desde que se habían conocido, él se había llevado una impresión equivocada de ella y, aunque aún no podía hablar con él de ciertas cosas, no quería que lo que había entre ellos se complicara.

La susurrada petición traspasó los labios de Endymion antes de que pudiera detenerla y quiso morderse la lengua por aquella indiscreción. Ya lo había dicho y, por su reacción, ella lo había escuchado. Se había precipitado, aunque pensándolo bien aquello podía jugarle a su favor.

—No quiero que pienses cosas que no son —dijo él, después de un tenso silencio—. Mina me dijo que este barrio es peligroso, más por la noche.

—Sí, eso dicen.

—Con mayor razón. No es conveniente que te quedes sola.

—Solo será una noche, tranquilo.

—Si algo te pasa, yo… por favor, ven a casa conmigo. Te juro que me comportaré como un caballero y no te tocaré ni un pelo. Mis intenciones son honorables.

Serenity sonrió.

—¿Tengo su palabra, _Kírie Shields?_

—Por supuesto_. _No creo que debas estar sola esta noche.

—Probablemente no.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar solo —suspiró.

—Entonces, debería hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bien. Siendo así, creo que voy aceptar tu invitación.

—Gracias —dijo rozando sus labios y al hacerlo supo que esta noche sería una verdadera prueba.

«¡Idiota! ¡Cómo si tuvieses intenciones honorables con ella! A ver si aguantas toda una noche con Afrodita a pocos metros» le dijo una vocecilla interior.

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz de su conciencia guio a Serenity de regreso hasta el _Aston _y condujo de regreso a casa. Encendió la radio, con el fin de distraerse. Se comenzaron a escuchar los primeros acordes de _Narc _de _Interpol, _le prestó atención a la letra. Él era un solitario ¿Sería precisamente ella quien le enseñara algo de amor y respeto? Y, de inmediato, recordó las palabras de Ikuko, podía mentir con los labios pero no con la mirada; lo que lo llevó a pensar ¿Qué ve Serenity en su mirada? ¿Podría ella amarlo? Definitivamente no quería tener una vida llena de remordimientos, ¿Sería ella la mujer que estaba buscando?

«_'Control me, console me'_ Definitivamente Serenity es la única que tiene el poder de hacerlo» pensó para sí. Se volteó a verla y ella tenía sus ojos clavados en él, el estomago se le encogió cuando le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, como si de alguna forma le estuviese diciendo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo a ser esa mujer que él necesitaba. ¿Cómo lograba desarmarlo con tan solo una sonrisa?

Cuando llegaron a casa, él la ayudó a bajar y entrelazando sus dedos, la llevó hasta el interior.

—¡Quedó hermosa! —dijo Serenity, admirando la decoración.

—Les quedó hermosa —le sonrió Endymion y la invitó a sentarse en un sillón de piel color chocolate —. Tú también ayudaste.

—Solo un poco. Mina estaba muy emocionada con todo y no quise intervenir mucho. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

—¿Quieres la verdad o lo que ella dijo? —Serenity lo miró sin entender —. Dijo que se quedaría con una amiga.

—¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

—No creo que para ir a quedarse a casa de una amiga se haya arreglado tanto. Ella cree que puede engañarme, pero no. Podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que está con Malachite.

—Ahh.

—Seguramente después hablará contigo para contarte. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro.

—Yo ya hablé con ella y confió en Malachite, y sé que va a cuidarla, pero ella aun es joven e inexperta. Mal es su primer novio y a veces ocurren… accidentes o te ganan las hormonas. ¿Podrías hablar con ella, aconsejarla, no sé… quizá llevarla con tu ginecólogo?

—Yo… hmm sí. No te preocupes.

—Gracias. Ahora, ven aquí —dijo abriendo su brazo, animándola a acercarse a él. Serenity le sonrió y así lo hizo.

Endymion la abrazó, sintiéndose cada vez más turbado y dividido. Una parte de él continuaba odiándola, convencido de que solo estaba con él porque le recordaba al hombre que amaba, a Mamoru. Y, por otro lado, además del incontrolable deseo que sentía por ella, en su sangre, como si algo ardiera, empezaba a bullir aquel goce espiritual, una sensación cálida y dulce, que no sabía definir.

—Eres un gran hombre, Endymion… un gran hermano —dijo Serenity, rompiendo el cómodo silencio—. Sé que Mamo estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

«Mamoru. Mamoru. ¿Qué no puedes dejar de pensar en él?» gritó él, en su interior.

Llevado por oscuros sentimientos que no quería definir, la tomó por la nuca y aplastó sus labios con los suyos. No había nada de los besos suaves y tiernos que le había dado los últimos meses. Era un beso posesivo, demandante, como si quisiera marcarla y con sus labios dejarle claro que no era su padre quien la estaba besando sino él, que era suya.

Ella al principio no le correspondía con la misma voracidad. Parecía asustada y turbada, pero terminó doblegándose al él y a sus labios; sin embargo, le bastó escucharla gemir para cortar con aquel asalto.

Serenity abrió los ojos y al hacerlo quedaron como presos en la mirada masculina. Endymion tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus labios, completamente perturbado.

—Serenity… Serenity… no sé por qué siento esto.

—Endymion…

—¡No sé, maldita sea! Yo no quiero sentirlo —su voz se alteró como si algo invisible lo agitara—. No quiero, ¿me oyes?

—Me estás asuntando. ¿A qué te refieres?

Él se alejó y vio como hubo un temblor en aquellos labios sensitivos e hinchados a causa del beso.

—Lo siento, yo… prometí comportarme. A eso me refería.

—¿Estás seguro que solo es eso?

—Sí.

—Endymion… —acarició su rostro y él cerró los ojos ante su toque —mi Eros. Me gustas por quien eres. Necesito que lo entiendas.

—Ahora él que no entiende a qué viene todo esto, soy yo.

—Lo sabes. Sí que lo sabes —lo besó tiernamente—. Yo estoy confiando en ti, a pesar de mis dudas. Sé que tú también las tienes, pero necesito que confíes en mí.

—Lo hago.

—No me mientas. No confías en mí, lo veo en tus ojos. A veces me duele, pero sé que estás en tu derecho.

—Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—No soy tonta, Endymion. No sé las razones que te llevaron a buscarme. A estar conmigo.

—Creí que te lo había dejado claro aquel día.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero sé que hay algo más… algo que ocultas y que te lastima.

Endymion pensó que ella tenía razón. No era tonta. Era el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad y pedirle que lo ayudase a llevar a cabo sus planes, pero estaba seguro que Serenity no se prestaría para algo así.

—Lo único que me lastimaría es que te alejes de mí —le dijo. Y, en el fondo, él sabía que había algo de cierto en aquella declaración.

—Me pediste que aquiete tus demonios, que te diera una oportunidad para conocerte. Me dijiste que ibas a enseñarme tus cicatrices y querías que me quedara a tu lado para besarlas… y es lo que quiero hacer, Endymion… pero si no te abres, si no confías en mí, no podré hacerlo.

—Te necesito a mi lado. No puedo… no quiero alejarme de ti.

No podía dejar de ver aquellos torturados ojos zafiros, enmarcados por pestañas negras que hacían que sus pensamientos y su capacidad de hablar se dispersaran.

—Eres tú quien me aleja. Si tan solo fueras sincero conmigo… porque aunque te esfuerces por ocultarlo, he descubierto en ti un hombre maravilloso. Cada nueva faceta tuya que descubro me atrae más. Te quiero por quien eres, Endymion, no porque seas el vivo recuerdo de…

—No lo nombres —la calló, posando sus dedos en los labios —. No ahora.

—Tenemos que hablarlo, Endymion.

—No. Simplemente dame tiempo. No tienes idea de lo confundido que me siento con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que regresé.

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo. Es mejor que sea ahora.

—Entiéndeme, no puedo.

—Está bien.

—Solo no me dejes —la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Serenity se quedó sin aliento.

—No lo haré.

Continuaron así largo tiempo. Endymion se sentía cada vez más desorientado, sentía que ella lo llevaba del infierno al cielo en cuestión de segundos.

La respiración lenta y pausada de Serenity le daba paz, deseaba permanecer así y que en sus brazos pudiera olvidar. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No debía involucrarse con ella. Serenity no era un reemplazo de Rei.

—Ya es tarde. Ven para enseñarte dónde vas a quedarte.

Endymion se levantó y ayudó a Serenity a hacer lo mismo. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la segunda planta. Ella conocía bien la distribución de las habitaciones y sabía que la de Mina estaba del otro lado, por lo que se dirigían a la de él.

—Malachite ocupa esta habitación de vez en cuando, pero las sabanas están limpias. Acaban de cambiarlas esta mañana —indicó, acomodando a Serenity en la habitación contigua a la suya.

—Gracias, pero solo hay un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Olvidé sacar un pijama cuando pasamos por mi casa.

—Cierto. Puedes ir por algo a la habitación de Mina, pero se daría cuenta.

—Es verdad y, conociéndola, no me sentiría cómoda con una de sus pijamas —dijo nerviosa mordiéndose el labio.

Endymion se imaginó a Serenity vistiendo una de los pijamas que había visto luciendo a su hermanita y, con tan solo hacerlo, se le secó la boca, dándole una sed que no conseguía calmar pero que sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Así que, por su bien y el de su entrepierna, lo mejor era que no las usara o esa noche terminaría rompiendo su palabra.

—Espérame aquí, yo lo resuelvo.

Fue hasta su habitación y tras buscar en su closet, regresó con ella.

—Creo que tendré que hacer un viaje a New York para ir por mi ropa. No tengo mucha ropa 'normal' aquí —le sonrió y le dio un par de sus shorts que utilizaba para salir a correr y una camiseta.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Esto servirá.

—Bien. Buenas noches. —Le dio un beso, la miró unos segundos antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta y huyó de la habitación apresuradamente, para así poder cumplir con su palabra.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, luchando contra el deseo de volver a la habitación para estrecharla en sus brazos. Una vez dentro de su dormitorio, maldijo por ser tan impulsivo. No sabía cómo demonios iba a aguantar toda una noche sabiendo que Serenity estaba durmiendo a solo unos metros de él.

Se desnudó rápidamente y fue a darse una ducha fría, intentando en vano apaciguar la reacción de su cuerpo. Mal que mal llevaba semanas de abstinencia. Salió, minutos más tarde, con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y se cambió de ropa en un instante. Aunque no solía dormir vestido, optó por colocarse un pantalón de pijama y se dejó caer en la cama con la esperanza de dormir, pero estaba completamente consciente de que eso era lo último que haría esa noche. Que los dioses lo ayudaran para no salir corriendo hasta la habitación contigua.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se vislumbraba envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Serenity. Se imaginaba besando aquellos dulces labios de los cuales, entre gemidos, se escapaba su nombre mientras la hacía suya. ¡Cómo la deseaba! Su presencia lo envolvía, inclusive desde la habitación de al lado. Saber que ella estaba ahí, en su casa, vistiendo su ropa, solo hacia las cosas más difíciles.

—Esta es tu prueba de fuego, Endymion —se dijo a sí mismo —. Si lo logras lo demás será pan comido. Autocontrol, hombre.

Y, precisamente, necesitaba un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, para no entrar en esa habitación y meterse en la cama con ella. La gran cuestión era si lo lograría.

Para Serenity las cosas no eran muy diferentes. No dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, con la secreta esperanza de vislumbrar a la encarnación de Eros atravesándola. Sabía que no era correcto desearlo de la forma en la que lo hacía, pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera no podía, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Su camiseta aún conservaba su olor, masculino y amaderado, que la rodeaba y seducía, como si de alguna forma él estuviera allí, con ella entre las sábanas. Sintiéndose completamente a la deriva, por las muchas emociones que él provocaba en ella, intentó concentrarse en su respiración para conciliar el sueño.

No sabía si había dormido unos minutos u horas, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, provocando que el corazón le golpeteara en el pecho

—¿Endymion?

—Te di mi palabra, pero esto es más fuerte que yo —dijo llegando hasta la cama—. Te necesito, Serenity. Te necesito como no tienes idea.

Ella sintió que el colchón se hundía bajo su peso y como de inmediato se veía envuelta entre sus brazos. El deseo surgió instantáneamente entre ellos. Su boca, dura y dominante, buscó la suya con avidez. Sus manos la acariciaban con desenfreno, él mismo con el que ella se atrevía a tocarlo. Ya nada importaba, esta noche sería suya.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo pareció derretirse junto a Endymion, podía sentir su excitación, aquella erección que prometía tanto placer. La boca de la encarnación de Eros siguió besándola. Él la despojó de la camiseta, que era la única prenda que vestía y la arrojó al suelo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y que invitaban a ser acariciados.

—Eres perfecta, tan hermosa —murmuró él sensualmente, mirándola con deseo.

Serenity arqueó la espalda, sintiéndose femenina y poderosa, incitándolo a poseerla. Él le rozó los pechos y jugueteó con sus pezones, luego bajó la cabeza para succionarlos, primero uno, luego el otro.

Ella empezó a mover las piernas inquietamente contra él, pidiendo más, suplicándole más, haciéndose más evidente su deseo cuando ella llevó las manos a su trasero para comenzar a bajar el pantalón de su pijama. Cuando consiguió su objetivo, Serenity sintió la potente erección de Endymion, entre sus pliegues. La penetró de una sola estocada, sintiendo un breve momento de dolor, antes de que él entrase y la llenase completamente.

Las arremetidas de Endymion eran duras y firmes, arrancándole gemidos de puro placer. Su boca, su piel, sus caricias la tenían al límite. Comenzaba a sentir una ola intensa provocando que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionarse, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar de placer. De pronto abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, Endymion ya no estaba allí.

Había sido un sueño.

Serenity cerró los ojos para borrar la evocación de aquella fantasía. Los recuerdos del sueño aun la quemaban. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan abandonada al placer!

¡Pero todo había sido un sueño! Y lo peor es que anhelaba que fuera real y deseaba su satisfacción.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón, esperando que la brisa nocturna pudiera aliviar el calor de su cuerpo. El aire fresco la acarició, pero no parecía apaciguar el ardor que sentía. El amanecer era inminente, vio la hermosa buganvilia que crecía en abundancia, que estaba enredada en los barandales del balcón; aspiró su aroma pero solo podía sentir el que desprendía la camiseta de Endymion.

—Agua, necesito agua —dijo para sí.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Miró hacia la habitación de Endymion y vio que tenía las luces apagadas. Seguramente él dormía plácidamente mientras ella tendía sueños eróticos con él. Deseaba entrar a su habitación, quería perderse en sus brazos pero no lo hizo porque ya bastante se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y no quería que él siguiera pensando cosas que no eran acerca de ella.

Bajó la escalera, con la intención de ir hasta la cocina, pero se quedó inmóvil al pie de la escalera al ver a Endymion de espaldas en la terraza.

Serenity sintió que sus pechos se erguían debajo de la camiseta al mirarlo. Los recuerdos del sueño la golpearon y sintió un calor intenso entre los muslos, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Endymion estaba tan abrumado por el deseo de besarla, de tocarla, de acariciarla, de hacerla suya que, para evitarlo, terminó en la planta baja, descalzo, vistiendo solo el pantalón de pijama. La noche parecía tan tranquila, a diferencia de él, que intentando contagiarse de aquella paz, se quedó mirando al horizonte desde la terraza de su patio trasero, viendo como los primeros vestigios de colores aparecían en el cielo.

—Eso es hermoso.

Endymion se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, pues no la había oído llegar. Serenity vio cómo su cabello azabache estaba levemente despeinado por la brisa de la noche. No llevaba camisa, por lo que pudo apreciar por primera vez su torso desnudo, tan perfecto como en sus sueños, y desde el ombligo el comienzo de un vello que debía bajar hasta...

Ella lo miró e instantáneamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Él le clavó la mirada.

—¿Serenity... Qué haces aquí?

Ella tragó saliva, inquieta por saberse descubierta pero con la esperanza de que no hubiese leído sus pensamientos que, seguramente, estaban reflejados en su rostro.

—No podía dormir. Hace mucho calor, ¿no?

Endymion la recorrió con la mirada, pensando por qué los dioses querían castigarlo. Si él le había dado un short era para que lo usara. Se perdió en sus piernas desnudas y si él pensaba que no se vería sexy con su camiseta deportiva, estaba muy equivocado.

Ella lo miró, y él fijó su mirada en aquellos bellos ojos, dejando en evidencia el incontrolable deseo que sentía por ella, haciendo que Serenity se estremeciera.

—Sí, algo.

Serenity se acercó hasta él y se detuvo a su lado. Endymion tomó su mano y ella se apoyó en su costado, mirando el cielo iluminarse.

—Es hermoso.

—No tanto como tú —le dijo con voz seductora.

—¿Sueles ver el amanecer? —. Le preguntó Serenity, intentando pisar un terreno más seguro para no sucumbir ante sus encantos.

—Últimamente sí, casi todas las mañanas, ya sabes, por la diferencia de horarios con New York y todo eso; además de que, por lo general, estoy chequeando la bolsa y los mercados extranjeros.

—Deberías delegar y dormir más. Yo odio levantarme temprano.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te dije, no podía dormir. Y tú ¿estabas cotejando los mercados y la bolsa?

—Hoy no.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo tampoco podía dormir. Una hermosa mujer que, precisamente ahora estoy viendo, me ha robado el sueño.

La intensa mirada de Endymion y lo que él acababa de revelar hiso que Serenity se quedara entumecida.

—¿No has podido dormir por mí?

—¿Acaso estoy viendo, en este momento, a otra mujer que no seas tú?

—No.

—Claro que lo digo por ti. No soy de hierro, Serenity, y es una tortura mantenerme lejos de ti cuando estás tan cerca.

—No me enorgullece lo que voy a decir pero si hubieses entrado en el cuarto no te habría rechazado. Solo basta que me beses, que me acaricies para que nubles mi razón.

—Lo sé, a mí me pasa igual. Contigo pierdo el control de todo… hasta de mí.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque eres importante para mí, Serenity. Quiero demostrarte que lo que hay entre nosotros va más allá de lo carnal, de la pasión; además, te di mi palabra y no quería que dejaras de confiar en mí por romper una promesa.

Serenity podía ver el trabajo que él estaba haciendo por contenerse, el mismo que ella estaba haciendo. Endymion tenía razón, si lo que ambos sentían iba más allá del calor de la pasión, esta noche quedaría demostrado.

—Apenas amanece y ninguno de los dos ha dormido —dijo, pues no iba a decirle que durante los pocos minutos que había logrado conciliar el sueño había fantaseado con él.

—Pero hemos visto juntos el amanecer.

—Sí, pero aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que tengas que ir a la oficina.

—No quieras convencerme, Serenity… dije que no faltaría a mi palabra —bromeó él.

—¡Endymion, no estoy persuadiéndote a nada!

—¿Ah, no? Me pareció otra cosa.

—Pues no. Solo intentaba decirte que si lo deseas, podemos acostarnos juntos.

—¿Y dices que no quieres seducirme?

—¡Dormir, Endymion! Solo dormir un rato. No somos unos críos por lo que creo que podemos actuar como dos adultos.

—Precisamente por eso no es buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Acabo de decirte que no soy de fierro, Serenity, ¿y vienes y me pides que nos comportemos como adultos?

—Sí, eso dije.

—Te dije que mis intenciones eran honorables y los adultos hacen cosas, y yo di mi palabra que no las haría, _Ángelos_.

Serenity se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos —dijo decidida, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y subió, tan quedamente como había bajado.

Lo estaba llevando al límite, se sentía a un paso de Hades, pensó Endymion, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a retos que parecían insuperables, nunca rechazaba un reto y hoy sortearía el mayor de todos, porque recostarse en una cama junto a Serenity sin hacerle el amor, efectivamente iba a ser un desafío.

Serenity llegó hasta la habitación contigua a la de Endymion, soltó su mano, fue hasta la cómoda cama y se metió entre las sabanas.

—¿Estás segura acerca de esto? Quizá sea mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

—Nada de eso. Ya lo intentamos y ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

—Vas a matarme —dijo, adentrándose en la cama, la cual se hundió bajo su peso.

Serenity reprimió una sonrisa y dijo:

—Eso es lo último que quiero hacer. Solo vamos a dormir.

Asintiendo se acomodó de costado y ella hizo lo mismo, se quedaron mirando frente a frente. Endymion alargó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, mientras su interior era bombardeado por un sinfín de sentimientos.

—Eres tan hermosa.

—Gracias —le sonrió—. Gracias por todo. Por esta noche, por el esfuerzo que estás haciendo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.

Su voz y la expresión de su rostro fueron tan sinceras que Endymion no pudo evitar pensar que era un canalla. La estaba engañando y lo peor es que cada vez se le hacía más fácil hacerlo; las palabras dulces y los halagos fluían naturalmente. Ya no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir.

Serenity lo vio ponerse serio, lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Ocurre algo, Endymion? Pareces incómodo. Si no quieres quedarte aquí conmigo, yo…

Endymion negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—No, nada. Solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy.

—Yo también lo soy, y mucho.

Endymion estiró el brazo con la clara invitación a recostarse en su pecho y Serenity, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó la oferta con una sonrisa. El corazón de él latía con un ritmo constante bajo su mejilla y el sonido era tranquilizador, al igual que las caricias que le proporcionaba sobre la espalda.

—Dijiste que no ibas a tocarme un cabello —bromeó ella.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Estás perdonado, solo si lo sigues haciendo. Me relaja.

Él continuó haciéndolo hasta que percibió la respiración suave y acompasada de Serenity.

—Endymion, mi Eros —dijo ella, mientras el inicio del sueño la tomaba, abrazándose a él.

Endymion refrenó una risita y, solo cuando estuvo seguro de que Serenity estaba completamente dormida, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama para enviarle un correo a su secretaria y al jefe de su equipo de seguridad, comunicándoles que cancelaran todas sus citas porque hoy no iría a la oficina.

A pesar de la enorme frustración sexual que sentía en ese momento y aunque sus demonios lujuriosos protestaban por hacer caso omiso de ellos, nunca antes se había sentido tan en paz.

Los sentimientos hacia Serenity se hacían más y más intensos. Sin preverlo se había visto inmerso en la red de mentiras que él mismo había tejido y lo peor es que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. No podía alejar a Serenity, porque formaba parte de su venganza y, ahora, tampoco quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —susurró, apretándola contra su pecho.

Completamente confundido, apagó su teléfono móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos, dejando que la paz que ella le transmitía lo embargara hasta conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

El sol ya se había asomado hace unas horas cuando Malachite hizo un intento por desperezarse, pero se detuvo al ser consciente de un cuerpo pequeño y cálido junto al suyo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de abrir los ojos y ver a su adorada Mina junto a él. Su Mina, su mujer.

Le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, la contempló en silencio un breve instante para luego comenzar a besar sus mejillas, su cuello y sus labios. Ella suavemente comenzó a responder a sus caricias.

—Buenos días, glyka mou.

—Buenos días —respondió con una sonrisa —¡Qué hermosa manera de despertar!

Mina de pronto fue consciente de la desnudez de ambos y, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, se sonrojó completamente. Malachite intuyendo su reacción la besó levemente.

—Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, Mina.

—Créelo, agape mou.

Malachite volvió a besarla y poco a poco fue tomando intensidad. Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro arrancándose suaves gemidos.

—Mejor nos detenemos, debes estar adolorida —soltó Malachite en un jadeo mientras Mina besaba su cuello.

—Estoy bien, te necesito.

Él no necesitó más y giró con ella dejándola bajo su cuerpo. Besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de su estremecida piel. Mina respondía a sus caricias con frenesí y gimió de placer cuando él, tras ponerse el preservativo, se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Dejándose llevar por el amor y la pasión que ambos sentían, se entregaron y ofrecieron al otro, permitiendo que el placer los guiara hasta alcanzar la cima.  
Algunas horas después, luego de tomar un baño juntos, disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno cuando Malachite recibió una llamada de la oficina notificándole que Endymion se tomaría el día.

—¿No te dijeron algo más? —preguntó preocupada Mina, apurando su café.

—No, solo que envió un correo diciendo que se tomaría el día. Me parece extraño, nunca ha hecho algo así.

—Tal vez amaneció enfermo. Vuelve a marcarle.

Malachite así lo hizo.

—No, volvió a arrojar el buzón.

—No estaré tranquila hasta verlo. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

—Sí, aunque no sé si le guste vernos juntos.

—Eso no importa ahora; además, ya te dije que no se creyó eso de que me quedaría con una amiga. Llévame, ¿sí?

—No tienes que pedírmelo. Vamos —dijo levantándose y le tendió la mano.  
Poco tiempo después llegaban hasta la casa en la que vivían desde hace unas semanas. Vieron el automóvil de Endymion aparcado en el garaje, cosa que terminó de preocuparlos a ambos.

Luego de ingresar en la mansión y de corroborar que no estaba en la sala, el estudio, ni en la cocina, ambos subieron a la segunda planta y se dirigieron directo hasta la habitación de Endymion.

—No está aquí —dijo Mina, que luego fue hasta el baño interior pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Quizá salió a correr.

—Puede ser.

—Acompáñame al cuarto de al lado mientras lo esperamos, para ir por unas cosas que dejé.

—Bien.

Mina tomó la mano de Malachite, grande y protectora, y juntos fueron hasta la habitación. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al encontrarse a la pareja que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Debí imaginarlo, pensó Malachite.

Endymion estaba de espaldas a la cama, solo con el pantalón del pijama y con el torso desnudo, sobre el que descansaba la cabeza de Serenity, que se abrazaba a él. Y, para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibida la sonrisa, que aun dormido, adornaba el rostro de Endymion.

Mina iba a gritar de asombro, cuando Malachite intuyéndolo le cubrió la boca con sus manos y la arrastró fuera de la habitación, llevándola de regreso al pasillo.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló, en cuanto Malachite retiró sus manos.

—Shh, vas a despertarlos.

—Están juntos —susurró feliz, abrazándolo —Mi hermano y Sere están juntos —repentinamente se alejó de él —. Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Mina entrecerró los ojos

—Malvado, debiste decirme.

—No me correspondía a mí.

—Lo sé y solo por eso te perdono. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ocultarlo.

—Es asunto de ellos. Ahora, lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

Mina asintió y siguió a Malachite de regreso a su automóvil.

—Esta vez mi hermano no se salvará de mi interrogatorio. ¿Viste la sonrisa que tenía? La ama. Mi hermanito está enamorado.

—Sí —dijo desconcertado.  
.

.

.  
Serenity se removió en la cama; hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente. Abrió los ojos al recordar por qué y buscó el cuerpo de Endymion junto a ella, pero solo estaba ella en la cama.

—¿Endymion? —lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Fue hasta el lavado interior y se apoyó en la cubierta de mármol del lavamanos. Luego de unos segundos de desconcierto se enjuagó la boca y lavó el rostro, se arregló el cabello y salió de allí para ir a buscarlo.

Fue hasta su habitación y tocó suavemente la puerta que estaba entreabierta, asomó la cabeza al no obtener respuesta y tampoco lo encontró allí.

—Se debe haber ido a la oficina, pero ¿por qué no me despertó? Pudo haberme dejado una nota al menos.

Iba a regresar a la habitación en la que habían pasado la noche cuando escuchó que alguien subía la escalera y se volteó para encontrarse con la encarnación de Eros.

—Veo que despertaste. Quería darte una sorpresa —dijo él, alzando levemente la bandeja que traía en las manos.

Pero la verdad es que al despertar y verla a su lado, abrazada a él, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y con una de sus piernas a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna, supo que debía salir de ahí.

—No te vi en la cama cuando desperté y pensé que te habías ido.

—¿Sin avisarte? Por favor, Serenity, no eres una de mis amantes —señaló, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su comentario.

—Yo... eso se ve delicioso —indicó la bandeja.

—Regresemos a la cama entonces —sugirió con una sonrisa seductora.

Luego de desayunar juntos y de informarle que se había tomado el día libre y convencerla de llamar a Lita para hacer lo mismo, permanecieron largo rato tumbados y abrazos sobre la cama.

—Serenity, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su la cálida piel bronceada de su torso.

—He querido darte tiempo, que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti —dijo acariciando su espalda—. Sin embargo, ya no quiero seguir ocultando lo que sentimos. Por eso quiero formalizar nuestra relación.

—¿Formalizar? —preguntó, alzando la cabeza de su pecho.

—Sí. Serenity, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Ella lo miró fijamente, pensando que bromeaba pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro supo que hablaba en serio. Por su parte, Endymion notó el brillo de sus ojos celestes y la sonrisa que surgió en los tentadores labios de ella.

«Eres un maldito cabrón», le gritó su conciencia.

—Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Serenity lo abrazó y unió sus labios con los de Endymion. Este la atrajo a su cuerpo, dejándola sobre él. Su boca reclamaba la de ella con tanto ardor, que Serenity comenzó a estremecerse y más al sentir como acariciaba su cintura, sintiendo sus dedos rozando la piel desnuda de sus costados y su espalda baja.

El teléfono de Serenity comenzó a sonar y, aunque ninguno de los dos querían hacerlo, terminaron por separase, a causa de este.

—Es mamá —dijo, con la respiración agitada cuando tomó el inoportuno aparato.

Endymion sentía como una vez más el deseo insatisfecho lo rasgaba con sus garras, como burlándose de él. Se levantó mientras ella hablaba con su madre y le hizo gesto para indicarle que iría a su habitación, donde tomó una ducha fría.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, recorriendo las calles atenienses. Ya por la tarde, la llevó a casa, donde estuvo varias horas en compañía de Ikuko. Endymion no regresó a la mansión hasta pasada la medianoche.

.

.

.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo planeado, Endymion seguía en Atenas a pesar de haber terminado su relación con Rei, hasta se había comprado una casa relativamente cerca de la mansión Shields y el día anterior lo había visto llegar con aquella mujerzuela. De solo pensar que estaba con ella le hervía la sangre, no entendía qué le veían. Mamoru había llegado al extremo de meterla en su casa y ahora también el imbécil de su hijo caía en sus redes.

Hasta el momento Endymion no había hecho nada, pero estaba segura que estaba tramando algo, solo que no sabía qué. Y, por otro lado, la estúpida de Rei no había hecho nada por reconquistarlo. Debía hacer algo, no había pasado una vida llena de humillaciones y desprecios junto a Mamoru, como para que ahora viniera aquel bastardo a despojarla de lo que por derecho le correspondía y más porque era hijo de aquella maldita mujer que le había robado el amor de su esposo y la posibilidad de ser feliz. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y si era necesario Endymion tendría el mismo destino que su madre.

—¡Tranquilízate, madre! —dijo Jedite, cansado del mal humor y la paranoia de Galaxia—. Si el bastardo hubiese querido hacer algo, ya lo hubiese hecho.

—Jedite tiene razón —musitó Rei, mirándose las uñas —. Por más que demuestre que era hijo de Mamoru solo conseguirá una pequeña tajada de la herencia.

—¡Tú cállate! —gritó Galaxia—. No eres más que inútil.

—Pues hace unas semanas, cuando Endymion estaba convencido de dejar todo por mí, no decías lo mismo.

—Porque no era nada del otro mundo lo que tenías que hacer. Solo tenías que tenerlo comiendo de tu mano, hacer que renunciara a todo y llevártelo de aquí, pero ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer.

—¡Ya basta, madre! Bastante tuve que soportar ya, permitiendo que ese idiota la tocara, como para que ahora salgas con esto.

—¡Pues no sé qué le ves! Cientos de veces te dije que esta simplona no te convenía, que buscaras un señorita de sociedad, una mujer a tu altura.

—No te metas en mi vida, madre.

—Antes pensaba que te tenía embrujado porque era una buena amante, pero es evidente que no deber ser muy buena en la cama como para que Endymion la haya cambiado por la amante de tu padre. Eres una idiota —dijo viendo a Rei —. Ni siquiera sabes complacer a un hombre.

—Lamento no haber tomado clases contigo, Galaxia. Se me olvida lo experta que debes ser tú para que tu marido se buscara a una jovencita.

—¡Cállate, estúpida!

—No, no me callo. Nunca pudiste conseguir que Mamoru te amara, de milagro conseguiste que se acostara contigo para engendrar a Jedite y Mina. Tú misma lo dijiste una vez, Jedite nació por una noche de despecho, luego de que Mamoru se tragara las mentiras que le hiciste creer acerca de la madre de Endymion y luego tuviste que emborracharlo para concebir a Mina

—Pues deberías hacer lo mismo. Emborráchalo, drógalo, haz lo que sea pero hazlo.

—Volveré a tener a Endymion en mi cama —le aseguró altivamente Rei, acomodándose el cabello—. Lástima que tú no puedas decir lo mismo ya que nunca pudiste tener a Mamoru.

—¡Calla a tu zorrita, Jedite!

—Si tanto alardeas —continuó Rei—, ve pídele a Endymion que te haga el favor y, de paso, te imaginas que es tu esposo con quien estás, así también te quitas las ganas.

Galaxia se acercó a ella y le volteó el rostro de una cachetada

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hablarme así!, ¿me escuchaste?

Rei se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sintiendo como la piel sensible le ardía a causa del golpe.

—Y tú no vas a defenderme. Soy tu novia —le dijo viendo a Jedite.

—Te excediste, Rei... Pero tampoco justifica que la hayas golpeado, madre.

—¿Solo dirás eso? Eres un poco hombre. Sigue escondiéndote en las faldas de tu madre.

—No te hagas la ofendida, ni la digna, Rei, que no te queda —espetó Galaxia—. Tú solo cumple con tu trabajo que es convencer al bastardo de Endymion de que renuncie a su parte de la herencia, para eso te estoy pagando muy bien.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo y yo cumpliré con mi parte, créeme que lo hare.

—Ahora sal de aquí —le ordenó Galaxia —. Tendremos reunión de directorio dentro de unas horas.

Rei se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina de presidencia de las empresas Shields. Ya estaba cansada de sus humillaciones. Antes la aguantaba porque amaba a Jedite, pero tampoco quería seguir al lado de alguien que no le daba su lugar, de un hombre que no lo era lo suficiente como para atreverse a enfrentar a su madre por ella. Jedite era tan diferente a Endymion. Él la había tratado como una reina, la había llenado de lujos y siempre le había dado su lugar como su novia. Él sí era un hombre, un hombre que volvería a ser suyo.

Dentro de la oficina, Galaxia arrugó furiosa unos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio ante la atenta mirada de Jedite.

—Estás perdiendo la cabeza con todo esto, madre.

—Estoy harta de esa zorrita tuya. Si quieres tenerla como amante, perfecto, pero será mejor que empieces a buscar alguna chica de alcurnia para comprometerte.

—¡Oh no! Olvídate de eso. Yo no soy Mina para que quieras dirigir mi vida.

—Ni me recuerdes a la ingenua de tu hermana. Si no fuera por ella no tendríamos de qué temer.

—Tranquila madre, el bastardo ese no va a salirse con la suya.

—Lo sé. Haré lo que sea por impedirlo. La infeliz de su madre arruinó mi vida y él no va a quitarnos lo que nos pertenece, así que será mejor que Rei vuelva a tenerlo comiendo de su mano. Y en cuanto a ti...

—¿Yo, qué?

—Vas a ayudarle a tu zorrita. Vas a quitarle de encima a la maldita de Serenity, y esta vez lo harás bien.

—¡Eso es imposible, madre! Serenity no me tolera, no pude siquiera acercarme a ella para que papá creyera que teníamos algo, mucho menos ahora.

—No sé cómo, pero lo harás. Yo ya me encargué de plantar la semilla de la duda en Endymion. Tú debes encargarte del resto.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

En ese momento los interrumpió Reiko Aya, la secretaria de presidencia, para informales que los estaban esperando en la sala de reuniones.

Jedite le tendió el brazo a Galaxia y se encaminaron a la sala de juntas. En cuanto llegaron se encontraron con dos de sus socios: Souichi Tomoe, un viejo amigo de Mamoru, de unos cincuenta años, de porte alto, de cabello platinado y expresivos ojos azules y, junto a él, Kakeru Ōzora, un joven empresario ateniense, de cabello rubio y ojos miel.

—Buenas tardes, estimados —los saludó Galaxia — ¡Qué sorpresa verte, Souichi! Hace mucho que no venías a una reunión de directorio.

—Esta no me la perdería por nada, querida —respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Kakeru, me extrañó que citaras a una, querido. Más por qué no enviaste una minuta.

—Bueno, no fui yo quien citó a esta reunión, sino otro de los socios.

—Bien, entonces solo falta Alfa para que comencemos.

—Alfa no vendrá, Galaxia —dijo una voz ronca y sensual, llamando la atención de todos—. Me vendió sus acciones. Yo soy tu nuevo socio.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Alguien quiere matarme después del adelanto y de leer ahora el capítulo? Ay, lo siento pero ustedes sacaron sus propias conclusiones. Yo dije que omitía todo comentario. ¿Ustedes creían que iba a hacérsela tan fácil? No, mi gente linda. El p****obre e incomprendido Eros, tuvo una noche larga y cuando finalmente estuvo a punto de "hacer la maldad" suena el inoportuno aparato que tanto odia. ¿Se dan cuenta por qué se desquita con los móviles cuando le dan sus ataques de furia? xD**

**¿Qué tramará Rei? Como ya dije es más astuta, incluso, de lo que Endymion piensa.**

**Aparecieron nuevos personajes que serán parte fundamental de esta historia.**

**Gracias a Kary Moon (Princessqueen) por ayudarme a revisar el capítulo, a mi Bunny por ser la primera en amar a Eros y a Morita por la recomendación de la canción que apareció en este capítulo.**

**Aun no puedo responder sus review, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

Los ojos azules de Galaxia brillaron llenos de confusión y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de acaloramiento cuando miró al hombre alto que estaba allí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

El atractivo rostro de Endymion Shields le devolvió la mirada, fría e imperturbable, hasta que sus labios terminaron torciéndose en una sonrisa.

—¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! —gritó Galaxia.

—No. Cuando se trata de negocios, no suelo bromear —respondió Endymion—. Además, al igual que usted, solo estoy ocupando mi lugar —agregó con determinación.

—¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! —protestó ella.

—Se equivoca, Galaxia —contestó bruscamente Endymion, entrando en la sala—. Por ahora solo estoy aquí como un socio más, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres, infeliz?

—Pronto lo sabrá, Galaxia.

—¿Ustedes sabían algo de esto? —inquirió ella, mirando a los presentes.

—Sí —respondió Kakeru—. Por eso cité a una reunión de consejo, aunque falta tu hija, Galaxia. Ella también es accionista.

—Mina no vendrá —respondió Endymion—. Quiere dedicarse a la universidad, por lo que me ha otorgado un poder para representarla.

—Eso no puede ser posible —protestó Galaxia—. No solo te llevaste a mi hija de su casa sino también le has lavado el cerebro.

—Me parece una decisión sensata. Mamoru lo hubiese aprobado —comentó Tomoe, levantándose de su asiento. Se acercó a Endymion y le tendió la mano—. Un placer conocerte, Endymion.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Tomoe.

—Solo Souichi, hijo —dijo, mirándolo detenidamente —¡Vaya! El parecido con tu padre es impresionante, pero he de suponer que ya te lo han dicho.

—Sí —respondió con disgusto.

—No pareces muy contento con ello —torció la boca—. Conozco a tu padre desde que éramos unos niños. Si quieres, podríamos ir por un café o algo más fuerte uno de estos días, quizá haya algunas cosas que quieras saber.

—Seguro —le dijo para no ser descortés, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de querer saber más cosas acerca de su padre.

—Endymion Shields, el as de los negocios. ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!

—Lo mismo digo, Kakeru —dijo, estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía, para luego darse unas palmaditas en la espalda, el típico saludo de hombres.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —inquirió Jedite, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

—Sí, más de alguna vez hicimos negocios juntos durante mis visitas a Nueva York —respondió Kakeru.

—Bien. Ya hechas las presentaciones —indicó Souichi—, creo que deberíamos comenzar esta reunión.

Endymion tomó asiento al lado de Kakeru y Souichi. Galaxia estaba en la cabecera y a su lado Jedite.

—¿Reunión? —repitió ella, furiosa—. Sí era para enterarnos que el estúpido de Alfa le vendió sus acciones a este bastardo, ya nos dimos por enterados. No es necesario continuar con esta payasada.

—¡Oh, no querida! —soltó Souichi, con sarcasmo —. Tras la muerte de Mamoru, todo ha cambiado y los números hablan por sí solos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que necesitamos recuperar la confianza de nuestros clientes, de los proveedores, del personal, cosa que hemos perdido durante los últimos meses que tú has estado a la cabeza, Galaxia.

—Es un proceso de adaptación. Es lógico que se pierda la estabilidad —protestó ella.

—Pero tomaste el puesto arbitrariamente —añadió Kakeru—. Aunque no llevo mucho tiempo como accionista, no estoy seguro si Mamoru te hubiese dejado a cargo.

—Como su amigo, puedo asegurar que estás en lo cierto, Kakeru —lo apoyó Souichi.

—¿Qué es lo que intentan decir? Soy su esposa, y obviamente quien debe estar a cargo de todo soy yo.

—No todos pensamos igual, querida —respondió Souichi.

—Sabía que algún día te cobrarías el que hubiese escogido a Mamoru y no a ti.

—Estás equivocada. Yo no mezclo asuntos personales con los laborales.

Para Endymion no pasó desapercibido que había cierta tensión entre Souichi Tomoe y Galaxia. Tal vez tomaría en cuenta el ofrecimiento de Tomoe, él podría darle información importante.

—Estamos desviándonos del tema —medió Kakeru —. La razón por la que estamos citando a esta reunión no solo es para presentar al nuevo socio, sino también para hacer lo que debimos desde un principio, someter a votación quién quedará a cargo.

—¡Es evidente que están todos en mi contra! —alzó la voz Galaxia

—Tranquilízate, madre —le pidió Jedite, posando la mano en su brazos.

—No puedo cuando se está cometiendo una injusticia.

—Se nota que no estás familiarizada con los protocolos de negocios —dijo Endymion, con tono neutral—. Ya que esto es una sociedad, debe someterse a votación.

—Bien. Quedando esto claro, comencemos —indicó Souichi—. Galaxia, como hasta ahora has estado a cargo de la presidencia ¿quieres ser una de la opciones a votación?

—Por supuesto.

—Siendo así, alguno de los presentes quiere proponer a alguien —continuó Souichi.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Kakeru dijo:

—A Endymion. Propongo a Endymion.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Jedite —. Él no tiene derecho.

—Lo tengo, Jedite. Por si lo olvidas soy accionista, además de ser un Shields.

—Endymion está en lo cierto. ¿Algún otro candidato? —Souichi esperó unos segundos y como el silencio se mantuvo, él prosiguió—. Bien, comencemos con la votación. ¿Galaxia?

—Por mí, por supuesto.

—Kakeru, tu voto.

—Endymion.

—Bien. ¿Jedite?

—Por mi madre, claro está.

—Gracias. Van dos a dos. Endymion, dado que representas a Mina tu voto vale doble.

Endymion fijó sus ojos zafiro en Galaxia y curvó sus labios, en una sonrisa jactanciosa antes de decir:

—Endymion Shields.

—Uno arriba Endymion. Ahora solo queda mi voto.

Galaxia miró a Souichi, esperando que este le diera un voto de confianza. Si lo hacía quedarían en igualdad de votos y quien decidiría seria ella, la accionista mayoritaria.

—Mi voto es para… Endymion.

—¡Malditos traidores! —gritó Galaxia furiosa. Se puso de pie y salió de allí. Jedite salió tras ella.

—Enhorabuena, Endymion —lo felicitó Kakeru—. Llevarás las empresas a la cima.

—Hijo, confiamos en ti —lo alentó Souichi—. Sé que dejarás el nombre empresas Shields tan alto como lo hizo tu padre.

—Gracias por la confianza. Les aseguro que no los defraudaré.

—Bueno, yo los dejo —dijo Souichi, poniéndose de pie—. Endymion, hijo, la oferta está en pie. Esperaré tu llamada.

—En cuanto me sea posible.

Tras un apretón de manos, Souichi salió de la sala de juntas.

—Agradezco tu apoyo, Kakeru.

—Te dije que contabas con él cuando me llamaste para que citara a junta. Pero también te mencioné que hay alguien a quien me gustaría que incorporaras en la gerencia.

—Tengo alguien en mente para ese puesto. Pero dile que haga una cita con la secretaria de presidencia, que diga que viene de tu parte, y yo lo entrevisto. Encontraremos un puesto a su altura, dalo por hecho.

—¿Te parece si puedes hacerlo hoy? Como estuve fuera durante algunos meses quedamos en vernos dentro de unas horas y puedes aprovechar la ocasión.

—Tengo algunos pendientes en la oficina. Debo dejar a Malachite a cargo de todo. ¿Puede ser otro día?

—La verdad me urge. Sé que no te arrepentirás.

—Está bien. Está bien. Vamos.

.

.

.

Endymion siguió a Kakeru en su Aston. Tras conducir algunos minutos llegaron hasta el barrio de _Kifisia_ donde estacionaron. En cuanto bajó del vehículo, se dirigieron al restaurante _Eleas Gi_, ubicado en una de las zonas más elegantes de Atenas y privilegiadamente enclavado sobre una colina desde la cual se disfruta de unas excepcionales vistas de la ciudad. Excelentemente decorado en estilo rústico, el olivo, árbol representativo de Grecia, forma parte como elemento ornamental, proporcionando al restaurante un peculiar ambiente acogedor.

Ambos se dirigieron a la terraza exterior, donde Kakeru tenía una reservación. Endymion recibió una llamada de Malachite, por lo que se disculpó con Kakeru para alejarse unos metros y poder hablar tranquilamente con su hermano. Luego de darle un breve resumen de lo ocurrido, Endymion se encaminó hasta la mesa. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Kakeru abrazar afectuosamente, demasiado para su gusto, a una mujer que él conocía muy bien, demasiado bien a decir verdad.

Era Serenity. Su Serenity.

Se veía simplemente hermosa vestida con pantalones grises de diseño, zapatos de tacón negro y una suave blusa lavanda que se ajustaba a sus formas, era una deliciosa visión. Vio como él besó sus mejillas y volvió a abrazarla. Después, se separó de ella y con demasiada familiaridad acarició su mejilla. Serenity sonreía y le respondía a lo que fuera que él le decía.

Lo había sentido cuando ella hablaba de Mamoru, pero ahora era diferente, él estaba muerto y Kakeru vivo. Lo recorrían sentimientos insospechados e irracionales y, aunque él no fuese capaz de reconocerlo, experimentó el aguijón de los celos. Se sintió aturdido por su vehemente reacción. Luchó por contener las emociones. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Serenity.

«Lo tienes. Claro que lo tienes. Eres su novio»

Aprovechando que ninguno de los dos había advertido su presencia, se aproximó hasta ellos bordeando las mesas para quedar de espaldas a Serenity y alcanzó a escuchar que Kakeru le decía:

—Me alegra tanto verte, _mia_ _bella piccolina._

—Y a mí, Kak.

Kakeru advirtió la presencia de Endymion.

—Mira _Piccolina, _déjame presentarte a un viejo amigo y ahora socio.

Serenity se volteó y, al hacerlo, se encontró con los ojos zafiro de Endymion, que chispeaban llenos de fiereza, junto con una emoción mal disimulada en ellos. Iba a decir algo cuando él se aproximó hacia ella.

Endymion llevó una mano hasta la cintura de Serenity para atraerla hacia él y pegarla a su cuerpo. Estrelló sus carnosos labios contra los de ella, que estaban inmóviles. Continuó asaltando y derribando sus defensas, una a una, hasta que ella comenzó a responder.

Su lengua pidió entrada y ella le dio acceso, invadiendo su boca demandantemente. Sus lenguas se encontraron y, con tan solo un roce, Endymion sintió una explosión de sentimientos dentro de su cuerpo.

Él succionó su labio inferior y Serenity sintió que la excitación se adueñaba de ella, la sangre le ardía, presa de deseo, ansiedad y euforia. Subió sus manos, acarició su espalda tonificada y llegó hasta su cabello, donde comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Ya no podía seguir negando que amaba besarla hasta quedarse con su dulce sabor en los labios. Lo asombraba sentir que, con solo besarla, lograba hacer que experimentara tanto placer. Lo llenaba de satisfacción que todo su cuerpo reaccionara ante su contacto.

—Eres mía —le dijo Endymion, sobre sus labios.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, Serenity sintió que su cuerpo se volvía a encender, una vez más Endymion la estaba marcando, solo que esta vez era diferente. Él le dio beso rápido y acarició su mejilla.

—Creo que me he perdido de algo —dijo Kakeru, estupefacto.

Serenity no sabía que decir, solo era consiente de como Endymion la abrazaba con fuerza, posesivamente.

—Veo que conoces a mi novia, Kak. ¡Claro, que tonto! —dijo mirando a Kakeru y luego a Serenity—, eras la mano de derecha de Mamoru.

—¿Novia? —repitió turbado —¿Dijiste novia?

—Sí. Eso dije. Serenity es mi novia, ¿verdad, _agape mou_?

—Sí. Somos novios —respondió aun aturdida.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Llevamos saliendo un mes —respondió Endymion—, pero recién hace un día, después de haber pasado la otra noche juntos, le propuse que fuera mi novia.

Al ver el rostro desencajado de Kakeru, Endymion sonrió complacido. Era evidente de que su interés en Serenity iba más allá de una amistad. La cuestión era ¿Qué sentía Serenity por él? Giró su rostro para verla y se percató que estaba roja como la grana, seguramente por su comentario.

—Ya veo —Kakeru torció la boca. Endymion disfrutó al ver como la sonrisa que había traído durante todo el camino se había esfumado—. Vamos hasta nuestra mesa entonces.

Endymion guio a Serenity, los pocos metros que los separaban de la mesa, colocándole una mano en la espalda. El fuego volvió a desatarse en ella, aun no podía dejar de encenderse con su toque.

—Asiento, _ángelos mou_ —le indicó la encarnación de Eros, haciendo un ademán mientras le sujetaba la silla.

Serenity asintió, el rostro aún le ardía cuando se sentó. No podía fingir que el beso no la había afectado, como tampoco podía negar la evidencia de su cuerpo. Contempló cómo Kakeru se sentaba frente a ella mientras Endymion se sentaba a su lado. Entonces, él le agarró con fuerza la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Serenity sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba ante ese gesto posesivo.

—¿Por qué no empezamos con una copa de champán? —sugirió Endymion.

—Sí, debemos celebrar que eres el nuevo presidente de empresas Shields.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida Serenity.

—Te dije que comenzaría a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde.

—Lo dijiste, pero nunca pensé que te referías a eso. ¡Es una responsabilidad enorme!

—Lo sé. Por eso te dije que te necesitaba conmigo, a mi lado.

—Debiste decirme.

—Quería darte la sorpresa y que celebráramos a solas, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Pues sí me sorprendiste.

—Y aun podemos celebrar esta noche —dijo, inclinándose hasta ella para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Kakeru llamó al camarero, le pidió una botella de champan y, tras tomar sus órdenes, se retiró.

—Aun no entiendo qué haces aquí —dijo Serenity, viendo a Endymion.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia? —alzó las cejas —¿Hubieses preferido verte a solas con Kakeru?

—No, claro que no. Ya te extrañaba —le sonrió, acariciando su mano con el pulgar—. Lo que quise decir es que sigo sin entender qué haces aquí.

—Yo puedo responderte eso —comentó Kakeru—. Le pedí a Endymion como favor personal que me acompañara para que te entrevistara. Quiero que retomes tu puesto en la gerencia pero Endymion ya tiene a alguien más en mente, aun así accedió a entrevistarte y buscar algún puesto adecuado para ti.

—Galaxia no permitiría que regrese a las empresas Shields —dijo Serenity, con pesar.

—Ahora el presidente soy yo, _angelos_. Y, casualmente, la persona que tenía en mente para el puesto de gerencia, eres precisamente tú.

Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Endymion, no quiero que te sientas obligado por lo que tú y yo tenemos.

—He escuchado lo excelente profesional que eres. Tu puesto te lo has ganado con creces.

—Doy fe de ello —afirmó Kakeru —y por lo mismo le pedí a Endymion que te diera una oportunidad.

—Galaxia y Jedite intentarán boicotear mi trabajo —añadió Endymion—, Malachite tendrá que quedarse a cargo de nuestra empresa y necesitaré gente de confianza, ¿Quién mejor que tú?

—No la conoces, Endymion. Mamo podía controlarla pero ahora…

—No estás sola, me tienes a mí para defenderte —acarició su mejilla—. No dejaré que te hagan daño—. «Suficiente tienes con el que yo te estoy haciendo»

—Endymion tiene razón, no estás sola —lo apoyó Kakeru —. Cuentas además con mi apoyo y, seguramente, con el de Tomoe también.

—Te necesito a mi lado en todos los sentidos —le susurró Endymion—. Dime que aceptas.

—Está bien. Volveré a formar parte de empresas Shields.

En ese preciso momento llegó el camarero con el champan. Tras destapar la botella, les sirvió el espumoso líquido en tres copas. Brindaron por el nuevo puesto de Endymion y por el reingreso de Serenity.

Comieron en medio de una amena y, a la vez, tensa plática. Endymion aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para besar a Serenity mientras veía como se contraía la mandíbula de Kakeru y empuñaba las manos.

Serenity era suya y no iba a permitir que ni Kakeru, ni el recuerdo de su padre se la arrebataran. Había sido un idiota al pensar que no iba a involucrarse más allá con ella cuando decidió conquistarla, ni que el deseo que sentía por ella aumentaría incontrolablemente. Aun no podía definir sus sentimientos, pero no mentía cuando le había dicho que la necesitaba a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve, _piccolina_? —le ofreció Kakeru, a la salida del restaurante—. Me gustaría saludar a Lita.

Serenity iba a responderle pero Endymion se le adelantó, diciendo:

—Tendrá que ser otro día Kak. Yo llevaré a mi novia.

—Entiendo. Bueno, siendo así entonces me despido.

Endymion reforzó el agarre de su mano en la cintura de Serenity en el momento en el que Kakeru se acercó a despedirse de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego tenderle la mano a él.

Poco después Endymion conducía su Aston hacia la cafetería de Lita. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Kakeru y tú parecen ser muy amigos.

—Nos conocemos hace poco más de un año. Cuando se hizo socio de Mamo y del señor Tomoe.

—Hay mucha confianza entre ustedes.

—Es un buen amigo.

—¿Solo un amigo?

—Sí.

—Me dio otra impresión cuando los vi juntos. No me gusta cómo te mira.

—¿Por qué no? —no le interesaba Kakeru en absoluto, pero tenía la clara impresión de que Endymion estaba celoso. Y le gustó la idea.

—Estoy seguro de que le gustas.

Serenity suspiró.

—Mamo decía lo mismo, pero Kakeru no me interesa. El único que me importa y con quien quiero estar es contigo.

—Eso espero. No voy a dejarte ir.

—Ni yo quiero que lo hagas.

Cuando llegaron al café, Endymion le abrió la puerta. En cuanto Serenity bajó del Aston él tiró de su brazo, pegándola hacia sí, le agarró la cabeza impacientemente y la besó. Al principio fue un beso lento, torturador; no solo lo fue para Serenity, sino también para él.

Serenity fue más allá de lo racional cuando Endymion le tomó uno de los labios entre los suyos y lo sorbió unos segundos, que la hicieron estremecer; para luego soltarlo y lamerlo con deleite. Ella estaba convencida de que su cerebro dejaba de funcionar cuando él la tocaba o la besaba. En seguida, lo acarició con el dedo. La superficie rugosa de su piel resultaba muy excitante después del terciopelo de la lengua.

—Tienes una boca increíble… dulce, adictiva.

—Tú también. Cada vez que me besas dejo de pensar.

—Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas a la oficina. Paso por ti en unas horas para llevarte a casa.

—Bien.

Endymion le dio un corto beso en los labios y caminó hacia el Aston, pero la voz de Serenity lo detuvo.

—Me gustó verte celoso.

Él se volteó a verla.

—No estaba celoso.

—Sí que lo estabas. Eso me demostró que te importo.

—¿No te lo he demostrado ya?

—Sí, pero verte así hoy… Eres muy importante para mí, Endymion. Nunca antes había sentido esto que siento por ti.

—Ni yo —soltó en un suspiro, consciente de que no mentía.

Endymion caminó de regreso hasta ella y la besó apasionadamente. Volvía a latir entre ellos, rápidamente, una pasión que les aceleraba la sangre.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó Serenity, entre risas.

—A que no puedo estar sin ti —respondió.

—Hmm —susurró ella, abrazándose de nuevo a Endymion. A continuación, volvió a besarlo—. Yo tampoco.

—Pero tengo trabajo y tú debes hablar con Lita. Ahora sí, me voy.

Serenity lo vio partir. Aquello era una locura. El febril deseo que sentía por Endymion la estaba consumiendo lentamente, pero necesitaba decirle tantas cosas antes de dejar que la pasión la devorara. Solo esperaba que él la dejara hablar.

.

.

.

Lleno de cólera lanzó con fuerza un dardo al tablero colgado en una de las paredes de la oficina. No podía borrarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kakeru abrazando a Serenity, la forma en que la miraba y como ella le sonreía, como le daba esa sonrisa que solo debía ser para él.

Ya había hecho el papel de tonto y cornudo una vez. No estaba dispuesto a volver a serlo. A pesar de saber lo que Serenity sentía por Mamoru, él estaba seguro que podía ganar aquella batalla porque su padre estaba muerto. Sin embargo, con Kakeru las cosas eran diferentes. Él estaba vivo y podía darle pelea.

Lanzó otro dardo a la diana, imaginando que era el rostro de Kakeru, clavándose en el centro en el preciso momento que la puerta de abrió de golpe. Endymion se volteó encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento. Se veía soberbia con aquel vestido rojo, cruzado y con un profundo escote; su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en los altísimos tacones negros.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Endymion —dijo Rei, mordiéndose el labio.

«¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme? Podríamos haber sido tan felices» pensó con dolor al verla.

—Lo siento, señor Shields. No pude detenerla —se disculpó Mónica, la castaña secretaria de Endymion.

—¿Qué quieres, Rei?

—Platicar. Solo serán unos minutos.

Mónica miró a Endymion sin saber qué hacer, esperando la orden de su jefe.

—No tenemos nada más que hablar, Rei —aclaró él.

—Por favor, es lo mínimo que merezco después de… lo que hiciste.

Endymion no podía creer su descaro. Quiso lánzale el ultimo dardo que tenía en la mano, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Seguramente Galaxia la había enviado, por lo que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Está bien —respondió mirándola y luego a su secretaria—. Mónica, cuando llegue Malachite dile que me espere. No me pases llamadas y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Sí, señor Shields —dijo ella, saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rei le sonrió a Endymion mientras lo veía acercarse al mini bar y servirse un trago, para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la silla.

—La última vez que nos vimos también estabas bebiendo. Parece que últimamente se te ha hecho costumbre.

—Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia.

—Pareces estresado —señaló acercándose hasta el escritorio, con andar sensual—, ¿un mal día?

—No. Todo lo contrario —dijo, dándole un largo sorbo a su vaso.

—Pues no lo parece.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Te conozco. Sé cómo hacer que te desestreses.

Rei bordeó el escritorio y llegó hasta él. Le sonrió llevando una mano hasta su cintura para desatar el lazo de su vestido, el cual abrió dejando al descubierto un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro.

—Te he extrañado, Endymion —susurró, dejando caer su vestido—. No tienes idea de cuánto.

Endymion se le quedó mirando, perdido en la belleza de su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que él había adorado con sus labios y al que noche tras noche, durante seis meses, le había hecho el amor.

—No empieces, Rei. Vístete y vete.

—No quieres que me vaya, lo veo en tus ojos —suspiró, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—Lo nuestro terminó.

Endymion intentó levantarse para que ella también lo hiciera pero Rei se aferró a él, abrazándolo.

—No. No ha acabado —dijo besando su cuello mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él—. Aún me deseas.

Sin poder evitarlo, la entrepierna de Endymion comenzó a reaccionar. ¡Maldita fuera Rei! No quería reaccionar ante su toque, pero llevaba un mes conteniéndose. Las duchas frías y su mano ya no eran una opción, necesitaba el calor prieto de una mujer.

Rei desanudó la cortaba de Endymion y se la quitó, le desabotonó el cuello de la camisa, al igual que los primeros botones mientras sus labios y su hábil lengua recorrían su cuello. Tomó la mano de él y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos, comenzó a frotarla contra este, hasta que él no necesitó su ayuda y comenzó a hacerlo solo.

Las manos de Rei se deslizaron por el torso de Endymion, delineando su musculatura hasta alcanzar su cinturón, el cual desabrochó al igual que sus pantalones. Introdujo su mano en el bóxer gris hasta coger su miembro y comenzar a acariciarlo. Él gimió de inmediato.

—Solo yo sé lo que necesitas —dijo ella, quitándose el brasier—. Solo yo puedo complacerte, porque solo conmigo haces el amor.

Rei sonrió satisfecha cuando él estiró su brazo para botar todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio y la alzó para dejarla sobre este. Se quitó las bragas y abrió las piernas invitándolo a poseerla.

Embrujado por su belleza, él se levantó y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Rei se abrazó a él, entrelazando sus piernas en las estrechas caderas masculinas y su boca buscó la de él.

A Endymion solo le bastó unir sus labios a los de Rei para que su excitación se cortara en seco. No era ella. No era su sabor. No era…

—Serenity —musitó alejándose abruptamente de Rei.

Se acomodó el bóxer y el pantalón mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal, abrochándose el cinturón con una sola pregunta en su cabeza ¿Por qué?

Amaba a Rei. Era la única mujer que había amado, por la que había estado dispuesto a dejar todo en pro de un futuro juntos. Y, a pesar del inmenso amor que sentía por ella, solo le bastaba besar a Serenity para olvidarla. ¿Por qué no era igual a la inversa?

Se había dejado llevar pero solo le bastó pensar en ella para refrenar su excitación. Había sido solo calentura, no había nada de lo que Serenity le transmitía, de lo que lograba despertar en él con solo una caricia, con el roce de sus labios y hasta con su presencia.

—¡Ese es el nombre de la zorra con la que me estás engañando! —le gritó Rei, furiosa por su actitud.

Se atrevía a hablar de engaño cuando ella lo había traicionado de la peor forma: enamorándolo mientras lo traicionaba con su medio hermano. No obstante, Endymion era consciente de que ni siquiera acababa de rechazarla por su engaño con Jedite, lo había hecho por Serenity.

—¿Engañando, Rei? Te recuerdo que tú y yo no tenemos nada —respondió sin voltearse a verla.

—Teníamos una hermosa relación hasta que esa zorra se metió en medio.

—Ella solo me hizo darme cuenta que nunca te amé —dijo con voz firme, pero por dentro era un mar de dudas.

—Y lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pretender que no pasó nada?

—Lujuria, eso pasó; mas no amor —Endymion se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? No puedes dejarme así ¡Endymion!

—Cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí —dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta el escritorio de Mónica—. Asegúrate de que se vaya.

—Sí, señor Shields —respondió, percatándose de la apariencia desaliñada de su jefe e imaginando el porqué.

—¿Malachite ya llegó?

—Sí. Está en su oficina.

Endymion fue hasta el baño y se mojó la cara, intentando despejarse. Luego de unos minutos fue hasta la oficina de Malachite. Tras golpear y escuchar un "adelante", entró.

Malachite estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, hablando por teléfono con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, _glyka mou._ Llegó tu hermano, hablamos luego —dijo, antes de cortar.

La sonrisa que hasta entonces tenía se desvaneció completamente y le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Creo que no necesito preguntar qué hacía Rei en tu oficina.

—No pasó nada —respondió, dejándose caer en la silla frente a su amigo y hermano.

—¿Ah no? —alzó la cejas, viéndolo detenidamente —, pues déjame decirte que no es lo que parece.

—No pasó. No pude.

—¡Claro! —rió —¡Cómo ibas a poder después de todo lo que te hizo!

—No puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

—¡Eres un idiota, Endymion! Rei no es más que…

—No hablo de Rei —lo interrumpió —hablo de Serenity.

—¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?

—Tiene todo que ver. No pude. Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor pero Rei me besó y no pude. No era ella, no era Serenity.

—Te dije que no te involucrarás con ella. Te enamoraste.

—No. Amo a Rei, pero Serenity me tiene loco.

—Mina y yo te vimos con ella en la cama ayer por la mañana. Sonreías dormido. Endymion, te enamoraste de ella.

—Que no.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—No. Le di mi palabra y no sabes la tortura que fue eso. Solo dormimos. Bueno… estuvimos a punto pero la llamó su madre.

—La amas.

—Lo que siento por ella es cualquier cosa menos amor.

—Entonces fóllatela y déjala ir.

—No quiero follármela y ya. Quiero disfrutarla, quiero… la necesito a mi lado.

—Dejaste a Rei porque te utilizó y engañó con Jedite, pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo con Serenity. Hermano, no me quedan dudas. Ella te ama.

—No me ama. Ama a mi padre y ahora, al parecer, está interesada en Kakeru.

—¿Kakeru? ¿El mismo con el que hicimos negocios en New York?

—Sí. Son amigos. La hubieses visto como se dejaba abrazar por él, como le sonreía, cuando tan solo hace unas horas había estado en la cama conmigo—. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Estás celoso.

—No. Es solo que…

—Lo que tienes se llaman celos, hermano —lo cortó.

Endymion resopló, se alborotó aún más los cabellos azabaches y dijo:

—Tal vez un poco.

—¿Un poco? —sonrió de medio lado—. Estás que revientas de celos.

—Bien. Estoy celoso. ¿Contento?

—Sí. Que lo admitas ya es un gran paso.

—¡Dios, Mal! Estoy hecho un lio.

—Estás así porque quieres. Te lo dije, aun estás a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien. De decirle la verdad a Serenity y acabar con esta estupidez.

—No puedo, Mal. La necesito a mi lado. Lo que tuve con Rei se acabó, pero Serenity… ella me hace sentir completo.

—Te enamoraste.

—No. Me gusta, la necesito a mi lado… pero no la amo.

—Allá tú si no quieres verlo. Solo voy a decirte una cosa Endymion, será peor cuando termines por aceptar que la amas y ella se entere de los verdaderos motivos por los que la conquistaste.

—Esto solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Eres en quien más confío, por lo que espero que nunca me traiciones.

—Jamás lo haría. Por lo mismo no voy a permitir que te traiciones a ti mismo. En tu búsqueda de venganza, estás olvidando quién eres y te estás convirtiendo en alguien igual o incluso peor que aquellas personas que odias.

—Todo está saliendo a la perfección.

—Pero ¿a qué precio? Date cuenta de lo que sientes, antes de que la pierdas para siempre.

—Serenity se ha vuelto importante para mí, eso no lo niego. Sin embargo, mi corazón, a pesar de todo, le pertenece a Rei.

—No amas a Rei, solo te aferraste a ella, a la ilusión que creo en ti, a la esperanza de un futuro, de una familia, pero no la amas.

—Yo… —resopló frustrado —me siento perdido.

—A veces el problema es que tu corazón no quiere admitir lo que tu mente ya sabe. Admites que la necesitas, que quieres que esté a tu lado. Ahora debes definir el porqué.

—No quiero verla como un reemplazo o un premio de consolación. Aunque no me creas, no quiero dañarla. Tal vez en un principio quise hacerlo, pero si lo pensé es porque no la conocía —alborotó sus cabellos—. Quizá tengas razón y deba alejarme de ella.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? Te conozco de toda la vida, hermano. Lo último que quieres es alejarte de Serenity. En medio de esta venganza, la encontraste a ella, aun tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Mamoru dejó todo arreglado a tu favor antes de morir. Deja a atrás el odio y escoge el amor. Dedícate a ser feliz. Ámala. Pero sobre todo permítele a Serenity que te haga feliz y que te ame.

—Estoy confundido, pero tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho.

—Por cierto, cambiando de tema, me llamó el investigador.

Endymion tragó grueso, sintiendo que de pronto le faltaba el aliento.

—¿Averiguó algo acerca del paradero de mi madre?

—Dijo que encontró algo acerca de su paradero, que iba a ir a confirmar la información y te llamaba en cuanto tuviese noticias.

—Bien. Tendré el móvil encendido —dijo levantándose—. Voy a mi oficina, necesito dejar listo algunos pendientes antes de asumir la presidencia de las empresas Shields.

.

.

.

Serenity estaba guardando un pastel que acaba de sacar para servirle a un cliente, cuando vio a Mina entrar en la cafetería como si fuese un torbellino.

—¡Serenity Winston, a ti te quería ver!

—Mina, que bueno verte. Justo iba a llamarte para quedar contigo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sere? —dijo con el cejo fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé de qué hablas, ¿Decirte qué?

—Lo que tenías que decirme.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Creyeron que no iba a enterarme. Te lo pregunté cientos de veces. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche pasada?

—Yo… —respondió roja como las fresas del pastel que acababa de guardar —¿Endymion te dijo algo?

—No. Ese hermano mío se está escabullendo, pero me va a oír.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo…?

—Los vi en la cama —dijo sugerente, con un movimiento de cejas.

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron desmesuradamente y, si era posible, se ruborizó aún más.

—Endymion… Yo…. Nosotros.

—Tranquila, solo los vi durmiendo.

Serenity suspiró sonoramente. No que es qué hubiese pasado algo de lo que tuviese que avergonzarse, en caso de que Mina los hubiese visto; bueno, Endymion y ella estuvieron a poco de hacer el amor si no hubiese sido por la inoportuna llamada de su madre, pero aun así se sentía aliviada de que Mina solo los hubiese visto durmiendo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban saliendo, Sere?

—Endymion quería darme tiempo, después de todo él acababa de terminar su compromiso y yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, quería ganarse mi confianza.

—Y ¿ya lo sabes?

—Lo quiero —suspiró —. Yo… creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

—Y él de ti. Lo hubieses visto. Bueno no lo viste porque dormías pero él sonreía.

—¿Sonreía?

—Sí. Sonreía dormido, como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo —esta vez fue Mina quien suspiró —. Se veían tan lindos juntos.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—¡Claro! Desde el primer momento quise verlos juntos. Hacen una hermosa pareja o lo que sea que son.

—Bueno… ya somos novios.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí. Ayer me lo pidió. Estoy tan feliz, Mina.

—Con mayor razón entonces.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vine a secuestrarte.

—¿A secuestrarme?

—Sí, eso dije.

—No inventes, Mina. Tengo que trabajar.

—Ya me dijo mi lobito que es tu último día aquí, porque Endymion asumió la presidencia de las empresas y te pidió que te reintegres.

—Es cierto, por lo mismo no puedo dejar a Lita.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Yo hablo con Lita, ¿Dónde está?

—Adentro, horneando unos pasteles. Mina, ¿Endymion tiene algo que ver en esto?

—No —hizo un mohín.

—Ah —musitó, sin poder esconder su desilusión.

—Bueno, indirectamente sí. Así que no pongas esa carita.

—¿Indirectamente?

—Sí. ¡Ay, ya no hagas tantas preguntas! Voy a hablar con Lita. Ya regreso.

Serenity la vio alejarse mientras pensaba qué tramaba Mina, quien regresó a los pocos segundos con una gran sonrisa.

—Listo. Ya podemos irnos —dijo Mina, haciéndole un gesto para que se quitara el mandil.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Menos preguntas y sígueme.

—Pero tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

—No. Ya estamos retrasadas —indicó entregándole su bolsa.

—Al menos déjame avisarle a Endymion —dijo buscando su teléfono móvil—. Quedó en pasar por mí.

—De eso nada —respondió arrebatándole el aparato —. Esto queda requisado hasta nuevo aviso.

—Pero...

—¡Eres peor que Endymion! Definitivamente ustedes son tan para cual. Confía en mí y no preguntes. Vamos —dijo, halándola del brazo para sacarla de la cafetería.

Horas después Serenity se dejaba caer exhausta, en un pequeño sillón de una exclusiva tienda ateniense, luego de haber visitado otro par.

—Ten piedad de mí, Mina. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuanta ropa y zapatos me he probado.

—No seas exagerada, no han sido tantas cosas. Anda, pruébate estos —dijo, enseñándole varios conjuntos de lencería.

—No, Mina. Ya te dije, no voy a usar eso —respondió, mirando los diminutos conjuntos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Que hice para merecer esto? —preguntó dramáticamente, mirando al techo —¡Qué necia eres! Más importante que la ropa que vistas es lo que llevas debajo. Te dará confianza, te hará sentir sensual y femenina.

—Mina, aún estoy en desacuerdo con toda la ropa que me has comprado, y ahora esto... no quiero convertirme en alguien que no soy.

—No se trata de eso, Sere. Eres una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, pero no te sacas partido. Esto es algo que siempre quise hacer, pero papá no me dejó.

—¿Qué cambia ahora?

—Endymion.

—¿Él te lo pidió? —preguntó abatida.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—Mira, debes entender que ya no solo eres Serenity Winston, la gerente de empresas Shields; ahora también eres la novia de Endymion.

—Y ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿Sabes cuántas lagartonas van a andar tras de él? Muchísimas, incluida Rei. Mujeres descaradas, ofrecidas y que no conocen de límites con tal de hacer caer a un hombre como Endymion en sus redes.

—¡¿Crees qué no lo sé?!

—Bueno entonces debes hacer algo al respecto. Endymion iba a casarse con Rei, una mujer hermosa y sofisticada, pero solo es un bonito envoltorio. Si se enamoró de ti, es por lo que tienes allí dentro —dijo, llevando su dedo índice al pecho de Serenity, sobre su corazón —, pero no creo que se enoje si potenciamos un poquito esa belleza que ya posees.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo! ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando te vea con esto? —preguntó, alzando un sugerente conjunto de encaje negro.

Serenity enrojeció de inmediato.

—Tú ganas —resopló —. Me los probaré. Ahora sal.

Algunos minutos después salían de la tienda cargando varias bolsas.

—Te saliste con la tuya, debes estar feliz.

—Feliz y satisfecha.

—Ahora si puedes entregarme mi móvil ¿Endymion ha llamado?

—Un par de veces, pero no le contesté. Debes dejarlo que te extrañe un poco. Y no, no voy a dártelo aún.

—Pero ya hicimos lo que querías. Compramos más ropa de la que voy a usar.

—Sí, pero aún falta una parte importantísima de tu transformación —dijo, metiendo las bolsas en el portaequipajes—. Vamos.

Serenity la vio entrar en el automóvil y no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo. Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad pensando qué estaría haciendo su amado Eros en ese momento.

.

.

.

Aquella mujer hacía maravillas con sus labios y con sus manos. Se estremeció al sentir el rastro de húmedos besos en su cuello y luego su cálido aliento sobre este. Estaba excitado, muy excitado, tanto como había estado hace unas horas. Quería sexo, duro y salvaje, quería dejar de pensar y solo dejarse llevar.

La vio alargar el brazo y tomar uno de los preservativos que estaba sobre la cómoda, mientras lo acariciaba haciéndolo gemir la vio abrir el paquete metálico con los labios y se lo colocó.

La tomó con fuerza para rodar sobre el colchón y quedar sobre ella, la pelirroja soltó un gruñido mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda.

Se le quedó mirando, buscando en ella aquellos dulces ojos celestes, esa mirada tierna, esa sonrisa que lo hacía estremecer. Y, una vez más, aquella sensación lo embargó.

No era ella. No era Serenity.

—Vamos, cariño. ¿Qué esperas? —lo animó alzando las caderas.

Endymion agitó la cabeza, deseando alejar la imagen de Serenity. Volvió a concentrarse en la pelirroja pero no pudo.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Sintió las manos de la mujer acariciando su espalda y masajeando sus hombros.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó ella, besando su cuello.

—¿Cómo se llama, quién?

—La mujer por la que estás así. Debes amarla mucho, cariño.

—Yo no...

—La amas, créeme. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Ve y búscala. Dile que la amas y hazle el amor hasta la madrugada.

Endymion había ido a aquel burdel, donde en algún tiempo vivió con su madre, con la esperanza de sacarse a Serenity de la cabeza. Le había pagado a una de las prostitutas por estar con él, una pelirroja con un cuerpo que de inmediato lo hizo ponerse duro, con el único fin de demostrarse a sí mismo que si no había podido estar con Rei era simplemente por el dolor de su traición; pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

—Si quieres te ayudo con eso —señaló su erección —. Hay otros métodos.

Endymion negó con la cabeza. Le pagó a la mujer la otra parte de lo acordado, se vistió y se fue de allí.

Condujo a casa, donde fue directo al baño, abrió el grifo y se desnudó. Dejó que el agua intentará borrar sus pensamientos, se sentía en medio de una tormenta de sentimientos que no lo lograba definir. Su erección dolía, llevó su mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a recorrerlo en toda su extensión, apoyando la frente sobre los fríos azulejo. Así que, tras aliviarse a sí mismo, se dio una ducha fría y salió de allí.

Sacó de su armario una camiseta roja de manga larga y unos vaqueros oscuros, que había comprado aquella vez con Serenity, se calzó unos zapatos negros y se aplicó un poco de loción.

Miró su reloj pulsera, percatándose que tenía el tiempo justo para ir por Serenity a la cafetería. Necesitaba definir lo que sentía por ella y solo había una forma. Esta noche no habría interrupciones ni inoportunos aparatos. Serenity iba a ser suya.

Unos minutos más tarde iba tras el volante de su _Aston_. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado. En cómo, increíblemente, había rechazado a Rei, en las palabras de Malachite y en lo que había ocurrido más tarde en el burdel.

—No. Yo no pude haberme enamorado de Serenity. Lo que siento por ella no puede ser amor.

Llegó hasta la cafetería, pero no vio a Serenity esperándolo. Aparcó y aguardó en el automóvil hasta que saliera. Pero tras unos minutos, bajó del Aston e ingresó a la cafetería. De inmediato vio a Lita, la amiga de Serenity, tras la barra.

—¡Hola, Lita! —la saludó, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Siempre es un placer verte, Endymion —le respondió la sonrisa.

—Igualmente, ¿Y Serenity?

—Lamento decirte que no está.

—¿Cómo que no está? Quedé en pasar por ella ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Tu hermana vino a secuestrarla. Ve tú a saber dónde la llevó. Lo único que dijo Mina es que fueras a casa de Sere y la esperaras allá.

Endymion negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ¿a qué clase de tortura estaría sometiendo su loca hermana a su novia?

—Bueno. Voy para allá entonces. Gracias, Lita.

—No es nada. ¡Ah! Sere ya me dio la buena noticia. Felicidades, has escogido a una gran mujer para tener a tu lado. Eres muy afortunado.

—Lo sé —soltó un suspiro—. Gracias otra vez.

Poco tiempo después Endymion llegaba a casa de Serenity. Le había marcado un par de veces a ella y a Mina pero ninguna le había respondido. Bajó del Aston y luego de tocar la puerta, fue recibido por Ikuko.

—Endymion, hijo, qué alegría verte. Justo estaba terminando de preparar un pastel de chocolate, lo estoy enfriando.

—Mi favorito —dijo Endymion, relamiéndose los labios.

—Excelente. Acerté entonces. Anda, pasa. Mi hija rezongará un poquito porque no hice el de fresa que tanto le gusta.

—Ya lo creo —respondió con una sonrisa, imaginando la reacción de Serenity.

—Toma asiento, hijo. Iré por un trozo y una taza de café.

Endymion se acomodó en el sillón, percibiendo aquella calidez que siempre lo envolvía en ese lugar. La radio estaba encendida y le prestó atención a la canción que estaba sonando, _Amazed _de_ Lonestar_.

Inevitablemente pensó en Serenity. Lo que ella le hacía sentir era tan diferente a lo que cualquier otra mujer le provocaba, incluso Rei, a quien creía amar.

Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, lo embargaba esa indefinida sensación dentro de su interior -tan fuerte, tan potente- que casi no podía soportar. Su toque, sus caricias lo hacían sentir su cariño, ¿Su amor? ¿Serenity lo amaría? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que su tacto lo hacía volar. Nunca había estado tan cerca y tan conectado con algo o alguien.

¿Tendría Malachite razón? ¿Se habría enamorado de Serenity? Había aceptado que la quería a su lado, que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, por siempre y para siempre. No podía renunciar al olor de su piel, al sabor de sus besos, a la manera en la que susurraba su nombre dormida, a la forma en la que su presencia lo rodeaba, a la manera en la que tocaba cada lugar en su corazón porque él…

—Una hermosa canción, ¿No? —dijo de pronto Ikuko, haciéndolo dar un salto sobre el sillón—. Expresa muy bien los sentimientos de una persona enamorada ¿No crees?

—Yo… eso creo.

Ikuko dejó un plato con un trozo de pastel y una taza sobre la mesa. Se acercó hasta Endymion y se sentó junto a él.

—Tus ojos reflejan la tormenta que hay en tu alma —expresó, tomando sus manos—. Un hombre enamorado nunca será infiel, especialmente en su corazón.

Endymion abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por lo que Ikuko acababa de decirle.

—No hay peor energía malgastada que sostener una mentira —continuó ella —¿Para qué desgastarte en algo que solo va a traer destrucción cuando puedes comenzar a construir un futuro?

—Es necesario. Debo hacer justicia, por mi madre y por mí.

—Cuando un pájaro está vivo, se come a las hormigas. Cuando el pájaro está muerto, las hormigas se lo comen a él. ¿Por qué buscar la venganza si sabes que el karma va a alcanzar a esa persona de todos modos?

—No puedo quedarme sentado y esperar a que eso ocurra.

—El tiempo y las circunstancias pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. No subestimes o lastimes a nadie en la vida. Puede que hoy seas poderoso, pero recuerda que el tiempo es más poderoso que tú. Si no lo haces, cuando eso suceda, después el karma irá por ti. Va a destruir a lo que más amas, porque tú la amas.

—Estoy confundido. Yo… no puedo definirlo.

—Solo te niegas a hacerlo. Sé que la harás sufrir y, de alguna forma ella también lo sabe, pero amar sin arriesgarse es cómo vivir la vida detrás del cristal de un escaparate. Mi Sere se está arriesgando, hazlo también tú y olvídate de lo demás.

—Siento que voy a enloquecer.

—Se necesita solo un árbol para hacer un millón de cerillos y solo un cerillo para quemar un millón de árboles. Haz lo correcto Endymion, aun estás a tiempo de hacerlo si le hablas con la verdad, puedes perderlo todo por un error.

Endymion soltó un pesado suspiro y dijo:

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—Claro, hijo.

—¿Podría darme un abrazo?

Ikuko sonrió emocionada, aguantando las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos. Parecía un niño, completamente perdido y desorientado, que solo necesitaba un poco de cariño. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya vieron cómo ardía de celos nuestro Eros, Kakeru lo trastornará un poquito y tal parece que su presencia lo hará ser consciente de la mujer que tiene al lado así como de lo que siente por ella. ¿No se ve adorable celoso? A mí me encanta saberlo celoso y así de posesivo, ya quisiera yo uno de aquellos besos.**

**Se dan cuenta, todas aquellas que me siguen en Facebook, como juzgaron a mi pobre e incomprendido Eros. Ninguna le dio el beneficio de la duda. Ni una, hasta querían dejarlo sin descendencia al pobre pero ya ven, no pasó nada con Rei. No pudo porque el hombre se nos está… (sonó mi teléfono, ya regreso xD)**

**Aun no puedo responder sus review, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

En su mundo, el amor solo garantizaba el sufrimiento. Su historia lo dejaba claro. Había querido a su madre y ella lo había abandonado, o eso había pensado durante años y, de cierto modo, seguiría pensando hasta hablar con ella. Su madre había huido de aquel burdel donde había pasado los primeros años de su vida, y luego a él lo habían llevado al orfanato, ¿Por qué entonces nunca lo buscó? Solo ella tenía la respuesta.

Había amado a Rei hasta el punto de dejar todo por ella, le había entregado su corazón y ella solo lo había utilizado. Y, ahora, Serenity aparecía en su vida como una suave, cálida y a la vez refrescante brisa pero que era capaz de causar la peor de las tormentas en su interior. Se sentía confundido, como nunca antes en su vida, porque sin buscarla la había encontrado. Aunque llegara a amarla, jamás lo admitiría. No volvería a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, no quería volver a sentirse vulnerable.

Prácticamente toda su vida había vivido solo. Sin una guía, sin una persona que lo orientara, que le enseñara qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, que lo reprendiera cuando se equivocaba o que lo felicitara por sus logros. Durante años, lo único que lo había llevado a sobrevivir era la esperanza de algún día hacer justicia y cobrar venganza. El único sentimiento que había alimentado en su corazón era odio. Odio a sus padres y, principalmente, a Galaxia.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde su regreso a Atenas. Sus planes habían dado un giro y nunca antes había sido tan consciente de lo solo que estaba y de lo mucho que siempre había necesitado a su madre, hasta ahora. Ver a Serenity con Ikuko solo reafirmaba este hecho. Ver como se preocupaba por ella, como la consentía, como era su apoyo y su guía, removía en él aquellos sentimientos que había encerrado siendo tan solo un niño.

—No estás solo, hijo —dijo Ikuko, acariciando la espalda de Endymion mientras lo abrazaba —. Tienes a tu hermana, ella te adora.

—Lo sé. Quiero creerlo, pero no se imagina cuantas veces siendo un niño hice esfuerzos para dejar de llorar y cuantas más, ya crecido, tuve que salir a la calle con una sonrisa que no era la mía. Malachite ha sido mi única compañía, pero tiene razón, Mina se ha convertido en un gran apoyo.

—Pero no es eso lo que necesitas ¿verdad? Mientras sus caminos vuelven a encontrarse —indicó, refiriéndose a su madre —, quiero que sepas que también me tienes a mí. Siempre estaré dispuesta a escucharte y aconsejarte como lo haría ella.

—Gracias.

Ikuko deshizo el abrazo y alborotó sus cabellos azabaches como si fuera un niño. Endymion sonrió de lado, recordando como su madre solía hacer eso.

—Y, principalmente, no estás solo porque la tienes a ella, a mi Sere. No refrenes tus sentimientos, Endymion. No estás engañando al mundo como crees, te estás engañando a ti mismo.

Él soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Es más complejo de lo que cree.

—O más fácil de lo que tú piensas. Entre el amor y el odio está la línea del perdón, no continúes en el medio, crúzala. De un lado solo tienes oscuridad, soledad, destrucción y dolor; del otro tienes luz, un futuro y eso que tanto anhela tu corazón, amor. ¿Cuál escogerás?

—No debí involucrarme con su hija. No creí que yo… no quiero lastimarla.

—Habrán muchas pruebas. La oscuridad seguirá envolviéndolos pero si las sortean con éxito habrá valido la pena. Puedes cerrar tus ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir.

—Debería alejarme y desaparecer de su vida… pero no puedo.

—Tu alma se ha encerrado y has acorazado tu corazón pero todo está en ti. Permite que ese amor que está naciendo entre ustedes sane tu corazón. El peor sentimiento es fingir que algo no te importa cuando la verdad es que es en lo único que piensas.

Sin pedírselo esta vez, Endymion la abrazó. Se aferró a Ikuko como deseaba poder hacerlo con su madre. Serenity era muy afortunada de tenerla porque Ikuko era una gran mujer y había hecho un trabajo excelente con su hija. Si bien, Serenity no estaba en sus planes, él la había hecho participe de ellos. La había engañado y a la vez lo hacía con sí mismo. Había creído que podía controlar lo que sentía por ella, que su supuesta relación con ella no era para siempre. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado.

Se dejó reconfortar por la calidez de Ikuko, queriendo olvidar todo aquello que lo atormentaba. Pero aquella paz no duró mucho, pues la puerta se abrió dando paso a su hermana.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Sé que eres un _playboy,_ Endymion, pero de ahí a seducir a mi querida Ikuko… —Mina negó con la cabeza, dejando una decena de bolsas mientras los veía separarse.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Dicen que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago y eso es lo que ha hecho esta mujer conmigo —respondió Endymion, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres un interesado —Mina le dio un golpe en el hombro—. No le creas nada Ikuko, solo lo hace para conseguir un poco de tus exquisiteces. Por cierto, huele delicioso.

—Como debe estarlo mi pastel —dijo Endymion, mirando el trozo intacto en su plato. Tomó el tenedor dispuesto a confirmarlo.

—Acabo de hacer un pastel de chocolate, déjame ir por un trozo.

—¡¿De chocolate?! ¿Por qué chocolate? Mamá, tú sabes que mi favorito es el de fresa —se escuchó la voz de Serenity, con un tono casi infantil.

Endymion que estaba a punto de llevarse el tenedor a la boca sonrió al escucharla. Podía apostar que en ese momento estaba haciendo un puchero y se volteó para comprobarlo, pero se quedó sin palabras.

—Sere, te dije que esperaras afuera hasta que te llamara para que hicieras tu entrada triunfal —protestó Mina, al verla.

—¡Por Dios, hija, qué linda estás!

—¿Verdad que sí? —la secundó Mina—. Aunque protestó mucho, terminé convenciéndola y potenciamos solo un poquitito su belleza.

—Aun me siento algo extraña —reconoció Serenity—. ¿En verdad te gusta, mamá?

—Claro, cariño. Eres una mujer hermosa y este cambio te favorece mucho ¿No es así, Endymion?

Serenity se mordió el labio mientras estrujaba sus manos, nerviosa, esperando la respuesta de su novio o al menos ver alguna expresión en su rostro que le diera algún indicio de lo que pensaba, pero la veía serio e imperturbable.

Los ojos zafiro de Endymion estaban fijos en aquella mujer que lo tenía hecho un lio. Enfundada en un hermoso vestido de chiffon azul Klein, de cuello redondo, con tirantes y que se ajustaba a ese cuerpo que deseaba poseer, su cintura era marcada por un cinto con un moño en la parte delantera, y caía en una falda vaporosa hasta medio muslo. Su cuello era adornado por un pesado collar dorado con pedrería azul y turquesa, llevaba unos aretes a juego y calzaba unos zapatos de taco alto en color marfil. Después del escrutinio de arriba abajo, se detuvo en su rostro, llevaba su cabello plateado suelto y ahora cortado en capas, peinado con ondas y un flequillo cubría su frente, dándole una apariencia fresca y juvenil. Su maquillaje era sencillo, resaltando el azul de sus ojos, sus mejillas suavemente ruborizadas y sus labios de un suave rosa.

—Te dije que no era buena idea, Mina —susurró Serenity, inquieta.

—Vamos, Endymion. No te quedes callado. Di algo.

¿Qué podía decir? Estaba simplemente sin palabras. Si antes la consideraba una mujer hermosa, ahora no existía alguna para describirla. Y como no sabía qué decir, actuó. Se levantó del sillón para acercarse a ella, bajo su atenta y nerviosa mirada. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, inclinó el suyo y le sonrió antes de plantarle un beso en los labios, esos dulces labios que eran su perdición.

Lo único que pretendía era darle un beso muy suave y delicado. Sí, su intención era esa pero solo se quedó en eso porque, con solo tocarla, perdía la noción del tiempo y espacio. Bajó una de sus manos a su cintura para atraerla hacia él, de inmediato los brazos de Serenity se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y su boca se abrió inmediatamente para recibir la suya. ¡Por todos los dioses, qué maravillosa era! Podía hacerlo arder en solo unos instantes.

Hubiesen continuado besándose de no ser por un persistente carraspeo, que los obligó a separarse, pero solo un poco porque Endymion acercó sus labios a su oído.

—Me vuelves loco —susurró, para luego morderle levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Serenity sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas al notar el roce de sus labios. Pensando que ella estaba a poco de perder el equilibrio, Endymion la envolvió en sus brazos y, sin pensar, Serenity se agarró a sus hombros.

Mina le cubrió los oídos a Ikuko y dijo:

—Deberían conseguir una habitación.

—Espero haber respondido a tu pregunta, Mina —señaló él, con una sonrisa.

—Oh sí, claro que sí. Precisamente ese era el objetivo del cambio de mi cuñadita —dijo, retirando sus manos de los oídos de Ikuko.

Endymion besó la punta de la nariz de Serenity, deshizo el abrazo y tomó su mano para hacerla girar y poder admirarla.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de la 'ropa normal'? —le preguntó él, cuando sus rostros se encontraron.

—Todo es obra de tu hermana. Dile a ella.

—Ya no rezongues, Sere. Te ves hermosa. ¿A que sí, hermanito?

—Hermosa es poco, la misma Afrodita debe estar envidiándote —respondió, viendo a Serenity con una sonrisa seductora.

—Bueno Eros, ya encontraste a tu Psique —dijo Mina, satisfecha—. Ikuko querida, ¿podrías enseñarme tu jardín? Serenity dijo que pasas horas cuidando de él.

—Claro, hija. Vamos —respondió adivinando las intenciones de la rubia.

Mina le ofreció el brazo a Ikuko y ambas se encaminaron hacia el jardín.

—Estoy sin palabras —expresó Endymion, en cuanto estuvieron solos.

—Espero que eso sea bueno.

—Bueno. Muy bueno.

—No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero Mina insistió tanto que no me quedó otra opción. Ya sabes como es.

—Sí, pero se lo agradezco. Ya no podré quitarte los ojos de encima—. Endymion de inmediato pensó que seguramente no sería el único. La sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció raudamente.

—¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste serio de pronto.

—Nada.

—No me mientas.

—No pasa nada.

—Endymion, hay cosas que permito que no las hablemos porque sé que te afectan pero esta no es una de esas. Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué?

—Esto. El cambio.

—Ya te dije, Mina insistió en que lo hiciera. Pasó por mí a la cafetería y me secuestró. Se obstinó tanto que terminó convenciéndome.

—Sí, eso lo sé… pero ¿por qué?

—Bueno, siempre es bueno un cambio. Como te dije, acabé por convencerme de que era conveniente hacerlo. Tampoco es que sea otra, solo es un corte de cabello y un cambio de vestuario. Va a parecerte tonto, pero…

—¿Qué? —la instó al verla dubitativa.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

—Dime.

—Está bien, pero no te rías —se mordió el labio.

—No lo haré.

—Bien —suspiró—. También lo hice en parte porque quiero gustarte.

—Ya me gustas, _ángelos_.

—Sí, pero… no sé, a veces pienso que soy poquita cosa. Que… que no soy el tipo de mujeres a la que estás acostumbrado.

—No. No lo eres. Por eso estoy contigo, porque a diferencia de las otras, no te quiero por unas horas, no te quiero sin compromisos. Eres la mujer que quiero a mi lado ahora, mañana y siempre.

—Tengo miedo de perderte.

—Te lo dije esta tarde en el restaurante, eres mía. Puedo sonar como un macho dominante o como quieras verlo, pero eres mía y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí, _pethi mou_ —. «Incluso tú mismo» le gritó su conciencia.

Ella se mordió los labios para evitar que le temblasen, como le temblaba el corazón.

—Ni yo.

—Bien. Entonces, solo por eso lo hiciste.

Serenity se le quedó mirando, sin entender qué era lo que él intentaba averiguar. De pronto, una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Otra vez celoso?

—¿Celoso, yo? No sé de qué hablas.

—Lo sabes. Sí que lo sabes. ¿Crees que el regreso de Kakeru fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo?

Al verlo apretar la mandíbula, Serenity supo que había acertado.

—No sé. Dímelo tú.

—Kak es un hombre atractivo, muy atractivo —dijo para provocarlo—. Rubio, ojos azules, de buen porte. Un caballero de esos que aparecen en las novelas. Amable, atento, educado. A sus veintinueve años es considerado unos solteros más codiciados de Atenas.

—Un dechado de virtudes —espetó Endymion, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

—Sí. A los ojos de muchas mujeres, sí. Un excelente partido. Sin embargo, yo prefiero los pelinegros de ojos zafiro, apasionados y arrebatados, pero dulces cuando quieren serlo.

—Más te vale —dijo, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él—. Ya te lo dije, eres mía.

—No lo olvidaré. Nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos, ya hasta te ganaste a mi madre —señaló mirando el trozo de pastel.

—Cierto. Mi pastel de chocolate.

—Debió hacer de fresa — desaprobó, haciendo un puchero.

—Muero por probarlo, debe estar delicioso.

—Ven —lo instó Serenity para acercarse a la mesa, obligándolo a sentarse—. Ese café debe estar frío, iré a prepararte otro.

—No, déjalo —él le tomó la mano y haló de ella, atrayéndola a su regazo.

—¡Endymion! —Serenity tragó grueso al ver que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

—Quiero probar el pastel.

—Aunque sea de chocolate, yo también. Déjame ir por un trozo —dijo intentando levantarse pero él se lo impidió.

Endymion cogió el tenedor y tomó un poco de pastel, luego lo acercó hasta la boca de Serenity. Ella nerviosa y, a la vez, excitada por la situación entreabrió los labios para sacar el trozo de pastel. Y, en seguida, él inclinó la cabeza para rozar sus labios.

Pero no la besó inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, se mantuvo sobre su boca, como permitiéndole empaparse del calor de su aliento, mientras él aspiraba el de ella mezclado con el aroma del chocolate. Luego se inclinó un poco más y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos para limpiar los restos de pastel. Una mezcla peligrosa.

Por instinto, la lengua de Serenity salió al encuentro de la él, enredándose con la de Endymion en un baile que la hizo arder de deseo. Cuando cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, las sensaciones se volvieron casi insoportables.

—Delicioso —musitó él.

—Uhum.

—La comida y en especial el chocolate es una de las dos cosas que más disfruto. Y en tus labios, aún mejor.

—¿Cuál es la otra?

Él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—El sexo.

Serenity sintió que su cuerpo se encendía al ver el fuego de sus ojos. La encarnación de Eros estaba de regreso.

—No tienes idea cuanto te deseo. De cómo deseo cubrir tu cuerpo desnudo con mis besos, dejar mi aliento y mi sudor sobre tu cuerpo —dijo, besando su cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo —y como anhelo sentir tu cálido interior envolviéndome.

Endymion se apoderó una vez más de sus labios, haciéndola cautiva. Enredando los brazos en su cintura y besándola con una pasión que hacía que le diese vueltas la cabeza. Cada roce más excitante que el anterior, aunque no sabía cómo eso era posible.

—Hermanito, ya me voy —dijo Mina, entrando en la sala y seguida de Ikuko —¡Cielos, le dije que se consiguieran una habitación!

—¡Mina! —la reprendió Endymion.

—Somos todos adultos. No te las des de puritano, hermanito, porque no te queda. A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscar a Serenity como quedamos. Espero que no haya problema de que me lleve a su hija por unas horas, Ikuko.

—Aunque lo hubiera, te las arreglarías para convencernos de lo contrario —respondió sonriente—. Por mí pueden salir pero cómanse el pastel primero. Mina, siéntate para servirte un poco.

—Me encantaría Ikuko, pero Mal quedó de pasar a casa y no quiero hacerlo esperar.

—Tú te lo pierdes, querida.

—Prometo que vendremos a visitarte, para hacerte compañía y disfrutar de tus delicias culinarias.

—Cuando gusten —Ikuko cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente—. Bien, siendo así, entonces yo me despido.

—¿Te sientes mal, mamá? —preguntó Serenity, preocupada.

—Solo algo cansada, pero estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? Porque si te sientes mal yo…

—Tranquila, cariño. Estoy bien. Mina, por favor, me saludas a tu novio y dile que los estaré esperando.

—Claro, Ikuko.

—Endymion, hijo, como siempre fue un placer verte. Ten en cuenta lo que hablamos.

—Sí. Gracias una vez más.

Ikuko asintió sonriente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mina y le hizo un gesto, a modo de despedida, a Endymion.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué te dijo Mamá Ikuko, hermanito?

—Que entrometida eres.

—Un poco. Anda, dinos.

—Solo te diré que me dio algunos consejos.

—Sea lo que sea, tómalos en cuenta, porque mamá Ikuko siempre tiene la razón.

—Sí. Los tendré en cuenta.

—Bien. Por cierto, Sere, aunque tu mamá intente disimularlo, se le ve algo decaída —comentó Mina —¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

—Hay que esperar a que haya un donante —respondió, soltando un suspiro—. Intento no perder las esperanzas pero cada día la veo más débil.

—Tu madre es una mujer fuerte, _ángelos_. Ya verás que pronto aparecerá un donante.

—Mi hermano tiene razón. No pierdas las esperanzas.

—No lo haré.

—Bueno tortolitos, yo los dejo —dijo Mina, cogiendo su bolsa—. No hagan algo que yo no haría.

—Haré como que no escuché eso, Mina. Y, si no quieres que te encierre en tu habitación hasta que tengas ochenta años, ya vete.

—Está bien. Está bien —expresó, antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Endymion sonrió, estrechó a Serenity entre sus brazos y dijo:

—Por fin solos. Acabemos con este pastel para poder irnos.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo una reservación.

—Seguramente tenías planes, pero la verdad no tengo hambre.

—¿No?, pues yo sí —dijo acariciando el hueco de su cuello con la nariz.

—No como para ir a cenar —Serenity cerró los ojos ante las caricias de él—. Pero puedo acompañarte.

—¿Quién dijo que iríamos a cenar?

—Pero acabas de decir qué... ¡oh! —exclamó abriendo los ojos, al comprender lo que insinuaba.

—Sí. Tengo hambre de ti —susurró, dándole una leve mordida en el hombro desnudo.

Serenity se estremeció. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella también lo deseaba, lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Si bien, había muchas cosas que debía aclararle, no estaba segura de sí sería capaz de rechazarlo.

—Pero antes, debemos terminarnos este pastel —dijo, cogiendo nuevamente el tenedor, tomando un poco del postre y se lo llevó a la boca.

Endymion degustó el exquisito pastel, deslizó su mano por la espalda de Serenity hasta su cuello y, atrayéndola, inclinó su rostro hasta el de ella para apoderarse de sus labios. Definitivamente el sabor del chocolate mezclado con el de su boca se había convertido en su favorito. Una mezcla peligrosa y excitante.

—¿Por qué hasta un pastel tienes que convertirlo en algo tan... erótico? —jadeó sobre sus labios.

—Solo es chocolate —sonrió seductor.

El teléfono de Endymion comenzó a timbrar, no lo hubiese contestado de no ser porque estaba esperando una llamada del investigador. Con cuidado apartó a Serenity y se puso de pie, al igual que ella. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Malachite, de inmediato pensó que algo le había ocurrido a Mina y contestó, en seguida se escuchó la voz de su amigo.

—Endymion, ¿dónde estás?

—En casa de Serenity. ¿Qué ocurre, Mal?

—Estoy con el investigador fuera de tu casa. Creo que debes venir.

—¿Averiguó algo? —preguntó nervioso mientras miraba a Serenity.

—Sí. Lo mejor es que vengas.

—Dime qué averiguó. Ella está con ustedes, es eso.

—No. Preferiría decirte esto personalmente.

—Habla de una vez Mal. Sabes que lo único que quiero es encontrarla —alzó la voz, caminando nervioso de un lado a otro. Serenity quiso abrazarlo para darle su apoyo pero se contuvo de hacerlo—. Mal, no voy a cruzar la ciudad con los nervios...

—Tranquilízate —lo cortó—. Sé lo importante que es para ti, por lo mismo es algo que debo decirte en persona.

—¡Joder! ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

Malachite temía por la reacción de Endymion, pero esperaba que Serenity pudiera contenerlo.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, hermano.

—Solo dilo, maldita sea.

—Tu madre. Ella... ella está muerta.

Endymion dejó caer el brazo y su teléfono terminó cayendo al suelo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

Serenity preocupada por su reacción tomó el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—Endymion... hermano, ¿me oyes?

—Mal, soy Serenity. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Es un necio, no quería decírselo de este modo. Encontraron un acta de defunción de su madre.

—Ella está...

—Sí. El detective no sabe aún dónde está su cuerpo pero ya está investigando. Murió de cáncer según lo que dice el acta.

Serenity observó a Endymion. Tenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—Por favor, Serenity, no lo dejes solo.

—No. Yo... me quedaré con él. No te preocupes, porque no lo dejaré solo.

—Gracias. Por favor, cuídalo.

—Lo haré —dijo cortando la llamada. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó lentamente a él.

Si bien, Endymion no se había criado con su madre, para Serenity era evidente que él la quería y que le hacía falta. Pensó que si ella recibiera una noticia así, seguramente no podría soportarlo.

Se arrodilló frente a él y acarició su cabeza.

—Endymion —lo llamó —, mírame por favor. Endymion...

—¿Por qué, Serenity? —él alzó la cabeza y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Serenity lo estrechó con fuerza, confortándolo y a la vez impactada porque vio algo que nunca había esperado ver. Se le encogió el corazón al percatarse, antes de que él la abrazara, que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Endymion estaba llorando.

—Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba que me dijera que no me abandonó, que ella me amaba —dijo con voz estrangulada, entre sollozos.

—Tranquilo, por favor. Sé que debe ser un dolor muy grande para ti.

—Ella era mi única esperanza, la única que podría llenar esos vacíos de mi pasado para dejarlo atrás.

—Sé que necesitabas muchas respuestas, pero si ella es la maravillosa mujer que Mamo describía, sé que debió amarte muchísimo.

—¿Y si no? Si en realidad ella me abandonó con tal de huir de ese lugar. ¿Es que nadie puede amarme?

—No digas eso. Sé que nadie ocupará su lugar pero tienes a Mina, ella te adora desde el primer momento. Y me tienes también a mí. Endymion, yo...

—¿Tú qué, Serenity?

No podía seguir negándolo, ahora lo comprendía. No sabía cómo había sucedido tan rápido, ni siquiera sabía si era un sentimiento real, pero sentía algo muy profundo por él, algo que no había sentido antes.

—Yo... te amo, Endymion.

Al escucharla, Endymion se vio envuelto por una extraña sensación. Era como si un estremecimiento lo hubiese recorrido por completo, mientras algo cálido brotaba de su pecho, para ser exactos, de su corazón. Abrumado por las sensaciones y por su reciente declaración, alzó la cabeza, que tenía enterrada en el hueco de su cuello y buscó sus ojos. Quería encontrar en ellos algún atisbo de mentira, algo que le indicara que solo le estaba diciendo lo que él quería oír, como tantas veces lo había hecho Rei

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te amo —Serenity enmarcó su rostro varonil y besó sus mejillas, borrando con sus labios la evidencia de su sufrimiento. Luego, frotó su mejilla con la de él.

—Repítelo —le pidió, tomando sus hombros y apartándola para verla.

—Te amo. Sé que no es el momento pero necesitaba que lo supieras. Me enamoré de ti, del hombre maravilloso que eres y que intentas ocultar.

—Tú...

—Sí —le sonrió enternecida —, te amo. Y, antes de que pienses cosas que no son, quiero que sepas que te amo a ti Endymion y no al recuerdo de alguien más.

—También a él lo amabas.

—Pero de forma distinta. Ya te lo dije, era una chiquilla y Mamo fue algo así como mi amor platónico y, mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más crecía ese amor. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo que solo era admiración. Yo nunca...

—Ahora menos que nunca quiero hablar de él —la interrumpió.

—Entiendo. Solo quería que lo supieras.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya —dijo levantándose del sillón y Serenity hizo lo mismo.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? No creo que sea bueno que conduzcas así ¿quieres que llame a Malachite para que venga por ti?

—Lo último que quiero es ir a casa. No sé a dónde iré, pero estaré bien. No te preocupes.

—Claro que me preocupo, no voy a dejarte ir así. Es probable que termines en algún bar, bebiendo, y eso no soluciona nada. ¿Y si tienes un accidente? —tomó sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza —. Ya te dije que no estás en condiciones de conducir. No sé qué haría si te ocurre algo.

Él guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mientras la miraba fijamente. Y de pronto dijo:

—Es extraño.

—¿Qué?

—Que alguien cuide y se preocupe por ti.

Serenity no pudo más que conmoverse por sus palabras. Estaba segura que ella estaba conociendo un Endymion que, tal vez, ni siquiera el mismo Malachite conocía. Movida por ese profundo amor que comenzaba a descubrir se acercó a él y lo besó. Ansiando expresarle con sus labios lo que él aún no le permitía expresar del todo con palabras. Fue un beso lento, suave pero que a él le llenó el alma.

—Ve acostumbrándote, mi Eros —dijo enredando sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches de su nuca—, porque ya no estás solo. No voy a dejarte.

—No soy una buena compañía esta noche, Serenity.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Me necesitas, no me apartes de ti.

—Sé que te dije que tenía una reservación pero ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para nada. Lo siento.

—No siempre es necesario el sexo para demostrar amor, Endymion.

—Tú has sido la primera mujer con la que he pasado toda una noche en la cama sin tener sexo. Supongo que eso quiere decir algo.

—Es fácil sacarse la ropa y tener sexo; las personas hacen eso todo el tiempo. Pero, abrir tu alma a alguien y dejar que descubra tus miedos, tu futuro, tus sueños y tu espíritu… Eso es estar realmente desnudo.

—Entonces, así me siento ahora. Nunca alguien me había visto así. Debí controlarme.

—El verte así solo me hace amarte más. Quisiera que pudieras verte a través de mis ojos, solo entonces te darás cuenta lo especial que eres para mí. Te lo pido una vez más, no me alejes.

—No sé si pueda estar otra vez a solas contigo, en una cama y no hacerte mía. Sin embargo, no quiero que sea de esta forma.

—Entonces no vayamos al hotel. Quédate aquí esta noche.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Tu madre...

—Ella entenderá —lo cortó.

—Serenity...

—Por favor. Sé que no es una mansión pero…

Endymion le cubrió los labios con un dedo.

—No es por eso y lo sabes.

—Entonces quédate. Sé que no quieres estar solo esta noche.

—Serenity...

—Incluso puedes escoger. Mamá estaría feliz de hacerte un espacio en su cama.

Endymion medio sonrió por primera vez desde la llamada.

—Prefiero dormir contigo.

—Bien. Vamos.

Serenity tomó su mano y entrelazando sus dedos lo guio hasta su habitación.

—Ponte cómodo. Voy a cambiarme al baño mientras tú lo haces aquí. Lamento no tener ropa que te quede.

—No te preocupes. Yo me las arreglo.

Endymion la vio sacar un pijama del armario, ella le sonrió y luego salió de la habitación.

Era la primera vez que entraba en su cuarto. Como el resto de la casa tenía una decoración sencilla. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color lavanda, tenía una pequeña cómoda blanca, con un espejo sobre esta, al frente la cama, con un respaldo del mismo color y cubierta por un edredón, confeccionado con telas, de distintas texturas y tonalidades de morado.

Soltó una pesada exhalación mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta. Había sido un día demasiado duro. Enfrentar a Galaxia, ver a Serenity con Kakeru, la conversación con Malachite y luego con Ikuko, el no poder definir sus sentimientos, descubrir que su madre estaba muerta y por último el que Serenity le hubiese dicho que lo amaba.

Si ya tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, ahora no podía siquiera expresar lo que sentía. Estaba en modo autómata. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y lo dejó junto a la cama. Dudó si quitarse o no los vaqueros, pero dado que no eran muy cómodos para dormir terminó por hacerlo, quedando tan solo con unos bóxer azul marino. Dobló su ropa y la dejó sobre la cómoda.  
No sabía si meterse o no en la cama, por lo que solo se sentó a esperar a Serenity.  
En el momento que más necesitaba a su madre, se enteraba que nunca la tendría. Que todas sus dudas quedarían en eso, dudas. Jamás podría saber qué había sido de ella todos estos años, si durante ese tiempo habría pensado en él, si lo había extrañado o si intentó buscarlo y especialmente si lo había amado.

Y, por otro lado, estaba ella. Serenity. ¿Sería verdad que lo amaba? Algo en su interior le decía que sí, que era sincera. Se le escapaba de las manos todo aquello que sentía. Y tenía miedo, por primera vez y por más que quisiera no podía dejar de sentirlo... miedo a todo lo que podría venir. Todo lo que ella le provocaba era tan potente, se parecía tanto a un huracán que lo atemorizaba, sentía miedo de que ella en verdad lo amase, a depender de ella y que algún día lo abandonase.

Se estremeció cuando se vio envuelto por la calidez del cuerpo de Serenity, estaba tan adentrado en sus cavilaciones que no la escuchó llegar.

—Todo estará bien. No estás solo.

—Gracias —dijo, acariciando sus brazos que lo envolvían.

Ella lo estrechó con fuerza y lo obligó a recostarse en la cama mientras los cubría a ambos con el edredón y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Endymion era consciente del delicado cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo, de cómo sus pechos se aplastaban contra su espalda. Pensó que otras circunstancias no hubiese dudado en hacerla suya, incluso ahora, pero saber que Ikuko estaba en la habitación contigua calmaba su libido.

Sentía la mano izquierda de Serenity acariciando su pecho, sobre su corazón. Sus dulces labios recorrían la parte superior de su espalda, su hombro y su cuello. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones, dejándose envolver por su aroma, por su ternura y por la paz que solo ella podía darle en estos momentos. No supo en qué momento el sueño terminó por vencerlo, pero de lo último que fue consciente fue de una voz dulce diciéndole que lo amaba.

.

.

.

Tal como Endymion pensaba, Galaxia puso el grito en el cielo y armó un escándalo cuando llegó a la empresa en compañía de Serenity y, más aún, cuando destituyó a Jedite de su cargo por falta de méritos para dárselo a ella. Afortunadamente para ambos, contaron con el apoyo de los otros socios, Souichi y Kakeru.

Habían sido días difíciles, emocional y laboralmente, pero la presencia y cercanía de Serenity lo apaciguaban y llenaban de paz. Aunque para su mala suerte no habían podido verse mucho pese a trabajar juntos, Galaxia y Jedite habían hecho un pésimo manejo de las empresas y si no actuaban pronto podrían tener pérdidas millonarias, de las que quizá no podrían recuperarse.

Por otro lado, estaba Jedite. Quien no había escatimado en esfuerzos para tratar de seducirla. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercársele o para entrar en su oficina. Más de alguna vez lo había visto insinuándosele, especialmente cuando él estaba cerca. Un día la encontró acosándola en uno de los pasillos, la hubiese besado a la fuerza si él no hubiese aparecido.

Serenity intentó explicarle mientras Jedite sonreía diciéndole que los había descubierto, que incluso mientras su padre estaba vivo ellos dos se entendían. Aunque no era necesario, le bastó ver el rostro desencajado de Serenity y la repulsión con la que, minutos antes, intentaba apartarse de Jedite para confirmar que era una más de sus mentiras; pero no iba a darle en el gusto de reclamarle a Serenity, pues precisamente eso es lo que seguramente él y Galaxia buscaban, provocar un quiebre entre ellos.

Endymion sabía del odio que Galaxia le tenía a Serenity y, por lo mismo, él se había involucrado con ella. Durante esas semanas había intentado boicotear su trabajo, se le había enfrentado, desprestigiado y la había humillado una y otra vez diciéndole que era una cualquiera, ventilando su relación con Mamoru, que incluso intentó lo mismo con Jedite pero como no le resultó lo buscó a él, el hijo bastardo de Mamoru Shields.

Aunque Serenity siempre se defendía y, aunque no era del todo necesario, más de alguna vez tuvo que salir él en su defensa, pues la veía sufrir en silencio y todo por su culpa. Cumplir con parte de su venganza y ver Galaxia desplazada y llena de rabia no compensaba el silencioso sufrimiento de Serenity, porque a pesar de todo, para él siempre tenía una sonrisa. Había sido un estúpido en involucrarla en todo esto, cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella se arrepentía por ello e, incluso, ahora entendía por qué su padre la había convertido en su amante. Quizá Mamoru nunca llegó a amarla como lo hizo con su madre, pero Serenity era una mujer maravillosa, tanto, que no era capaz de alejarse de ella.

Para Endymion, Jedite, por más intentos que hiciera, no era un problema. Quien sí lo era, precisamente, era su amigo y socio. Sí, porque lo único que lo molestaba y que lo ponía como loco era la presencia de Kakeru. Endymion bien sabía que debido a que él tenía otros negocios solo asistía a las reuniones de consejo, pero desde que Serenity había regresado a la empresa pasaba demasiado tiempo en las oficinas. Era evidente su interés en ella y, aunque él decía respetar su relación, más de alguna vez había escuchado como invitaba a Serenity a comer o a salir en plan de amigos, según él, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba. Era evidente que Kakeru no iba a dejar de hacer su lucha, para conquistarla, aunque ella estuviese comprometida.

Durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido noticias de Rei. Después de lo ocurrido aquel día en su oficina esperaba que hubiese buscado a Serenity para reclamarle, pero no lo hizo. Eso le preocupaba, tenía el presentimiento que algo estaba tramando. Pero ¿Qué?

Fuera de eso, entre ellos todo iba bien. Aunque no siempre sus horarios coincidían para almorzar juntos, Serenity siempre se encargaba de que él almorzara, le hacía llegar su comida hasta la oficina y por las mañanas siempre tenía una taza de café con algunas golosinas que Ikuko había preparado. Nunca alguien se había preocupado así por él, pero no quería tomar a pecho sus palabras acostumbrarse a ello, después el golpe sería más fuerte si ella decidía dejarlo.

Durante todo ese tiempo no había hablado con Malachite acerca de la declaración de Serenity. Aún no podía procesar todo lo ocurrido, si ni él mismo lo entendía ¿cómo podría hablarlo con alguien más? No podía, aunque se tratara de Malachite.

No quería amarla, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Todos quienes lo amaban terminaban abandonándolo y él no quería que Serenity hiciera lo mismo y, en caso de que llegara a hacerlo, tampoco quería que la separación fuese más dura. Sin embargo, ahora sonreía nervioso esperando que todo resultara según lo planeado, dentro de unos días se leería el testamento que Mina había encontrado y las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento; por lo mismo, deseaba que todo saliera bien.

.

.

.

Como siempre el ambiente en la cafetería Zeus era acogedor. Serenity disfrutaba de una malteada de fresa mientras esperaba a su loca cuñada.

Sin poder evitarlo, y como siempre le ocurría, sus pensamientos se concentraron en Endymion. Era un hombre encantador. Cada día descubría cosas en él que la hacían sentirse más atraída, que la hacían amarlo más. Si bien frente a todos era el frio e imperturbable hombre de negocios, ella lo había visto quebrarse, lo había visto vulnerable, veía la añoranza con la que él miraba a su madre, también veía el cariño que sentía por su hermana, lo había visto con los niños del orfanato hace unos días cuando le pidió que lo acompañara.

El Endymion Shields que todos conocían no era más que una coraza, mientras que ella poco a poco descubría al verdadero, uno que la cautivaba y enamoraba cada vez más. Ella le había confesado que lo amaba pero él no había dicho nada, aun así aguardaba ansiosa el momento en que Endymion se lo dijese.

Por un asunto de negocios que él estaba resolviendo, no lo había visto durante el día y ya lo extrañaba. A cualquiera podría parecerle exagerado, pero qué podía hacer, lo amaba.

—¿Qué te hace sonreír así? —preguntó Mina entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tu hermano —admitió Serenity, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mina meneó la cabeza y se sentó frente a ella.

—Estás completamente enamorada de él —dijo, sacándole una galleta y llevándosela a la boca—. No sé qué le ves. Es guapo, sí, eso no lo niego y muy mi hermano podrá ser pero es un ogro, siempre tan serio y queriendo controlarlo todo.

—Es solo una fachada, Mina. Cuando quiere puede ser muy dulce.

—Será contigo, porque conmigo es otra cosa. No hace más que estar encima de mí, regañándome y vigilándome. Creo que debo agradecer que mi lobito y él sean amigos, sino con un cuñado así todos desistirían de conquistarme y me quedaría a vestir santos.

—Exageras.

—No. No lo hago.

—Es su manera de demostrarte su amor. Te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

—¡Vaya manera!

—No rezongues. Endymion te adora y solo quiere lo mejor para ti, sino no se preocuparía.

—Si lo sé. De cierta forma a ocupado el lugar de papá, aunque a él no se lo digo porque aún no lo acepta.

—Sigue muy afectado y más con lo de su madre. Yo también quisiera decirle muchas cosas acerca de Mamoru, pero lo perturba muchísimo oír hablar de él.

—Espero que pronto pueda superarlo y reconciliarse con el recuerdo de papá.

—Yo también lo espero —Serenity soltó un suspiro, pensando que de ello también dependía su relación con él.

—Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de los atributos que has encontrado en mi adorado hermanito ni de papá.

—Ya vas a decirme ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Necesito de toda tu discreción. ¿Cuento con ello?

—Mina, ¿qué estás tramando? —preguntó preocupada por lo que su loca cabecita podía estar maquinando.

—Solo dilo.

—Está bien.

—Malachite estará de cumpleaños.

—¿Sí? Endymion no me comentó nada.

—Es hombre, ¿qué esperabas?

—Cierto. Y ¿qué estás pensando?

—Voy a prepararle una sorpresa y necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. Como ya es tarde pasaremos la noche allá y por la mañana recorreremos el lugar para ver si es el indicado. Por tu madre y no te preocupes que ya la dejé instalada en mi casa, para hacerle compañía a Endymion y a Malachite. Y en cuanto a la ropa, ya me encargué de ello.

—Estás loca.

—De amor, sí. Haría cualquier cosa por amor —dijo sonriente.

—Endymion va a matarme si se entera que te estoy ayudando con esto.

—Créeme, lo último que querrá hacer es matarte —expresó alzando las cejas con una enorme sonrisa—. Vamos, que se hace tarde y nos esperan, tengo un helicóptero reservado para dentro de una hora.

—¿Helicóptero?

—Sí. Es la forma más rápida de llegar.

Desde el aire, poco después, Serenity observaba maravillada. Aun el sol no se ponía y la vista era increíble. Sobrevolaban una isla que, a diferencia de muchas otras, llenas de rocas, estaba cubierta de verde hierba y árboles. Había un gran olivar y lo que parecían algunos árboles frutales, que no alcanzaba a divisar de todo.

Sobrevolaron un pequeño poblado, con las tradicionales casas blancas con tejados rojos. En la costa había un puerto pequeño y se veían pequeños barcos que se mecían en el agua.

Un círculo pintado de blanco, del otro lado de la isla, alejado de la aldea y sobre un acantilado, tenía que ser su destino. Serenity sintió una punzada de envidia, seguramente Mina y Malachite pasarían una hermosa velada en aquel lugar. No pudo evitar recordar aquella primera vez que había salido con Endymion y él había planeado la avioneta. Se sonrojó al recordar los besos que habían compartido aquel día y como había estado a poco de entregarse a él; pero su cita, si es que se podía llamar así, no había terminado muy bien.

En cuanto el helicóptero aterrizó, Mina y ella bajaron de este.

—Por fin en tierra firme —dijo Serenity, a quien aún le tambaleaban las piernas.

—Es un paraje hermoso, ¿no?

—Sí. Mucho.

—No olvidarás este lugar. Créeme —suspiró soñadora—. Parece que fue creado para el amor.

—Sí —musitó, pensando en Endymion. Tal vez algún día podrían venir juntos.

—Ahora vamos, el coche nos espera —indicó, señalando un automóvil aparcado a algunos metros.

Ambas comenzaron a avanzar pero de pronto Mina se detuvo a pocos metros de llegar al vehículo.

—Olvidé mi bolsa en el helicóptero. Ten —dijo entregándole una pequeña maleta—. Voy por ella, te alcanzó en el automóvil.

Serenity asintió y continuó avanzando maravillada por el hermoso entorno, pero se detuvo al escuchar el ruido del helicóptero y como una fuerte brisa impactaba contra su espalda, haciendo que se volteara.

—¡Mina! —gritó Serenity, soltando la maleta.

Aturdida observó como el helicóptero comenzaba a ascender con Mina adentro. No podía creerlo ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar angustiada cuando se vio envuelta por un cuerpo fornido y escuchó, a pesar del ruido provocado por el helicóptero, un ronco susurro contra su oído.

—¿Me extrañaste, _ángelos_?

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Alguien necesita un pañuelo? Al menos yo sí me emocioné escribiéndolo. Luego me envían la factura ¿Qué les puedo decir que no hayan leído ya en este capítulo? Sé que, con respecto a la Encarnación de Eros, muchas se encuentran entre el amor y el odio, pero ya ven, no es de piedra porque el hombre tiene su corazoncito. Además, ya está más que calado por Serenity, pero el miedo a lo que siente es mayor.**

**Como alguna vez dijeron en alguna de mis anteriores historias aquí huele a limonada. Por otro lado, ¿Qué estará tramando Rei? Habrá que esperar el siguiente para saber.**

**Aun no puedo responder sus reviews, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 11**

.

.

.

Serenity se removió de entre sus brazos y, con lágrimas en los ojos, volteó a verlo. Vestía una camisa azul cobalto ajustada, pantalón siena pálido y zapatos negros.

—¿Te alegra verme? —preguntó Endymion, con una seductora sonrisa, fijando sus ojos en los de Serenity que lo veían chispeante. Él pensó que se veía simplemente hermosa con aquel vestido cerúleo, de escote redondo, apegado en la parte superior y con un cinto de un azul más profundo en la cintura, desde donde caía ancho hasta sus rodillas.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó alterada, golpeándolo levemente en el pecho —¿Te volviste loco?

Endymion la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Sabes el susto que he pasado al ver que el helicóptero se iba dejándome aquí sola? Creí que tendría que regresar nadando a Atenas y ni siquiera sé nadar bien.

—Lo siento, _Pethi mou _—dijo, abrazándola con fuerza —. Quería darte una sorpresa.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! —expresó frunciendo los labios.

—Adoro tus pucheros. Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Está difícil, pero… —hizo un mohín y luego sonrió —podrías comenzar con un beso.

Aunque no necesitaba que ella se lo pidiera, Endymion acercó sus labios a los de Serenity, que eran su perdición. Le dio un beso corto, apenas un roce, solo para provocarla. Ella de inmediato protesto.

—Tú dijiste 'un beso'.

—Eres un malvado, Endymion Shields.

Con una sonrisa atrapó su labio superior y luego el inferior, succionándolo y mordiéndolo levemente. Serenity olvidó el mal momento que había pasado y se dejó hacer. Rodeó cuello con los brazos y sus dedos se deslizaron como tanto le gustaba por el espeso cabello de Endymion mientras lo besaba.

—¿Estoy perdonado?

—Algo. Solo un poquito —dijo, observando su rostro y quitó unos mechones de cabello de su rostro que había sido alborotado por el viento.

—Tengo toda la noche para convencerte —la miró fijamente.

Serenity asintió. Apenas podía respirar, se sentía hechizada por la mirada de Endymion y, de pronto, fue consciente de lo que sus palabras escondían, de dónde estaban, a kilómetros de Atenas y solos.

—Mina me trajo hasta aquí engañada.

—No quería que sospecharas. O que te negaras a venir conmigo.

—Podrías decirme, ¿De qué va todo esto?

—¿Es necesario que lo explique?

—No se responde una pregunta con otra.

—Creí que era obvio —indicó sonriendo —. Han sido unas semanas difíciles y quería que nos olvidáramos del mundo por este fin de semana. Quiero tenerte para mí, solo para mí. Sin terceros. Sin interrupciones.

—Y ¿era necesario venir tan lejos?

—No quería correr riesgos, siempre ocurre algo —dijo Endymion con voz ronca—. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo por esta noche. No importa lo que ocurra, hoy serás completamente mía.

Serenity se sonrojó y nerviosa se mordió el labio.

—Tal vez antes no era el momento.

—¿No?

—No.

—Yo no pensé lo mismo aquella vez que nos interrumpió Malachite.

—Ni yo. Sin embargo, ahora comprendo que no era el momento. Si hubiese ocurrido algo entre nosotros habría sido algo nacido de la lujuria, sin sentimientos. Una entrega vacía de la que posiblemente podría haberme arrepentido luego; en cambio ahora, sé que te amo y que todo será diferente.

—Serenity, mi dulce Serenity —acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Sabes? Estás completamente loco.

—Loco por ti. Tú me haces perder el control, la cordura. Derrumbas mis barreras.

—Por más fuerte que seas, siempre habrá una persona que es tu debilidad.

Él se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Tal parece que tú eres la mía —declaró Endymion de repente, en voz muy baja, tocándose el pecho. Y ella notó que le temblaba un poco la mano.

—Eso me hace sentir poderosa —expresó con una sonrisa—. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca haría algo que te lastime.

Endymion se sintió despreciable en ese momento, porque gran parte de lo que él hacía terminaría lastimándola.

Ajena a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él, lo abrazó, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

—No se puede construir algo nuevo sin antes demoler lo antiguo —susurró Serenity, aspirando el aroma de su loción.

—¿Qué intentas de decir?

—A partir de esta noche todo cambiará, pero antes necesito que hablemos de algo que hemos estado posponiendo —indicó, alzando la cabeza para verlo —quiero que hablemos de tu padre, de Mamoru.

Endymion le clavó los dedos en sus hombros desnudos para apartarla.

—¡¿De qué forma tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?! —la increpó, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

—Sé que te afecta, pero no puedes pasarte la vida huyendo del tema.

—Planeé todo esto, te traje hasta aquí para hacer algo especial para ti y aun así no puedes dejar de pensar en él. Si aún lo amas, ¡no sé qué demonios haces conmigo! —alzó la voz, caminando de un lado a otro, sin sentido.

—¡El que no entiende eres tú! ¿No te das cuenta que estoy contigo es porque te amo?

—Pues espero que no tengas un __Déjà vu __y sea su nombre el que salga de tus labios cuando sea yo quien te provoque un orgasmo.

Serenity casi por instinto alzó la mano y lo abofeteó con fuerza. El sonido de su palma impactando contra su rostro viril, resonó en el lugar. Respiró hondo para no contestarle algo que empeorara las cosas. Ya preveía una reacción así de su parte y, aun así, quiso arriesgarse, porque necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

—Eres un tonto. Es evidente que no confías en mí, que no me crees cuando te digo que te amo.

Ofuscada le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección, a donde ella suponía, que estaba el pueblo. Endymion sacudió la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la encendida mejilla y si hubiese sido posible se habría golpeado a sí mismo. Una vez más se había comportado como un asno con ella.

—Serenity, espera —corrió tras ellas —. ¿A dónde vas?

—Es evidente que lejos de ti. En la aldea encontraré alguna forma de regresa a Atenas.

—Espera —. Le agarró una mano para detenerla y se la examinó, acariciándole los dedos, provocando en él un calor que le subió por el brazo.

—Me he comportado como un maldito cabrón, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No sabes lo que dices porque nunca has querido escucharme. No tienes idea de lo que ocurrió o no entre Mamo y yo.

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. No quise decir eso, es solo que… te lo dije, cuando se trata de ti pierdo el control. Además, hablar de él me trastorna, pierdo la cabeza.

—Endymion, la verdad es que tu padre y yo si…

Endymion le selló los labios con un dedo para luego acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.

—No lo nombres. Por favor, no lo hagas.

—Pero necesito que me escuches. Esto no puede continuar así.

—Olvidémonos de él. Olvidémonos de todo. Solo tú y yo, ¿sí?

—Endymion…

—Te lo suplico. No esta noche. Mañana hablaremos de Mamoru Shields y de lo que quieras, pero no esta noche.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien.

Serenity necesitaba hablar con él pero entendía la reticencia de Endymion, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era que la verdad saliera a la luz por sí sola. Alzó los dedos, le acarició la mejilla donde lo había golpeado y luego los posó sobre su encantadora y testaruda boca. Se estremeció cuando él abrió los labios y succionó las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Perdonas a este idiota?

—Uhum.

—Vamos a dentro. Ya está haciendo frio.

Endymion le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la besó en la sien, con la otra mano tomó la maleta, animándola a seguirlo. Serenity suspiró y lo abrazo por la cintura, hasta que llegaron al automóvil.

El viaje desde el helipuerto fue increíble. La casa a la que Endymion la había llevado era preciosa, el salón era como un paraíso romántico, adornado con velas y con chimenea. Con un enorme dormitorio principal y un amplio baño con jacuzzi para dos personas, donde Serenity dejó su maleta.

De regreso en el salón, Serenity se fijó en la mesa perfectamente adornada, cubierta por un mantel blanco. ¿Habría preparado esto solo? No podía creer todo lo que Endymion había planeado por ella. Definitivamente tenía una veta romántica oculta.

Se vio envuelta por sus brazos protectores, dejó descansar su espalda en el pecho de él. Endymion le tomó el mentón con una mano para girar su rostro y, sin dejar de abrazarla, la besó. Fue un beso suave y corto, lleno de sentimiento. Nunca se cansaría de besarla, nunca.

—Huele bien —comentó Serenity, tras un suspiro.

—Espero que también tenga buen sabor.

—No me digas que tú cocinaste.

—Claro.

—No te creo —dijo, volteándose a verlo.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no conoces, _ángelos._

—Seguramente debe haber una cocinera oculta en algún lugar de la casa.

—Hay personal de servicio, pero les di el fin de semana libre. Ya te dije, sin terceros, sin interrupciones.

—¡Vaya! Eres una caja de sorpresas, Endymion Shields.

—Tal vez. Espero que tengas hambre o si quieres podemos saltarnos la cena —sugirió, con una sensual sonrisa.

—La verdad, sí tengo algo de hambre y el olor me ha abierto aún más el apetito. No almorcé porque fue un día duro en la oficina y esperaba hacerlo en compañía de Mina.

—Espero ser mejor compañía que Mina

—Definitivamente.

—Bien, entonces toma asiento —dijo acomodándole la silla, para que se sentara.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Nada de eso. Es la primera vez que hago algo como estoy y, tal vez, sea la última. Así que debes aprovechar.

—Eso me hace sentir alguien importante en tu vida.

—Lo eres. Anda, siéntate—. Ella así lo hizo.

Endymion cogió un mechero que anteriormente había dejado sobre la mesa y encendió las velas que estaban situadas sobre la mesa, para después apagar la luz de la sala. Le sirvió el cordero a Serenity, mientras ella servía ensalada en su plato. Él descorchó una botella de vino tinto, que había conseguido especialmente para la ocasión, y la sirvió en ambas copas. Se sentó en la silla frente a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, la luz de las velas creaba un ambiente especial en aquella habitación.

—Por nosotros. Por esta noche y por las que vendrán.

—Por nosotros. —Serenity sonrío y chocó su copa con la de Endymion, que le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de aquel vino.

Los dos actuaban con total naturalidad, como si llevaran años comiendo juntos. Pese a que la cena transcurrió con normalidad, en algunos momentos, la cabeza de Endymion divagaba, y es que para él, la sombra de Mamoru aun pesaba entre ellos. Y también pensaba en Rei ¿por qué nunca había hecho algo así por ella si la había amado como a ninguna otra?

—Estuvo sencillamente delicioso —señaló Serenity, pensando que debía de ser el único millonario del mundo que era capaz de darse la molestia de cocinar.

—Me alegro. La verdad hace mucho que no cocinaba.

—Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Y ahora, es momento del postre.

—Eso me gusta.

Endymion se levantó y le tendió la mano. Serenity lo siguió hasta la sala donde la animó a sentarse sobre el amplio y mullido sillón. Sin dejar de mirarla, fijó los ojos en el cinto que estaba en su cintura

—Tengo una idea.

Antes de que Serenity pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, la rodeó con su fuerte brazo por la cintura y le acarició el estómago con el dedo pulgar mientras desataba la el cinto, con el cual le cubrió los ojos.

—Endymion ¿Qué haces?

—Shh, confía en mí. No te lo quites —le advirtió. Serenity solo asintió.

Regresó al poco tiempo con los brazos cargados. Dejó sobre la mesa ratona una bandeja con fuente de chocolate para fondue y otra con algunas fresas y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó una de las fresas y sonrío.

Al ser consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de Endymion, Serenity se estremeció. Repentinamente, sintió algo dulce y cálido sobre sus labios.

—Chocolate.

—Uhum —musitó él, mientras jugaba con ella en aquellos labios que eran su perdición, llenándolos de chocolate para después meter la pieza de fruta en su boca y pasar su lengua por los labios de ella, eliminando así todo resto de chocolate.

—Mmmm —afloró de sus labios, los cuales se movían a paso lento y rítmico mientras masticaba aquella dulce fruta—. Fresa —dijo sonriendo, mientras se comía el fruto que le había dado.

Con ese simple acto Endymion sintió que su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

—Una buena mezcla. Como tú y yo, _agapimenos_.

—Sí, puede ser —respondió, mientras sentía que un intenso calor comenzaba a apoderarse de ella—. Insisto, no sé cómo haces de esto algo tan erótico.

—Contigo… siempre… —dijo acercándose a ella para besarla. La tomó por la cintura mientras la sentaba en su regazo y tomaba otra fresa, untándola en chocolate.

Rosó los tentadores labios de Serenity, cubriéndolos con la dulce mezcla, la cual comenzó a deslizar por su delicada mandíbula y más abajo. Dejando un camino que deseaba recorrer.

Serenity sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando sintió los labios de Endymion sobre su cuello, succionándolo levemente donde le latía el pulso. El ardor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo era casi insoportable, alojándose en su entrepierna, donde sentía algo húmedo e ilícito. Deseaba poder verlo para ver su expresión, para saber si estaba tan excitado como ella, pero el hecho de no poder hacerlo intensificaba las sensaciones.

—Esto sí que es ponérmelo más difícil —señaló ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

La lengua de Endymion recorrió el cuello de Serenity en toda su extensión, haciéndola estremecer. Le mordió levemente la barbilla y el lóbulo de la oreja, para luego continuar su recorrido alcanzando sus labios, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los muslos y la cintura.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—No —respondió Serenity —quiero… más fresas… y tú, chocolate —añadió nerviosa, cuando en realidad quería decirle que lo quería a él.

—Así era, pero he descubierto que hay otras cosas que deseo más todavía.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Por ejemplo, esta —susurró, para después llevar sus labios lentamente a los de ella.

Un beso que comenzó suavemente, se tornó tórrido y lleno de pasión. La lengua de Endymion jugaba con la de ella, quien no pudo reprimir un leve gemido ante la sensación que recorría su espalda y el dulce sabor a chocolate que tenía la boca de él.

Mientras se besaban Endymion comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, recorriendo el cuerpo de Serenity. Ella se estremeció ligeramente al sentir sus caricias y se quedó sin aliento cuando envolvió uno de sus pechos, sobre la tela del vestido, arrancándole otro gemido de sus labios.

—Me encanta el hecho de darte placer. Tu placer es mi deleite.

—Endymion… —musitó, cuando sintió que colaba su mano, a través del sujetador, hasta alcanzar su pecho, arrancándole un gemido y, más aún, cuando él se movió y pudo sentir su la evidencia de su excitación.

—Cuando te veo así, avivada de deseo por el placer que te proporciono, me vuelvo loco.

Antes de que Serenity pudiera reaccionar, los dos estaban ante el dormitorio. Endymion la había llevado en brazos y ella había estado demasiado ocupada besándolo y acariciándolo como para ser consciente de ello.

Con ella aún en los brazos, Endymion se la quedó mirando durante un prolongado instante. Embriagándose de ella, de sus mejillas sonrosadas, de sus labios hinchados. Le descubrió los ojos y Serenity pudo ver aquellos orbes zafiros ahora ennegrecidos de deseo, tanto como ella sentía que estaba su interior. Casi le dolía respirar.

Y, en aquel momento, como si no resistiera la idea de soltarla, el rostro de Endymion descendió y le rozó los labios con los suyos mientras sus brazos la estrechaban con más fuerza. Perdida en las sensaciones y avasallada por su boca, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se sumió en el beso.

La dura y exigente boca de Endymion, acompañada por la insistencia de su lengua, era como una droga, tornándose en una necesidad tan potente y natural como respirar. Las llamas de la pasión se hacían cada vez más ardientes. Con cada beso sentía que se estaba derritiendo, sus cuerpo, sus labios… no obstante, había algo que se tensaba cada vez más en su interior, que le indicaba que sus besos no iban a ser suficientes, necesitaba más.

Endymion continuó besándola con pasión antes de alzar la cabeza para verla a los ojos durante unos segundos. Volvió a inclinarla y, con la boca, deslizó los tirantes de su vestido, permitiendo que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos. En seguida, su rostro descendió con el fin de besarle los senos. Ella se agitó de excitación, retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

—Siempre tan receptiva. Tan sensible, _kloukla mou_.

Despacio, Endymion la dejó de pie. Ella continuó aferrada a su cuello, su cuerpo entero era una masa de sensaciones. Una corriente eléctrica, la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando él la volteó, le hizo a un lado el cabello y sintió sus manos sobre la espalda, bajando el cierre de su vestido mientras sus labios dejaban húmedos besos sobre su cuello y su espalda. En cuestión de segundos el vestido estaba en el suelo, dejándola solo con un conjunto de lencería azul petróleo.

—No hay mayor cosa que desee más que estar contigo, sentir tu piel —susurró sobre su cuello, mientras sus manos abarcaban sus pechos, masajeándolos —entrar en tu cuerpo, hacerte mía.

Percibir el aroma femenino, mezclado con sus reacciones hizo que su erección empujase contra la cremallera del pantalón. Serenity arqueó su espalda contra él sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba de ansia y avidez. Notó la erección de Endymion contra su trasero, alimentando el intenso cosquilleo que sentía entre las piernas.

—Llévate mi alma, mi piel, pero hazlo ya —jadeó Serenity, subyugada por las sensaciones.

Repentinamente, el calor del cuerpo de Endymion la abandonó y se volteó hacia él. Tragó grueso al ver los escrutadores ojos de Endymion recorriendo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar cavilar en lo que él estaría pensando, tal vez comparándola con sus anteriores amantes.

—Afrodita debe estar retorciéndose de envidia contigo, mi Psique —le aseguró Endymion. Ella suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo a Mina por haberla convencido de comprar aquella lencería.

Con impaciencia esperó a que Endymion hiciera algo, pues ella no sabía qué hacer ni mucho menos se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa. Tras unos segundos lo vio llevar sus manos hasta su pecho, para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa al tiempo que daba un paso hacia delante. Serenity, a su vez, retrocedió un paso mientras iba soltando cada botón. Continuaron así hasta que ella se tropezó con la cama.

Cayó sentada encima del colchón. Endymion se vio invadido por la desesperación y jaló con fuerza su camisa, haciendo que los últimos botones saltaran por la habitación. Se despojó de esta y ella se deleitó al verle el torso desnudo salpicado de vello rizado negro, ese pecho al que en dos ocasiones había dormido abrazada, solo que esta vez harían algo más que dormir. Tenía la mirada azul celeste completamente nublada, absorta en los musculosos planos de su magnífico torso moreno, su cuerpo era un deleite a la vista. Se perdió en los músculos del vientre, perfectamente delineados, y una línea de vello descendía por ellos hasta desparecer bajo la cinturilla del pantalón.

—Te deseo como no tienes idea —jadeó él con voz ronca. Sus ojos ardían como brasas.

Endymion se agachó y tomó uno de los delicados pies de Serenity para despojarla de sus tacones, acariciándolo y cubriéndolo de besos desde el empeine y ascendiendo hasta la rodilla, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Tenía los ojos fijos en su grácil rostro sonrojado, observando como ella tenía los ojos cerrados, abandonada a las sensaciones mientras se mordía el labio.

En cuestión de segundos estaba sobre la cama, disfrutando de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, que al igual que el suyo, respondía al anhelo del otro. Endymion le acarició un pezón, haciéndola morderse los labios para evitar gemir de placer.

—Llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto —comentó él con voz ronca—. Dime que tú también lo deseas.

—Lo deseo. Te deseo, Endymion —admitió sofocada. El deseo provocaba respuestas más abrumadoras de lo que se había imaginado.

Se le encendió la sangre y experimentó una sensación poderosa en la entrepierna. Avivado por sus palabras, le cubrió la boca con la suya y ella se sintió perdida, sintiendo su peso sobre su cuerpo y como simulaba arremetidas haciendo que sus sexos se frotaran sobre la ropa que los separaba. Serenity se ahogó en un ardoroso mar de placer, que jamás había imaginado que pudiera existir.

Repentinamente, él se puso de pie y Serenity se preocupó pesando que había hecho algo mal. Suspiró aliviada cuando oyó la cremallera de los pantalones y éstos cayeron al suelo. Tragó saliva al ver el prominente bulto de su erección viril tensaba sus bóxer gris marengo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Se sentía tan atraída, de una forma tan visceral que la sorprendía, era como si su cuerpo la cautivara. Jamás había anhelado tanto tocar a un hombre.

Regresó junto a ella, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo. La besó con ardor y delineó su mandíbula con los labios y presionó su sensual boca contra el pulso que latía desaforado por encima de su clavícula, y lamió la leve capa de sudor de su piel, trazando un camino descendente hacia el valle que había entre sus senos. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos forcejeaban con el broche del sujetador, en cuanto logró desatarlo, lo arrojó a un lado.

Se valió de su boca para estimular sus rosados pezones, succionándolos y atormentándolos mientras con sus manos moldeaba sus senos, intercambiando sus atenciones de uno al otro. Ella dejó escapar pequeños gemidos involuntarios y casi lloró de frustración, la sensación era exquisita pero ella necesitaba más, mucho más. Arqueó la espalda a modo de súplica, sintiendo el fuerte y poderoso cuerpo de Endymion entre sus piernas, provocándole espasmos en el centro de su ser.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. _¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó, cuando sintió una mano ascender por la parte interna de su muslo y se quedó sin respiración.

Endymion deslizó un dedo por la tela húmeda de sus bragas y ella se estremeció. Estaba sumida en su necesidad por él, consciente del botón húmedo e hinchado que pulsaba entre sus piernas por su causa, por sus caricias.

—No sabes cómo me excita saber que estás así por mí —reveló, viéndola con ojos brillantes.

—No creo que sea la primera vez… que te sientes así.

—Te equivocas. Nunca antes una mujer me había hecho sentirme tan desesperado —gruñó con incredulidad.

La acarició donde ella tanto necesitaba, provocando que los suspiros comenzaran a convertirse en gemidos y jadeos, llenando la habitación. Su aroma íntimo lo excitaba.. Le quitó las bragas, tirándolas al suelo. Ahora estaba por primera vez completamente desnuda ante él. Los ojos de Endymion vagaron por su cuerpo, contemplándola con admiración. La yema de un dedo jugueteó sobre aquel hinchado botón.

Serenity sintió uno de los largos dedos de la encarnación de Eros penetrando en su interior, se estremeció como si la hubiera quemado, haciéndola retorcerse bajo su peso. Poco después, él añadió otro dedo, bombeando con mayor ímpetu mientras se deleitaba en sus reacciones.

Endymion no pudo evitar pensar en cuantas veces habría reaccionado así ante las caricias de su padre. De inmediato, agitó la cabeza para borrar aquel pensamiento porque esa noche ni Mamoru ni nadie tenía cabida entre ellos. Solo eran Serenity y él.

Continuó estimulándola hasta que se puso tensa, algo pulsaba dentro de ella clamando liberación pero repentinamente se sintió vacía. No supo en qué momento Endymion se había quitado los bóxer, hasta que se acomodó sobre ella y sintió la dura erección de él en el muslo e, instintivamente, bajó la mano para tocarle.

Se sintió sobresaltada al rodear con los dedos aquel órgano aterciopelado y duro. Le oyó tomar aire y, entonces, la encarnación de Eros le cubrió la mano con la suya y la retiró suavemente.

—Ahora no... no puedo esperar.

Se situó sobre su cuerpo y por instinto Serenity se abrió de piernas.

—Endymion, espera… yo…

No pudo continuar porque le cubrió la boca con la suya. Le sintió empujar mientras sentía una extraña desazón en el cuerpo. Se movió inquieta. Y entonces Endymion se deslizó en ella, de una certera y firme arremetida. Serenity le clavó con fuerza las uñas en la espalda y sin darse cuenta le mordió levemente el labio, cuando con aquel rápido movimiento, la penetró completamente.

Endymion se quedó petrificado, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Alejó su rostro moreno del de ella, totalmente desconcertado para verla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en su rosto había una clara expresión de molestia o incluso dolor. Sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a su respiración errática. Endymion inclinó el rostro, para ver sus cuerpos tan íntimamente unidos y, luego, lo regreso al de Serenity, en el preciso momento que ella abría los ojos.

—Por qué no… —jadeó, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase. Estaba hecho un lío.

—Intenté hacerlo —gimió al sentir que su cuerpo se ensanchaba para recibirlo en lo más profundo—. Traté muchas veces, pero nunca quisiste escucharme. Incluso ahora antes de que tú… bueno… tú entiendes.

—Mamoru y tú nunca…

—No. Soy tuya, Endymion. Solo tuya.

Así era, pensó con un primitivo orgullo. Nunca se había entregado a su padre, ni a ningún otro hombre. Era suya, su mujer.

—¿Estás bien?

Serenity asintió y con un leve gesto de caderas, le indicó que así era, necesitaba saciar aquello que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. El dolor y el placer se unieron en sensación explosiva, cuando Endymion comenzó a embestirla. Sin embargo, soltó un grito de dolor, mezclado también con la creciente y desborda pasión. Él se detuvo y escudriñó su sonrojado rostro, perplejo.

—¡No pares! —lo urgió ella, demasiado avergonzada.

Sabía que en ocasiones, a algunas mujeres, el sexo les provocaba dolor la primera vez, pero no había pensado que tanto. No obstante, no quería que parara porque su cuerpo ardía de deseo y necesidad de él. Por eso, con ímpetu cerró los ojos, e intentó concentrarse en la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo en su interior, llenándola por completo.

—¿Segura? —preguntó tenso.

—No pares. Por favor, no pares. Haz el amor conmigo.

—Lamento ser tan brusco... pero es increíble estar dentro de ti —afirmó besándola para relajarla. No iba a parar. Pensaba darle todo el placer posible y hacer de aquella noche una que no olvidaría nunca.

Se retiró un poco para volver a hundirse en ella, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Serenity sintió como el dolor que sentía comenzaba a disiparse, dejándola con el erotismo de aquella unión, eran uno. Enredó los dedos en su cabello negro, mientras recibía el impacto de sus arremetidas, sintiendo un pujante ardor que se expandía como una ola sobre su cuerpo enfebrecido, dejándola sin aliento. Cada sensación se intensificaba con el ritmo que él imponía.

—Endymion. Endymion… —gimió Serenity, aferrándose a su espalda.

Su nombre saliendo de sus labios era como música para sus oídos. Aceleró el ritmo de los empellones, tomó las de las piernas de Serenity para que le rodeara la cintura, urgiéndola con una excitación que era puro frenesí.

Con el corazón desbocado, ella comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, convirtiéndose en parte activa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, arqueándose contra él, alzando por instinto las caderas, aceptando sus embestidas mientras gemía de placer y exigiendo más y más.

Endymion sabía que debía controlarse, para ella era su primera vez, pero la feroz intensidad de su respuesta solo consiguió encenderlo más. Además, llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose; eso, sumado a la forma en la que ella respondía, tan natural, inocente y a la vez sensual, lo llevaron a poder el poco control que le quedaba. No había nada racional en él, sus movimientos eran duros, firmes y salvajes.

Él exploró con su boca y con los dedos, reclamando cada centímetro de su piel. No había lugar donde no la hubiese tocado, Serenity era suya, completamente suya. Ninguno de los dos podía respirar y él era consciente que lo que había sentido antes, con cualquier otra mujer, incluso con Rei, no era nada comparado con las sensaciones de ese momento. Lo sentía en cada hueso, en cada poro, en cada célula de su ser.

Serenity se removió, arqueó y gimió una y otra vez, sumida en una espiral de sensaciones que se escapaban de su control, acercándola cada vez más al clímax. El espiral se convirtió en un tornado de puro placer, ya no podía contenerse y esa sensación explotó. Se vio arrastrada por un oleaje orgásmico que provocó espasmos en todo su cuerpo y la hizo contraer los músculos internos alrededor de Endymion, precipitándose a un abismo con un grito de éxtasis. Tal como alguna vez él le había dicho, se sentía en el mismo Olimpo.

Continuaba estremeciéndose cuando él empujó por última vez y se puso rígido durante un prolongado momento, emitiendo un áspero gruñido de placer, se dejó caer sobre ella y entonces sintió un cálido líquido dentro de su cuerpo

Poco después, él se movió y besó su frente perlada de sudor. Rebosaba orgullo viril, más aún, ahora que sabía que era el primer amante de Serenity.

—Lo siento, he sido un animal. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —le respondió, aunque comenzaba a sentirse adolorida. Es verdad que había sido algo brusco, pero era una dulce molestia.

—¿No me mientes?

—No. Estoy mejor que nunca.

—Te adoro, _yineka mou_

Ella le sonrió. Se sentía deliciosamente relajada y satisfecha.

Endymion se tumbó de lado y la estudió con sus ojos zafiro, con destellos platinados al ser iluminados por la luna. Había sido un idiota todo este tiempo con ella, quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había creído que su timidez durante los momentos pasionales que habían tenido antes era solo una actuación. Él la había humillado decena de veces, frente a ella, con Malachite o Mina, creyéndola la amante de su padre. Serenity siempre había respondido a sus ataques, pero nunca había tomado la iniciativa, nunca lo había acariciado más allá de algo inocente, ni se le había insinuado. Ahora lo entendía.

Al cabo de un rato, tumbados el uno al lado del otro y abrazados, se cubrieron con las sábanas. Serenity, tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Endymion, cuando dijo:

—Supongo que hay muchas cosas que quieres saber.

—Sí, pero lo haremos mañana.

—Como quieras —susurró. Qué más podía decirle, al menos él mismo había comprobado que nunca se había entregado a Mamoru.

Poco después, Serenity se sentía adormilada cuando lo sintió levantarse de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tranquila. Ya regreso.

Algunas horas más tarde, Endymion estaba tumbado junto a Serenity, viéndola dormir. Minutos antes había insistido en que se diera un baño con sales después de hacer el amor, tuvo que valerse de todo su autocontrol para no caer en la tentación hacerlo junto a ella. Luego, la había llevado de regreso en la habitación. Al hacerlo, vio la mancha sobre las sabanas, prueba de que él había sido el primero. Tras obligarla a tomarse un antinflamatorio y beber un jugo de arándanos, la había metido en la cama y se había acostado a su lado, atrayéndola posesivamente sobre su pecho.

A pesar de que él lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, no había intentado repetir la experiencia y la había dejado dormir. Sin embargo, él no podía. Estaba demasiado conmocionado por lo sucedido.

Era un idiota. El mayor idiota del mundo. No la merecía, simplemente no merecía a la hermosa y dulce mujer que se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Lo peor es que después de tenerla, de haberla hecho suya, ahora menos que nunca quería dejarla ir. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de retenerla. Lo que fuera.

.

.

.

Jedite dejó de lado el control de la consola de video juego cuando escuchó a Rei entrando en la habitación. Se le veía sumamente molesta y ya podía adivinar el por qué.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rei? No se supone que irías a buscar a Endymion.

—De allá vengo —respondió, lanzando furiosa su bolsa sobre el sofá.

Jedite soltó una risita sardónica y dijo:

—No me digas que volvió a rechazarte.

—Ni siquiera te burles. No veo que tú estés haciendo un mejor trabajo, queridito.

—Serenity es una interesada o tal vez de verdad lo amó. Si es lo primero, sabe que yo solo heredé una pequeña parte.

—Siempre he tenido una duda, ¿Es verdad eso de que fueron amantes?

—Eso es lo que dice mamá. Ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado a decir verdad.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que lo hayan sido.

—No. Pero habían cosas que lo hacían pensar.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Papá en ocasiones la llevaba de viaje, ellos solos y no siempre era por trabajo, incluso llegó al punto de meterla en la casa. Todos murmuraban que eran amantes, o tal vez mamá se encargó de difundir el rumor. No lo sé.

—Y tu padre ¿Qué decía?

—Que le daba a Serenity el lugar que correspondía en la casa.

—Entonces ¿si lo eran?

—Sí. No. No lo sé, eso lo saben solo ellos.

—Y Serenity, ¿Qué decía?

—Según Mina, ella le aseguró que no eran amantes, pero hasta mi hermana tenía sus dudas en ocasiones.

—No puedo creer que Endymion me hubiese dejado por una mujer como ella. ¿Qué le ve?

—¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? Aunque, bueno, solo lo que veo por fuera… porque en la cama no tengo ni idea, pero tengo la impresión que debe ser toda una diosa.

—¡Idiota! —chilló, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Yo solo digo. Serenity es astuta y, en comparación con el bastardo ese, lo que yo tengo no es nada. Por eso no me hace caso.

—Lo más probable es que esté con él por eso, pero Endymion no es tan estúpido como tu madre cree.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que estaba ciego de amor por mí, iba a dejarlo todo… pero estoy casi segura que algo debe haber pasado.

—Ya acéptalo, Rei. Serenity supo meterlo en su cama y lo tiene comiendo de su mano.

—Según él no se habían acostado.

—¿Y tú le creíste?

—Claro que no, pero estoy segura que hay algo más y voy a averiguarlo.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero consigue que ese bastardo renuncie a todo.

—Lo haré. Dalo por hecho.

—Volviendo al tema de un principio, ¿Volvió a rechazarte?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Fui hasta su casa pero la muy estúpida de tu hermana…

—¡Hey, más respeto con Mina!

Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Tu queridísima hermana me restregó en la cara que Endymion está fuera de la ciudad, en una isla con la zorra esa, durante todo el fin de semana.

—¡Vaya, no pierden el tiempo! Podríamos aprovechar nosotros también —dijo atrayéndola por la cintura.

—¡No, Jedite! —adusta se zafó de su agarre.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —exclamó molesto—. Hace semanas que no dejas que te toque ¿acaso te enamoraste del idiota ese?

—Piensa lo que quieras. Ya te lo dije, mientras no me des mi lugar y de una vez por todas te enfrentes a tu madre no volverá a pasar algo entre nosotros.

—Vamos, Rei. Sabes que con mamá es imposible.

—¡Corta de una vez el maldito cordón umbilical!

—Respóndeme, ¿te enamoraste de él?

—Endymion sí es un hombre de tomo y lomo. Si me hubiese enamorado de él el único responsable eres tú. Tú me convenciste de involucrarme con él.

—No seas cínica. No dices lo mismo cuando a fin de mes recibes el cheque que mamá te da.

—Yo quiero un hombre a mi lado. No un niño que se deja manipular por su madre.

—Lo haré. En cuanto consigamos la parte de la herencia que mamá nos ofreció si logramos que ese bastardo se vaya, nos iremos. Seremos solo tú y yo.

—¿Y si eso no ocurre? ¿Y si Endymion nunca se va, si no renuncia a su parte de la herencia? ¿Si en verdad se enamoró de la zorra esa?

—Ya tengo los documentos que necesitábamos para convencerlo de regresar contigo. Lo demás depende de ti y también de lo que hará mamá para sacar a Serenity de la jugada.

—No consiguió alejarla de Mamoru, mucho menos lo hará con Endymion.

—Lo hará. Créeme que lo hará. Si no acepta el dinero tiene un as infalible bajo la manga.

.

.

.

De los labios de Serenity se escapó un sonido que casi parecía un ronroneo, antes de despertarse. Abrió sus ojos celestes con pesadez y pestañeó un par de vez antes de comprender que estaba en una habitación desconocida y con una extraña sensación en su dolorido cuerpo... y no solo eso, había otro cuerpo muy cálido junto al suyo, que la abrazaba posesivamente hasta casi quitarle el aliento. De inmediato, imágenes mentales de lo ocurrido hace unas horas hicieron que recordara todo y un urgente ardor sumió su cuerpo.

Endymion y ella habían hecho el amor.

Si bien es cierto siempre había imaginado una entrega más dulce y delicada para su primera vez no se arrepentía. Todo había sido perfecto. Esperaba haberle dado a Endymion al menos un poco del placer como él le había suministrado, eso le atemorizaba. Él no había dicho nada, no sabía si se debía al hecho de descubrir que era virgen o porque no había sabido complacerlo. Habían muchas cosas que debían hablar, esperaba que esta vez sí pudieran hacerlo.

Él la había llevado engañada hasta esa hermosa isla, había preparado una cena exquisita la noche anterior y entre sus brazos la había llevado al mismo Olimpo. Ella quería hacer algo para retribuirle. Pensó que seguramente despertaría con hambre, y de inmediato recordó que él le había dicho que había despachado a la gente de servició. Le prepararía el desayuno. Sí, eso haría.

Intentó soltarse de su fuerte agarre pero al parecer él no quería dejarla ir. Frustrada lanzó un quedo gruñido de protesta, tras intentarlo algunas veces.

—Posesivo. Controlador —susurró quedo.

Continuó intentándolo hasta que por suerte, Endymion se removió y ya no la tenía abrazada. Serenity aprovechó para escabullirse, pero se quedó quieta creyendo que había despertado. Le miró de soslayo y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al verle sumido en el sueño con una postura relajada y en su rostro una expresión boyante. La sábana parcamente lograba ocultar la evidencia de su portentoso miembro.

Se tocó los labios, los tenía hinchados. Sus mejillas, al igual que su cuerpo, se arrebolaron al recordar la forma en la que Endymion la había besado, cómo sus manos y sus labios la habían tocado, además de la maravillosa sensación de tenerle dentro de su cuerpo. Tan unidos, llenándola por completo. Lo había visto perder la cordura por ella, había visto aquella expresión de placer en su rostro mientras la hacía suya.

Bajó de la cama y escuchó a Endymion llamarla. Se quedó muy quieta, creyendo que le había despertado. Pero él seguía plácidamente dormido, aunque había cambiado de postura en la cama. Sin molestarse siquiera en buscar algo de ropa en su maleta para no despertarlo, tomó la camisa de él que estaba a los pies de la cama, se abrochó los primeros botones ya que los otros habían salido volando en su arranque de ansiedad. Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la cocina.

Acababa de poner el agua a hervir y estaba picando algo de fruta cuando sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella, se volteó para comprobarlo. Y entonces lo vio. Y cómo lo vio. La encarnación de Eros estaba viéndola fijamente, completamente desnudo. Tuvo que abrir más los ojos para comprobar que aquello era real y no una ilusión. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan atractivo?

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado... Un intenso calor le subió por el cuerpo, sus pezones se endurecieron y entre las piernas sintió una renovada quemazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí, fuera de la cama, _yineka mou_?

—Yo… —ella tragó saliva, nerviosa —yo…

—¿Tú? —musitó y comenzó a acercarse a ella con una seductora sonrisa.

Serenity sintió un calor líquido en la entrepierna.

—Desayuno. Hago el desayuno.

—Pues deberías estar en la cama, a mi lado, como debe ser.

—Quería prepararte algo, después de la exquisita cena de anoche.

Ignorándola, Endymion estiró el brazo para despejar la encimera. Cuando lo consiguió, la levantó alzándola por las caderas sin aparente esfuerzo y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—Qué bueno que no te pusiste las bragas —dijo deslizando un dedo por su intimidad.

Serenity se estremeció al sentir aquel rose, sintiendo que el cuerpo se le derretía y le ardía simultáneamente. Solo vestía la camisa de él y, a través del fino tejido, podía sentir la caliente piel de Endymion.

Él reclamó sus labios. Ya debería estar habituada a sus besos, pero no era así. La besaba desenfrenadamente, poseyéndola, marcándola como suya. Endymion le abrió la camisa, deshaciéndose de los pocos botones que conservaba. La pegó a su cuerpo y Serenity sintió su erección. Él volvió a asaltar sus labios y ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros. Sentir sus pechos apretados contra el torso masculino la electrificaba, encendía cada milímetro de su piel.

Cuando Endymion bajó la cabeza dejar un sendero de besos desde su boca hasta el valle de sus pechos y para pasarle la lengua por uno de los pezones, Serenity sintió que estallaba en llamas.

—Te deseo —susurró—. Y estás tan húmeda, tan lista para mí...

—Endymion, por favor… —gimió, frotándose con él.

—Lo sé, pero aquí no. Aún es muy pronto, te prometo que más adelante experimentaremos en otros sitios.

Endymion alzó dejándola a horcajadas. Entre besos y ávidas caricias la llevó a la habitación y la dejó caer en la cama. Se tumbó al lado de ella. El largo, fornido, desnudo y excitado cuerpo de Endymion estaba pegado al suyo otra vez. Ella tembló de ansiedad.

—¿Estás dolorida?

Serenity sacudió la cabeza. Sentía una pequeña molestia, pero no como para rechazarlo.

—Excelente.

Su boca varonil y seductora buscó la suya y ella pensó que cada beso era mejor que el anterior. Era como si su boca hubiera sido hecha para aquello, encajaban perfectamente.

Para Endymion el darle placer a una mujer nunca había significado tanto y, especialmente ahora, disfrutaba enormemente hacerlo. Le encantaba ver ella respondía a sus caricias, como se entregaba a él, cómo se le dilataban las pupilas, cómo entreabría los labios para gemir de placer o pronunciar su nombre, cómo la pasión le encendían las mejillas y como se estremecía llevada por la pasión.

Apremiado por las sensaciones, entró en ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, percibiendo como su prieto cuerpo se ensanchaba para acomodarlo. Las sensaciones se concentraban en aquel lugar, donde sus cuerpos se hallaban conectados.

—¿Te lastimé? —murmuró, al oírla gemir. Maldijo internamente, otra vez se comportaba como un animal.

—No. No.

Serenity lo sentía. Estaba dentro, hasta el fondo. Era asombroso estar así, tan unida a él, como uno solo. No era capaz de distinguir donde terminaba a ella y comenzaba él. Endymion intentó ir despacio para que durase más, empezó a moverse, primero despacio, en seguida con poderosas embestidas. Sus arremetidas, sus besos, sus caricias avivaban el deseo que la embargaba, animándola a tomar lo que él le ofrecía.

Endymion la asía por las caderas mientras aumentaba el ritmo y Serenity se agarró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas y gimiendo su nombre mientras él se apartaba y volvía a entrar de nuevo. Estaba convencida de que iba a desmayarse, el placer era demasiado.

—¡Endymion! —gritó, al sentir como si esa abrumadora sensación la hubiese roto en pedazos y su cuerpo se fragmentaba.

Cuando ella contrajo sus músculos internos estuvo a punto de perder la razón. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se dejaba ir dentro de ella, gritando su nombre.

Segundos después, cuando logró recobrar las fuerzas, Endymion le dio un beso dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Serenity supo que nunca podría amar más a alguien como lo amaba a él en aquel momento.

—Prometiste que hablaríamos —dijo varios minutos después cuando sus respiraciones se habían normalizados.

—Lo sé. No lo olvido.

—Supongo que no es necesario que te diga que Mamo y yo no éramos amantes.

—Tal vez no en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero tú lo amas.

—Creí que te había quedado claro la otra vez. Confundí mis sentimientos, desarrollé un sentimiento por él que creí que era amor, pero solo era admiración.

—Y él, ¿te amaba?

—Podría asegurarte que como a una hija.

—Hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué entonces te llevó a su casa?

—No lo sé. No te niego que me ilusionó cuando me lo propuso, aun así me negué… pero mamá y él me convencieron de aceptar.

—¿Ikuko?

—Sí, supongo que de alguna forma quería estar junto a su hermana, a sus sobrinos.

—Mina me dijo que Mamoru siempre decía que te daba el lugar que te correspondía en la mansión.

Serenity suspiro.

—Todos creían que era el de su amante. Él nunca se molestó en aclararlo, siempre me decía que dejara que hablaran mientras nosotros supiéramos la verdad.

—Y tú no te tomaste la molestia de negarlo.

—De alguna forma aguardaba la esperanza de pasar de la fantasía a la realidad.

—Incluso a mí alguna vez me hiciste creer que había algo entre ustedes.

—Era una manera de alejarte de mí, necesitaba hacerlo porque me asustaba lo que me hacías sentir, me sentía indefensa, avasallada. Mamo siempre me dijo que lo que sentía por él no era amor, solo ilusión, admiración… y tenía razón.

—¿Estás segura que no lo amabas?

—No como te amo a ti.

—Y ¿Cómo me amas a mí?

—Como nunca creí hacerlo, va más allá de lo físico. Desde el primer momento, cuando te vi a los ojos me sentí tan atraída a ti, como si hubiera una poderosa conexión entre nosotros. Cada día conocía un poco más de ti y esas sensaciones crecían cada vez más. Me enamoré de ti… ¿Crees que si no te amara aguantaría tus arranques?

—No me dejes, Serenity. Pase lo que pase, no me dejes.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Cómo que hace calor aquí o es mi impresión? Ahora necesito una limonada pero con hielito. Nuestro Eros ya se alivió, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. Como algunas lo habían intuido, Sere era virgen. Aun así Eros no pudo controlarse mucho, ya ven que el pobre estaba en abstinencia y como dijeron por ahí (aunque en teoría fui yo) a la pobre la dejará con sextillizos. **

**¿Qué estará tramando Rei, Jedite y Galaxia? Quería incluirlo en este capítulo pero no me fue posible, Habrá que esperar el siguiente para saber. Aunque Rei… mejor no digo nada, esperen a leer.**

**Aun no puedo responder sus reviews, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 12**

.

.

.

Luego de suspirar, se dejó caer sobre el colchón y, con una sonrisa, miraba el techo desde la cama. Las cosas iban mejor de lo que había esperado. Los últimos dos días habían sido, probablemente, los mejores de su vida. Todo gracias a ella, a su ángel de platinados cabellos y ojos del color del cielo.

Acababa de dejarla, a ella y a Ikuko, en su casa, dándole un beso tan dulce y a la vez apasionado, con la extraña sensación de que sería el último que le daría. El corazón le había empezado a latir como una ametralladora, pero se dijo que se debía a que luego de estar todo un fin de semana junto a ella, solos, simplemente había hecho más dura la separación.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pedirle que se quedaran en su casa, para no proponerle que se fuera a vivir con él, que no lo dejara nunca. Sentiría tan fría y vacía su cama esta noche, de hecho, ya lo sentía. No la tendría a ella acurrucada a su pecho, susurrando su nombre mientras dormía, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. No podría despertarla entre besos y caricias para hacerla suya. El recuerdo de Serenity cantando en la ducha, silbando mientras hacía el desayuno o su sonrosado rostro, su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada y sus labios hinchados mientras hacían el amor, estaba grabado en su cerebro.

Había sido una gran sorpresa para él, descubrir que Serenity era virgen, que él había sido su primer hombre, su primer amante. Las sensaciones habían sido tan potentes y abrumadoras que se había comportado como un animal, como un hombre salvaje y primitivo. Ya cuando las ansias y la pasión contenidas habían menguado, pudo poseerla de forma lenta, atizando su cuerpo entre besos y caricias, marcándola. Cada vez era mejor que la anterior.

Después de hacer el amor esa mañana se habían quedado dormidos y habían despertado antes del almuerzo para tomar el desayuno. Muertos de hambre, habían devorado la fruta y las tostadas y luego, hambrientos el uno del otro, habían vuelto a la cama para quedarse allí hasta que sus estómagos volvieron a protestar.

Habían hecho el amor en la sala, en la playa privada con el sol acariciándoles el cuerpo y las olas del mar lamiéndoles los pies. Si alguien le preguntase, Endymion tendía que admitir que su vida durante los últimos días había sido perfecta. En la isla, Serenity y él habían decidido que se merecían otro día, aunque en realidad había sido él quien la había convencido. Y, en lugar de volver el domingo, se habían ido el lunes por la tarde, llegando a Atenas poco después de la puesta del sol.

No sabía cuánto la adoraba en ese momento, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para que formase parte de su vida para siempre. Había sido un idiota al acercarse a ella como parte de su venganza, para cobrarle de alguna forma a su padre tantos años de dolor, para cobrarle a Rei su traición. Ya nada podía hacer para cambiarlo, pero iba a asegurarse de que ella nunca lo descubriera. Era algo que solo sabían Malachite y él, su secreto estaba seguro.

—Estás calado, Endymion —dijo para sí, con una sonrisa.

Se levantó para deshacer su maleta. La subió a la cama y comenzó a dejar la ropa sucia de un lado y la limpia del otro, así como los útiles de aseo. Al final de la maleta encontró algo que había olvidado completamente. Tragó grueso al ver las cajas de preservativos intactas.

Casi de inmediato, mil imágenes golpearon su cabeza. Serenity diciéndole que estaba embarazada. Él levantándose a mitad de la noche para cumplir sus antojos o soportando sus ataques hormonales. Estar a su lado viendo como crecía su hijo dentro de su vientre y tomando su mano cuando llegase al mundo. Él cargando a un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, dando biberones, sacando gases y cambiando pañales.

—Hermanito, lamento entrar así pero te oí llegar. Toqué varias veces y como vi luz, entré —se disculpó Mina, ingresando en la habitación —¿Endymion?

Como no obtenía respuesta se acercó a él, que continuaba dándole la espalda y, al hacerlo, pudo ver que tenía dos cajas de preservativos en las manos. Al verlo se percató que había perdido el color del rosto.

—Sí que fuiste preparado. ¿Dejaste algo de Sere después de tanta actividad?

—No puede ser —musitó por fin —. Como fui tan…

—¿Pasa algo? ¡_Theous_! No me digas que…

—Yo debí haberme preocupado —murmuró, ignorando a Mina —¡Fui un maldito irresponsable!

Endymion no podía dejar de culparse por su imprudencia. Él es quien debía haberse preocupado por eso, y no lo hizo en ningún momento. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, solo con Rei, contadas veces, había tenido relaciones sin preservativo. Para Serenity era su primera vez y, aunque no era una niña, era una mujer sin experiencia y la responsabilidad recaía en él.

—Eso quiere decir que existen grandes posibilidades de que vaya a ser tía. ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Nunca habían hablado de hijos. No sabía si ella quería ser madre, pero él si los quería. Siempre había querido formar una familia, tener hijo y una esposa a quien amar. Había creído que podía cumplir ese sueño junto a Rei y, tras su traición, ese sueño había muerto. Sin embargo, ahora, inesperadamente la idea de formar una familia junto a Serenity no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario… y, de pronto, se encontró sonriendo como un tonto.

—¡Sería tan lindo un hijo entre ustedes! ¿Te lo imaginas? Aunque preferiría que se pareciera a Sere —continuó Mina —. No es que no me haga feliz la idea, pero… tuve que tragarme todo tu sermón acerca de que las relaciones sexuales conllevan responsabilidades y no sé qué más, como para que ahora no sigas tus propios consejos, hermanito.

—¿Mina? —la llamó aun aturdido.

—Dime.

—Podrías dejarme solo.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

—¡Ash! Está bien.

—¡Ah! Y, por favor, no comentes de esto con nadie. Quiero hablar primero con Serenity

—No te preocupes —le aseguro, acercándose a la puerta —. ¿Endy?

—¿Sí?

—No me respondiste. Si dejaste algo de Sere, ¿verdad? Bueno, además de que posiblemente la dejaste de encargo.

—Buenas noches, Mina.

—Buenas noches, hermanito. Te quiero —dijo lanzándole un beso y saliendo de la habitación.

Endymion se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Necesitaba hablar con Serenity, en ningún momento le había preguntado si ella tomaba la píldora o llevaba algún tratamiento. Y, por su parte, no se había detenido a pensar en el tema ni mucho menos a utilizar los preservativos que había llevado.

Si por él fuera, hubiese ido en ese mismo momento a verla, pero ya pasaba de la medianoche. La hubiese llamado para preguntarle pero definitivamente no era un tema para hablar por teléfono. Tendría que esperar a hablar mañana con ella.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y le escribió:

_Acabo de dejarte y ya te extraño. Mi cama se siente tan fría sin ti. Contaré las horas para volver a verte. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. Sueña conmigo porque tú estarás en mis sueños._

En cuanto lo envió, lo dejó a un lado y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo. Si bien, en el fondo, siempre había añorado formar una familia, ver ese sueño tan próximo lo asustaba.

A los pocos minutos, mientras él cavilaba sobre cientos de posibles situaciones, recibió la respuesta a su mensaje. Cogió el móvil y lo leyó.

_Yo también te extraño, mi Eros. Me harás falta esta noche. Me acostumbre a tenerte a mi lado. Yo también contaré las horas y por supuesto que estarás en mis sueños. Te amo._

Se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa y a la vez preocupado debido a su irresponsabilidad. Se quitó la ropa, fue hasta el baño y tras darse una ducha rápida, regresó a la habitación y se metió a la cama.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones de golpe, deseando retroceder el tiempo para hacer las cosas diferentes. Había actuado movido por el odio, por la ira, por su corazón herido y desde la traición, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y, peor aún, había arrastrado a Serenity en sus planes. Precisamente a ella, que se había convertido en lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ikuko, temía que una vez que lograra llevar a cabo su venganza el karma viniera por él y le arrebatara a Serenity. No quería perderla, no a ella.

Si hace un tiempo había estado dispuesto a dejar de lado su venganza por Rei ¿Por qué no hacerlo por Serenity?

.

.

.

En la habitación de su madre, Serenity se llevó el móvil al pecho y suspiró enamorada. No podía dejar de pensar en Endymion y en todo lo que habían vivido. Había sido simplemente perfecto.

Nunca había imaginado que podría amar tanto a alguien, ni mucho menos, cómo en algún momento, había creído estar enamorada de Mamoru. Lo que sentía por Endymion era tan fuerte, tan potente, que no tenía comparación con lo que alguna vez sintió por su padre.

No podía dejar de recordar todo lo que había vivido en sus brazos, la forma en la que la había tomado, como había cubierto su desnudez con sus labios, su aliento y sus besos. Aquella isla había sido testigo silencioso de su entrega, de cómo dejaba su sudor sobre su cuerpo febril y las marcas de la pasión en su piel. Se había avergonzado al ver su espalda y notar como sus uñas le habían rasgado la piel; pero él despreocupado, con esa característica sonrisa lobuna, le había dicho que eran marcas de guerra. Incluso ahora, podía sentir su aroma enloqueciéndola, incitándola a anhelar sentir su hombría en sus adentros.

Volvió a suspirar, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por los recuerdos.

—Dicen que un suspiro es aire que nos sobra por alguien que nos falta —dijo Ikuko, entrando en la habitación con un taza de té en cada mano —. Déjame adivinar… aunque la verdad no hay que ser adivina para saber que estás así por Endymion.

—Uhum —le sonrió, palmeando sobre el colchón para que se sentara.

Ikuko le entregó una taza a Serenity y se sentó a su lado.

—Hace solo unas horas que se separaron.

—Pero ya lo extraño — afirmó, dándole un sorbo al té y lo dejó sobre la cómoda. Se acercó a Ikuko y, como cuando era una niña, recostó su cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Mi pequeña… —Ikuko acarició con ternura los cabellos platinados de Serenity —. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos, eras tan pequeñita. Desde que te vi, te robaste mi corazón por completo y supe que haría lo que fuera por ti. Endymion se llevó a mi niña y ahora ya eres toda una mujer.

—¡Mamá!

—Serenity, ¿para qué avergonzarte ahora? Como si no supiera lo que estuvieron haciendo todo este fin de semana ustedes dos solos en aquella isla.

Ella escondió su rostro en el regazo de su madre.

—Anda, cuéntame. ¿Qué ocurrió luego de que Mina se fue en el helicóptero?

Serenity suspiró.

—No me lo recuerdes. Casi me pongo a llorar pensando cómo regresaría.

—No me pareció que quisieras regresar, de hecho, te quedaste un día más.

—¡Es culpa de Endymion y su poder de convencimiento!

—No quiero imaginar cómo te convenció.

—No, mejor no lo hagas —dijo sonrojándose.

—Vamos. Cuéntame que ocurrió después de que Mina se fuera.

—Bueno, después apareció él. Me dijo que había planeado todo esto para estar conmigo, platicamos y yo necesitaba explicarle que Mamo y yo nunca fuimos amantes.

—Supongo que no te dejó hablar.

—No. Discutimos, incluso lo abofeteé.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí. No debí, pero… ¡Ash! Me sacó de mis casillas.

—Bueno, te conozco y sé que si lo hiciste es porque se lo merecía.

—Créeme que sí.

—Bien. Y luego…

—Hicimos las paces. Entramos a la casa y Endymion había preparado una cena. Cocinó para mí ¿puedes creerlo?

—¡Vaya! Lindo gesto. Hay detalles que enamoran.

—Sí —suspiró —. Estaba delicioso. Después comimos el postre —añadió ruborizada —y luego él y yo… Fue tan hermoso. Tanto, que parece un sueño.

—A veces despertar puede ser duro.

—Lo sé. Es como si en aquella isla hubiésemos estado en una burbuja. Mañana tendremos que enfrentarnos a la realidad y eso me asusta.

—Debes confiar en su amor.

—Lo amo, de eso estoy segura. Si no lo amara, yo no me hubiese entregado a él, pero… no sé si él me ama.

—¿Hiciste todo lo que hiciste por amor?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que Endymion hizo todo lo que hizo por amor? ¿No crees que se tomó muchas molestias por una simple aventura?

—Quiero creerlo, pero yo se lo dije… le dije que lo amo. En cambio él… nunca me ha dicho lo que siente por mí.

—Hay una diferencia entre ustedes. Tú creciste rodeada de amor, me tienes a mí que te amo como a nadie. Sabes expresar amor y por lo mismo no es difícil para ti hacerlo. Por el contrario, Endymion ha crecido solo, sin una figura materna o paterna. Solo ha tenido a Malachite.

—Lo sé, por eso trato de ser paciente… pero no por eso dejo de anhelar que lo haga.

—Solo son palabras, mi pequeña. Obviamente no debes restarles importancia, pero bien podrían ser vacías. Quédate con los detalles, con los actos con los que te demuestra su amor y espera a cuando él esté preparado para decírtelo. Cuando lo haga, es porque en verdad te ama.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es solo que tengo miedo, es como si mi corazón me avisara que algo está por ocurrir. Además, Endymion dijo que teníamos que hablar ¿Y si se arrepintió? ¿Si ya no quiere estar conmigo?

—Tranquila, cariño. No te preocupes por algo que aún no sucede. Espera a hablar con él.

—Estoy paranoica, ¿verdad?

—Solo un poquito.

—No quiero perderlo mamá. No podría vivir sin él.

—Tendrás que recordar eso que acabas de decir.

—¡Mamá, no empieces con tus cosas!

—Yo solo digo. A veces los caminos tienen pequeñas bifurcaciones, pero cuando están destinados como el de Endymion y el tuyo, de una u otra forma, encontrarán la forma de volver a encontrarse.

—Ya estás consiguiendo que me preocupe otra vez.

—Ambas sabemos que en el corazón de Endymion hay mucho odio. Mientras el odio continúe envolviéndolos, nada bueno se puede augurar.

—Haré todo lo posible para que Endymion se reconcilie con el recuerdo de Mamo. Tal vez, ahora que sabe que él y yo no fuimos amantes, sea más fácil.

—Sí. De eso estoy segura.

—Y en cuanto a su madre, lo ayudaré a encontrar su cuerpo. ¿Sabes? Mientras estábamos en la isla, él me dijo que quizá estaba loco, o era la falta que le había hecho siempre, pero que no se resignaba a creer que estuviera muerta.

—Mientras no encuentre una sepultura, hace bien en dudar.

—Sea como sea, haré cualquier cosa por ayudarlo.

—Mi niña está enamorada —dijo inclinándose para besar sus cabellos.

—Sí. Lo amo muchísimo.

—Tu corazón es noble y con mucho amor para dar. Él lo sabe.

—Gracias, mamá… no sé qué haría sin ti. Te amo tanto.

—Y yo te amo a ti, hijita. Bueno, ya es tarde y creo que debes reponer energías porque no creo que Endymion te haya dejado dormir mucho.

—¡Mamá! —chilló incorporándose.

—Anda. Ve a descansar.

—Está bien. Buenas noches —la abrazó con fuerza.

—Buenas noches, mi cielo.

Serenity cogió la taza de té de la cómoda y se fue a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa por su pijama y se metió en la cama. Bebió la infusión entre suspiros y recuerdos. Cuando acabó, apagó la luz de la lamparilla y se abrazó a la almohada deseando que fuera su Eros, hasta que el sueño la venció.

.

.

.

Endymion había estado toda la mañana en reuniones, era el precio que había tenido que pagar por quedarse un día más en la isla junto a Serenity, pero valía la pena. Intentaba mantener la mente despejada y concentrarse en los negocios, sin embargo, más de una vez se había desconectado de todo para pensar en ella, en lo ocurrido y, especialmente, en la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

En cuanto se despidió de los últimos clientes, salió de la sala de juntas. Iba hacia su oficina cuando se encontró a Malachite, que venía saliendo del ascensor. Lo había llamado para hablar con él, porque estaba hecho un lio.

—Hola, hermano —dijo Malachite, abrazándolo y palmeándole la espalda.

—Qué bueno que llegas, vamos a mi oficina.

Malachite lo siguió por el pasillo con una sonrisa. A Endymion le extraño que Reiko, su secretaria, no estuviese en su escritorio; pero no le dio importancia, pensando que de seguro andaba resolviendo algunos asuntos.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Endymion lo animó a sentarse y le ofreció un trago.

—Es demasiado temprano ¿no crees?

—Ya viste que no está mi secretaria así que no puedo ofrecerte un café. ¿Agua?

—Déjalo así.

—Bien —dijo tomando una botella de agua y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

—No estás tan bronceado, como pensé que llegarías.

—No salimos mucho de la cama —respondió Endymion, con una sonrisa. Sacó su móvil de la chaqueta para revisar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Eso veo. No podía creerlo cuando Mina me dijo que te había ayudado con esa locura.

—Necesitaba llevarla lejos de todo —abrió la botella y tomó un largo sorbo —. Cada vez que intentaba estar con ella, algo o alguien nos interrumpía.

—Lo siento por la parte que me toca, pero supongo que no era el momento.

—Lo mismo dijo ella —bebió un poco de la botella —. Mal, Serenity no fue amante de Mamoru.

—No quiero decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije. Es cosa de verla, se nota que no es de ese tipo de mujeres. Dime, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Porque… ella era virgen.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Como lo escuchas. Fui el primero. No sabes lo que sentí. Aún quiero golpearme la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Ni yo. ¿Te das cuenta? Fue mía, solo mía.

—Te conozco. Dime que dejaste algo de esa pobre mujer.

—Tú y Mina son tan para cual —negó con la cabeza —. Sí, Serenity está bien.

—Es un alivio.

—Aunque no me lo creas, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida.

—Puedo creerlo. La amas, Endymion. Te dije que no jugaras con ella porque ibas a arrepentirte.

—No sé si lo que siento por ella es amor. Creí que todo había muerto con Rei, con su traición, pero luego de estar con Serenity… no sé qué pensar.

—No me equivoqué con Rei, lo confirmé con aquella investigación y gracias a que mandé a intervenir su teléfono. Y no creo equivocarme ahora con Serenity. Él tiempo me ha dado la razón.

—Si no fuese por ti, me habría casado con Rei. Fui un idiota al creer en sus mentiras cuando solo me juraba amor por órdenes de Galaxia mientras se revolcaba con Jedite.

—Pero has incluido a Serenity en tu venganza.

—He sido un idiota.

—Te lo advertí, pero eres necio. Te acercaste a ella en un principio para cobrarte de alguna forma el supuesto abandono de tu padre, y después solo por despecho, para cobrarle a Galaxia y, en especial, a Rei por sus engaños y para arruinar sus planes.

—Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Aun amo a Rei, sino no me dolería su traición.

—Bien puede ser tu orgullo herido o, como te dije antes, solo te aferraste a lo que creíste encontrar en ella.

—No lo sé, pero por primera vez creo que puedo tener un futuro junto a Serenity. No quiero perderla, Mal… no quiero pensar lo que ocurriría si ella se entera de la verdad. Sin embargo, estoy tranquilo porque solo tú y yo sabemos las razones por las que dejé a Rei y me acerqué a Serenity. Este es nuestro secreto.

—Sabes que nunca diría algo. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé. Hay algo que aún no te he dicho. Existe la posibilidad de que… —el teléfono de Endymion sonó en ese momento —. Es mi secretaria —puso el altavoz —Dime, Reiko.

—Señor Shields, el señor Tomoe acaba de llegar para la junta con los proveedores. Ya están esperándolo en la sala de reuniones.

—Está bien. Voy para allá —colgó el teléfono —. Lo siento Mal, el deber llama.

—No te preocupes, yo también tengo una reunión dentro de poco.

—Pasa esta noche por la casa.

—Iba a hacerlo de todos modos —indicó con una sonrisa.

Endymion se levantó y Malachite hizo lo mismo para luego salir de la oficina. En el interior de esta se abrió la puerta del baño.

—Con que sabías la verdad y por eso me dejaste plantada, Endymion Shields —dijo Rei, acercándose al escritorio. Sacó el celular de su bolsa y le marcó a Jedite, quien respondió a los pocos segundos.

—¿Hablaste con el bastardo? ¿Se lo creyó?

—A veces la vida es cuestión de suerte, como cuando repartes una buena mano de cartas o, simplemente, cuando estás en el lugar adecuado y en el momento adecuado.

—Entonces, ¿si se lo tragó?

—Cambio de planes…. dile a tu madre que continué con lo acordado. Por mi parte, Endymion no va a creer lo del bebé, pero ya sé cómo conseguir que regrese conmigo.

—Está bien. Le diré.

Rei terminó la llamada y sonrió triunfante, ahora ella tenía información que le sería de mucha utilidad; solo que esta vez, la usaría a su favor. Al demonio con Jedite y Galaxia. Ahora vería por ella y Endymion Shields volvería a ser suyo.

—Es la segunda vez que cometes el mismo error, queridito —dijo con una sonrisa ladina tomando el móvil de Endymion.

Salió de la oficina con una expresión victoriosa. Como si nada hubiese pasado se sentó en el pasillo para esperar a Endymion o instrucciones de Galaxia.

.

.

.

Serenity se sentía nerviosa porque no había podido ver a Endymion durante toda la mañana. Él había estado cerrando negocios y en reuniones con algunos clientes, con los que ya había pospuesto su cita el día anterior. Solo habían pasado algunas horas, pero lo extrañaba infinitamente. En solo unos días se había acostumbrado a su presencia, incluso, esa noche le había costado conciliar el sueño por el peso de su ausencia.

Estaba revisando unos documentos, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió repentinamente y, sin anunciarse, Galaxia entró en ella.

—No escuché que tocara a la puerta —dijo Serenity.

—Porque no toqué.

—Pues debería haberlo hecho. ¿Qué quiere?

—Vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

—Si necesita discutir algo del trabajo, cite a una reunión de directorio. Ahora, voy a pedirle que se retire de mi oficina —volvió a concentrar su atención en los documentos —tengo mucho trabajo.

—Claro, como ese bastardo y tú se dieron el lujo de ausentarse ayer durante todo el día… ¿No que estaba tan mal la empresa?

—Pues sí, pero hemos logrado estabilizar el desastre que, ciertas personas incompetentes, provocaron. Ahora le repito, váyase.

—Qué maleducada eres. Se te nota lo corriente. Tu madre debió educarte mejor, pero claro que se puede pedir de…

—Con mi madre no se meta o no respondo —le advirtió, se levantó de la silla y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio —. No volveré a pedírselo amablemente. Lárguese.

—No hasta que hablemos.

—Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. No me haga llamar al personal de seguridad.

—Te equivocas. Una vez más tenemos algo o alguien en común.

—Ya le dije. No tengo nada que hablar con usted.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos —sacó la chequera de su bolsa —¿Cuánto quieres?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto quieres por largarte de aquí, por desaparecer de la vida de Endymion? —dijo llenando el cheque a nombre de Serenity, lo cortó y se lo tendió —. Con esa cantidad no tendrías que volver a trabajar nunca más. ¿Te parece bien o quieres más?

Serenity tomó el cheque, lo miró durante unos segundos aturdida. No podía creer los alcances del odio de Galaxia, ni siquiera por Mamoru le había ofrecido dinero. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo rompió.

—Es muy poco. Te doy el doble entonces —Galaxia repitió la acción, pero Serenity volvió a romperlo.

—No quiero su dinero. Ni aunque me ofrezca veinte veces esa cantidad dejaría a Endymion.

—¡Qué rápido te olvidaste de mi marido! No eres más que una zorra.

—Piense lo que quiera. Yo no fui la amante de su esposo porque él siempre amó a Luna, la madre de Endymion. Ni su maldad ni sus intrigas lograron que dejara de hacerlo y la prueba de ese amor, es Endymion, por eso lo odia tanto.

—Ese bastardo no debió nacer nunca. Esa maldita mujer me robó el amor de Mamoru y ahora tú…

—¿Yo qué?

—Eres igual que esa mujer. Será mejor que aceptes. Créeme, te conviene.

—Sabemos de lo que es capaz y no conseguirá separarnos.

—Yo que tú no estaría tan segura.

—Endymion confía en mí y yo en él. Desgraciadamente, Mamoru estaba atado a usted por un matrimonio que nunca deseó, pero estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo por el amor que sentía por la madre de Endymion. Consiguió separarlos, es verdad… pero con nosotros será diferente.

—No sabes cuánto te odio. Casi tanto como lo odio a él.

—¿Sabe algo? A pesar de todo el daño que me ha hecho, desprestigiándome y sacándome de su casa como quien saca la basura, yo no la odio… lo único que siento por usted, es lástima. Mamo nunca la amó, su propia hija se alejó de usted y, probablemente, Jedite terminará haciendo lo mismo. Va a quedarse sola.

Galaxia se abalanzó sobre ella para abofetearla pero Serenity lo impidió tomándole con fuerza la muñeca.

—No se atreva. No voy a permitir que siga humillándome.

—Eres una estúpida.

—Lárguese de aquí —dijo Serenity, soltándola.

—Entonces, ¿No vas a querer el dinero?

—No. Ya se lo dije. Ni aunque me ofrezca todo el dinero del mundo voy a alejarme de Endymion.

—Entonces, ¿en verdad lo amas?

—Sí. Lo amo y él me ama a mí.

—¿Tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa por él y por verlo feliz?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, supongo que no quieres verlo sufriendo por su madre ¿verdad?

—A dónde quiere llegar.

—Endymion nunca obtendrá noticias de su madre.

—Eso está por verse.

—Bien dijiste que sabes de lo que soy capaz. Ese bastardo solo ha averiguado lo que yo he permitido que desentrañe. No sabes cómo disfruté imaginando como se retorcía de dolor llorando la muerte de su madre.

—Su maldad no tiene límites. ¿Qué no le ha hecho suficiente daño ya?

—Fíjate que lo he pensado y tienes razón, pero no lo haré a cambio de nada. Tú puedes contribuir a su felicidad.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—El trato es el mismo, solo cambian las condiciones. No quieres el dinero, pero te ofrezco información acerca del paradero de la madre de Endymion a cambio de que te largues de Atenas.

—¿Cree que soy idiota? Yo no confiaría nunca en usted, ni mucho menos haría un trato como ese.

—Todo se estipularía en un contrato para que te asegures que no voy a traicionarte. Una vez firmado tú misma irás a confirmar el paradero de esa mujer y luego te largaras de aquí.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque Mamoru ya está muerto. Te lo repito, Endymion nunca tendrá noticias de su madre, está en tus manos que lo haga. Piénsalo, solo tienes unas horas —dejó un folder sobre su escritorio. Salió de la oficina y le avisó a Rei que su parte ya estaba hecha.

Serenity no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Galaxia era el mismísimo demonio. No entendía como una persona podía tener tanto odio y maldad en su interior. Era tan diferente a su madre, que no entendía como podían ser hermanas, incluso, compadecía a Mina por ser su hija. Agradecía por tener una madre como Ikuko.

Estaba loca si creía que iba a dejar a Endymion. De alguna forma, juntos, encontrarían la forma de llegar hasta Luna. Ahora más que nunca sentía que Endymion tenía razón y que tal vez su madre no estaba muerta. Necesitaba hablar con él, debía decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se levantó de su silla y tomó el folder para ir a buscar a Endymion, no le importaba interrumpir su reunión de negocios, esto no podía esperar. Abrió la puerta y casi choca con alguien, alzó los ojos y la vio.

Serenity tragó saliva, sintiéndose una vez más poquita cosa. Aquella mujer era despampanante. No entendía como Endymion podía haberla dejado por ella.

—Serenity Winston ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Soy Rei Hino, aunque supongo que debes saber quién soy y no hacen falta presentaciones. ¿Podrías darme unos minutos?

—Lo siento, ahora mismo voy de salida.

—Por favor… estoy desesperada —dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

Ya había tenido suficiente con Galaxia como para ahora tener que escuchar a aquella mujer. No sabía qué quería hablar con ella, pero no tenía corazón para despacharla estando así de afectada.

—Está bien.

Serenity entró nuevamente en su oficina y fue hasta su escritorio.

—Toma asiento. ¿Gustas un café?

—El médico me lo prohibió —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—. Así estoy bien.

—Bueno. Dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Supongo que lo sabes. Estoy aquí por Endymion.

—Lamento como ocurrieron las cosas entre ustedes pero…

—Estoy embarazada —reveló Rei con una sonrisa, viéndola palidecer.

—¿Qué?

—Endymion y yo vamos a ser padres —alisó la falda de su vestido —. Tengo casi tres semanas de embarazo.

Serenity se sentía aturdida, las palabras de Rei resonaban en su cabeza. Estaba embarazada de Endymion, iban a tener un hijo. Nunca habían hablado del tema, pero estaba segura que era algo que él deseaba, poder tener la familia que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, si él había dejado a Rei es porque no la amaba sino a ella. Esto no cambiaba las cosas porque estaba segura que él nunca abandonaría a su hijo, además, eso no significaba que debía mantener una relación con la madre. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿Cuántas semanas?

—Casi tres semanas. Puedes verlo tú misma —dijo entregándole una carpeta

Serenity la tomó con manos temblorosas y con el corazón en la boca, rogando que aquello fuera mentira, que Endymion no la hubiese engañado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprobar lo que ella decía.

—Endymion y yo hemos seguido viéndonos desde que terminamos. Si me dejó plantada en el altar, fue por una discusión muy fuerte que tuvimos y porque estaba obsesionado contigo.

—Pero él…

—Sé lo que te dijo, pero no es cierto. Solo lo hizo para llevarte a la cama ¿no es eso lo que intentó desde un principio? Solo cambió de táctica y se aprovechó de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros para convencerte —soltó un suspiro mientras se veía las uñas —. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes, incluso que no eras la amante de Mamoru.

—No puede ser…

—Endymion se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que eras virgen... No se lo esperaba.

—Él no pudo, no sería capaz. Endymion me…

—¿Te ama? —la interrumpió Rei —. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no es así. Endymion ya sabe que va a ser padre; se lo dije el día antes de irse a la isla, por eso te llevó allá para poder acostarse contigo. Luego no sabía cómo decirte la verdad, por eso le estoy ahorrando el trabajo.

—No. Endymion no sería capaz —aseguró. Los labios le temblaban a causa de los nervios.

—Compruébalo por ti misma —dijo entregándole su móvil.

Serenity lo tomó y comenzó a leer los mensajes. Habían unos de hace unos días donde le decía que la amaba y la citaba en el mismo hotel donde una vez la había citado a ella. Había otros que le había enviado, ese mismo día, diciéndole que estaba feliz con la noticia de que iban a ser padres, pero que aún no encontraba la oportunidad de hablar con ella, que le diera tiempo y que pronto estarían juntos.

—Él no pudo —se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar un sollozo —. Endymion no sería capaz.

—Imagino que debe ser difícil para ti. Sé por lo que estás pasando porque yo también me sentí así, pero también sé que solo quería una cosa de ti, y ya la obtuvo. Solo quiero estar tranquila.

—Yo… tengo que hablar con él.

—No lo hagas más difícil. Sé lo duro que puede ser Endymion, por eso preferí ser yo quien te lo dijera. Entre mujeres nos entendemos y tenemos que ser solidarias entre nosotras. No quiero pasar mi embarazo con la angustia de que él vuelva a buscarte, ya que no podré complacerlo como él quiere.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?

—Decirte no, quiero pedirte que por favor te alejes definitivamente de Endymion. No lo hagas por él, ni por mí. Hazlo por mi hijo —dijo llevándose las manos al vientre —. No lo busques, no quiero que Endymion comience a dudar otra vez y nos abandone. O incluso que te ofrezca ocupar el lugar de su amante. Por favor, promételo —le rogó, con falsa desesperación.

—No te preocupes. No voy a ser un obstáculo entre ustedes. Ahora, yo… necesito estar sola —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Claro —musitó levantándose y le dio la espalda para salir de la oficina con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Serenity se quedó sola, rompió en llanto. No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todo había sido una mentira, Endymion solo había jugado con ella todo este tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Rei se había ido, pero no podía dejar de llorar por vanos intentos que hiciera, creyó que iba a ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas. Brotaban y brotaban de sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas, empapándole el rostro, mientras los sollozos convulsionaban su cuerpo.

No podía creerlo. Si no hubiese visto aquellos mensajes que provenían del teléfono de Endymion no lo creería. Todo había sido una mentira. Todo. Rei tenía razón, desde un principio él le había dicho que iba a tenerla en su cama y ella había caído como una tonta. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso. Sólo sufría y lloraba, rezando porque todo fuese una invención.

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba verlo a los ojos y escuchar de sus labios que todo era una mentira, que él la amaba. Como pudo se levantó de su asiento, tomó el folder con el contrato que Galaxia le había entregado y con la otra mano, se limpió las mejillas aunque fue un esfuerzo en vano, porque las lágrimas volvían a humedecerlas. Caminó hasta la puerta y, sintiendo que las piernas no la sostenían, salió de su oficina.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Winston? —le preguntó preocupada Jun, su secretaria.

Serenity asintió.

—¿Está segura? La veo muy mal. ¿Quiere que llame al señor Shields?

—No… —dijo por fin, cuando pudo hablar —él… ¿dónde está?

—Salió de una reunión hace unos minutos. Está en su oficina pero su secretaria me avisó que él pidió que nadie lo molestara.

—Gracias —musitó con voz trémula.

—Señorita Winston. Señorita Winston —la llamó alarmada al verla avanzar por el pasillo, creyendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento —. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

Serenity no era consciente de nada a su alrededor. El dolor que sentía era tan inmenso que parecía que se había desconectado con la realidad. En su cabeza repetía una y otra vez que era mentira, que todo era mentira.

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que al doblar una esquina del pasillo chocó contra el sólido torso de un hombre.

—Oye, sé que soy irresistible pero no para tanto —le dijo Kakeru, sujetándola por la cintura. Se alarmó al reparar en la condición de Serenity —¿Qué pasa, _piccolina_? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Es mentira… tengo que verlo —murmuró, soltándose de su agarre.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó preocupado —. ¡Serenity!

La vio avanzar hasta la oficina de Endymion. Se quedó ahí de pie aturdido, sin saber qué hacer y cuando por fin reaccionó, corrió tras ella.

La secretaria de Endymion no estaba, Serenity avanzó hasta la puerta, encontrándola entreabierta. Tomó el pomo con la intención de abrirla e ingresar al despacho, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo dentro. Era como si le hubieran quitado el aire que necesitaba para sobrevivir, porque en eso se había convertido Endymion, en el aire que requería para subsistir. Pero no había muerto, el intenso dolor que sentía le recordaba que estaba viva. Viva y con el corazón destrozado.

Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla, pero afortunadamente Kakeru la alcanzó para sostenerla y evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Sácame de aquí —le suplicó, con voz casi inaudible.

.

.

.

Agradecía que Tomoe estuviese en aquella reunión, porque él tenía la cabeza en otro lado, o mejor dicho en Serenity y la posibilidad de que la hubiese dejado embarazada. Estaba distraído como nunca antes, tanto que había olvidado su teléfono móvil en la oficina y solo se percató de ello cuando quiso escribirle un mensaje para que esperara a que saliera de la reunión, para ir a almorzar juntos.

Casi dio un salto de emoción cuando por fin aceptaron la propuesta de negocio y firmaron el contrato. Salió casi corriendo de la sala de reuniones, como un niño cuando escucha el timbre para salir al receso de clases. Los nervios lo estaban traicionando, necesitaba hablar con Serenity.

Iba a ir a buscarla a su oficina cuando se percató que, sentada frente a su secretaria, estaba Rei. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta ella, con la intención de pedirle que se fuera de allí porque no tenían nada de qué hablar.

—Señor Shields, la señorita lo está esperando —le informó su secretaria.

—Ya me di cuenta, Reiko —espetó molesto —¿Qué quieres, Rei?

—Hablar contigo —respondió levantándose y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Por favor, vete. ¡Ah! y te pediría que no vuelvas a buscarme.

—Por favor, Endymion —le tomó las manos —. Ya no puedo más con esto. Necesito hablar contigo. Solo escúchame y si luego de que lo hagas no quieres volver a verme, te juro que desapareceré de tu vida.

Endymion resopló ofuscado.

—Solo unos minutos, Rei —dijo haciéndole un gesto para que entrara en su oficina.

—Gracias.

—Reiko, que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Como guste. Señor Shields, voy a ir por unos documentos al área de recursos humanos. Ya regreso.

Endymion asintió y entró a su oficina. Rei ya estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, lo último que esperaba era una plática con ella. A esas alturas ya tenía los nervios de punta. Se sirvió un trago y bebió casi la mitad de un solo sorbo, lo dejó sobre la mesa y fue hasta el escritorio.

—Después de lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos vimos creí que no volverías a buscarme.

Rei comenzó a llorar y Endymion puso los ojos en blanco.

—No aguanto más esto. No lo aguanto. Yo te mentí, Endymion… te mentí.

—A ver, dime, ¿En qué me mentiste? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te mentí desde el principio, desde que nos conocimos. No fue un accidente que te derramara el café, yo tenía que seducirte por órdenes de Galaxia. Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname.

Endymion abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Esto también sería parte de su plan? No tenía sentido.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Jedite y yo éramos novios, pero Galaxia nunca me aceptó. Cuando se enteró que tú ibas a regresar a Atenas me propuso conquistarte, ya que si lo hacía, ella iba a aceptarme como parte de su familia. Yo me negué.

—No por mucho. Te recuerdo que coincidimos en el aeropuerto.

—Galaxia fabricó pruebas e inculpó a mi padre por un delito que no cometió. Lo envió a la cárcel. Y no solo eso, nuestra casa estaba hipotecada y se encargó de que a mi madre y a mí nos sacaran de allí —le dijo comenzando a sollozar nuevamente. La verdad es que Galaxia no había fabricado pruebas, a su padre lo habían detenido por fraude y la casa la habían embargado —. No me quedo de otra que aceptar. Te juro que no quería engañarte. Yo solo les decía lo que ellos querían oír, pero no contaba con algo.

—¿Qué?

—Que iba a enamorarme de ti. Endymion ellos querían que te convenciera de renunciar a todo y que regresaras a New York, pero si yo insistí en que nos fuéramos casados es porque no quería alejarme de ti. Ellos planearon que en cuanto regresáramos yo iba a abandonarte pero en verdad no iba a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es una más te tus mentiras?

—Estoy traicionando a Galaxia, aun sabiendo que puede lastimar a mi familia o a mí. Ella es un demonio, Endymion, y no descansará hasta acabar contigo o desaparecerte como lo hizo con tu madre.

—No puedo creerte, Rei. Lo mejor es que te vayas.

—Sé que te engañé, pero dame un voto de confianza.

—No, Rei. Yo ahora estoy con Serenity.

—Ella no es mejor que yo.

—Es muchísimo mejor.

—Tanto que Galaxia acaba de darle una fuerte suma a cambio de que le entregara una información de la empresa para hundirte y que luego desaparezca de aquí.

—Serenity nunca haría algo así.

—Lo comprobarás por ti mismo. Pero para que me creas voy a decirte algo… Tu madre está viva, Endymion.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Luna está viva, no sé dónde, pero sé que está viva. Galaxia se encargó de desaparecerla cuando intentó huir de aquel burdel donde la tenía. Te juro que voy averiguar dónde está. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Te ruego que me perdones.

Endymion se sentía completamente aturdido. No podía creer todo lo que Rei acababa de decirle. No se había equivocado, Luna estaba viva. Se levantó de la silla y fue por el vaso de whisky que había dejado olvidado, lo rellenó y se lo tomó de golpe. Se sirvió otro mientras sentía el escozor en la garganta. Fue hasta el sillón que había a un costado y se sentó.

—Perdóname, Endymion. Perdóname, mi amor.

Endymion no supo en qué momento Rei buscó sus labios y estaba sobre él, cayendo de espaldas sobre el sillón. Se sentía tan turbado que no podía reaccionar. Por otro lado, Rei había actuado a sabiendas: por el reflejo de la ventana había visto a Serenity en la entrada de la oficina.

Quizá, Endymion le habría dado una segunda oportunidad si ella hubiera confesado y suplicado su comprensión desde un principio y no lo hubiese engañado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tal vez, si hace unos días se lo hubiese dicho las cosas serían diferentes, pero ahora después de estar con Serenity la idea de volver con Rei no lo entusiasmaba. Lo único que en verdad le preocupaba es lo que había dicho de ella. Eso era imposible, Serenity no sería capaz. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con ella.

—No, Rei —dijo apartándola e incorporándose —. Necesito aclararme, por favor vete.

—Pero Endymion…

—Por favor. Yo te buscaré más tarde.

—Está bien —fue hasta la silla donde estaba sentada, tomó su cartera y salió de la oficina.

En la soledad de su oficina, Endymion se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sillón. Sentía que su cabeza había sido atacada por un huracán, no podía pensar con claridad.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, solo que cuando logró reaccionar ya casi llegaba el ocaso. Se levantó por su teléfono a ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada de Serenity pero no había nada. Metió el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de la oficina para ir a buscarla.

—Señor Shields, ya voy de salida ¿Necesita algo? —le preguntó Jun.

—Serenity, ¿está en su oficina?

—No. La señorita Winston se fue hace horas.

—¿Se fue?

—Sí. Solo regresó hace poco para presentar su carta de renuncia en recepción.

Sintió una punzada en el mismo sitio que cuando su madre lo dejó en el burdel.

—¿Estás segura? —consiguió preguntar.

—Sí. Acaban de avisarme. Estaba muy nerviosa, la vi muy mal.

Endymion, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, sacó su teléfono para marcarle. Esperó y esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo en vano, porque ella tampoco contestó.

—Lo siento —dijo Jun y le dedicó una mirada triste —. ¿Necesita algo?

—No. Gracias

—Bien. Hasta mañana, señor Shields.

No podía ser cierto. Lo que Rei acababa de decirle de Serenity no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía haberlo dejado. Continuó llamándola pero seguía sin responder. Le dejó decenas de mensajes mientras conducía hasta su casa. Para su mala suerte se vio en medio de un gran tráfico a causa de un accidente.

Cuando por fin llego hasta su casa, todo estaba completamente a oscuras. Volvió a llamarla pero ahora le arrojaba al buzón de voz. La llamó a gritos hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Busca a alguien? —le preguntó una vecina curiosa, que había salido a causa de los gritos —. La señora Ikuko y su hija se fueron hace un par de horas, cargando con unas maletas.

—¿Le dijeron donde fueron?

—No.

—Gracias.

Mareado Endymion regresó hasta el Aston. Sentía un agujero ardiente en el pecho. Deseó tirar algo o atravesar la ventanilla de un puñetazo. Había querido que no fuera como las demás, como Rei. Había querido confiar en ella y cometió el error de hacerlo. Otra vez había caído como un estúpido. Lanzó con furia su teléfono sobre el asfalto.

Nuevamente había creído en las palabras de amor de una mujer. Esa era la mayor traición de todas. Utilizar lo único que realmente deseaba para manipularlo. Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Serenity y Endymion estaban en su burbuja, pero creo que en ningún momento imaginaron que cuando se reventara les causaría tanto dolor. Sé que tal vez quieren matar a Serenity por irse así, pero en el próximo capítulo podrán entender mejor sus motivos. Esta separación es necesaria, ya entenderán por qué.**

**Les había comentado a través de Facebook (si no me equivoco) que Galaxia es malvada, pero Rei es astuta, muy astuta. Como dicen por ahí, está mordiendo la mano de quien le da de comer. Jugará sus propias cartas y para su conveniencia.**

**Aun no puedo responder sus reviews, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 13**

.

.

.

Aparcó el _Mercedes_ _Sports Tourer_ gris plata en un mirador y se volteó a ver a Serenity, que no había dejado de llorar durante todo el trayecto. Estaba aferrada a la carpeta, con su cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla, la vista perdida en el horizonte y su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los sollozos.

—Ya estamos lejos de las oficinas. Ahora dime, ¿Qué ocurre, _piccolina_?

Kakeru esperó que ella respondiera, pero Serenity parecía perdida en su dolor, así que tomó sus manos para llamar su atención. Cuando lo miró, llevó su mano izquierda hasta el pálido rostro de ella para acariciarlo con ternura y preocupación, mientras secaba sus húmedas mejillas.

—No sabes cómo me duele verte así.

—Fui una tonta. No debí creerle.

—¿A quién? Serenity, dime qué pasa.

—Endymion… él… —no pudo continuar, a causa de los sollozos.

Al escuchar el nombre de Endymion, mil imágenes pasaron por la mente de Kakeru. Él conocía bien el tipo de hombre que era, acostumbrado a utilizar a las mujeres solo para su placer personal. Desde el primer momento supo que Serenity no era de la clase de mujeres con las que él solía relacionarse, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, nunca la había visto tan ilusionada y por más que intentó advertirle, no consiguió nada. Además, debía reconocer que había algo diferente en el trato que Endymion le daba a Serenity, lo que lo había llevado a pensar que su relación iba en serio.

Dejó de acariciar el rostro de la mujer que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que la vio, y miró al frente. Se aferró al volante temiendo que él hubiese jugado con ella y lo golpeó con furia, antes de regresar su mirada a ella y tomarla por los hombros.

—¿Qué te hizo? —exigió saber, temiendo lo peor.

Serenity le contó la conversación que sostuvo con Galaxia en su oficina y luego con Rei.

—Debiste enfrentarlo o haberme dicho cuando nos encontramos —espetó airado —. Le hubiese dado un buen golpe al muy idiota.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando llegué a su oficina y los vi en el sofá, no pude. Se estaban besando, y esa mujer estaba sobre él. Quería creer que no era cierto, que no me había engañado, pero Endymion no opuso resistencia. Tal vez fui una cobarde pero no pude soportarlo. Sentí que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos.

—Esto no puede quedarse así. Debes exigirle una explicación.

—No puedo, Kak. No seré capaz de escuchar que solo fui una más de sus aventuras, que todo lo que hizo fue solo para…

—Llevarte a la cama —terminó Kakeru por ella—. Entonces, él y tú… —Serenity asintió y bajó el rostro.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —gruñó golpeando el volante encolerizado. Tras unos segundos hizo contacto para echar a andar el auto.

—¿Por qué encendiste el motor? —le preguntó turbada.

—¡Voy a partirle la cara!

—¡No! No vale la pena.

—¿No? Lo mínimo que se merece ese idiota es que le parta el rostro —dijo entre dientes, intentando contener la rabia que sentía.

—Solo empeorará las cosas —precisó y estiró su mano para apagar el motor—. La tonta fui yo por creer en él.

—Tal vez tú no quieras enfrentarlo, pero esto no puede quedarse así —aseguró vehemente —. Serenity, tú no estás sola.

—Agradezco tu apoyo. Sé que solo quieres defenderme, pero prométeme que no vas a golpearlo.

—No puedes pedirme eso —molesto apretó los puños, sin entender cómo es que seguía abogando por él.

—Por favor, Kak —le suplicó abatida.

—Lo siento, no puedo prometértelo. Más bien dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Quiero que leas esto —le tendió el documento que Galaxia le había entregado.

Kakeru tomó la carpeta y comenzó a revisar el contrato.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Serenity, cuando después de unos minutos él cerró la carpeta.

—Es un documento bastante simple, con muchos vacíos —le explicó haciendo un mohín —. Solo te comprometes a abandonar la ciudad a cambio de información sobre el paradero de la madre de Endymion.

—¿No hay alguna trampa? —preguntó recelosa.

—No. Como te digo es un documento sencillo y con demasiados vacíos. Sin muchas condiciones, solo que te vayas de la cuidad.

—Bien. ¿Tienes un lápiz?

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Firmar. ¿Tienes un lápiz o no?

—Sí —dijo sacándolo del bolsillo interior de su saco—. Serenity, no tienes por qué irte. Tú tienes tu vida hecha aquí y no puedes sacrificar todo lo que has obtenido por un imbécil como Endymion.

Ella tomó el lápiz de su mano y firmó el documento.

—No lo hago por él —respondió desviando la mirada.

—¿No?

—Lo hago por Mamoru.

—No quieras verme la cara —dijo tomando su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo —. Es obvio que lo haces por él.

—No. Se lo debo a Mamoru por todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Mamoru es una excusa, lo haces por Endymion. Él puede seguir pagándole a un investigador para que la busque si es que en verdad está viva.

—Tal vez. Sin embargo, Galaxia tiene razón. Por más esfuerzos que haga o investigadores que contrate, él nunca podrá encontrarla.

—Pues será su problema, no el tuyo —soltó iracundo —. Quiero molerlo a golpes pero, a pesar de lo que te hizo, lo defiendes y ahora esto ¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije. Por Mamoru.

—¡No soy estúpido! Lo haces por él, por Endymion —exclamó irritado —. Él no merece esto de ti, ni tus lágrimas, nada. Dime, ¿Por qué demonios lo haces?

—Porque yo… lo amo —reveló apenas en un susurro.

—Lo amas. ¿Por qué él, Serenity?

—No lo sé. No eliges de quien enamorarte. Solo sé que mi corazón lo eligió a él.

Kakeru respiró hondamente para controlarse y tomó las frías y trémulas manos de ella entre las suyas.

—Sé que no es el momento, pero si me lo permites, yo podría hacerte tan feliz.

—No Kakeru. No creo poder amar a nadie como amo a Endymion.

—¿Acaso olvidas lo que te hizo? —la cuestionó molesto, soltando su manos.

—No. Sin embargo, mi amor por Endymion es incluso más grande que su traición. Se lo dije a él, nunca haría algo que lo lastimara.

—¿Y él sí pudo enamorarte, endulzarte el oído y engañarte sin importarle tus sentimientos? —lanzó malhumorado.

—No podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que estuvo en mis manos acercarlo a su madre y no lo hice por venganza. Yo no soy así. No puedo lastimar al hombre que amo.

—Tal vez suene duro, pero no necesito recordarte que él a ti no.

Los ojos de Serenity volvieron a anegarse en lágrimas. Le dolía tanto el saber que Endymion nunca la había amado.

—Lo sé —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que volvían a mojar sus mejillas—. No tienes que recordármelo.

—¡Es que no entiendo! —exclamó exasperado, golpeando el volante.

—No te pido que lo entiendas, ni que compartas mi decisión. Después de la muerte de Mamoru, solo me quedé en Atenas por la desaparición de Mina y luego por él. Ahora no hay nada que me detenga acá; además, tampoco soportaría verlo junto a ella.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?

—No lo sé. Primero quiero buscar a Luna y luego ya veremos. ¿Tienes el número de Galaxia?

—Sí.

—¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono? Dejé mis cosas en la oficina.

—Claro —lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón —¿Estás segura de esto?

—Sí.

—Bien. Al menos déjame grabar la llamada, porque con Galaxia nunca se sabe.

Luego de que Serenity hablara con Galaxia, acordaron verse en un café cerca de las empresas Shields; aunque primero, fueron directamente allá. Mientras Serenity presentaba su renuncia irrevocable en recursos humanos, Kakeru iba por sus cosas a su oficina, para que ella no se encontrara con Endymion.

Poco después, Serenity entraba en la cafetería para hablar con Galaxia, quien ya la estaba esperando.

—Tardaste —espetó Galaxia, en cuanto Serenity llegó a la mesa.

—Estaba en la oficina presentando mi renuncia —respondió fijando sus ojos en ella. Como siempre le ocurría cuando estaba ante su presencia, esa extraña sensación la recorrió por completo.

Galaxia sonrió satisfecha, pensando que Serenity era más ingenua de lo que ella pensaba. No le importaba que Luna reapareciera, ya no era un peligro para ella porque Mamoru estaba muerto. Quien sí lo era, era precisamente la mujer que ahora tenía en frente. Así como se había encargado de que Mamoru no fuese feliz por despreciarla, lo mismo haría con su bastardo.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Sí. Me voy —tiró la carpeta sobre la mesa.

—¿Tanto lo amas?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia.

—Te equivocas. Claro que lo es.

—Firme y terminemos de una vez con esto. Solo le advierto una cosa. Si no encuentro a Luna en el lugar que usted me va indicar, le juro por la memoria de Mamoru, que Endymion se va a enterar que su madre está viva.

—No será necesario. Ya te dije que Luna ya no es un peligro para mí. Digamos que ahora es más bien una molestia.

—No entiendo. Entonces ¿en qué puede beneficiarle este acuerdo?

—En mucho. No sabes cuánto —sacó un lapicero de su bolsa, firmó el documento y le pasó otro a Serenity, además de una tarjeta —. En ese lugar encontraras a Luna. Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo y espero no volver a verte nunca más.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo poniéndose de pie y salió de allí.

Serenity llegó hasta la camioneta de Kakeru, quien arrancó en cuanto ella subió y condujo en dirección a su casa. Ella ya había llamado a Ikuko diciéndole que hiciera dos maletas con lo necesario, sin darle mucho detalle de lo ocurrido.

Poco después habían llegado a casa de Serenity. Kakeru la ayudó a subir las maletas al vehículo mientras ellas hablaban.

—Vas a decirme ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así? —dijo Ikuko preocupada.

—Ahora no, mamá.

—Mi cielo, me preocupas. Mira tu carita —expresó enmarcándole el rostro con sus manos —. Has estado llorando y mucho.

—Debemos irnos. Si no salimos ahora, perderemos el avión.

—¿Avión? ¿A dónde? Serenity, dime ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—No me pidas eso ahora. No podré dejar de llorar.

—Cariño… —la abrazó con fuerza. Serenity se cobijó en el calor y protección de su madre; era lo que había necesitado desde que habló con Rei. Intentó contener las lágrimas pero no pudo —. Estás sufriendo hijita. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te diré todo, pero no ahora.

—Y Endymion ¿Por qué no está aquí? —preguntó suspicaz. Algo le decía que su hija estaba así por él —. Debería ser Endymion quien nos lleve al aeropuerto.

—Por favor, vámonos —dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Pero…

Serenity tomó a su madre del brazo para obligarla a salir. En cuanto estuvieron afuera, la ayudó a subir la camioneta de Kakeru. Durante el trayecto, el teléfono móvil de Serenity comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolso y vio el nombre de Endymion en la pantalla. Sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

—Vas a matarme de la preocupación, mi cielo. Mira nada más el estado en el que estás ¿Quién te está llamando?

—Endymion —musitó, ahogando un sollozo.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —soltó Kakeru, sin pensar, apretando con fuerza el volante —. Deberías responderle y decirle sus verdades.

—Serenity, dime ya qué está ocurriendo.

—Endymion y yo terminamos —respondió, cuando su teléfono volvía a sonar.

—Contéstale cariño. Si se pelearon es evidente que él quiere solucionar lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

—No mamá. Las cosas no son así de fáciles —explicó con voz estrangulada.

—Entonces explícame para poder entender.

—Ahora no. Cuando estemos lejos te diré todo.

—No sé qué ocurrió, pero creo que estás tomando una decisión equivocada. Hija, Endymion te ama y…

—Él no me ama —gritó interrumpiéndola.

—Mi cielo, si es porque no te lo ha dicho, ya te dije que…

—Endymion nunca me amó, solo me utilizó. Él nunca dejó a su novia con la que iba a casarse y ahora va a tener un hijo con ella. Solo hizo lo que hizo para llevarme a la cama y ahora que lo consiguió mandó a esa mujer a decirme la verdad. Dime mamá, ¿aun piensas que Endymion me ama?

—Debes hablar con él —insistió Ikuko —. No puedes creerle tan fácilmente a esa mujer.

—¡Los vi mamá! Estaban tumbados en el sofá de su oficina, besándose —dijo llena de dolor al revivir lo ocurrido —. Ella estaba sobre él y no vi en ningún momento que Endymion la alejará diciéndole que me amaba.

El teléfono de Serenity volvió a timbrar.

—Aun así, creo que lo mejor es que hables con él.

—Te lo suplico, no me presiones y respeta mi decisión.

—Pero cariño, siempre es mejor hablar.

—No, no ahora —el timbre del móvil se volvió a escuchar —¡¿Por qué demonios no dejar de llamar?!

—Habla con él —insistió su madre —. Debes escuchar su versión.

—No —dijo apagando el teléfono.

Poco después estaban en el aeropuerto esperando para abordar. Serenity le hizo prometer a Kakeru que no diría nada acerca de su paradero, ni que mucho menos enfrentaría a Endymion por lo ocurrido.

—¿Estás segura, hija? —le preguntó Ikuko, mientras esperaban para abordar.

—Sí, mamá. No soportaría verlo con ella, ni mucho menos escuchar de él que por lo único que me buscó es por sexo.

—Estás cometiendo un error, mi cielo —le advirtió, intentando hacer que cambiara de opinión.

—Tal vez, pero no puedo quedarme. He aguantado muchas cosas, pero esto no. No tienes idea de cómo me duele. Siento que mi corazón está roto en mil pedazos y aun así no puedo dejar de amarlo.

—Entiendo que te sientas herida, pero insisto en que deberías hablar con él.

—No puedo, mamá. No puedo. ¿Sabes? Te equivocaste, Endymion no es mi destino y su corazón tampoco me pertenece.

—Todo tiene su razón de ser. Sin embargo, aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte y buscarlo.

—Va más allá de eso, pero no puedo decirte ahora. Te prometo hacerlo en cuanto lleguemos. Nos están llamando para abordar, vamos.

Serenity se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el personal de la aerolínea llamando a los pasajeros de su vuelo.

—Tal vez esto debía ocurrir —susurró Ikuko —. Escucha a tu corazón, Endymion.

Se levantó para seguir a su hija y abordar juntas aquel avión que las llevaría una vez más lejos de Atenas.

.

.

.

Se encontraba completamente fuera de sí. Nunca había sentido algo semejante, ni siquiera cuando descubrió, gracias a Malachite, que Rei lo había traicionado. Había cometido dos veces el mismo error, creyendo que ella era diferente, que en ella había encontrado todo aquello que en su interior anhelaba. Había creído en Serenity pero ella solo había resultado igual, o tal vez, más baja que la misma Rei.

Lo peor, es que a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo en ella. Algo le decía que Serenity no lo había traicionado. Una parte de él se aferraba irracionalmente a la idea de que ella no era capaz de hacer algo así, sin embargo, los hechos probaban lo contrario: había renunciado y se había ido quién sabe dónde, y sin darle ninguna explicación ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

Cogió las partes de su teléfono móvil, que se había desarmado cuando lo arrojó al suelo. La pantalla se había trizado, pero aún servía. Puso el altavoz y volvió a llamarla, la respuesta fue la misma, cayó al buzón de voz.

—¡Por un demonio, contesta! —exclamó exasperado.

No había esperado que Rei fuera hasta su oficina a confesarle la verdad. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que hubiese traicionado a Galaxia porque se había enamorado de él. Y mucho menos había esperado la traición de Serenity.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, la furia dominaba su cuerpo en ese momento y no podía pensar con claridad. Subió al _Aston_ y vagó sin rumbo por la ciudad. No quería llegar a casa y enfrentar a Mina, ni a Malachite, que estaría allí porque se lo había pedido. Lo que lo llevó a pensar nuevamente en la posibilidad que Serenity hubiese huido llevando a su hijo en el vientre.

—¡Maldición! —golpeó con rabia el volante —. No puedes hacerme esto, Serenity. Tú no.

Se detuvo en el camino y decidió llamar a Mina, para saber si ella tenía noticias de Serenity. Inconscientemente seguía aferrándose a la esperanza de que todo fuese un malentendido.

—Hermanito, ¿dónde estás? Llamé a tu oficina y me dijeron que saliste hace horas. Pillín, de seguro estás con Sere —dijo risueña —. Endymion, sé que estás grande pero al menos avisa si no vas a llegar a dormir.

—Mina —la llamó con un ahogado susurro.

—Dime —dijo preocupada por el tono de su voz.

—¿Sabes algo de Serenity? —le preguntó con una solapada esperanza en sus palabras.

—¡Qué! ¿No está contigo?

—No. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—No desde esta mañana en que la invité a ella y a Ikuko a cenar. Pensé que podríamos preparar algo sencillo. Ya mi lobito me está ayudando. Ella dijo que hablaría contigo para avisarte ¿no te dijo?

—No la he visto en todo el día. ¿Te comentó algo cuando hablaron? O tal vez algo en su tono de voz.

—No mucho, dijo que hablaríamos por la noche... pero se le escuchaba feliz e ilusionada.

—¿Estás segura que no te dijo algo más? Lo que sea.

—No.

—¿Segura? Haz memoria, Mina —le pidió desesperado.

—Estoy segura. ¿Qué ocurre, Endymion? Te escuchó extraño ¿Pasó algo, discutieron?

—Ojalá fuese eso —resopló desconcertado.

—Me estás preocupando. Dime, ¿qué pasó?

—Serenity presentó su renuncia esta tarde y se fue de su casa junto con Ikuko.

—¡¿Qué?! No puede ser —exclamó perpleja —. ¿Estás seguro?

—Acabo de estar en su casa y una vecina me confirmó que la vio salir con unas maletas. La he llamado decenas de veces y no contesta.

—¡Dios! ¿Habrá pasado algo?

—Serenity vendió información confidencial de la empresa.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —expresó incrédula —. Ella no sería capaz.

—No sé qué pensar, Mina. ¿Por qué huyó? Si fuese inocente estaría aquí conmigo.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Quién la inculpó?

—Eso es lo de menos —resopló, intentando contralar sus emociones.

—Dímelo. Estoy segura que te mintió.

—No vale la pena. En este momento creo más en esa persona que en Serenity.

—No puedes pensar eso. Endymion ella no es...

—¡Dime entonces ¿dónde demonios está?!

—La encontraremos, te lo aseguro. Esto debe ser un malentendido. En este momento me preocupas tú, te escuchas muy alterado. ¿Dónde estás? Malachite irá por ti —dijo Mina inquieta, pero Endymion cortó la llamada.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo él echó a andar el _Aston_ y tras conducir algunos minutos llegó hasta un bar. Se sentó en la barra, pidió una botella de whisky y comenzó a beber.

Sabía que no tenía moral para reprocharle algo. Después de todo, solo se había acercado a ella como parte de su venganza; para provocar a Rei y para ir contra los planes de Galaxia. No era quien para reclamarle. Serenity solo le había pagado con la misma moneda. Sin embargo, dolía. Dolía y mucho.

Necesitaba ahogarse en alcohol para no pensar, para olvidarse de todo al menos por un momento. Mientras bebía, continuó en vano llamando a Serenity, pero ella seguía sin contestar, cosa que lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Ya nada importaba, la última esperanza que tenia se había esfumado. Sentía el mismo dolor que sintió cuando su madre lo abandonó y lo llevaron a ese orfanato. Perdió la cuenta de los vasos de whisky que había bebido, al punto de perder la conciencia.

.

.

.

Mina estaba completamente desconcertada por lo que acaba de decirle Endymion. No podía creer algo así de Serenity. Malachite la miraba sin comprender, pero no podía darle explicaciones. Ahora, le preocupaba su hermano.

—La encontraremos. Esto debe ser un malentendido —le aseguró a Endymion—. En este momento me preocupas tú, te escuchas muy alterado ¿Dónde estás? Malachite irá por ti —Endymion cortó la llamada —¿Endymion?

—¿Te cortó?

—Sí. Voy a volver a llamarlo —dijo, marcando su número. Esperó a que respondiera pero no lo hizo —. ¡Infiernos!

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No entiendo. Endymion estaba muy alterado, nunca lo había escuchado así —le explicó aturdida, dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Nombraste a Serenity —indicó sentándose junto a ella —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Es muy extraño. Dijo que Serenity había vendido información de la empresa, que había presentado su renuncia y había huido junto con Ikuko.

—¿Estás de broma? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? Claro que no. Habló muy en serio.

—Lo siento. Es que eso es imposible.

—Voy a llamarla —le informó. Esperó que Serenity contestara pero la llamada se redirigió al buzón. Lo intento varias veces pero el resultado fue el mismo —. No contesta. Me estoy preocupando.

—Esto es muy extraño.

—No sé qué ocurrió, pero te aseguro algo, Serenity no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —le aseguró tomando sus manos para tranquilizarla —. Debe ser un error.

—Alguna vez dudé de ella, por no tener la certeza de si era o no amante de papá; pero de esto, no tengo dudas. Serenity es inocente.

—Ella no fue amante de tu padre. Puedes estar tranquila.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé y ya. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte más.

—¿Endymion lo sabe?

—Sí.

—Entiendo. Entonces, con mayor razón no puede creer que esto sea cierto.

—Pues no. No lo creo, ella lo ama y no sería capaz de traicionarlo.

—Lo sé. Si se ven tan lindos juntos y mi hermano estaba tan feliz.

—Debe haber algo más. Y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que tu madre tiene algo que ver en esto.

—Yo también pensé en esa posibilidad. ¿Cuándo va a acabarse este odio? La maldad de mi madre no tiene límites.

—Tal parece que no. Lo peor es que mientras no deje de atacar a Endymion, esto será una historia de nunca acabar.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlo. Lo escuché muy mal y me preocupa que cometa alguna locura.

—Él no puede creer que esto sea verdad —dijo incrédulo.

—Lo cree. Dijo que la desaparición repentina de Serenity confirma todo.

—Sí. Es extraño que haya decidido irse, pero eso no prueba nada.

—Debe estar cegado en este momento. Sé que con la cabeza fría pensará mejor las cosas y se dará cuenta que Sere es inocente.

—Estoy seguro. Mientras, creo que lo mejor es esperar aquí, la ciudad es grande.

—Está bien. Voy por un café —le indicó levantándose del sillón —. ¿Quieres uno?

—Sí, me vendría bien. Creo que será una larga noche.

Mina regresó unos minutos después con una bandeja. Tomó la cafetera y sirvió dos tazas de café, le entregó una a Malachite y ella cogió la otra.

Abrazados en el sillón esperaron a que Endymion regresara a casa. Esperaron durante horas, hasta que el sueño terminó venciéndolos a ambos a altas horas de la madrugada.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol le golpearon el rostro y soltó un gemido de protesta. Sentía que iba se le iba a partir la cabeza y aun así intentó abrir los ojos, pero aquellos malditos rayos parecían querer taladrarle la cabeza. Menuda borrachera la que tenía y lo peor es que no recordaba nada ni mucho menos sabía dónde estaba. Intentaba pensar con claridad pero su cerebro parecía no funcionar. Solo era consciente del persistente dolor y malestar que sentía a causa del alcohol.

Repentinamente, sintió unas delicadas manos recorriendo su torso mientras unos voluptuosos labios dejaban húmedos besos desde su pecho, dejando un camino ascendente hasta alcanzar sus labios.

—Serenity —musitó sin pensar.

—Espero que estés teniendo una pesadilla, Endy. De otro modo no permitiría que nombres a esa mosca muerta.

—¿Rei? —inquirió, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Sí, era ella, completamente desnuda junto a él —. Pero qué demonios...

Endymion se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, creyendo que iba a estallarle en cualquier momento. ¿Qué hacía Rei allí? Pestañeo un par de veces, creyendo que soñaba, pero no. Ella seguía allí. No lograba recordar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los motivos por los que había bebido de esa manera. Examinó la habitación en la que se encontraban, pero por más que lo intentó no fue capaz de reconocer el lugar ni mucho menos recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó sintiendo pesadez y sequedad en la boca.

—En un hotel.

—¿Un hotel?

—Sí. Gracias por esta oportunidad. Te prometo que esta vez no voy a arruinarlo.

—¿Oportunidad? No sé de qué demonios hablas —meneó la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir los efectos del alcohol —. No recuerdo qué ocurrió, Rei, pero yo estoy con Serenity.

—No bebiste tanto como para haber olvidado lo que ocurrió, pero déjame refrescarte la memoria.

—No sé qué haya ocurrido, pero fue un error —le aseguró turbado —. Lo nuestro se acabó, Rei.

—No. No ha acabado. Nunca acabó.

—¡Ya basta! No logro recordar cómo llegamos aquí, pero tengo claro que solo estando borracho pude permitir que sucediera algo entre nosotros. Sobrio, de ninguna manera porque estoy con Serenity, y yo... —calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—Ella fue solo una maldita obsesión en tu vida. Tú me sigues amando, me lo demostraste. Error fue el que me dejaras por esa mujer.

—La cabeza me va a estallar —dijo, sintiendo que le taladraban el cerebro —. Olvidemos esto, no debió pasar.

—Sé que cometí errores, Endymion, pero como te dije ayer me enamoré de ti. Tú también los cometiste al dejarme, pero de alguna forma es el precio que tuve que pagar por lo que te hice.

Endymion intentó concentrarse para entender qué estaba diciendo Rei. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido comenzaron a golpearlo.

—No puede ser. Serenity... ella...

—Sí. La mosquita muerta te traicionó, le vendió información confidencial a Galaxia para hundirte y huyó. Luego fuiste a un bar a beber, me llamaste y terminamos aquí teniendo sexo desenfrenado toda la noche.

—No recuerdo haberte llamado —musitó mientras intentaba recordar.

—Lo hiciste, sino cómo explicas que esté aquí —dijo abrazándolo por la espalda —. Estuviste más apasionado que nunca. Se nota que esa estúpida no sabía cómo complacerte.

Endymion pensó que el comentario de Rei estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. A pesar de su poca experiencia e ingenuidad, Serenity le había dado más placer que ninguna otra mujer. Estar con ella había sido alcanzar el cielo.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber ayudado a Galaxia, pero lo volvería a hacer solo porque gracias a eso te conocí —indicó Rei besando su cuello —. Perdóname, _agape mou_. Perdóname por todo. Te juro que te ayudaré a encontrar a tu madre.

—Rei, ahora no puedo pensar en algo coherente. Por favor, vete. Yo te buscaré.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero dejarte así.

—Sí. Vete, por favor.

—Bien... pero te lo advierto Endymion, si no me buscas, lo haré yo. Esta vez no pienso perderte.

Diciendo esto, le dejó un chupetón en la parte baja del cuello para luego ponerse de pie. Desnuda como estaba, Endymion la vio recoger su ropa del suelo, junto con su bolsa e ingresó a la habitación que él suponía debía ser el baño. Se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo náuseas no solo por la borrachera, sino principalmente por el hecho de haber estado con Rei. Por primera vez la idea de tener sexo con ella no lo excitaba en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario.

Nada volvería a ser igual. Nunca sentiría lo mismo con ninguna otra mujer. Serenity lo había cambiado. Golpeó con fuerza el colchón con su puño. Iba a encontrarla, aunque tuviese que buscarla por debajo de las piedras. La encontraría sin importar qué y la obligaría a decirle la verdad mirándolo a los ojos.

En el interior del lavado, Rei sonreía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y es que las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que había planeado. La suerte estaba de su lado, de eso no había duda. Había entrado al baño de la oficina de Endymion a retocarse el maquillaje mientras lo esperaba, pero no había contado escuchar aquella conversación entre él y Malachite. Sus planes habían dado un giro y había utilizado esa información a su favor: tendría a Endymion y su dinero, y podría cobrarle a Galaxia todas sus humillaciones.

Luego, había disfrutado tanto al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de aquella insulsa que había creído que podía quitarle lo que era suyo. Por suerte Jedite había conseguido modificar los exámenes de embarazo, así la muy tonta había creído que Endymion la engañaba. Aquello había sido la estocada final, porque ya Galaxia la había puesto en jaque con su propuesta. Y poco después, casi había brincado de alegría cuando su 'suegra' la había llamado para decirle que la mosca muerta había firmado, dejándole a Endymion en bandeja de plata. Y, si le había quedado alguna duda o tenía la esperanza de una oportunidad con Endymion, ella misma había cavado su propia tumba, porque esa noche le había dejado en claro que, entre Endymion y ella, todo había acabado. Le había advertido que no lo buscara. Ahora que cargara con ello.

Rei estaba segura que Endymion se estaba aferrando a esa mujer para olvidarla; después de todo le había dicho a Malachite que la amaba a ella. Al precio que fuera, se encargaría de reavivar ese amor. Ya había dado el primer paso al encontrarse a Endymion en aquel bar. Lo había encontrado inconsciente y, con ayuda del personal, lo había sacado de allí y llevado al hotel. Había esperado una noche colmada de buen sexo, su cuerpo estaba anhelante de él, y es que no podía negar que Endymion era todo un experto en la cama: fiero, salvaje, posesivo. Lo había extrañado y lo necesitaba, pero Endymion estaba demasiado borracho como para responderle y no dejaba de llamar a esa estúpida. Así que solo lo desnudó y se acostó a su lado.

Terminó de darse un baño y se puso el vestido bermellón que traía la noche anterior. Se maquilló un poco y luego salió hacia la habitación. Endymion seguía en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana y tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Se acercó hasta él con la intención de seducirlo, porque si lograba hacerlo caer, podría sentirse victoriosa.

—Te amo tanto, Endymion —dijo acercándose a él e introdujo su mano en la sábana con la intención de coger su miembro. Apenas alcanzó a rozarlo cuando él la detuvo apresando su muñeca.

—No, Rei —indicó clavando sus fríos ojos en ella.

—No te hagas el difícil, sé muy bien lo que te gusta. Anda, si aún no recuerdas todo lo que hicimos anoche, puedo refrescarte la memoria.

—He dicho que no —espetó lanzando su mano y levantándose de la cama. Buscó su bóxer en el suelo y se lo puso.

—Está bien. Está bien. No te enojes —expresó levantándose también —. Esperaré tu llamada, _agape mou_.

Lo miró, y dedicándole una seductora sonrisa, se acercó hasta él, lo besó y meneando las caderas salió de la habitación.

Endymion llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, deslizó los dedos por su cabello azabache y jaló de este mientras soltaba un gruñido.

Buscó entre sus cosas su móvil, y finalmente lo encontró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Vio la pantalla completamente trizada y recordó que lo había lanzado al suelo en un arranque de furia. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Mina y Malachite, pero ninguna de ella, ninguna de Serenity. Puso el altavoz y la llamó: el resultado fue el mismo, el maldito buzón de voz.

Iba a encontrarla, donde fuese que hubiese huido para ocultarse, la encontraría.

.

.

.

Se sentía tan impotente, no soportaba ver así a su hija y saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentía que se le escogía el corazón al verla así, sufriendo tanto. No podía evitar pensar en Endymion ¿Estaría sufriendo también él? Algo en su interior le decía que sí, que los dos solo eran unas víctimas de todo esto, víctimas del odio.

Habían llegado hace unas horas a Florencia. Kakeru amablemente les había ofrecido y puesto a su disposición la casa que él tenía en aquella hermosa ciudad. Aún no entendía qué hacían ahí, ni mucho menos porqué su hija había huido sin aclarar las cosas con Endymion. Necesitaba averiguarlo y hacer algo para solucionar las cosas entre ellos.

Ikuko acarició con ternura los cabellos platinados de Serenity, intentando apaciguar de algún modo su dolor.

—Ya, mi cielo. Respira e intenta tranquilizarte.

—No puedo. Siento mi corazón desgarrado.

—Debes ser fuerte. Esto es solo una pequeña prueba.

—¿Pequeña? —soltó un lastimero sollozo —¿Cómo puede ser pequeña cuando duele tanto?

—Es la primera vez que sufres por amor, hijita. Esto solo debe hacerte más fuerte y darte algunas lecciones. La primera, es que huir no es la solución.

—Y ¿qué quieres? ¿Que me quede allá viendo como es feliz al lado de esa mujer y de su hijo? ¿Viendo como les da su amor, ese amor que yo anhelo sea para mí? —volvió a sollozar—. No puedo... no puedo.

—Endymion es un hombre que va de frente. No hubiese mandado a esa mujer a terminar contigo.

—Pero lo hizo.

—Deberías darle el beneficio de la duda —le sugirió su madre, intentando hacerla recapacitar.

—Lo hice. Y ¿qué obtuve a cambio? Verlo besándola en su oficina, de la misma forma que me había besado a mí hace tan solo unas horas.

—Pero debiste quedarte y enfrentarlo. Yo no he criado a una muchachita cobarde.

Serenity tragó grueso, esperando que su madre pudiese entenderla.

—Hay algo más, mamá.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de hablar con Rei, Galaxia estuvo en mi oficina.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ikuko y abrazó con fuerza a Serenity, con temor a perderla. Sus miedos se hacían presentes.

—¿Qué... Qué quería?

—Fue a proponerme un trato.

Ikuko suspiró medianamente aliviada y dijo:

—¿Trato?

—Sí. Me ofreció dinero a cambio de que dejara a Endymion.

—Mi cielo, dime que tú no aceptaste ese dinero. Si es por mi tratamiento...

—¡Claro que no! Me conoces, no sería capaz de algo así —explicó, irguiéndose para verla —. Preferiría trabajar de sol a sol antes que recibir dinero de esa mujer.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Dime entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver Galaxia con el hecho de que estemos aquí?

—Como la rechacé, porque mi amor por Endymion es más grande, me hizo otra propuesta.

—Dime que no hiciste tratos con esa mujer.

—Tuve que hacerlo —musitó, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en el regazo de Ikuko.

—¡Serenity, no puedo creerlo!

—Escúchame —le rogó desesperada.

—Eso hago. Es solo que no puedo creerlo.

—Galaxia me dijo que la madre de Endymion está viva. Me ofreció que deje a Endymion a cambio de su paradero. Obviamente me negué, le dije que no pensaba traicionarlo y que juntos la encontraríamos, aunque Galaxia me aseguro que nunca lo haríamos.

—¿Se lo dijiste a él? Debe estar tan feliz.

—Iba a decírselo cuando esa mujer llegó a mi oficina. A pesar de todo lo que me dijo yo quería creer en Endymion, que me dijera que todo era una mentira; entonces fui a buscarlo su oficina y los vi.

—¡Dios! Serenity, entonces sí aceptaste el trato de esa mujer.

—No tenía otra opción. Ya no había razón para quedarnos en Atenas.

—Lo entiendo, pero de ahí a aceptar el trato de esa mujer…

—A pesar de su traición, lo amo, y sé cuánto necesita a su madre.

—¿Te sacrificaste por él?

—No es un sacrificio. Pude pagarle su traición ocultando lo de su madre o lavándome las manos cual Pilatos, pero no puedo.

—Tienes un corazón muy noble, mi cielo. Eso es lo que hizo que él se enamorara de ti.

—Luna está aquí, mamá —dijo, obviando lo que Ikuko acababa de decir porque bien sabía que él no la amaba —. Mañana iré a buscarla y no descansaré hasta lograr que se reuna con Endymion.

—Pobre mujer. No quiero imaginar lo que ha sufrido.

—Tanto como Endymion —aseguró, recordando aquella vez que lo había visto sufriendo por la supuesta muerte de su madre.

—Hazme caso, mi cielo. Habla con él, esto debe tener una explicación.

—Sí, la tiene. Por supuesto que la tiene.

—Ya ves. Sabía que entrarías en razón —dijo esperanzada.

—Solo fui una aventura para él. Un reto, más al creerme la amante de su padre —explicó contrita.

—Deja que sea él quien te explique. No ha dejado de llamarte, tuviste que apagar tu teléfono para que dejara de sonar —intentó hacerla razonar —. Si supuestamente mandó a esa mujer para terminar contigo ¿por qué entonces te llama con tanta insistencia?

—Yo... —Serenity no supo qué decir. Se levantó del regazo de su madre, sintiendo por primera vez una esperanza —¿Crees que...?

—Estoy segura, mi cielo. Habla con él, llámalo ahora mismo.

—No sé... aún es de madrugada.

—Llámalo.

—Tengo miedo.

—Tranquila. Estoy contigo.

—Está bien —dijo sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsa que estaba sobre la cama. Lo encendió y lo llamó. Tras largos segundos de espera contestó la llamada.

—Endymion, sé que es tarde y lamento si te desperté. Necesito hablar contigo, yo...

—Pensé que eras una mujer de palabra, pero veo que me equivoqué —dijo Rei. Serenity sintió que una vez más le arrancaban el corazón del pecho —. Creí que te había quedado claro que no lo buscaras. Olvídate de él, es mi hombre, el padre de mi hijo.

Serenity cortó la llamada. Ya no había duda, Endymion estaba con esa mujer. Aquella esperanza, de que todo hubiese sido un malentendido y de que él en verdad la amaba, acababa de apagarse.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez recibió la notificación de un mensaje. Como autómata lo abrió, encontrando algunas fotografías de Endymion con esa mujer, evidentemente desnudos, besándose en una cama. Sin poder contenerse rompió en llanto, con la certeza de haber perdido al hombre que amaba.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija? —preguntó Ikuko, preocupada al ver la reacción de Serenity —¿Qué te dijo Endymion para que te pusieras así?

—Está con esa mujer. Se acabó, mamá. Se acabó —dijo abatida, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo a la habitación contigua.

Ikuko se quedó desconcertada, con la certeza de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Ella había visto amor en los ojos de Endymion, y si bien en un principio tenía la corazonada de que los motivos por los que se acercaba a su hija no eran del todo sinceros, había visto ese brillo. El tiempo solo le había dado la razón y no hacía falta que lo dijera con palabras, porque estaba segura que ni él mismo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por Serenity. Sin embargo, ella podía verlo en su rosto, en sus actos, en la forma en la que la miraba, porque los ojos son el espejo del alma. Aquellas gemas zafiro no mentían y, aunque ahora las circunstancias decían lo contrario, él amaba a su hija.

.

.

.

Sentía los ojos hinchados. No recordaba haber llorado tanto, o tal vez sí, tras la muerte de Mamoru. Perder a quien quiso tanto había sido un duro golpe, pero perder a Endymion la estaba consumiendo. Ahora todo carecía de sentido y solo era capaz de sentir un tormentoso vacío en su interior, como un hondo agujero negro que la absorbía a una completa soledad y oscuridad.

Había leído innumerables novelas y siempre había odiado a la protagonista que tomaba el llamado camino fácil, que huía sin enfrentar al hombre que la hacía sufrir y que había roto su corazón; sin embargo, ahora por primera vez las entendía. En carne propia estaba viviendo ella dolor de una traición, aquella horrible sensación de sentirse utilizada como un mero objeto del cual obtener placer.

Endymion la había lastimado profundamente y no creía poder reponerse. Pese a ello, allí estaba, sentada en aquella sala de espera, aguardando mientras estrujaba sus manos nerviosa.

—Señorita Serenity Winston —la llamó una enfermera.

—Soy yo —respondió levantándose.

—El doctor Kou la espera. Pase por aquí, por favor.

Serenity siguió a la enfermera hasta la consulta del doctor. La mujer abrió la puerta y tras anunciarla la hizo pasar.

—Buenos días, soy el doctor Taiki Kou —se presentó. Era un hombre atractivo, de unos 30 años. De cabello castaño y largo, atado en una coleta, con intensos ojos amatistas que la veían con cierto recelo —. Usted debe ser Serenity Winston.

—Así es.

—La señora Shields me dijo que vendría. Para serle sincero, fue una sorpresa para mí. Nadie visita a la paciente. ¿Es familiar de usted?

—No. Ella es la madre de mi nov... —calló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le consultó, entregándole un pañuelo.

Serenity lo recibió, preguntándose cómo era posible que aún tuviese lágrimas para derramar después de todo lo que había llorado.

—Sí. Lo siento, no me haga caso.

—¿Segura? ¿Quiere un vaso con agua?

—No es necesario, gracias. Es solo que me emociona haberla encontrado. Ella es la madre de un amigo, la ha buscado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Su hijo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí. Tiene un hijo y su nombre es Endymion. No crea que él la abandonó. Es una larga historia pero ellos fueron separados.

—¿Está segura de lo que me dice? —inquirió suspicaz. No sabía por qué pero esta mujer, a diferencia de Galaxia, le inspiraba confianza.

—Por supuesto. Yo no sé que le habrá dicho Galaxia o tal vez ella le paga a alguien para tener a Luna aquí, incluso tal vez a usted mismo.

—No sé por quién me toma, señorita Winston.

—Lo siento si lo ofendí, pero de esa mujer ya no sé que esperar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?

—Porque quiero reencontrar a Endymion con su madre. La única responsable de que ellos estén separados es Galaxia.

—Entiendo. A diferencia de la señora Shields me parece alguien de confianza. Voy a ser sincero con usted.

—Se lo agradecería mucho.

—Bien. La paciente era atendida por otro médico que se jubiló hace poco. Yo me hice cargo sus pacientes, entre ellos de la señora Luna, y debo decirle que hay muchas irregularidades en su caso, hablé con la señora Shields para informarle que iba a reportar el caso pero ella me dijo que enviaría a alguien, luego me llamó para decirme que usted vendría.

—¿Por qué tienen a Luna aquí?

—Fue traída hasta acá por una fuerte crisis tras la muerte de su hijo.

Serenity abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible —musitó tras salir de su asombro —. Su único hijo es Endymion y él está vivo.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó Taiki, con una mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto.

—Completamente. Necesito verla, doctor. Necesito decirle que Endymion está vivo.

—Podrá verla, pero le recomendaría que no hablé aún con ella acerca de su hijo. No sabemos como va a reaccionar y lo mejor es que primero se gane su confianza. Una noticia así podría desequilibrarla aún más emocionalmente.

—Sí, tiene razón. Aun así, ¿Cree que pueda verla ahora?

—Claro. Acompañeme, la llevaré hasta su habitación —dijo poniéndose de pie y tras esperar que ella hiciera lo mismo la guió a través de la clínica.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella, doctor?

—Tiene disociación de la realidad. A diferencia de lo que decían los informes anteriores, no es una paciente violenta pero ha tenido algunas crisis durante las sesiones que hemos tenido, principalmente cuando hablamos de su hijo —le explicó. Se detuvo en una de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta —. Pase.

Serenity asintió y entró a la habitación. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y, de pronto, encontró a una mujer sentada en un pequeño sillón.

—Luna —la llamó Taiki —. Soy el doctor Kou ¿Me recuerda?

La mujer asintió y se volteó a verlo, Serenity sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Era ella, era Luna. Había pensado que todo podía ser un trampa de Galaxia, pero estaba segura de que esa mujer era la madre de Endymion. Aunque nunca la había visto, fue como si lo hubiese hecho a través de los ojos de Mamoru. Él tenía razón, era hermosa y tan parecida a Endymion.

Ambos se acercaron hasta ella. Luna se quedó mirando a Serenity sorprendida, se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella.

—Luna, quiero presentarle a una amiga. Ella es...

—Un ángel —musitó Luna acunando el rostro de Serenity y le sonrió —. ¿Me traes noticias de mi niño? Si eres un ángel, tú conoces a Endymion ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola a todos! *agitando una banderita blanca***

**Aquí resurgiendo del Hades, de los microbios, infecciones de garganta, extracciones de muela y sus complicaciones. Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que muchas esperaban capítulo, pero como les avisé a quienes me siguen en Facebook estuve con amigdalitis y posteriormente tuve que sacarme una muela del juicio que me estaba provocando bastante dolor porque venía acostaba y por eso nunca salió, las pastillas y el malestar me tumbaban y no podía escribir. En fin, les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, buenos deseos y la espera; ahora, después de algunas semanas habemus capítulo.**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Sé que muchas odian a Serenity por no enfrentar a Endymion pero ella intentó hacerlo en dos ocasiones y ya ven que Rei supo aprovechar su oportunidad.**

**Por otro lado, Endymion está desesperado. Nuestro pobre Eros se nos enamoró y ahora sufre por el supuesto engaño de Serenity. Les adelanto que esto es solo la punta del iceberg, aún quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir. **

**¿Alguien odia a Rei? Yo sí y creo que no soy la única. Ha contado con mucha suerte, pero solo ha ganado un par de batallas, no la guerra.**

**Aun no puedo responder sus reviews, pero siempre los leo y se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 14**

.

.

.

Malachite se le quedó mirando a Endymion, como si acabase de aparecerle una segunda cabeza.

—Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad? —dijo desconcertado —. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Hablo en serio, muy enserio.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Claro que debe ser eso. O tal vez el alcohol en el que te has ahogado estos meses ya te fundió el cerebro y mató la última neurona que te quedaba —dijo, viendo como Endymion volvía a rellenar su vaso con whisky.

—Piensa lo que quieras Malachite —espetó dando un largo trago —. Tomé una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

—Eso no es una decisión, ¡es una locura!

—Yo nunca he cuestionado tus decisiones. Ahora pido lo mismo a cambio.

—Eres mi hermano, no puedo permitir que hagas esto. Eres una buena persona y no mereces a alguien como ella.

—Entonces vete tú también, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso —curvó sus labios en una irónica sonrisa —. No serás el primero.

—Endymion, te estás comportando como un asno. Hicimos un juramento cuando salimos de aquel orfanato ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Siempre juntos.

—Si ese juramento te ata a mí, pues olvídalo. Éramos unos críos —expresó para luego acabarse el licor de su vaso, que dejó de golpe sobre la mesa y se sirvió otro —. Regresa a New York, lleva a Mina contigo y aléjala de esta mierda.

—Primero te pateo el trasero, te doy unos buenos golpes hasta dejarte inconsciente y te llevo con nosotros. Escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que continúes con esto.

Endymion presionó el puente de su nariz entre su índice y el pulgar. No era la primera conversación de este tipo que tenía con Malachite y ya sabía cómo iba a terminar.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Mal. Haz lo que te digo. Ustedes aún pueden ser felices lejos de esto.

—Te estás comportando como un maldito idiota —exclamó, con los dientes apretados —. Permití que hicieras las cosas a tu modo cuando descubrí quien era Rei en realidad, y que involucraras a Serenity en esto.

—¡No vuelvas a nombrarla!

—La nombro todo lo que quiera porque por ella estás así. Ni siquiera con la traición de Rei reaccionaste como ahora. Te veo y no sé quién eres, ni donde quedó Endymion Shields, mi amigo, mi hermano.

Endymion le dio un trago a su vaso y sonrió de medio lado.

—Esto que ves —indicó, señalándose —, es lo que queda de mí. Ya vete, Mal.

—No puedes ser tan estúpido como para creer en esa mujer. ¡Por Dios, Endymion! Es evidente que sigue aliada con Galaxia y que ellas están detrás de la desaparición de Serenity.

—Rei resultó ser más sincera que la misma Serenity, a la que tanto defiendes.

—Estás actuando por despecho y no estás pensando con claridad.

—No tengo nada que pensar. Ella vendió información y perdimos millones a causa de eso. A Galaxia no le importa destruir el imperio Shields con tal de hundirme, y ahora Serenity debe estar pasándola muy bien con Kakeru.

—No seas idiota ¿quieres? Serenity está enamorada de ti. Es imposible que se haya involucrado con Kakeru.

—Yo mismo lo escuché hablando con ella y no me lo negó.

Malachite resopló y se llevó los dedos a la sien para tranquilizarse, porque lo que en verdad quería en ese momento era levantarse y darle un buen golpe por tozudo.

—Estás cayendo en el juego de esas dos y en vez de buscarla, retomas tu relación con Rei.

—No tengo interés en buscarla porque ella solo fue parte de mi venganza. Ahora lo único que siento es odio. La odio. La odio tanto como alguna vez... —calló, soltando de golpe el aire.

—¿Cómo alguna vez qué? —indagó, alzando las cejas —¿Cómo alguna vez la amaste?

—No, yo nunca la amé. Iba a decir como alguna vez la deseé.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo —soltó, luego de chasquear la lengua.

—Te lo dije antes y no me cansaré de repetirlo: Rei es la mujer que amo.

—Por favor, Endymion, intentarás engañarte a ti pero a mí no. Estás enamorado de Serenity y no estás siendo racional. ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que hizo Rei? ¿Olvidaste que mientras decía amarte se metía en la cama de tu medio hermano?

—No, no lo olvido. Ella misma me confesó haberlo hecho, pero se enamoró de mí.

—Esa mujer solo se ama a sí misma, y si hay algo que ama de ti, es tu dinero.

—Me ama y su amor es lo único que necesito. Con su ayuda podré hundir a Galaxia.

—Estás desorientado. Olvídate de esta estúpida venganza. Busca a Serenity, aclaren las cosas y regresemos con ella y Mina a New York. Deja todo este odio atrás.

—Me estoy cansando de esto. No voy a volver a repetirte que no me harás cambiar de opinión. Tengo una maldita junta dentro de poco y no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo. Lo mejor será que te vayas.

Malachite negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y, tras darle una mirada desaprobatoria a quien consideraba su hermano, salió de allí.

Endymion se sirvió otro trago y lo bebió de golpe, aclarándose la garganta y sintiendo el ardor del licor en esta. Se sentía cansado, hastiado de todo. Era un círculo de nunca acabar.

Abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pañoleta. Sentado sobre la silla, se giró hacia el ventanal, hundiéndose en esta y perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte. Se llevó la pañoleta a la nariz y aspiró hondamente su aroma. Aún conservaba su olor, ese que se había quedado impregnado en su piel, al igual que el sabor de sus labios en los suyos. Posesivamente, cada vez que habían hecho el amor, él había querido marcarla como suya, pero al parecer había terminado siendo todo lo contrario. Hacía exactamente tres meses que se había marchado. Era un masoquista, sí, pero era la única manera de tenerla cerca.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se giró hacia el escritorio y puso el altavoz mientras guardaba la pañoleta.

—Dime, Reiko.

—Señor Shields, ya llegaron todos los del directorio. Lo esperan en la sala de juntas.

—Gracias, voy para allá.

Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky que bebió de un solo trago. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones, contuvo el aliento por largos segundos y luego lo soltó de golpe para después salir de su oficina.

Pasó junto a su secretaria y la miró fríamente. Deslizó los dedos por su cabello para ordenarlo, se alisó el saco y se acomodó la corbata mientras caminaba a la sala de juntas. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar a Galaxia allí.

—Creí que le había quedado claro, que usted ya no es parte del directorio —espetó Endymion —. O quiere que mi abogado le explique las especificaciones del testamento de Mamoru.

—Tal vez ya no tenga las acciones de mi difunto esposo, pero sigo teniendo las que pertenecen a mi familia. Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.

—Como quiera —dijo, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Lamento la demora —se disculpó Kakeru, entrando en la sala —, pero acabo de llegar a Atenas. Mi vuelo tuvo un retraso.

—Eso o estabas enredado entre un par de piernas que conozco muy bien —soltó Endymion, viéndolo con escarnio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —demandó Kakeru, apretando los puños.

—No te preocupes. Sé lo adictiva que puede ser esa zorrita.

Kakeru lanzó su maletín sobre la mesa y caminó hasta Endymion quien, anticipándose a los hechos, se puso de pie.

—¡Eres un maldito cabrón! —exclamó furioso Kakeru. Le lanzó un golpe a Endymion pero este lo esquivo.

—Y tú, un idiota. ¿Te aseguraste de que no le abra las piernas a otro mientras estás aquí?

—¡Nunca en tu maldita vida vuelvas a llamarla así! —le gritó, fuera de sí. Llevaba meses conteniéndose, pero esto había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Kakeru volvió a abalanzarse sobre él y esta vez consiguió golpearlo. Endymion le devolvió el golpe, pero apenas logró rozarlo porque Kakeru fue más rápido y lo golpeó en el estómago y en el rostro.

Endymion se encogió llevando las manos a su estómago, intentando recobrar el aliento. Kakeru no le dio tregua y, recordando el sufrimiento de Serenity, volvió a golpearlo.

A pocos metros, Galaxia sonrió satisfecha con el espectáculo. Había conseguido lo que quería.

—Creo que esta reunión se cancela —dijo ella, levantándose para salir de allí junto a Jedite.

—¡Eres un idiota! —dijo Kakeru, golpeándolo nuevamente en la mejilla y en el ojo —. No vuelvas a insultarla nunca más ¿me oíste?

—¿Insultarla? Solo digo la verdad. Después de todo, fui yo quien la estrenó. Lo que sabe es gracias a mí, así que deberías agradecerme —expresó, mientras veía salir de allí a Galaxia.

Kakeru le volteó el rostro de un golpe. El labio de Endymion comenzó a sangrar y este se limpió la boca, contraatacando y devolviéndole el golpe.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —gritó Tomoe. Tomó del brazo a Kakeru para alejarlo de Endymion —. Vete a casa. Luego hablaremos tú y yo.

—¡No! He aguantado mucho. Este idiota me va a oír —dijo, soltándose del agarre de Souichi. Se acercó a Endymion y le enterró el índice en el pecho—. Tú no te mereces su amor, ni nada de lo que ha hecho por ti. Yo me voy a encargar de que te olvide y de que solo seas un mal recuerdo para ella.

Endymion cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Se alejó de él, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras.

—Que te vayas, Kakeru —le exigió Souichi —. Sé razonable ¿quieres? Al menos tú puedes serlo ya que Endymion está bastante tomado. No me hagas llamar a seguridad para obligarte a salir de aquí.

—Te lo advierto Shields. Esto no va a quedarse así.

—Cuando quieras —le respondió desafiante —. No tendrás la misma suerte, porque me aseguraré de no estar borracho.

—Ya veremos —gruñó Kakeru, antes de salir de la oficina.

Souichi se acercó hasta Endymion, sacó un pañuelo de su saco y se lo tendió. Este lo recibió y se lo llevó hasta el labio.

—Pega duro —aceptó, haciendo una mueca de dolor al limpiarse la sangre —. Pero que no canté victoria. No pude defenderme porque tengo unos tragos de más.

—¿Unos? No pareces el Endymion que conocí hace unos meses en esta misma oficina.

—No lo soy —dijo, dejándose caer en la silla.

Souichi sacó unos hielos de la pequeña nevera de la sala de juntas y los metió en una bolsa. Regresó junto a Endymion y se sentó junto a él.

—Ponlos en tu ojo —le tendió los hielos —. Se te pondrá morado.

—Gracias —dijo siguiendo sus indicaciones. Dio un respingo al sentir el contacto del hielo.

—Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre. Mamoru perdió la cabeza cuando Luna desapareció, así como tú ahora.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. También se refugió en el alcohol. Mamo estaba desesperado porque amaba demasiado a tu madre y su supuesta traición lo destrozó.

—A veces pienso qué hubiese sido de nosotros si la maldad de Galaxia no nos hubiese alcanzado.

—Probablemente hubiesen sido muy felices. Tus padres se amaban muchísimo, Endymion. Cada vez que Mamo veía a Luna, tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que tú tenías cuando mirabas a Serenity.

—¿Qué intenta decirme? —se quitó la bolsa con hielo y lo miró fijamente.

—Que luches por ese amor, Endymion. Mamoru se dejó convencer por las trampas de Galaxia. No cometas el mismo error. Serenity es una buena chica.

—Usted la quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Es imposible no quererla. Se ganó mi corazón desde el primer momento en que Mamoru me la presentó. Es algo extraño pero tengo un especial apego hacia ella, es como si sintiera la necesidad de protegerla.

—También me pasó igual —dijo, soltando un suspiro.

—Estoy seguro de que todo es una mentira más de Galaxia.

—Galaxia y usted tuvieron una relación, ¿no? —sonsacó para cambiar de tema, porque no quería hablar de Serenity —. Al menos eso dejó entrever ella en la reunión en la que me nombraron presidente.

—Aunque no me lo creas, ella ha sido el gran amor de mi vida —Endymion lo miró atónito —. Yo la pretendí durante un tiempo, pero finalmente se casó con Mamoru. Aunque fue un matrimonio arreglado, ella siempre lo amó.

—No creo que esa mujer sepa lo que es el amor.

—Tal vez tienes razón, pero en ese tiempo no lo entendía. Quizá es algo enfermizo lo que siente, una obsesión, no lo sé. En fin, Mamoru nunca la amó y ella terminó buscándome y nos hicimos amantes —Souichi sonrió con pesar.

—Traicionó a su mejor amigo.

—Sí. No es algo que me enorgullezca. Le pedí que lo dejara y nos fuéramos lejos, pero ella no quiso. Luego Mamoru se enamoró de tu madre y el resto ya lo sabes.

—Y ¿ustedes continuaron siendo amantes?

—Tuvimos un par de encuentros, pero luego entendí que ella nunca iba a amarme ni mucho menos dejar a Mamoru. Aunque no hizo falta hablar con ella porque poco después del nacimiento de Jedite se alejó durante unos meses de Atenas porque las cosas con Mamoru no estaban bien, y desde que regresó nunca retomamos nuestra relación.

—Entiendo. Y Mamoru ¿lo supo?

—Sí. Yo mismo se lo confesé hace unos años.

—¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Relativamente bien. Se molestó, sí, pero porque no tuve la confianza de decirle la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos.

—Entiendo.

—Tu padre era un buen hombre, Endymion, así como estoy seguro de que tú también lo eres.

—Para mí, él siempre será un desconocido.

—Él te amó desde que supo que existías. Sería bueno que te reconciliaras con su memoria.

—Tal vez algún día. Ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para nada.

—¿Quieres un consejo? —Souichi no le dio tiempo a responder y continuó —. Busca a Serenity, cásate con ella y no permitas que nada ni nadie los separe.

Se levantó, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y dijo:

—Cuida ese ojo —le sonrió y salió de allí.

.

.

.

Había sido un día arduo, le dolían los pies por estar tantas horas de pie. Gracias a la ayuda de Kakeru, había conseguido trabajo de recepcionista en la empresa de unos amigos de él, ya que no contaba con la carta de recomendación de las empresas Shields para acceder a otro puesto. Kakeru había insistido en que podía hablar con sus amigos para pedirles, como favor personal, que le dieran un puesto a su altura, pero Serenity le dijo que ya había hecho suficiente por ella.

Se cobijó en el calor de su delgado suéter, ya que corría una fresca brisa otoñal. Por lo rápido que había salido de Atenas, no habían traído ropa adecuada y el dinero que había ganado lo había utilizado en las medicinas de su madre, en ropa para ella y en el tratamiento de Luna, ya que Galaxia se había desentendido de ella. Podría haberle dicho a Endymion que su madre estaba viva y donde encontrarla, pero Luna estaba muy desorientada en ese entonces y probablemente le hubiese afectado muchísimo verlo.

Entró en la clínica y avanzó por los pasillos, sonriéndoles a las enfermeras con las que se encontraba; aunque era una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, porque no había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente desde aquel día en el que su corazón y esperanzas se habían roto en mil pedazos.

Habían pasado tres meses, pero aun dolía. A pesar de todo seguía necesitándolo porque, sin darse cuenta, Endymion se había convertido en el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Por las noches soñaba que estaba entre sus brazos, que entre besos y caricias la hacía suya; pero al abrir los ojos al despertar, el dolor volvía a envolverla en la soledad y frialdad de su cama. Endymion era el abrazo que necesitaba todos los días, las lágrimas que cada noche bañaban su almohada, los besos que sus labios añoraban, las manos y caricias que su cuerpo esperaban, el único habitante que su corazón necesitaba, y sin embargo, todo había acabado. Estúpidamente había esperado que la buscara, pero no lo había hecho; ni siquiera había vuelto a llamarla. Seguía guardando una esperanza, que terminó rompiéndose cuando se publicaron unas fotos de él y esa mujer juntos en un evento de la empresa. Quería al menos odiarlo por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no podía; no podía odiarlo cuando aún lo amaba, ni siquiera podía serle indiferente. El amor que sentía por él no se había apagado, no cuando veía todos los días a su madre. Luna era lo único que aún los unía y cuando ella se fuese con Endymion, solo le quedarían los recuerdos.

—Serenity, hola —la saludó Taiki, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Hola, Doctor Kou.

—¿En qué quedamos? —dijo viéndola con reproche.

—Sí. Lo siento, Taiki. Es la costumbre.

—Pero que sea la última vez —le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Estás fría. Deberías traer un abrigo con este clima. Vamos por un café o un té ¿qué dices?

—Tal vez para otra ocasión.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —señaló torciendo la boca —, pero ¿cuándo será esa ocasión?

—Ya es tarde y quiero ver a Luna.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Quién? —preguntó aturdida.

—El idiota que te rompió el corazón.

—Voy con Luna —dijo, avanzado hacía la habitación para evadirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando detener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

—Espera —Taiki la detuvo tomándola del brazo —. Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

—No te preocupes. Estoy cansada y solo quiero ver a Luna.

—Fue su hijo ¿verdad? —insistió él —. El hombre por el que estás así es su hijo, por Endymion. Siempre que hablas de él, terminas llorando.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que en mí tienes a un amigo —dijo acariciando su rostro frío —. Ve por ella, te está esperando.

Serenity asintió y, alejándose de Taiki, avanzó hasta la habitación. Soltó un suspiro antes de tomar el pomo y abrir la puerta.

—Serenity, creí que no vendrías —dijo Luna, en cuanto la vio entrar.

—Tuve mucho trabajo y había tráfico. ¡Qué guapa estás hoy!

—Tu mamá vino a verme y me ayudó a arreglarme un poco. Se fue hace poco.

—¿A quién quieres impresionar? —bromeó Serenity —¿Acaso al doctor Kou?

—Claro que no. Ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado —le pidió palmeando el sillón en el que estaba. Serenity se sentó junto a ella —. Mi corazón siempre será de Mamoru.

—Como el suyo siempre fue para ti —aseguró ella, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Sé que en algún momento nos reencontraremos y podremos vivir nuestro amor —dijo tomando las manos de Serenity —. Estás fría, cariño.

—Es que hace muchísimo frío. Volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando, estoy segura que ustedes si tendrán una segunda oportunidad.

—Ahora solo quiero concentrarme en estar bien para estar pronto con nuestro hijo. No aguanto las ganas de verlo y abrazarlo; aún no puedo creer que esté vivo. Cuando Galaxia me lo dijo lo contrario y me mostró la noticia de ese accidente en el que había muerto un niño, enloquecí de dolor…

Hacía unas semanas, con la ayuda del doctor Kou, le había confesado que Endymion estaba vivo. Tal como Taiki había esperado, Luna se había desestabilizado emocionalmente, más al enterarse de la muerte de Mamoru; pero con el paso de los días había ido asimilando la noticia. El saber que Endymion vivía había sido un aliciente y su mejoría había sido notable.

—Tranquila —apretó sus manos —. Él está bien, y dentro de poco estarás a su lado.

—Lo necesito mucho. No tienes idea de cuánto anhelo besarlo y abrazarlo.

—Él también necesita mucho de ti. Pronto podrás estar junto a él y abrazarlo —le aseguró. No pudo evitar que su voz sonara trémula, porque a diferencia de Luna, ella nunca volvería a estar entre los brazos de Endymion ni sentir la calidez de sus labios.

—Te ves triste ¿pasó algo, mi niña?

—Solo estoy cansada, no te preocupes.

—Extrañas a mi hijo ¿verdad? —comentó, acariciándole la mejilla —. Serenity, lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ustedes, debe tener solución.

—Mi madre ya te estuvo metiendo ideas en la cabeza ¿no?

—No es necesario que ella me diga que amas a mi hijo, porque puedo darme cuenta de ello; pero si me aseguró que él también te ama.

—No Luna, Endymion no me ama —afirmó conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Tonterías. Eres un ángel, una mujer hermosa y de nobles sentimientos —acunó su rostro y besó con ternura su mejilla —. Mi hijo tendría que estar ciego para no amarte.

—Dentro de unos días Taiki te dará el alta y te irás con nosotros a casa —le informó para cambiar de tema—, pero aún no puedes regresar a Atenas. Quiero controlar que todo esté bien.

—Serenity...

—Llamaré a Mina cuando ya puedas regresar, para que ella te lleve con él.

—Serenity, no desvíes el tema. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó entre ustedes?

—Lo siento Luna, pero no puedo. Solo puedo decirte que entre él y yo todo acabó.

—Ese hijo mío va a escucharme —aseguró frunciendo el ceño —. No puede ser tan tonto y dejarte ir.

—Endymion ama a otra mujer —replicó Serenity, como si el recuerdo le resultara doloroso —. Ella es muy bonita, ya la conocerás

—No tengo interés de conocerla. Tú eres la única a la que aceptaré.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando la conozcas a ella y a tu... —calló, ya que había preferido no decirle que iba a ser abuela, porque seguramente era una noticia que el mismo Endymion querría darle.

—¿A quién?

—A nadie. Olvídalo.

—Bien. Lo que no olvidaré es que entre tu madre y yo, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que ustedes estén juntos otra vez.

—Dios los hace y el diablo los junta —susurró rodando los ojos —. Si no podía con mi madre, menos ahora con ustedes dos juntas.

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención de ambas, y a los pocos segundos ingresó Taiki, que traía unos envases en las manos.

—Me tomé la libertad de traerte un té —dijo viendo a Serenity y luego a Luna —y otro para mi paciente favorita.

—No debió molestarse.

—Serenity... —la amonestó Taiki.

—Lo siento. No debiste molestarte —dijo recibiéndolo.

Serenity bebió pequeños sorbos de té, sintiendo como poco a poco le calentaba el cuerpo.

—No es molestia. Vine para informarles que a partir de mañana Luna tiene autorizadas las salidas, pero con prudencia.

—¡Qué bueno! —expresó feliz, Serenity —. Le diré a mamá que venga por ti para que den un paseo.

—El fin de semana puede quedarse con ustedes. Y, si reaccionas bien Luna, podremos darte el alta.

—Eso espero, ya quiero salir de aquí.

—¿Tan mal te he tratado? —preguntó Taiki dramático.

—No, doctor. Es solo que ya me urge ver a mi hijo. Necesito regañarlo por dejar tanto tiempo solo a este angelito. ¿Verdad que es linda mi nuera?

—¡Luna! Ya te dije que Endymion y yo...

—Se aman y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estén juntos otra vez —aseveró Luna, viendo a Taiki. Algo le decía que el doctor tenía un interés especial en Serenity, pero no lo culpaba, era una mujer encantadora.

—Eres imposible —Serenity negó con la cabeza —. Bueno, ya me voy. Mañana vengo a verte.

—Te llevo —le ofreció Taiki —. Yo también voy de salida.

—No es necesario, solo voy a desviarte. Puedo tomar el autobús.

—Nada de eso. Así como andas, llegarás congelada.

—El doctor tiene razón —dijo muy a su pesar Luna —. Ve con él, pero me llamas cuando llegues.

—Está bien —musitó Serenity, poniéndose de pie.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, Luna.

—Hasta mañana, doctor. Adiós mi niña.

—Descansa, Luna querida —Serenity le dio un abrazo y Luna besó su mejilla.

Minutos después llegaba a su casa. Agradecía que Taiki la hubiese llevado porque la verdad hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. Su madre la esperaba en la sala, envuelta en una manta.

—Escuché un auto. ¿Quién te trajo?

—Taiki. Mamá, deberías estar en la cama —la reprendió. Dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa y se acercó a su madre.

—Sabes que no estoy tranquila hasta que no llegues a casa.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí.

—Fui a ver a Luna. La vi muy bien.

—Sí. Ya Taiki autorizó sus salidas y este fin de semana podremos traerla a casa.

—Me alegro mucho. Está muy ansiosa, quiere ver a Endymion.

—Hablando de eso, deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza. A ella no puedo decírselo, porque no quiero que se forme una mala impresión de Endymion, pero tú bien sabes todo lo que me hizo.

—Mi cielo, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Entonces deja de decirle a Luna que Endymion me ama —le suplicó, conteniendo las lágrimas —. ¿No te das cuenta que me hace daño?

—Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño —dijo intentando acercarse a ella, pero Serenity se alejó.

—Pues no es lo que parece. Estás ilusionando a Luna y de paso pisoteas lo que queda de mi corazón.

—No digas eso —le pidió conmovida por su dolor —. Nunca haría algo que te lastimara. Desde que te tuve en mis brazos, me prometí que haría cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz, pero sigo creyendo que...

—¡Nada, madre! Él está con esa mujer ¡¿Qué más pruebas quieres?!

—Verlo a los ojos y que me diga que en verdad no te ama. Solo entonces podré creerlo.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo en una mentira? Han pasado tres meses y él no me ha llamado siquiera una vez. No le importo.

—Te equivocas, le importas más que a su vida.

—¡Por Dios, madre! —le gritó desesperada —¿De qué lado estás?

—Del lado de la razón.

—Él hizo su vida, va a tener un hijo. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Kak es un buen hombre y me ama. Es cuestión de tiempo para que yo también lo haga.

—No estarás pensando en aceptarlo —murmuró desconcertada.

—Sí, eso haré. En cuanto regrese de Atenas le diré que acepto ser su novia.

—Cometerás un gran error si lo haces —le advirtió Ikuko, porque bien sabía que su hija nunca amaría a Kakeru.

—Mi error fue haber aceptado a Endymion.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Tú no amas a Kakeru.

—Hablo muy en serio, madre. Amé a Endymion ¿y qué obtuve a cambio? Solo dolor. Kakeru me ama y nunca me haría sufrir.

—Serenity, no puedes cometer semejante locura.

—Voy a darme una ducha —dijo dirigiéndose al baño —. Ve a la cama.

Entró al lavado, se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

—Ya voy —le gritó Ikuko, para que la escuchara desde el baño —. Primero me haré un té.

Ikuko suspiró. Le dolía ver sufrir a su hija pero su corazón sabía que Endymion también estaba sufriendo y por Kakeru sabía que probablemente era así. Habían decidido ocultarle a Serenity que la habían inculpado por traspaso de información, así como el hecho de que Endymion tenía problemas con el alcohol desde que ella se había ido.

Tal vez iba a cometer un error, pero se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. Buscó dentro de la bolsa el teléfono móvil de Serenity y se aseguró de que ella siguiera en el baño mientras buscaba un nombre en el directorio. Agradeció que no lo hubiese borrado y lo marcó. Apenas había alcanzado a sonar cuando contestaron.

—Serenity —se escuchó la voz ansiosa de Endymion.

—No, hijo. Soy Ikuko —dijo con una sonrisa —. No tengo mucho tiempo. Si Serenity se entera que te estoy llamando, me mata.

—No debió llamarme.

—Me bastó escuchar la emoción de tu voz cuando nombraste a mi hija, para saber que hago lo correcto.

—Ikuko, no quiero ser grosero con usted pero...

—Ni siquiera te esfuerces. Como te dije no tengo mucho tiempo. Hay muchas mentiras y cosas por aclarar entre ustedes. Solo voy a advertirte una cosa: no sé qué estás esperando para venir por ella pero si no lo haces pronto, vas a perderla.

—No entiendo ¿qué pretende con esto?

—No quiero que entiendas, sino que actúes. Escucha a tu corazón. Ya te dije, si no quieres perderla, ven ya por ella —dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Buscó en el registro y borró la llamada para que su hija no la viera. Dejó el móvil donde lo había encontrado y se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de que Endymion reaccionara, para dirigirse a su habitación luego de prepararse un té.

.

.

.

Aunque llevaba algunos meses en Florencia, no había tenido tiempo de recorrer la ciudad. Había dedicado su tiempo principalmente al cuidado de Luna, y por supuesto que también a su madre, por lo que se la pasaba de su casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la clínica y luego de regreso a casa. Hoy por primera vez había aceptado la invitación de Taiki porque mañana por fin llevarían a Luna con ellas a casa de Kakeru y quería comprarle algunas cosas; ya cuando estuviera bien, se comunicaría con Mina para que viniera por ella. Taiki se había ofrecido amablemente a acompañarla de compras y, de paso, a recorrer la ciudad. Y allí se encontraba, del brazo de Taiki paseando por Florencia.

Habían entrado en un par de tiendas y comprado algunas cosas para Luna, algo de ropa y zapatos que seguramente iba a necesitar. Luego habían ido a una sastrería, Serenity le ayudó a Taiki a escoger un traje y una corbata, para una exposición que tendría en un seminario dentro de unos días. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, se sintió incomoda, intentando sonreír mientras le acomodaba la corbata a Taiki y le daba su aprobación. No sabía si era paranoia suya o qué, pero se sentía observada. Saliendo de la sastrería fueron por un café a una pequeña y pintoresca cafetería, donde platicaron de muchas cosas. Taiki era un hombre amable y caballeroso, y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, pero aun así se sentía nerviosa.

Como ya era tarde, no pudieron visitar los museos y solo pudieron recorrer las calles adoquinadas entre pláticas y risas. Se detuvieron en el corazón de la ciudad, la _Piazza_ _della Signoria_, en la que se encuentra el _Palazzo Vecchio_, centro administrativo de la ciudad desde la época medieval. Taiki le prometió que en otra oportunidad, con más tiempo, la llevaría a conocer la _Loggia dei Lanzi_ y la cercana Galería de los Uffizi, uno de los museos más importantes de Italia. Continuaron caminando, mientras Serenity admiraba maravillada la arquitectura de la ciudad; luego de pocos minutos llegaron a _la piazza del Duomo_, cuyo centro es la Basílica de Santa Maria del Fiore, catedral de Florencia y conocida por su cúpula, uno de los principales hitos de la arquitectura, y considerada también como la obra maestra renacentista proyectada por Filippo Brunelleschi. La enorme cúpula, cubierta con tejas anaranjadas, se imponía sobre la iluminada iglesia. El conjunto monumental de la_ piazza del Duomo_ se completaba con el _Campanile_ de Giotto y el Baptisterio de San Juan.

Serenity dejó de contemplar la impresionante cúpula y bajó la mirada, perdiéndose entre los transeúntes. A cierta distancia divisó a un hombre alto, impecablemente vestido con un traje azul marino a rayas, de espaldas a ella, que caminaba hacia el _Ponte __Santa Trinità_. En cuanto le vio los anchos hombros y el cabello azabache, el corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho.

—Serenity —la llamó Taiki, sacándola de su aturdimiento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me acaban de enviar un mensaje, tengo que ir a ver a un paciente. Lo siento muchísimo, pero tendremos que dejar nuestro paseo para otra ocasión.

—Entiendo —musitó distraída —. Por mí no hay problema.

—Bien. ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?

—No es necesario. Quiero caminar un poco.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. No te preocupes.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana —dijo besando su mejilla.

Serenity asintió y en cuanto Taiki le dio la espalda, dirigió su mirada hasta donde hace unos minutos había visto a aquel hombre, pero ya no estaba.

—Imaginaciones tuyas Serenity —murmuró para sí.

Aun así, inconscientemente se encontró caminando en dirección al _Ponte __Santa Trinità_, que tomó el nombre de la iglesia de la Santa Trinidad, uno de los puentes más bonitos de toda Italia, y de los más elegantes de Europa. Llegó hasta el inicio del mismo y comenzó a recorrerlo, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón al ver a las numerosas parejas que estaban en el lugar, dando evidencia pública de su amor entre apasionados besos y caricias. Inmediatamente recordó a Endymion y, sin poder soportarlo, se volteó rápidamente y tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerró con fuerza los ojos pensando que caería; pero alguien la sujetó para evitar que terminara en el suelo y la mantuvo abrazada contra su pecho.

Serenity suspiró aliviada, pero la sensación duró poco al ser percibir la familiaridad que encontró en aquellos brazos, el aroma que desprendía su camisa y su piel, el calor que emanaba de aquel pecho musculoso y la protección que encontraba en esos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes. Sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto, separados sólo por la ropa que los cubría a ambos. El pecho masculino, duro y fuerte, contrastaba con el suave y blando de ella. Casi por instinto Serenity sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, y no por el frio, mientras su respiración se aceleró inmediatamente.

Él continuó sujetándola con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha le apartaba delicadamente el pelo de la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró él, rozándole la mejilla con los labios accidentalmente.

—Endymion —jadeó Serenity.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con aquel rostro que tenía grabado en su corazón. Se le veía descuidado, decaído, e incluso, algo demacrado. Tenía barba de unos días y grandes sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos zafiro, que no tenían el mismo brillo de antes. Tenía un ojo morado, algunos moretones en el rostro y un corte en el labio.

—¿Te pregunté si estás bien, Serenity?

—Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias por no dejarme caer, pero ya puedes soltarme —dijo forcejeando con él.

—Sería un idiota si te dejara escapar —murmuró, estrechándola con fuerza.

—¡Ya basta! —lo pisó con fuerza, para que la soltara —¿Qué creías? ¿Qué vendrías, me susurrarías unas cuantas palabras al oído y caería a tus pies?

—Y tú ¿creíste que no iba a encontrarte? Pensé que apreciabas el patrimonio de Mamoru, por el cariño que dices tenerle, pero no te importó arriesgarlo a cambio de dinero.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sin entender, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que le vendiste información a Galaxia. Información que ella le entregó a la competencia, con tal de hundirme. Necesitábamos ese negocio con los ingleses y lo sabías. Perdimos millones.

Serenity se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder creer lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Yo no le vendí información a Galaxia, ni mucho menos he aceptado dinero de ella. ¿Por quién me tomas? Es evidente que ni siquiera te preocupaste en conocerme durante el tiempo que estuviste enamorándome.

Endymion la miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún vestigio de mentira. Solo encontró pureza, verdad y un profundo dolor.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué desapareciste así como así, sin dar explicaciones? —preguntó muy serio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y todavía lo preguntas —espetó entre dientes —. Si quieres creerme o no, es tu problema. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo —dijo con la intención de salir de allí.

—Sabía que eras inocente —aseguró, deteniéndola por el brazo.

—¿Qué? Ahora resulta que me crees ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Tal vez. Mi corazón lo sabía pero necesitaba verlo en tus ojos. Ahora, solo respóndeme una cosa ¿Estás embarazada?

Los ojos azul celeste de Serenity se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Embarazada?

—Fui un irresponsable y no usé protección las veces que estuvimos juntos. Dime ¿estás embarazada?

—Tal parece que es algo que acostumbras hacer —Endymion la miró sin entender —. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, no estoy embarazada. Comencé a tomar la píldora después de lo que ocurrió en el aeródromo, cuando planeaste la avioneta.

—No estás embarazada —musitó en un hilo de voz.

A Serenity le extrañó su reacción, vio algo romperse en sus ojos, dentro de su alma. Como si hubiese roto una ilusión, pero eso era imposible.

—No. ¿Sabes algo, Endymion Shields? —sus ojos se convirtieron en dos piedras preciosas, frías como el hielo y su voz se enfrió como la de un glacial —. Púdrete ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

Pasó junto a él y avanzó por el puente, sintiendo que una vez más su corazón se rompía en pedazos. No había esperado verlo.

—¡Te amo! —gritó Endymion, a todo pulmón mientras la veía marcharse.

Serenity se detuvo de golpe, creyendo que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sus palabras traspasaron la nebulosa de dolor que se había apoderado de su mente y corazón al verlo. Como si él quisiera convencerla de que no había sido una alucinación, volvió a escucharlo.

—¡Te amo! —gritó Endymion, avanzando a grandes zancadas, y llegando hasta ella la abrazó por la espalda, ciñéndola con fuerza —. Te amo, Serenity.

—¡Ya no más! Basta de mentiras, de jugar con mis sentimientos —le pidió con dolor, intentando que él la soltara, pero Endymion afianzó su agarre —. Vete con ella y con tu hijo, y déjame en paz.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurró, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar su aroma.

—De esa mujer, de Rei. ¿Para qué te haces el desentendido? Me engañaste con ella y ahora van a tener un hijo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? Yo nunca te engañé —le aseguró estrechándola, como si no soportara la idea de dejarla ir —. Tuve la oportunidad, sí. No voy a negarlo, ella me buscó, pero siempre la rechacé.

—¡No mientas! Ella fue a hablar conmigo, me dijo que nunca habían dejado de estar juntos. Me mostró los exámenes que confirmaban su embarazo, tenía un mes y en ese entonces nosotros ya teníamos una relación. Por eso me fui, porque no fui capaz de soportar tu traición —le dijo sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban. No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo —. Suéltame por favor. Si me tienes aunque sea un poco de aprecio, déjame ir.

—No te tengo aprecio —dijo soltándola y la volteó hacia él —. Te amo.

—No sigas —le suplicó, sintiéndose desgarrada.

—Necesito que me escuches. En ese entonces cuando Rei intento seducirme la rechacé, porque no eras tú. Eso fue antes de ir a la isla, antes de que estuviéramos juntos. A pesar de que tuve cierto periodo de abstinencia, no pude. Incluso le pagué a una mujer por sus servicios, pero no fui capaz de estar con ella, puesto que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza; porque sin saberlo ni entenderlo en ese momento, me había enamorado de ti.

—Te vi con esa mujer en tu oficina, por eso me fui. Ya no me mientas porque no es necesario.

—Malinterpretaste todo. No te engañé con ella, te lo juro —le suplicó desesperado para que le creyera.

—¿Malinterpreté, dices? ¿Llamas malinterpretar a verlos besándose, tumbados sobre el sillón?

—¿Nos viste?

—Sí, y en ningún momento la rechazaste.

—Me pilló desprevenido. Rei fue a confesarme que ella se acercó a mí por órdenes de Galaxia. Ellos pretendían que me enamorara de ella para que me convenciera de olvidarme de la herencia y regrese a New York.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oyes. Dijo que se vio obligada porque Galaxia metió a su padre a la cárcel, inculpándolo de un fraude que no cometió. También dijo que terminó enamorándose de mí y que ya no podía con su conciencia, por eso iba a confesarme todo. Como prueba de que podía confiar en ella, me dijo que tú te habías aliado con Galaxia y no solo eso, también que mi madre está viva. Estaba en shock, ella se aprovechó de eso y ocurrió lo que tú viste. ¿Me viste corresponderle el beso, acariciarla, ¿algo?

Serenity lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—No la besé, porque no la amo.

—Galaxia fue a ofrecerme dinero para dejarte, pero yo no lo acepté. Mucho menos hubiese aceptado vender información de la empresa.

—Lo sé. Aunque las pruebas y tu repentina desaparición te inculpaban —dijo acunando su rostro—, mi corazón me decía que no eras culpable.

—Tuve que hacerlo, hay una poderosa razón por la que estoy aquí. Pero si me fui, también fue porque no podía soportar la idea de que me hubieses engañado, de que no me amaras.

—Debiste enfrentarme. No tienes idea lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo sin ti. No he estado con Rei —aseveró desesperado —¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo para que me creas?

—Como me pides que te crea si tú mismo me enviaste fotos con ella.

—¿Fotos? ¿De qué fotos hablas?

—Acabábamos de llegar a Florencia y mi mamá me convenció de que te llamara, pero contestó esa mujer y al poco tiempo me enviaste un mensaje con fotos de ustedes dos desnudos, besándose en una cama —sacó su teléfono de la bolsa y se las enseñó.

—Yo no envié esas fotos.

—Pero es tu teléfono.

—Esa noche me emborraché. No sé qué pasó, pero amanecí en un hotel con Rei a mi lado. Ella asegura que estuvimos juntos, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para que haya pasado algo entre nosotros.

—Son tantas cosas, que me cuesta asimilarlo. Además están esos mensajes que ella me enseñó desde su teléfono. Era tu número.

—No sé cómo lo hizo, pero te juro que yo no le envié ningún mensaje. Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora con lo que me dices estoy seguro. Rei sigue aliada con Galaxia.

—Dime entonces, ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

—Lo hice. Contraté a alguien para que te buscara, al igual que mi madre. De ella aun no tengo noticias, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Pero de ti, desde hace tiempo sé que estás aquí en Florencia, en casa de Kakeru.

—¿Lo sabias? Según tú me amas, sabias que estaba aquí y aun así no hiciste nada ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea?

—Lo sabía, pero no podía buscarte. Galaxia estaba siguiendo mis pasos, mandándome a seguir y a ti también. Debía protegerte, esa mujer es peligrosa. Jedite le advirtió a Mina que corrías peligro y yo también.

—¿Jedite hizo eso?

—Sí, incluso se fue de la mansión. Dice que su madre está obsesionada con separarnos, así que por eso tuve que fingir que te odiaba, incluso con Malachite, y comencé a aparecer con Rei en algunos eventos; pero te juro que no he vuelto a estar con ella. Incluso ahora tuve que inventar un viaje de negocios a Francia y desde allí viajar hasta aquí.

—¿Por qué estás golpeado?

—Fue Kakeru. Teníamos junta y tuve que decir algunas cosas horribles de ti —dijo avergonzado—, porque Galaxia estaba presente.

—Le pedí que no te golpeara —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Me lo merecía. Si alguien hubiese dicho algo así de ti, habría reaccionado igual.

—Me cuesta trabajo creer que todo sea verdad.

—Lo sé, pero todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. No tienes idea de cómo te he extrañado, de la falta que me has hecho. He tenido que ahogarme en alcohol para anestesiarme de alguna manera y no correr a buscarte.

—No quiero que vuelvas a beber —le pidió preocupada, con la certeza de que los vicios de Endymion nacían de la soledad y la desesperación.

—No pude evitarlo. Sentía que moría un poco todos los días por no tenerte a mi lado —dijo con voz trémula. Serenity vio cómo le temblaban los hombros. Percibió la angustia y el dolor que brotaban de su pecho, el mismo que ella sentía.

—No sé qué pensar.

—La única culpable de todo esto, es Galaxia.

Ella conocía los alcances de la maldad de Galaxia, por lo que no le resultaba difícil creer en todo lo que Endymion le había dicho.

—Aun así, no puedo fiarme de ti —expresó girándose para ver el rio y bajando el rostro. A pesar de su explicación, no sabía si creerle. Endymion había estado a punto de romperle el corazón una vez y no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerlo.

—Mírame —le pidió, girándola hacia él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos —. Mírame y ve en mis ojos que digo la verdad cuando te digo que te amo. Te amo, Serenity. Te amo como nunca pensé que sería capaz de amar a alguien. Siempre estuve solo, creí que mi madre me había abandonado, que mi padre me había rechazado como si fuese basura. Crecí solo, sin amor, he cometido muchos errores y tal vez no he hecho nada bueno para tenerte en mi vida, pero tú me enseñaste a amar.

—¿Me amas? —musitó, sin podérselo creer.

—No soy el caballero de los cuentos de hadas, pero soy un hombre que te ama con todas sus fuerzas —soltó su rostro y se echó hacia atrás para mirarla—. Tú tienes la decisión, _agape mou._ Puedes redimirme, o desterrarme de tu vida y de tu corazón para siempre.

Serenity ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Endymion y lo abrazó, dejándose envolver por su aroma y calidez, preguntándose si en realidad tenía elección.

—¿Estás seguro de que me amas?

—Como nunca antes. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Desde aquel día que llegaste a mi oficina, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estoy trabajando. Huelo tu perfume, en la pañoleta que ataste en mi mano, cuando no estás —inspiró hondamente, llenándose de su aroma —. Eres la primera persona en la que pienso cuando despierto por la mañana y la última en la que pienso antes de irme a dormir.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —murmuró, tragando saliva.

—Sabía que no podía vivir sin ti, pero no quería aceptar la verdad que tenía ante mis ojos ni dentro de mi corazón —le acarició la mejilla con un dedo —. Solo cuando creí que te había perdido, me di cuenta que te amo.

Los ojos de Serenity se habían llenado de lágrimas cuando se alejó de él para verlo, y tomó su corbata para acercarlo hasta su rosto. Endymion sonrió, tomó su rostro frío entre sus manos y se inclinó hacia delante para buscar sus labios, sintiendo que había regresado a su hogar. La conexión entre ellos era diferente en aquella ocasión porque ahora sabía lo que sentía y Serenity sabía lo que sentía él. Excitado, buscó su boca en un beso más ansioso, succionó su labio inferior y lo mordió levemente. Necesitaba hacerle el amor; era un deseo intenso, urgente, poderoso.

Cuando se apartó, él tenía fuego en la mirada.

—Volver a sentir tus labios, tu cuerpo, es como regresar a casa —murmuró sobre sus labios —. Tú eres mi hogar.

Serenity se conmovió con sus palabras. Si quedaba algún vestigio de duda, al tocar sus labios había desaparecido, pues en su boca encontró verdad, necesidad, pasión, amor y devoción.

—Te necesito. Hazme tuya.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó sonriente y negó con la cabeza —. No. Yo soy el único que puede disfrutar de ver tu cuerpo desnudo mientras te hago mía.

Le acarició el cuello con un dedo, arriba y abajo. La atrajo a su cuerpo y volvió a besarla con ansias, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella. ¡Dios, como la había extrañado! Tanto que casi le dolía contenerse, la tomó por las caderas y acarició la parte baja de su espalda. Ella encendía su corazón, le daba sentido a su existencia.

—Endymion —jadeó al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello.

Él sabía que estaban dando un espectáculo, así que se apartó de ella. Se quitó su saco y se lo puso sobre sus estrechos hombros. Vio como ella suspiró al sentir su calor y como aspiró su aroma en él. Entrelazó sus manos para atravesar el puente.

Poco después, en la habitación de un hotel, Endymion buscó la cremallera del vestido de Serenity y tiró de ella ansiosamente para quitárselo. Se interrumpió y retrocedió unos pasos para ver lo que llevaba bajo el vestido: un sexy conjunto de lencería de encaje color ciruela.

—Muy bonito —murmuró, casi sin voz.

—Fue idea de Mina que lo comprase.

—Entonces, le diré que vaya de compras contigo más a menudo. Aunque voy a quitártelo ahora mismo.

—Creo que esa es la idea —le sonrió seductora, mordiéndose el labio. Serenity hizo lo propio, empezando por la camisa y los pantalones.

Endymion queriendo acabar con la larga espera de volver a tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla suya, la cargó para dejarla sobre la cama.

—Ven aquí.

Hizo lo que le pidió y se acomodó sobre ella. Con ansia recorrieron sus cuerpos, disfrutando de cada centímetro de la piel del otro. Con sus besos y sus manos, él accedía a todas las partes de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su alma.

—No me hagas esperar —le suplicó ella.

Endymion la desnudó en unos segundos e hizo lo propio con su bóxer. Le abrió las piernas con una rodilla y se acomodó entre ellas. La miró fijamente antes de deslizarse dentro de ella y continuó mirándola cuando finalmente la penetró, disfrutando de sus reacciones, de su rostro, del gemido que salió de sus labios cuando por fin estuvo dentro de ella. Era tan estrecha, tan maravillosa.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante para deleitarse en las sensaciones, pero enseguida volvió a abrirlos. Su conexión era tan intensa... tanto que nunca podría sentir algo así con otro hombre. Lo miró y vio que él tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en los de ella, contemplándola con tanto amor, con tanta devoción, haciéndola sentir tan mujer, tan deseada y amada.

—No sabes cuantas noches soñé con tenerte así —dijo él, moviéndose suavemente en su interior.

—Yo también soñaba noche tras noche… que me hacías tuya —susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

—Te amo.

Endymion le beso él rostro y los labios, mientras incrementaba el ritmo gradualmente.

—Yo también te a... —sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un gemido, cuando él se enterró en ella tan profundamente como era posible.

Serenity le envolvió las piernas en su cintura mientras se movía, empujando, llenándola, apartándose y saliendo de ella para llenarla de nuevo una y otra vez.

Intentó tomárselo con calma e ir despacio para que durase más, pero lo único que podía sentir era el éxtasis de estar dentro de ella. Su aroma lo encendía tal como el aire al fuego, la suavidad de su piel lo excitaba como nunca y sus gemidos hacían que la desease aún más y casi estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza cuando ella contrajo sus músculos internos.

Cada movimiento, cada sentimiento, se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos, en la forma en la que se miraban, en cómo se acariciaban. El ritmo de las embestidas de Endymion era algo enloquecedor, le zumbaban los oídos cuando le clavó los talones en la espalda, las uñas en los hombros y gritó su nombre.

Endymion empujó con fuerza y levantó la cabeza para buscar sus labios. Y allí se permaneció, perdiéndose en el sabor de su boca, incluso mientras sentía los espasmos de un fiero orgasmo, mezclándose con el suyo. Sentía algo más que amor por ella, porque no había un término que definiera la inmensidad de sus sentimientos.

Hacer el amor con Endymion era la experiencia más maravillosa. Habían pasados algunos minutos y todavía sentía las réplicas en el corazón. Frotó su mejilla contra su pecho y dejó un beso sobre su corazón. Lo abrazó con fuerza, entrelazando sus piernas con las fornidas de él.

—Solo cuando estoy contigo puedo decir que estamos haciendo el amor y cuando estoy dentro de ti... deseo sentirme consumido por ti, fundirme en tu piel.

—Yo no podría comparar —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Y tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Eres mía, solo mía —la besó posesivamente —. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Pues no voy a dejarte ir.

—Ni yo a ti.

—Mañana quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—Eso será mañana —dijo tomándola de las caderas y alzándola para dejarla a horcajadas sobre él —. Ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Ya que me tardé en publicar, les traje este capítulo un día antes. No es mucho, pero no quería que siguieran odiando tanto a mi pobre e incomprendido Eros (casi le dio depresión al leer sus comentarios del adelanto que les dejé, porque de idiota no lo bajaron *ven mi Eros yo te consuelo*) Como dijeron por ahí, no hay que escupir al cielo… supongo que a algunas les cayó en la cara.**

**Ya se los había advertido, sin darse cuenta Eros arrojó su propia flecha y se nos enamoró. Aunque tuvo que sentir que había perdido a Serenity para darse cuenta de que la amaba (con lo cabezota que es, no había otra forma) Sé que tal vez digan que esperó mucho tiempo, pero tenía que ser así por lo que él ya explicó y obviamente porque Luna debía tener una mejoría antes de verlo.**

**Y bueno, por fin están juntos… esperemos que sigan así. Próximamente tendremos el reencuentro entre Endymion y Luna ¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué esperan de ese momento?**

**Agradezco su apoyo capítulo a capítulo, leer sus comentarios me anima muchísimo, no saben cuánto. Aun no puedo responder sus reviews, pero siempre los leo y se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 15**

.

.

.

Se sentía tan cómoda y hacía tantos meses que no dormía tan bien, que no quería despertar, ni mucho menos abrir los ojos. Había soñado con Endymion, que él le declaraba su amor gritando a los cuatro vientos, en medio del _Ponte __Santa Trinità_, que la amaba. Sí, que la amaba tanto como ella a él y la había besado con tanta pasión que incluso ahora, en ese estado de seminconsciencia, le encendía el cuerpo. Y luego, habían terminado en la habitación de un hotel, entregándose el uno al otro y dando rienda suelta a la pasión que sentían, hasta que sus cansados y satisfechos cuerpos pidieron tregua. Completamente rendidos, se durmieron, abrazados posesivamente y con las piernas entrelazadas.

Comenzó a sentir el peso de una mirada sobre ella. Seguramente era Ikuko que venía a levantarla porque se le haría tarde, pero como no quería despertar de aquel hermoso sueño, se acurrucó en la cama sintiendo el cálido y fornido cuerpo de Endymion junto a ella, sintiendo su aroma que la embriagaba y como su erección rosaba su cadera… Un momento, si había sido un sueño ¿Por qué había alguien junto a ella en la cama? Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con aquellas amadas gemas zafiro.

—Cásate conmigo —le pidió nervioso, mordiéndose el labio.

—Endymion —susurró suavemente. Pestañeó un par de veces creyendo que iba a desaparecer, pero no fue así. Estaba allí junto a ella y acababa de pedirle…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Sé mi esposa. Cásate conmigo. Te quiero a ti, Serenity Winston. Te amo como a nadie. Te quiero como mi amiga, mi esposa, mi amante y la mujer a la que quiero para siempre en mi vida.

—Estoy soñando ¿verdad?

—No. Casi no dormí por temor a que si lo hacía, ibas a esfumarte cuando abriera los ojos. He pasado años de mi vida buscando a alguien que me hiciera sentir completo, que me hiciera sentir en casa y ahora tengo a esa mujer a mi lado.

Los ojos de Serenity se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te quiero con todo mi corazón. Llegaste a cambiar mi vida, a hacerme sonreír de nuevo. Quiero que me vean de tu mano y digan "que hombre más afortunado". Quiero que compartas mi apellido, uno que nunca he sentido como mío pero, sé que con tu ayuda, podré sentirlo como tal. Tú me haces ser mejor persona y deseo estar contigo para siempre.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo por siempre, pero...

—Pero ¿qué? ¿Aún no me crees? —indagó con evidente aflicción en su voz —. No confías en mí ¿Es eso?

—No. Sí confío en ti. Si no lo hiciera, créeme que no hubiese pasado todo lo que ocurrió anoche.

—Vine hasta aquí a tientas, sin saber si me querías, sin entender por qué te habías ido… pero me bastó verte a los ojos para ver la verdad en ellos. Vine hasta aquí con la intención de recuperarte, de decirte la verdad y que permanecieras aquí, segura, mientras encuentro la forma de cómo lograr que Galaxia nos deje en paz… pero no puedo. No concibo ni un segundo más de mi vida lejos de ti.

—Yo tampoco podría estar alejada de ti.

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que todo esto es cierto. Hace tan solo unas horas, estaba llorando por tu supuesta traición y ahora estás aquí, junto a mí, diciendo todas esas lindas palabras.

Endymion tomó una de las manos de Serenity y la llevó a su pecho.

—¿Sientes como late? —le preguntó. Ella asintió, mordiéndose los labios —. Solo late así por ti. Eres la mujer que mi corazón escogió, la que está destinada a ser parte de mi vida para siempre. Mi alma gemela, la que me complementa. Mi mujer... la madre de mis hijos. Mi vida era vacía Serenity, pero cuando comencé a conocerte, todo tenía sentido; tú me haces ver diferente todo, me hiciste cambiar y sacar lo mejor de mí.

—¡Dios! Te quiero tanto —expresó emocionada.

—Entonces, dime ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, _agape mou_?

Serenity sonrió, entre lágrimas.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que me casaré contigo!

Endymion tomó el rostro de Serenity entre sus manos y lo llenó de besos. Besos llenos de futuro, de esperanza, de tanto amor. Acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras sus labios vagaban desde su boca, su cuello hasta sus pechos. Serenity agarró su cabello azabache y enredó sus dedos en él, halándolo levemente, arrancando un ronco gemido de la garganta de Endymion.

La hábil boca de Eros envolvió uno de los sensibles pezones de Serenity, provocando que se arqueara contra él. Luego de atender cada uno de estos, retomó el camino de regreso a su boca, dejando húmedos besos. Se detuvo un momento en su cuello, donde le latía el pulso, y succionó suavemente, haciéndola estremecer.

—Endymion... mi Eros.

—Quiero vivir para darte placer —dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja —, para hacerte feliz, para amarte —añadió besando su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su boca anhelante.

La besó con tanta ternura, que Serenity sintió deseos de llorar. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la estrecha cintura de él y soltó un gemido cuando su erección rozó sus sensibles pliegues, anhelantes de sus atenciones.

Entre besos colmados de pasión, ambos gemían y suspiraban entrecortadamente, arrastrados por la pasión y el deseo. Los besos, imparables, certeros y apasionados los envolvieron, sus lenguas jugaban a encontrarse y las manos comenzaban a exigir movimiento.

Serenity suspiró y se dejó llevar por el movimiento de su boca. Su lengua era tan magistral, al igual que su miembro, duro y aterciopelado, que comenzaba a deslizarse con agónica lentitud en su interior.

Una corriente electrizante se desataba y circulaba por su cuerpo con cada embestida. Las caderas femeninas salían al encuentro de las duras arremetidas que parecían ir cada vez más rápido. Cuando casi alcanzaba el clímax, que para ella solo era un regalo extra porque no había una sensación más placentera que ser amada por Endymion, él comenzó a ir más lento. Sí, cada vez más lento, torturándola y haciéndola enloquecer.

—Ya, por favor... Endymion —jadeó, alzando las caderas.

Lo miró suplicante y vio como los labios de la encarnación de Eros se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, como la de un niño haciendo una travesura.

—¿Qué deseas, agape mou?

—A ti... más rápido.

Endymion volvió a sonreír y tomándola por las caderas, giró sobre la cama, dejándola a horcajadas sobre él.

—Toma lo que quieres, agape mou.

Serenity abrió la boca sorprendida, sintiéndolo hondamente, llenando su palpitante interior. Siempre había sido él quien le daba placer y ahora estaba dejando todo a su merced, queriendo que fuera ella quien lo tomara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Endymion, al verla inmóvil.

—Yo... no sé cómo —admitió nerviosa y con las mejillas tan encendidas como su cuerpo; su labio inferior se perdió, apresado entre sus dientes.

—Lo sabes. Solo déjate llevar y tómalo.

—No sé si pueda darte placer. No quiero defraudarte...

—Nunca lo harías. Tu placer es el mío, agape mou.

Endymion se apoderó de sus labios mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las caderas de Serenity, animándola a erguirse. Ella así lo hizo, abandonando la calidez de los labios y el cuerpo de Endymion. Cerró los ojos abandonándose a las potentes sensaciones y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él. Las manos de Endymion la ayudaban a marcar el ritmo, pero cuando él las llevó hasta sus pechos turgentes para acariciarlos, ella se dejó llevar dando un largo gemido de placer. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Endymion y abrió los ojos mientras lo tomaba, sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser. La mirada de él casi le provocó un orgasmo, que estaba segura no tardaría en llegar. Endymion alzó su rostro para alcanzar con la boca sus pezones erectos, como un niño hambriento.

Serenity le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y comenzó a montarlo. Se sentía una mujer primitiva y sensual, disfrutando de la expresión de abandono y satisfacción de Endymion, y más, al saber que era ella quien estaba proporcionándoselo. Sintió que su cuerpo estallaba en pedazos cuando Endymion llevó sus dedos hasta su clítoris, aumentando las sensaciones. Ella se arqueó, gimió y gritó su nombre mientras él le mordisqueó el pezón, la agarró por las caderas e hizo que continuara moviéndose durante todo el orgasmo.

Increíblemente, Serenity se sorprendió con el hecho de que su excitación no disminuía como otras veces después de llegar al clímax. Aquello era como morir dulcemente y el éxtasis pasó a otro nivel, en el que las sensaciones eran cada vez más potentes y adictivas, por lo que, cuando Endymion llegó al fin dentro de ella, Serenity experimentó otro orgasmo dejándose caer sobre él, que la estrechó con fuerza mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían.

Después, los dos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Endymion la abrazó y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, le susurraba palabras de amor.

Serenity se quedó durante un buen rato recostada sobre él, sintiéndolo aun en su interior, llenándola, haciéndola sentir tan completa.

—¿Estás bien, agape mou?

Serenity sonrió sobre su pecho. Endymion era un amante preocupado.

—Sí... a tu lado siempre estoy bien. Endymion... ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿De que me amas y quieres que sea tu esposa?

—Completamente. Cuando estoy contigo, tengo todo y no necesito absolutamente nada más. Eres mi felicidad.

—Tú... ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Cómo no tienes idea. Verte así sobre mí, tan sensual como una amazona... de solo recordarlo me pongo duro —Serenity comprobó que así era —¿Y tú?

—Muchísimo —admitió, pero pese a sus deseos rompió su unión y se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama —, pero te conozco y si seguimos así, no saldremos de esta cama.

—Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido —dijo abrazándola y besando su cuello.

—Es una idea tentadora, pero te dije que quiero que veas a alguien.

—Quien sea puede esperar —dijo, intentando llevarla de regreso a la cama.

—No —se escabulló de sus brazos y corrió hacía el baño. Endymion con una sonrisa fue tras ella pensando en que cambiaría la tentadora cama por un jacuzzi.

.

.

.

Taiki, con la mesura que lo caracterizaba, aparcó el automóvil y descendió de este, sintiendo la brisa invernal de aquella fría mañana. Bordeó el vehículo para abrir la puerta trasera.

—Permítame ayudarle.

—Muchas gracias, doctor Kou. No debió molestarse —agradeció Ikuko mientras aceptaba su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario.

Ikuko le sonrió a Taiki y se acomodó el abrigo mientras caminaba algunos pasos hacia la casa.

—No puedo creer que ya no tendré que regresar a la clínica —suspiró emocionada Luna, viendo la hermosa casa que sería su hogar indefinidamente, al menos hasta que regresara junto a su hijo.

—Permítame ayudarle —se ofreció Taiki, tendiéndole la mano.

—Es usted muy amable. Siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mí —dijo Luna saliendo del automóvil.

—Es parte de mi trabajo —señaló Taiki, cerrando la puerta del coche.

—Pero no es parte de su trabajo estar aquí —añadió Luna, alisando su ropa —, así como las muchas atenciones que tuvo conmigo.

—Es solo porque es mi paciente favorita, aunque sé que no quiere volver a verme.

—No es eso hijo, solo que no me gustaría volver a verte como tu paciente.

—Ya le dije que aunque haya abandonado la clínica, tendremos algunas sesiones —dijo caminando hacia el maletero para abrirlo y sacar un pequeño bolso con algunas cosas de Luna. Lo cerró y caminó junto a ambas mujeres hasta la casa.

—Lo sé, pero será diferente —aseguró Luna, viendo como Ikuko abría la puerta e ingresaban a la sala.

Los reconfortó la calidez del lugar. Ikuko se acercó hasta la chimenea para encenderla y comenzó a atizar los pequeños troncos que comenzaban a combustionarse.

—¿Y Serenity? —preguntó Luna —. Como no fue a recogerme, creí que nos estaría esperando aquí.

—Sinceramente, Luna querida, no sé dónde está —respondió tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. No pasó la noche aquí.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No. Mi hija no llegó.

—Ayer surgió una emergencia y no quiso que la trajera. Cuando nos separamos dijo que vendría a casa —le explicó afligido—. Fui un idiota, debí insistir y traerla. ¿Ha hablado con ella?

—No desde ayer, cuando salió con usted.

—Deberíamos dar aviso a la policía —sugirió preocupado Taiki.

—¡Oh, no es necesario! —aseguró Ikuko, serenamente.

—¿Cómo que no? —le reprochó Luna—. Pudo haberle pasado algo.

—Ella está bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? Dice que no ha hablado con ella.

—Soy su madre. Lo sé.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Ella está bien.

—Ikuko, huele delicioso —indicó Luna, aspirando hondamente —. Como a... chocolate.

—Sí, hice un pastel está mañana, antes de ir por ti.

—A mi Endymion, de pequeño, le encantaba el pastel de chocolate.

—Por eso mismo lo hice, aún le encanta. Sé que no resistirá, además tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar.

—Endymion... ¿él está aquí? —preguntó Luna, emocionada.

—Con quién si no estaría mi Sere.

—Entonces, está con él —musitó Taiki —. Pero Serenity había dicho...

—Esa hija mía es una necia, doctor.

Luna apoyó sus trémulas manos sobre el respaldo del sillón con temor a que fuera a desmayarse de la emoción.

—Veré a mi hijo —suspiró Luna, con los ojos humedecidos.

—Así es. Nuestros hijos por fin están juntos, como siempre debió ser. Creo que seremos abuelas muy pronto, mi querida Luna.

—¡Qué felicidad!

—Yo... —musitó Taiki, viendo su reloj pulsera —, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Le agradezco su ayuda doctor Kou. Me encantaría invitarlo a desayunar con nosotros y que conozca a mi yerno, pero usted dijo que solo vendría a dejarnos porque tiene pacientes que atender y ya le quitamos mucho tiempo.

—No se preocupe —resopló resignado, dejando el bolso sobre un sillón—. Estaremos en contacto para cerciorarme que este cambio no le afecte. Y si necesitan de mi ayuda, no duden en llamarme.

—Lo haremos, doctor.

Taiki se despidió de ambas mujeres y se retiró de la casa, dejándolas solas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Luna, dejándose caer en un mullido sillón —¿De verdad mi hijo está aquí?

—Bueno... no he hablado con ninguno de los dos para confirmarlo, pero conozco a Serenity y sé que solo pierde la cabeza cuando está con Endymion —indicó, sentándose junto a ella—. Además, hace unos días yo...

—¿Qué?

—Es que no podía seguir viendo a Serenity sufrir y algo me decía que Endymion no estaba mucho mejor. Bueno, también mi hija me obligó a hacerlo, porque salió con el disparate de que iba a aceptar a Kakeru.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Luna, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos —. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Ella ama a Endymion.

—Lo sé, pero habían pasado algunos meses y ninguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa para aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Por esto tuve que actuar, para que dejaran de estar sufriendo uno por un lado y el otro por el otro, cuando en realidad, nacieron para estar juntos.

—¿Qué hiciste, Ikuko? Porque por lo visto resultó.

—Simple. Tomé prestado el teléfono de Serenity y lo llamé.

—Eres tremenda —dijo Luna, con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Lo hubieras escuchado, dijo su nombre con tanta emoción que supe que había hecho lo correcto.

—Te arriesgaste al hacerlo. Serenity no quería saber nada de él.

—Pero valió la pena.

—Nunca quiso decirme por qué se habían separado.

—Malentendidos.

Ikuko le relató todo lo ocurrido y lo que sabía por Kakeru.

—¡Dios! Por mi culpa Serenity se fue de Atenas y Endymion creyó que ella... —Luna se llevó las manos a la boca.

—No pienses eso. Ya te dije que solo fueron malentendidos, que seguramente ya arreglaron y pasaron toda la noche reconciliándose y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

—Eso espero. No me gustaría que estuvieran enojados debido a que Serenity se vio obligada a aceptar la propuesta de esa mujer por mí.

—Tranquila, ya verás que sí. Ah y no bromeo cuando dije que pronto seremos abuelas.

—No pude disfrutar de ver crecer a Endymion, así que espero que al menos, me permita estar cerca de mis nietos. Me hace tan feliz que mi hijo haya encontrado una buena mujer como Serenity.

—Sí, ellos se aman muchísimo. Yo nunca creí eso de que Endymion estuviera engañando a mi hija. Tal vez en algún momento quiso hacerlo, seguramente para probar que lo que sentía por ella no era tan fuerte, pero vi la confusión en sus ojos. Él la ama.

—Me gustaría tanto verlo... ver ese brillo que seguramente debe haber en sus ojos cuando la mira, el mismo que veía en los ojos de mi Mamo cuando me miraba.

—Lo verás, Luna querida. Solo es cuestión de algunos minutos para que estén aquí.

Luna soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se estrujaba las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ya no quieres verlo? Tal vez es muy pronto... no pensé en eso.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que quiero verlo! Es solo que...

—¿Qué pasa, Luna? Puedes confiar en mí.

—Es que yo... temo por la reacción de Endymion. Él cree que yo lo abandoné, que desaparecí y nunca regresé por él —musitó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. Si él no quiere verme, si me dice que me odia... no podría soportarlo.

—No pienses eso —dijo tomando sus manos para infundirle confianza—. Él te ha buscado incansablemente. Es verdad que ha sufrido mucho, pero sé que se alegrará de verte. Le has hecho muchísima falta.

—Como él a mí —aseguró, cediendo a las lágrimas—. Enloquecí de solo pensar que por mi imprudencia él había muerto.

—Nada de llantos —la reprendió suavemente, para luego abrazarla por un instante—. Más bien, vamos para que te acomodes en tu cuarto y te pongas guapa para recibir a tu hijo.

Ikuko se puso de pie y animó a Luna a hacer lo mismo. Tomadas del brazo, mientras Ikuko cargaba el bolso, subieron hasta la segunda planta.

.

.

.

En el interior del ascensor, Endymion atrajo a Serenity hacía él, deleitándose en su cercanía, en la suavidad de sus curvas. Deslizó una de sus manos, que tenía apoyada en su espalda hasta su cuello. Ella soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos anticipándose a las intenciones de Endymion, que unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso que profesaba su profundo amor. Endymion se perdió en la satisfacción de tenerla en sus brazos, de probar sus labios.

—Te quiero —dijo escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Serenity. No quería separarse de ella, de ser por él, se hubiera quedado todo el día en la habitación del hotel, amándola, adorándola.

—Como yo también te quiero a ti, mi Eros.

En cuanto llegaron al primer nivel, tomó su mano y ambos salieron del elevador. Serenity iba a caminar hacia la entrada pero Endymion la guio a la derecha.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A la boutique del hotel. No pienso dejar que salgas así —soltó, viendo molesto su liviano atuendo.

—No es necesario, Endymion. No quiero esto.

—¿Qué?

—Que gastes en mí, que pienses que lo que busco de ti, es tu fortuna.

—Sabes bien que no pienso eso —dijo deteniéndose para verla.

—Pero puedes llegar a pensarlo, o alguien puede hacer que lo pienses.

—No digas tonterías.

—No lo son. Tú mismo has dicho que todas las mujeres con la que has estado, se acercaban a ti por tu dinero.

—Contigo es diferente. Confío en ti, agape mou, y en tu amor.

—Entonces, entiéndeme.

—Te amo, eres mi mujer y dentro de muy poco mi esposa, por lo mismo no me puedes impedir que quiera cuidar de ti.

—Endymion...

—Entiéndeme tú también. Habrá momentos en los que uno de los dos tendrá que ceder. Yo hubiese preferido quedarme contigo todo el día, amándote... de hecho aún podemos regresar, no necesitarás ropa y fin de la discusión.

—Eres insaciable —negó con una sonrisa.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, agape mou. Podemos llamar a Ikuko y tranquilizarla, sé que entenderá.

—Sé que lo hará, pero ya te dije que quiero que veas a alguien.

—Sí, ya sé. Por lo mismo cedí con eso, porque parece ser importante para ti.

—Bien. Entonces vamos —dijo dándole la mano.

—No. Ya te dije que no dejaré que salgas así. Te amo y amarte implica cuidar de ti. Ya no somos tú o yo, sino un nosotros. Todo lo mío es tuyo. Yo cedí antes, hazlo tú ahora. Déjame cuidar de ti.

Serenity vio el profundo amor que reflejaban aquellas gemas zafiro que la miraban fijamente. Él tenía razón y aquella era una forma de demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Poco después salían tomados de la mano, del hotel. Serenity se cobijó en el abrigo rosa pálido que Endymion había escogido para ella. Subieron a un taxi y en pocos minutos habían llegado a su destino.

—Aun no entiendo por qué tenías que aceptar precisamente la ayuda de Kakeru —espetó mosqueado, viendo la casa.

—¿Estás celoso?

—Le gustas ¿cómo quieres que no lo esté? Seguramente se aprovechó de todo esto para acercarse a ti.

—Haga lo que haga, mi corazón te escogió a ti.

—Más te vale a ti y a tu corazón. No permitiré que haya otro habitante —le sonrió y la atrajo hacia él para besarla.

—Ven, entremos —dijo halándolo con una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta.

—Hummm, chocolate.

—Seguramente intuyó que estabas aquí, porque no lo había hecho desde que nos separamos. A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo lo hace?

—No sé, pero cómo extrañaba el pastel de tu madre.

—¿Solo eso? —dijo Ikuko, apareciendo al otro lado de la sala—. Eres un ingrato, Endymion Shields. Secuestras a mi hija, ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de avisarme y ahora sales con que solo extrañabas mis pasteles… y a mí que me parta un rayo.

—Claro que no, Ikuko —se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la besó en la mejilla, para luego abrazarla —. La he extrañado y mucho, no sabe cuánto.

—Yo también, querido. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Todo gracias a usted —le susurró.

—¡Hey! No anden con secretos —se quejó Serenity.

—Lo siento, agape mou —alargó su mano y Serenity avanzó hacía él. Endymion la abrazó y también a Ikuko.

—Bien, tortolitos, tienen mucho que contar.

—Perdón por no avisarte, mamá.

—Ya, eso es lo de menos, pero espero que no se repita.

—Entonces, tendrá que aceptarme en su familia, porque no volveré a separarme de su hija.

—Ya eres parte, hijo.

—¿Ya está aquí? —le preguntó Serenity a Ikuko.

—Sí, mi cielo. Voy a decirle que ya llegaron.

Ikuko les sonrió a ambos y desapareció por el pasillo.

—¿Vas a decirme que se traen ustedes dos? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Espera y verás.

—Mientras, futura señora Shields, podría aprovechar el tiempo y besarme —sugirió tomándola por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo e inclinó su rostro para besarla. Sus labios sabían tan bien, se movían tan sensualmente, que Serenity se dejó arrastrar por las sensaciones, a pesar de que escuchó pasos acercándose.

—Endymion —se escuchó la voz entecortada de Luna.

Serenity sintió como los labios de Endymion dejaron de moverse sobre los suyos y como sus manos, que estrechaban su cintura, se tensaron. Separó su rostro del de él y vio su expresión, con una mezcla de asombro, aturdimiento y miedo, con la mirada perdida. Ella alzó su mano y la posó en la mejilla de él; cuando su pulgar rozó sus labios, Endymion pareció reaccionar y volvió a mirarla. Él tomó la mano sobre su mejilla y se aferró a ella, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír o si sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Habían pasado años, pero aún recordaba la voz de su madre llamándolo, como lo hacía noche tras noche en sus sueños.

—Esa voz —susurró.

—Estoy contigo, Endymion —le respondió ella, también en un suave murmullo.

Aferrado a la mano de Serenity, como un ancla que le demostraba que aquello no era un sueño, se giró lentamente y la vio. No había sido su imaginación, era ella. Aunque habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio, aún recordaba su rostro, sus ojos, aquella mirada dulce y cargada de amor que siempre le dedicaba. No había duda, aquella mujer que se encontraba tan solo a unos metros de él, era su madre.

—Endymion —volvió a musitar Luna, dubitativa de si debía acercarse a él o no.

—Creo que las presentaciones no son necesarias —comentó Ikuko, viendo la tensión del ambiente—. Anda querida, han esperado tantos años por esto; ve a darle un abrazo a tu hijo.

Luna al ver que Endymion se mantenía en silencio y sin dejar de observarla, se acercó lentamente a él y alargó su temblorosa mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, que tenía una insipiente barba, tan diferente a la suave y regordeta mejilla que ella recordaba.

Ante su contacto, Endymion cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las sensaciones, sintiendo que retrocedía en el tiempo, que volvía a ser aquel niño inocente, sin cicatrices forjadas por el pasado, sin odio, en el que su mundo comenzaba y terminaba en los brazos de su madre. Quería abrazarla, fundirse en sus brazos mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos diciéndole que debía ser valiente, que todo estaría bien. Y eso fue, precisamente, lo que experimentó cuando se vio envuelto por aquellos añorados brazos.

Luna sabía que estaba mojando la camisa de su hijo con sus lágrimas, lágrimas de emoción que no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos. Aún creyéndolo muerto, en la solitaria habitación del hospital y envuelta por una camisa de fuerza y no por los calidos brazos de Endymion, había soñado tantos años con este momento. Fantaseaba con la idea de verlo convertido en todo un hombre, con el atractivo y la bondad de Mamoru, rodeado de hijos y con una buena mujer a su lado. Pero aquella dulce burbuja se rompió cuando, con una medida brusquedad, él se apartó.

Contrariamente a lo que su corazón anhelaba, Endymion se alejó de la tibieza del cuerpo de su madre. Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, buscó a Serenity pero ella no estaba en la habitación, así como tampoco Ikuko. No sabía en qué momento se habían ido, pero de lo único que era consciente, era de la mujer que estaba a escasos centímetros, viéndolo con ojos humedecidos.

—Sigues siendo el fiel reflejo de tu padre —musitó Luna, alzando su mano con la intención de acariciarlo nuevamente pero se contuvo al ver como la miraba.

Endymion vio el dolor en los ojos de su madre cuando su mano casi rozaba nuevamente su mejilla, ante su dura mirada. Se alejó de ella mientras sentía que su cabeza era un lio, no era inmune a tantos años de ausencia, de dolor, de tantas noches en aquel orfanato, en las que rogaba que ella fuera por él, de tantos años de soledad en los que había creído que ella lo había cambiado por unos cuantos billetes. Y ahora estaba allí, frente a él.

—¿Por qué? —soltó él, con voz carente de emoción.

Ella no necesitó que le explicara a qué se refería, sabía que él iba a exigirle explicaciones y lo entendía. Sin embargo, su mayor miedo se hacía presente, ¿él podría creerle?

.

.

.

**Primero que todo quiero disculparme por mi prolongada ausencia, pero los últimos meses no han sido muy fáciles, tampoco quiero entrar en explicaciones, pero con todo la inspiración huyó de mí y a pesar de que faltan algunas cosas que tenía pensadas para este capítulo me decidí a publicarlo tal como está.**

**Agradezco el apoyo, la paciencia y los ánimos que me han entregado. Espero regresar pronto con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Besos a todos, se les quiere****.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 16**

.

.

.

Luna se estrujó las manos nerviosa y cerró los ojos dando un hondo suspiro en búsqueda de valor; extendió una silenciosa plegaria, rogando que su hijo le creyera, pues no tenía más prueba que sus palabras.

—Mi vida no fue fácil. Yo no conocí a mis padres y me crié en un orfanato... era una niña y estaba sola en el mundo.

—No es necesario que te recuerde que sé lo que se siente. Me abandonaste, así que no trates de conmoverme —soltó duramente Endymion, viendo como los torturados ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un patán, tal como lo había hecho con Mina en un principio y hasta con la propia Serenity; pero no era más que, inconscientemente, una forma de protegerse.

—Tenía cerca de trece años cuando me adoptaron —continuó Luna, con voz trémula —. Estaba feliz, creí encontrar consuelo y la familia que nunca tuve; pensé que por fin tendría amor, pero no fue así.

Endymion no podía dejar de mirarla. No podía creer que por fin, después de tantos años, tenía a su madre frente a él. Tenía emociones encontradas y varios sentimientos pugnaban en su interior: por un lado ansiaba abrazarla y encontrar el consuelo y cariño que fue menester para él; pero por el otro, el dolor de su ausencia y el rencor anidados en su corazón se clavaban en él, como un puñal que levantaba muros a su alrededor.

—No sé qué tiene que ver esto con el hecho de que me hayas abandonado.

—Escúchame ¿sí? —le suplicó Luna, dejándose caer en el sofá —. Si después no quieres saber de mí, lo entenderé.

—Está bien —dijo, sentándose frente a ella.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, admirada del parecido con su amado Mamoru. Los labios le temblaron al pensar en él y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues le era difícil aceptar que había muerto y que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo por última vez. Aún lo amaba, tanto como a su hijo, ese niño que creía perdido y que ahora estaba frente a ella, convertido en todo un hombre. La dura expresión de Endymion le dolía, pero también lo entendía; él necesitaba respuestas y ella iba a dárselas.

—Habían sido una familia acomodada —prosiguió Luna—, pero perdieron todo por los vicios y las apuestas. Aun así, vivían de las apariencias y me adoptaron porque necesitaban una criada a la cual no tuvieran que pagarle. Cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones, tuve que resignarme. No tendría la familia que había imaginado —recordó con tristeza—, pero no me importaba trabajar mientras tuviera techo y comida… Al menos así fue por algunos años.

Endymion podía ver lo afectada que estaba y una parte de él, ese niño que había encerrado en su interior, ansiaba correr a los brazos cálidos de su madre sin importarle nada.

—Llevaba cerca de dos años con ellos, cuando ese hombre comenzó a insinuarse y mi estancia en esa casa comenzó a volverse insoportable. Lo rechacé una y otra vez, incluso hablé con la señora pero no me creyó, dijo que yo mentía y no hizo nada. Una noche, ese hombre entró en mi habitación y se metió en mi cama mientras dormía, dispuesto a abusar de mí.

Él vio cómo se escaparon unas lágrimas de los ojos de su madre y lo supo: ese infeliz había abusado de ella.

—Maldito —dijo entre dientes, apretando los puños con fuerza. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca hubiese sido capaz de cometer tal infamia.

—No pude hacer nada, sólo llorar —admitió, con un débil susurro.

Endymion apretó con furia la mandíbula, al ver como su madre temblaba y se estremecía de dolor ante los recuerdos. Quiso secar sus lágrimas y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo

—Antes de que amaneciera, huí de allí. Vagué por las calles, ya que no podía volver al orfanato porque podían buscarme allí. No sabía a dónde ir y tuve que pedir limosna, incluso trabajé estacionando coches y en el puerto. Durante años, la calle fue mi hogar. Tenía diecisiete cuando un día me enteré que buscaban una sirvienta para la mansión de unos millonarios. La paga era muy buena y ya no tendría que vivir en la calle.

—La mansión Shields.

—Sí, y en cuanto llegué, me advirtieron que no podía divulgar las intimidades de los señores. Al principio no lo entendía pero lo hice cuando me di cuenta que, pese a ser recién casados, no compartían la misma habitación. La primera vez que vi a tu padre, me quedé sin palabras… —hizo una pausa y sonrió, mientras lo veía detenidamente —. Te pareces tanto a él.

—Todos lo dicen.

—Él siempre fue muy gentil y amable con todos. En cambio, Galaxia era una mujer altiva y caprichosa que hacía la vida de Mamoru, un infierno. No supe cómo, pero poco a poco, tu padre y yo comenzamos a traspasar las barreras de patrón y empleada; comenzó a confiarme sus cosas y el martirio que era vivir con Galaxia.

—Esa mujer es un demonio.

—Lo es.

—Aun así, eso no justifica que te hayas convertido en su amante.

—No era correcto, lo sé. Sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de tu padre, pero no lo supe hasta que él me dijo que me amaba. Nunca pensé que podía llegar a fijarse en alguien como yo, una sirvienta sin un apellido. Tenía miedo y más, creyendo que me rechazaría cuando le conté que habían abusado de mí, pero no lo hizo; tuvo paciencia y se dedicó a conquistarme —sonrió, hundiéndose en los recuerdos. Hubo un prolongado silencio.

—Y lo consiguió.

—Sí, aunque eso no era necesario porque yo ya lo amaba. Me enamoré de él, Mamoru fue y será el gran y único amor de mi vida.

De cierta forma, Endymion la entendía. Había creído perdida a Serenity y era como si hubiese muerto en vida; pero aun así no justificaba a su madre, por eso espetó duramente:

—Tanto como para convertirte en su querida, en su amante.

Luna suspiró pensando que estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía, pero si quería que su hijo la entendiera, debía buscar un punto en común.

—Amas a Serenity ¿no, Endymion?

Él sonrió por primera vez.

—Sí. Con toda mi alma.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella?

_Touche_, pensó Endymion y sonrió de medio lado, intuyendo a donde quería llegar su madre. Se tardó unos segundos antes de responder y dijo:

—Cualquier cosa.

—Yo amaba igual a tu padre y él a mí. Sé que hice mal, pero lo amaba tanto que no me importó convertirme en su amante. Nos amábamos y a veces, aunque sabes que no es correcto, llega un momento en el que ya no puedes contener lo que sientes.

¡Y vaya que Endymion lo sabía! Desde que conoció a Serenity, perdió el control de sí mismo. Se olvidó de Rei, de su compromiso, de absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, aunque de cierta forma la entendía, no la avalaba y mucho menos a su padre.

—Aun así. Si tanto te amaba, él debió esperar a divorciarse.

—Tal vez… pero tú no estarías aquí —reconoció Luna—. Tu padre fue tierno y dulce, me enseñó lo que era hacer el amor, él…

—No es necesario que entres en detalles —la cortó Endymion.

—Lo siento —dijo sonrojada, pero eran recuerdos tan hermosos que no se percató que estaba contándole intimidades a su hijo —. Él iba a divorciarse. Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por estar conmigo y formar la familia que siempre quise.

—Pero no pudo hacerlo. Mina ya me dijo cómo estuvieron las cosas... pero lo que quiero saber es por qué me abandonaste.

—Mamoru estaba de viaje cuando me enteré que te llevaba dentro de mí. Tenía miedo pero estaba segura de que se pondría tan feliz como yo, porque eras el fruto de nuestro amor. Cuando Galaxia se enteró de que estaba embarazada, quiso sacarme de la mansión. Ella ya sospechaba que Mamoru y yo estábamos juntos y dijo que tu padre se había ido con una de sus amantes, pero no le creí.

—¿Y si era verdad? Tal vez no eras su única amante.

—No, tu padre me amaba, de eso no tengo duda.

—Te dejó sola y esa mujer consiguió lo que quería.

—Nunca pensamos que Galaxia haría algo. Me resistí, pero ella llamó a uno de los guardias y consiguió sacarme de allí. No podía hacer más porque temía perderte en algún forcejeo. Me tenían encerrada en aquel prostíbulo y sólo entraba alguna de las mujeres a dejarme algo de comida. Durante todo el embarazo, estuve sola viendo como crecías dentro de mí, extrañando a tu padre y rogando para que nos encontrara.

—Según me contó Mina, Galaxia y su familia le hicieron creer que habías aceptado dinero a cambio de irte.

—Esa mujer es la culpable de todo. Te tuve en aquel lugar y gracias al cielo no tuve complicaciones en el parto. Te amé aún más cuando por fin te tuve en mis brazos y me prometí que haría cualquier cosa por sacarte de allí.

—Tengo vagos recuerdos de ese lugar.

—Eras muy pequeñito, pero aun así intenté que no fueras consciente del horrible lugar en el que estábamos. Como Galaxia no quería ser descubierta, permanecí encerrada, pero cuando tenías cinco añitos, el hombre que se hacía cargo de aquel prostíbulo, decidió que debía trabajar allí.

—Tú…

—No, no alcancé a convertirme en una de sus prostitutas, ya que una de ellas me ayudó a escapar de allí. Y ese fue, tal vez, el peor error de mi vida, pues hubiese sido mejor convertirme en una prostituta, que perderte.

Endymion la miró fijamente. Algo en su corazón le dijo que no mentía. Sus ojos eran tan transparentes como los del amor de su vida y sintió aquellas palabras como un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Su madre hubiese preferido prostituirse a estar sin él.

—Eras mi vida, mi razón de ser. No te hubiese dejado por nada en el mundo… ni siquiera por salir de ese lugar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —inquirió desesperado, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ella —. Dime ¿por qué? Explícamelo para entender —exigió sentándose frente a Luna, en la mesa ratona.

—Huimos de aquel prostíbulo. Estabas asustado y a la vez impresionado porque nunca habías salido de ese lugar, que era nuestra cárcel. Lo primero que pensé fue en ir con tu padre, explicarle todo y confesarle que teníamos un hermoso hijo. Sabía que no sería fácil pero le rogaba a los dioses porque me creyera.

—¿No lo hizo? ¿Por eso me abandonaste? ¡Claro! Me convertí en un estorbo para ti ¿Es eso? —lanzó con dureza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Eres lo que más amo e incluso, si hubiese tenido que escoger entre tu padre y tú, te hubiese escogido a ti.

Los ojos de Endymion se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Entonces ¡¿Por qué demonios me abandonaste y te olvidaste de mí todo este tiempo?!

—No te olvidé. He pensado en ti y todo este tiempo he llorado tu muerte.

—¿Mi muerte? —preguntó, desconcertado —¿Acaso has enloquecido?

Luna asintió.

—Enloquecí de dolor, sí. Calaverite, la mujer que me ayudó a escapar, me convenció que lo mejor era que fuera a hablar a solas con Mamoru y que luego regresara por ti, porque Galaxia podría hacerte daño.

Al escucharla los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearlo. Endymion se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enterró su rostro entre sus manos mientras sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas. Temerosa, Luna estiró su mano para acariciar los cabellos azabaches de su hijo.

—Lo recuerdo. He soñado con eso desde ese día. Me besaste y prometiste que volverías… pero nunca lo hiciste —le reprochó, lleno de dolor.

—Fui hasta las oficinas de tu padre y cuando estaba por entrar, unos hombres me subieron a un automóvil y me durmieron con algo. Cuando desperté, estaba en una fábrica vieja, escuché la risa de Galaxia que me dijo que había sido un error huir; junto a ella estaba también ese hombre, el dueño del prostíbulo, quien dijo que los traidores lo pagaban caro —la voz de Luna se quebró —. Me tiró un periódico y vi la fecha. Había pasado un día y en la portada, estaba la noticia de una prostituta que habían encontrado muerta junto a un niño con tus características y de tu edad.

Endymion alzó la cabeza y vio la aflicción reflejada en el rostro de su madre. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación en un vano intento por tranquilizarse. Galaxia, una vez más Galaxia.

—Esa mujer dijo que yo era la única culpable, que gracias a mi impertinencia, por fin se había deshecho del bastardo de Mamoru y que el único heredero sería su hijo, Jedite.

—Te fuiste creyendo que había muerto.

—No. No sé cuánto tiempo me retuvieron allí, meses supongo. Enloquecí de dolor. Soñaba que me llamabas y no podía llegar contigo; te disparaban y veía tu cuerpecito lleno de sangre. Un día me sacaron de allí, viajamos durante horas y horas. Llegamos a un lugar, me bajaron y me pusieron una camisa de fuerza… pero ya nada me importaba porque creía que tú, mi pequeño, habías muerto.

—Tú... ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo en un manicomio?

—Sí, se aprovechó de mi dolor para encerrarme. Llevaba unos días allí cuando Galaxia fue a verme. Estaba embarazada y se jactó en mi cara de que iba a darle otro hijo a Mamoru, porque para él, yo no había significado nada. Pasé años allí, sufriendo por tu muerte, hasta que un ángel fue a rescatarme, me devolvió la vida y me trajo contigo.

—¡Maldita! —gritó Endymion, dándole un golpe a la pared —¡Mil veces maldita! —vociferó, golpeando una y otra vez la pared.

—¡No, por favor! —expresó Luna, corriendo hasta él —. Vas a lastimarte, no sigas.

—¡La odio, maldita sea! ¡La odio!

—No llenes tu corazón de odio, hijo.

—Arruinó nuestras vidas y lo sigue haciendo. Lo va a pagar, te lo juro. Me encargaré de ello.

—Si lo haces, si la destruyes también lo harás contigo y hasta puedes arrastrar a la gente que amas.

Luna tomó con cuidado las maltratadas y temblorosas manos de Endymion entre las suyas. Deseaba abrazarlo, consolarlo como cuando era pequeño, pero se contuvo y dijo:

—Ahora que ya sabes todo, decidas lo que decidas, eres mi hijo y te amo… Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.

Sin poder contener más sus sentimientos, Endymion se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y se abrazó a las piernas de Luna.

—Perdóname, mamá. Perdóname —le suplicó, rompiendo en llanto.

Luna, conmovida por las palabras de su hijo, se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó como deseaba hacerlo, Endymion se aferró a ella como un niño.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, hijo. Al contrario, perdóname tú a mí por todo lo que has pasado.

—Me hiciste tanta falta. Te odié durante años, creyendo que me habías abandonado.

—Mi Endymion, mi niño —acunó el rostro varonil entre sus manos —. No, ya eres todo un hombre.

La emotiva escena se vio irrumpida por la presencia de Serenity e Ikuko, quienes atraídas por los recientes gritos de Endymion y por el estruendo que este provocó en su arrebato de furia, entraron imperiosamente en la sala. Bastó ver a madre e hijo abrazados para comprender que no había de qué preocuparse.

—Es evidente que no hay motivo para preocuparnos —afirmó Serenity sonriente y emocionada —. Los dejamos a solas —dijo viendo a Ikuko.

—No, _agape mou, _espera —le pidió Endymion, levantándose y ayudando a su madre a hacer lo mismo.

—Acaban de reencontrarse y tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—Toda una vida, pero tenemos tiempo para hacerlo. Sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero estoy tan impactado que si no lo hago ahora, lo olvidaré después. Ven —extendió su mano para que su prometida se acercara. Ella así lo hizo y tomó la mano de Endymion.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Aunque te lo pedí hace unas horas, quería hacerlo formalmente delante de tu madre e inesperadamente, ahora también delante de la mía —manifestó, metiendo su mano libre al bolsillo de su camisa y sacando una cajita. Soltó la mano de Serenity para sacar el anillo —. _Agape mou, ¿_aceptas a este hombre que te ama infinitamente como tu esposo, como tu compañero de vida?

Los ojos azul celeste de Serenity se anegaron en lágrimas. No podía dejar de verlo, de ver el reflejo del profundo amor que sentía por ella en aquellos zafiros.

—No imagino pasar el resto de mi vida con otro hombre que no seas tú. Por supuesto que acepto.

—Viviré para hacerte feliz —dijo, tomando su mano y deslizó el anillo, de oro blanco con un solitario diamante, por su dedo.

—Ya me haces feliz —aseveró emocionada.

—Te amo tanto —admitió estrechándola en sus brazos y la besó sutilmente.

—Tanto como yo te amo a ti. Tanto que me casaría contigo ahora mismo.

—Será pronto. Muy, muy pronto —afirmó y sonrió ante la idea que cruzó por su cabeza esa mañana, luego de despertar a su lado—. No quiero vivir un día más sin ti.

Ikuko abrazó emocionada a su hija y luego a Endymion.

—Me hace muy feliz esta noticia —susurró en su oído —. No obstante, no todo será felicidad. No mientras haya odio en tu corazón.

—Es inevitable. Es lo que merece esa mujer.

—Solo te haces daño, Endymion, y lo que es peor, alcanzará a quien amas —dijo con pesar Ikuko, viendo a su hija que estaba fundida en un abrazo con Luna.

—Voy a protegerla con mi vida. Se lo juro.

—Me sentiría más tranquila si me dijeras que van a irse a Estados Unidos.

—No puedo, menos ahora que sé todo lo que nos hizo.

Ikuko iba a responderle, pero Serenity los interrumpió diciendo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto se secretean? Luna también quiere abrazar a su hijo, no te lo acapares.

Endymion soltó a Ikuko dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se acercó a las otras dos mujeres. Besó a su prometida y luego fue con su madre.

—No pudiste haber escogido mejor. Serenity es una gran mujer —afirmó Luna, acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

—Lo es. Fui un tonto por no darme cuenta antes. Me alegra poder compartir este momento contigo —dijo abrazándola con fuerza, entregándole en ese abrazo todos los que no pudo darle durante años.

—Espero que sean muy felices.

Serenity, completamente emocionada, abrazó a Ikuko. Por fin todo estaba en su lugar. Veía feliz al hombre que amaba, abrazando a su madre, y no solo eso, él le acababa de pedir matrimonio.

—Creo que hay una botella de champán en la despensa —indicó Ikuko—. Voy por ella, porque esto hay que celebrarlo.

Endymion alargó su brazo y Serenity caminó hacia su prometido. Él la atrajo hacía sí y envolvió la cintura de ella, mientras por su otro costado, abrazaba su madre. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz. Por fin tenía a las dos mujeres que más amaba, con él.

.

.

.

Mina cerró su maleta y con la ayuda de Malachite, la bajó de la cama.

—Bien ¿Ahora vas a decirme qué pasa?

—Mina, por milésima vez te digo que no lo sé.

—No te creo. Endymion nunca haría algo sin decírtelo.

—Sabes bien que últimamente tu hermano está irreconocible —resopló con pesar.  
—. Más bien desde que Serenity se fue, es un idiota. ¡El alcohol le fundió el cerebro!  
—Es una posibilidad —expresó con una sonrisa desganada —. Solo espero que no ande metido en algo grave.

—Lobito, ¿De verdad no sabes algo de esto?

—No.  
—Es que entre ustedes se cubren todo, como cuando dejó a Rei plantada por Serenity. Tú ya lo sabías y me lo ocultaste.

—¿Nunca olvidarás eso?

—No, y no me distraigas —espetó frunciendo el ceño —¿Sabes algo?

—Nada. Lo único que me dijo es que lleváramos ropa de cóctel y que le avisara a Tomoe para que fuera con nosotros.

—Tendré que creerte —señaló, haciendo un mohín—, pero más te vale que no me estés mintiendo o tu amigo —dijo indicando a su entrepierna —… sufrirá las consecuencias.

Malachite rió.

—No te miento.

—De todas maneras, estás advertido.

Él meneó la cabeza, sonriente, se acercó hasta ella y en un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto, Mina se olvidó de su molestia y correspondió ávidamente a la experta boca de su novio.

—Aún tenemos poco más de una hora antes de que llegue Tomoe —susurró Malachite, sobre sus labios.

—Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo —respondió, llevando las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón para sacarle la camisa.

Una hora después, Malachite veía a su novia saliendo del baño, envuelta en una toalla.  
—Estamos desperdiciando agua —dijo él, haciendo un puchero —. Yo quería compartir la ducha contigo.

—No, porque no hubiésemos salido de allí a tiempo y Tomoe está por llegar. Ve a ducharte.  
—Está bien, está bien. Mina, una cosa ¿Estás segura de que vas a llevar esa maleta para tan solo dos días?

—Una mujer siempre debe ir preparada; además, no sé a qué tipo de evento querrá mi hermanito que asistamos.

—¡Mujeres! ¿quién las entiende? —expresó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Mina buscó en su armario un pantalón beige y una blusa coral. Se vistió y se calzó unas botas color chocolate, y salió de la habitación. Bajó al primer piso y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Tanto Endymion como ella, preferían atenderse por sí mismos, por lo que solo iba una persona para encargarse del aseo. Encendió la cafetera, para luego sacar unos panes y ponerlos en la tostadora.

Acaba de terminar de servir todo, cuando Malachite la abrazó por la espalda.

—Eso se ve delicioso —susurró Malachite en su oído. Vestía un pantalón gris con una entallada camisa azul celeste.

—Siéntate, lobito. Preparé café.

—Gracias, pero ya que tú lo preparaste, déjame atenderte —le dio un beso en la mejilla, deshizo el abrazo y le acomodó la silla para que se sentara.

Mina le sonrió feliz. Él la trataba como una princesa, como un tesoro al cual cuidar y ella adoraba esa actitud atenta.

—Está bien, mi caballero.

Malachite le dio un beso en la frente y fue hasta la encimera. Comenzaba a servir las tazas de café, cuando sonó el timbre.

—Debe ser Tomoe —dijo Mina, dejando el vaso con zumo de naranja que estaba bebiendo.

—Tan puntual como siempre. Ni siquiera hemos desayunado —dijo, frunciendo los labios mientras veía las tostadas y los omelet que había preparado su novia.

—No te quejes ahora. Fue nuestra culpa —indicó alzando las cejas—. Voy a abrirle.

Mina salió de la cocina y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

—Buen día, Mina —la saludó Souichi, abrazándola afectuosamente —. Me alegra mucho verte.

—Buenos días, Soui. A mí también me alegra verte. Pasa —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara y se colgó de su brazo.

—Es un lugar hermoso, de muy buen gusto —señaló admirando el lugar.

—Sí. Endymion, Serenity y yo nos encargamos de todo —explicó, soltando un nostálgico suspiro.

—¿Y eso?, ¿Qué pasa, mi pequeña? Sabes que te quiero mucho y puedes confiar en mí.

—Extraño a Sere. Es mi única amiga, casi como mi hermana.

Souichi la miró con ternura, agradeciendo que la maldad de Galaxia no haya alcanzado a su hija. Mina era una chica de nobles sentimientos a diferencia de su madre y eso era por la gran influencia que había ejercido Mamoru en ella pero sobre todo, debido a que pudo darle su amor.

—Yo también la extraño. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, sentí un cariño especial por ella.

—Lo sé, me pasó igual. Es una gran mujer y no creo que sea verdad todo por lo que la acusan.

—Yo tampoco lo creo.

—Endymion es un idiota. No me cansaré de decirlo —bufó molesta.

—Yo sé que hará lo correcto. Más temprano que tarde —dijo, palmeando la mano de Mina e intuyendo las intenciones de Endymion —. Más temprano que tarde.

—Soui, dime que tú sabes algo de este viaje.

—Tu hermano solo me pidió que fuera con ustedes.

—Voy a golpearlo. Es un tonto y como si eso no fuese poco, también cree que puede disponer del tiempo de los demás. Pierde su tiempo en quién sabe qué, en vez de buscar a Sere.

—No te enfades. Algo me dice que tu hermano hará lo correcto.

—Eso espero, Soui. Ven —dijo halándolo del brazo —. Preparé el desayuno. Acompáñanos.

Mina lo guió a la cocina, donde encontraron a Malachite devorando uno de los omelet.

—Espero nos hayas dejado alguno —advirtió Mina con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Quien los manda a demorarse —rió Malachite, que se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se puso de pie.

—Tú debes ser Malachite —lo saludó Tomoe, extendiendo la mano —. Hasta que te conozco.

—El mismo —dijo estrechando su mano —. Malachite Metalia, un placer.

—Seguirá siéndolo mientras no lastimes a esta princesa —le advirtió dándole un fuerte apretón.

—No empieces tú también, Soui —le reprochó Mina, poniendo sus manos en las caderas —. Suficiente tenemos con Endymion.

—Pues hizo bien y te aviso desde ya, que tendrá refuerzos. Aquí donde me ves —indicó señalándose —, estoy viejo, pero aún pego duro.

—Mejor siéntate y desayuna con nosotros, Rambo —bromeó Mina, empujándolo hasta una silla.

Minutos después, los tres salían hacia el aeropuerto, donde abordaron, un par de horas más tarde, un vuelo comercial. Tras un viaje tranquilo, llegaron a Florencia y, luego del papeleo de rutina y recoger sus maletas, salieron al encuentro de Endymion; pero contrariamente a lo que ellos creían, fueron recibidos por un chofer que los llevaría con él.

—¡No puedo creerlo, es el colmo! —se quejó Mina —. Nos hace venir sin decir nada, solo dando órdenes como siempre y ni siquiera se digna a venir por nosotros.

—Lo siento, señorita. Yo sólo sigo instrucciones.

—Tranquila, _moraki mou, _no te desquites con él. Vamos con mi hermano y luego le recriminas todo lo que quieras.

—Está bien, llévenos con ese desalmado —bufó resignada —, pero que ni crea que me quedaré callada, porque me va a oír.

Luego de dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad y dejar las cosas en un hotel, el chofer los llevó a encontrarse con Endymion.

—Veo que no me equivoqué —susurró Souichi, viendo la casa de Kakeru.

—¿Dijiste algo, Soui? —inquirió Mina, mientras bajaba del automóvil con la ayuda de Malachite.

—Que es una casa muy bonita. Vamos, que tu hermano nos está esperando.

Los tres se encaminaron hasta la entrada, pero no fue necesario que tocaran, ya que la puerta se abrió.

—Es bueno verlos —saludó Endymion, animadamente —. Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje.

—¡Eres un cretino que se cree dueño del mundo!

—Yo también te extrañé, hermanita. No se queden allí, pasen — los animó Endymion.

—Kakeru debió darte más duro —soltó Mina, caminando por el pasillo tras Endymion hasta llegar a la sala —, o tal vez con sus golpes y el alcohol ya se te fundió el cerebro.

Endymion la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente.

—Yo también te quiero.

Mina se quedó inmóvil.

—¡Vaya, conseguiste callarla! —le susurró Malachite.

—¡Te oí, lobito! —exclamó Mina, entrecerrando los ojos —. Eso, eso que dijiste...

—¿Que te quiero?

—Uhum. ¿Es… es cierto?

—Sí, Mina. Te quiero.

—¡Ay Dios! —dijo, hiperventilada —¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo, con fiebre? —preguntó tocándole la frente con la mano.

—Estoy bien. Mejor que nunca.

—¿Y eso?

—Estoy feliz, muy feliz —suspiró Endymion, con una radiante sonrisa —. Voy a casarme.

Mina, boquiabierta, se alejó de él.

—¿Que qué? —exclamó ahora Malachite, completamente atónito.

—Lo que oyeron. Voy a casarme. Por eso les pedí que vinieran.

—Ahora sí que se te fundió el cerebro. Sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer Rei y aun así vas a casarte con ella.

—Mina...

—¡Mina nada, Endymion Shields! —lo interrumpió furiosa —. Nuestro padre se sentiría decepcionado de ver al idiota que tiene por hijo y estoy segura que tu madre también lo estaría.

—En eso te equivocas, estoy seguro que mi madre la aprueba —respondió con una complaciente sonrisa —. Y con respecto a Mamoru, sé que lo haría feliz.

—¡Has enloquecido!

—Perdóname, hermano, pero Mina tiene razón.

—¿Lo ves? —espetó, alzando las manos al cielo —. Hasta tu mejor amigo me da la razón.

—Solo les pido que me apoyen. Mi novia y su familia nos están esperando en el jardín.

—¡Pues que espere! La mujer con la que pretendes casarte no es más que una arribista e interesada, una facilona y ambiciosa, una pu…

—No sabía que pensabas eso de mí, Minako Shields —se escuchó una risueña voz.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Esa voz… —susurró Mina, volteándose lentamente —. Serenity.

—Vengo a ver por qué se tardan tanto y te encuentro diciendo todas esas barbaridades de mí —comentó divertida, Serenity —. Con amigas así para qué quiero… —pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar porque Mina se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tú! —chilló Mina, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

—¿Esto es en serio, hermano? —preguntó Malachite, aturdido.

—Lo es, Mal.

—Pero nos hiciste creer a todos que habías retomado tu compromiso con Rei, incluso a mí ¿Ya no me tienes confianza? —inquirió abatido.

—Eres mi hermano, por supuesto que te tengo confianza.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó, confundido.

—Tenía que hacerlo real, lo siento.

—Yo te felicito, muchacho —dijo Souichi, acercándose a él y le palmeó la espalda.

—Gracias. Creo que eres el único que se alegra —comentó irónico.

—Yo me alegro y no sabes cuánto —dijo Mina, soltando a Serenity y arrojándose a los brazos de Endymion.

Tomoe se acercó hasta Serenity y la miró con dulzura.

—Te veo feliz y eso llena de alegría mi corazón. Te quiero como a una hija desde el primer momento. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

—Por supuesto —respondió enternecida.

Ambos se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo y Serenity no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

—No llores, hija —le pidió, secándole las mejillas con el dorso de la mano —. Debes estar feliz.

—Lo estoy, es solo que… le tengo mucho cariño y me emocionan sus palabras.

Se instauró un cómodo silencio que, tras unos segundos, Malachite rompió diciendo:

—Yo también me alegro por ustedes, pero sigo sin entender qué pasó —expresó viendo a Endymion.

—Te explicaré todo, Mal, pero no ahora porque no es momento de dar explicaciones sino de celebrar —señaló, alargando la mano con la vista fija en Serenity. Ella besó tiernamente la mejilla de Souichi para luego avanzar hasta donde estaba su novio, quien la acogió en sus brazos.

Endymion acunó el rostro de Serenity, y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la tersa piel de ella, haciéndola exhalar un ligero suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Él, ni torpe ni perezoso, inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron aquellos que eran su perdición. Había extrañado tanto su piel y su dulce boca, que cada vez que la tenía cerca, no podía dejar de besarla.

—Nos esperan —susurró ella sobre los posesivos labios masculinos, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza en dirección al jardín.

—Lo sé —musitó, observándola con profundo amor —. Te amo, _agape mou_.

—Y yo a ti, mi Eros. Si fuera por mí, me casaría contigo mañana mismo.

Los labios de Endymion se curvaron en una sonrisa enigmática y traviesa.  
—¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Ya lo sabrás —aseguró. Besó su frente para luego dirigir su mirada a los presentes —. Vamos al jardín. Ikuko y alguien a quien quiero que conozcan, nos esperan afuera.

Todos siguieron a la feliz pareja. Mina se adelantó a todos y al ver a Ikuko, se abalanzó efusivamente sobre ella.

—Ikuko, querida —la saludó, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Tan llena de energía como siempre.

Mina iba a responderle pero se quedó muda al ver a la mujer que estaba unos metros delante de ella.

—No puede ser —dijo quedo —. Ella… ella es…

—Mi madre —terminó Endymion por ella, posando sus manos sobre los estrechos hombros de ella —. Mamá, esta loca que ves aquí, es mi hermanita.

—Un placer conocerte, Mina. Endymion me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Debo estar soñando. Lobito, ¿puedes pellizcarme? —Malachite, que estaba tan sorprendido como ella, así lo hizo —¡Auch, eso dolió!

—Eres una chica muy linda —le sonrió Mina —, aunque… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinte.

Luna asintió, con el rostro algo desencajado.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá?

—No, cariño —respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Ya caí en cuenta! —exclamó Endymion, viendo a Malachite —. Parece un anciano al lado de mi hermana ¿verdad?

—¡Endymion! —chilló Mina.

—Este ancianito y galán de medio pelo es Malachite, mi hermano.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Luna, que se acercó y tomó sus manos —. Permíteme agradecerte por estar siempre con mi hijo y apoyarlo en todo.

—Estoy gratamente sorprendido. Es un placer por fin conocerla y no tiene nada que agradecerme. Ya lo dijo Endymion, somos hermanos de vida.

Souichi que la observaba estupefacto se acercó hasta ella.

—Creí que no volvería a verte.

—Tomoe…

No hicieron falta palabras ni explicaciones. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sentimiento y emociones encontradas. Luna lloró en brazos del que había sido el mejor amigo del amor de su vida, el único testigo de aquel amor que le había llenado el alma y que había perdido para siempre.

—Nada de lágrimas. Ya han sido suficientes por hoy —sentenció Mina —. Como dijo Endymion hace unos minutos, es momento de celebrar; pero una cosa sí les digo, yo voy a organizar esa boda.

—Ya me dio miedo —musitó Serenity, y todos rieron ante su comentario —.Te conozco y sólo quiero algo sencillo.

—Tú, déjalo en mis manos.

—Supongo que no tengo de otra —admitió Serenity, resignada.

Los presentes pasaron una grata y amena tarde, cargada de emociones, en la cual predominaba una mezcla de nostalgia pero sobre todo felicidad.

.

.

.

Serenity deslizó sus manos por el vestido de encaje que se le ceñía como segunda piel, pretendiendo alisar unas arrugas inexistentes. Alzó la vista y se miró una vez más al espejo.

—Serenity, apresúrate que llegaremos tarde, y Endymion me ha llamado un millón de veces —se quejó Mina.

—Ya voy —suspiró y se volteó a mirar a su amiga —¿Es necesaria una fiesta de compromiso? Pudimos hacerlo ayer.

—¡Claro que lo es! Ya no rezongues tanto, se te está contagiando lo de Endymion.

—Es todo tan perfecto que tengo miedo.

—Tranquila, mi hermano te ama —aseguró, acomodándole el peinado —. Y nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.

—Eso espero. No te parece que este vestido…

—Anda —la cortó —. Souichi nos está esperando.

Serenity sonrió pensando en lo diferentes que eran Mina y Endymion. Siguió a Mina a través de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Souichi las vio llegar a la sala y sonrió emocionado.

—Te ves hermosa, hija —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Gracias.

—Voy a ponerme celosa —dijo Mina, haciendo un puchero.

—Tú también estás lindísima, Mina. Soy muy afortunado de poder llevar a estas dos bellas princesas —aseguró, ofreciéndoles un brazo a cada una.

Los tres salieron de casa de Kakeru. Tras algunos minutos, el automóvil en el que iban se detuvo. Bajaron de este y cruzando el _Ponte Vecchio,_ llegaron al _Giardino di Boboli_, un inmenso parque en la ladera de una colina tras el _Palacio Pitti_. Serenity veía maravillada los bellos jardines y hermosas fuentes, tomada del brazo de Souichi, y no fue consciente de en qué momento, Mina le pasó un pequeño ramo de flores, pues estaba perdida en la gran vista de Florencia desde el _Fuerte Belvedere_.

Repentinamente, Serenity cayó en cuenta de la situación, más aún al ver a Endymion impecablemente vestido con un traje marengo, una corbata gris plata y camisa blanca, de pie al final de una alfombra formada por pétalos de rosa frente a lo que parecía, o más bien era, evidentemente un altar.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sentía que las piernas le temblaban al ver como la encarnación de Eros avanzaba con un nervioso andar hacia ella. En ese momento, no había nada del seguro, arrogante y controlador hombre que era.

—Aún podemos huir si es lo que quieres —susurró Souichi.

Serenity lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza mientras se aferraba con manos temblorosas a su brazo. Miró nuevamente a Endymion hasta que llegó frente a ella.

—Sé que es una locura y que mereces mucho más que esto… pero no quiero vivir un solo día más sin ti. No quiero perderte.

—No lo harás. Te amo y ahora sé que tú también. No volvería a dejarte.

—Sin ti, solo hay vacío, porque no sabía lo que era sentirme así hasta que apareciste y me hiciste sentir completo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería arriesgarme a que te negaras. Te lo repito, sé que es una locura y entenderé si tú no…

—Acepto —lo interrumpió sonriente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Acepto casarme contigo, ahora mismo.

Endymion besó su frente y caminó hacía el improvisado altar.

Serenity observó con una radiante sonrisa a todos los presentes. No necesitaba más, ni una fiesta fastuosa ni un vestido de diseñador; allí tenía todo lo que quería, pues estaban todas las personas a quien ella amaba, acompañándola. Giró su rostro para ver a Souichi y se perdió en la calidez de su mirada por unos segundos para luego asentir. Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta el altar donde el juez esperaba.

—Es como una hija para mí —dijo Souichi, emocionado —. Hazla feliz.

—Viviré para ello, Tomoe —aseveró Endymion, quien tomó la mano de Serenity y depositó un suave y delicado beso, que le encendió la piel —. Te amo, mi Serenity.

—Y yo te amo.

Ambos se voltearon hacia el juez. Tras unos emotivos minutos, llegó el esperado momento.

—Serenity Winston, ¿Aceptas a Endymion Shields como tu esposo?

— Sí, acepto — contestó, sin quitar su mirada de él.

Endymion sonrió mientras deslizaba el anillo por el dedo anular de su amada y besó el dorso de su mano.

—Endymion Shields, ¿Aceptas a Serenity Winston como tu esposa?

— Sí, acepto —afirmó y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Serenity besó el anillo y luego lo deslizó por el dedo de su esposo.

—Por el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro marido y mujer —esas dos palabras llenaron de orgullo a Endymion. Al fin era completamente suya y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separara —. Puede besar a su esposa.

Endymion tomó la cintura de Serenity para acercarla a él y alcanzar sus labios, sellando aquel pacto de infinito amor con un gran beso y el aplauso de todos, de fondo.

Horas más tarde celebraban en casa de Kakeru. Serenity y Endymion se movían al ritmo de una suave música, y ella sentía que flotaba.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vayamos, aunque sea uno o dos días, de luna de miel?

—Estoy segura. Ya has estado demasiado tiempo fuera y bien sabemos que Galaxia debe estar aprovechando eso.

—Esa mujer… siempre ella.

—Lo sé, tranquilo —dijo recostando la cabeza en su pecho —. Podemos hacerlo más adelante.

—Va a pagar todo el daño que nos ha hecho. Eso te lo juro.

—No dejemos que arruine este momento.

—Tienes razón —concordó y tomó con delicadeza el mentón de ella.

Serenity alzó la cabeza y sus labios fueron al encuentro de los de la encarnación de Eros. El beso sutil fue tornándose intenso y la mano izquierda de Endymion, que estaba apoyada en la espalda baja de su ahora esposa, la atrajo aún más hacía él. Ella gimió sobre sus labios al sentir el roce de su erección sobre su vientre.

—¡Por eso es que necesitan la luna de miel! —chilló Mina, obligando a la pareja a separarse.

—No necesito una luna de miel para hacerle el amor a mi esposa hasta el amanecer —aseveró Endymion, pegando nuevamente a su mujer a su cuerpo —¿No, _glyka mou?_

—Endymion —dijo sonrojada Serenity.

—Todos saben que eso es lo que haremos esta noche —señaló, besándola posesivamente.

—Entonces váyanse ya a un hotel. Entiendes, ahora… — comentó Mina, viendo a su novio —… porque digo que el casado, casa quiere. No podré dormir con estos dos, a tan solo unos metros.

—No será necesario Mina.

—¿No, Serenity? Basta ver la sonrisa fogosa de mi querido hermanito. Tendrás suerte si mañana puedes caminar.

Completamente avergonzada, Serenity enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Endymion.

—¡Mina! —exclamó Endymion, divertido por la situación.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—Dejémoslo así —dijo con una sonrisa ladina —. Pero lo que Serenity en realidad quiso decir, es que no será necesario que te vayas porque seremos nosotros los que nos iremos a la mansión Shields.

—¡¿Qué?! Es una broma, ¿cierto?

—No, Malachite. No lo es.

—No pueden… Serenity no puede volver allí —expresó angustiada, Ikuko.

—Serenity y yo, ya lo decidimos. Y sí, creo que Mina tiene razón y ya es hora de irnos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas.

—Voy por mis cosas —dijo Serenity.

—Bien. Yo voy por algo que dejé en el estudio.

Los recientes esposos caminaron de la mano hasta el interior de la casa. Endymion la besó como había hecho momentos antes en el jardín.

—Eso es para que no demores. Ardo de deseo por hacerte mía.

—No tardaré —prometió, para luego perderse en el pasillo.

Endymion fue hasta el estudio, se acercó hasta el escritorio para ir por los documentos que había dejado allí.

Sintió unos pasos tras de él y se volteó rápidamente.

—Creí que era su hija —dijo con una sonrisa, viendo a su suegra.

—Endymion, ¿podemos hablar?

—Lo siento, Ikuko, imagino por qué está aquí pero como dije antes, está decidido.

—Te lo suplico, no puedes llevarte a Serenity a esa casa —pidió desesperada.

—Es mejor tener al enemigo cerca.

—Pero Galaxia la odia.

—No dejaré que le haga daño.

—Endymion, te lo ruego. No puedes llevarte a Serenity a esa casa.

—Cuidaré de ella con mi vida —aseguró interrumpiéndola, se lo juro.

—No lo entiendes, Serenity no puede estar cerca de esa mujer porque puede descubrirse la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

Ikuko suspiró nerviosa, era un secreto que solo había compartido con Mamoru, pero si no se lo decía a Endymion, no la entendería.

—Serenity... mi Serenity es hija de Galaxia.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sé que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé; solo puedo decirles que, aunque tarde, no dejaré abandonada la historia.**

**Nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia. Estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir y creo que estoy un poco oxidada, pero espero de corazón que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por sus ánimos y a quienes han hecho posible que este capítulo vea la luz.**

**Que la encarnación de Eros las siga cautivando.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 17**

.

.

.

Endymión tuvo que valerse de todo su autocontrol para no estallar de risa frente a su ahora suegra; sin embargo, pese a su esfuerzo no pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se escapara de sus labios.

—¡Nunca había escuchado algo más absurdo! –exclamó él, entre risas –. Entiendo que esté preocupada, pero...

—Más que eso, Endymion —lo cortó.

—Le repito, voy a protegerla con mi vida de ser necesario; no obstante, no es preciso que invente tal disparate.

—¡Qué más quisiera yo que fuese una mentira, un disparate como tú dices! —expresó angustiada. Con pasos titubeantes se acercó hasta él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas —, pero no lo es, Endymion, no lo es.

Por primera vez, él fue consciente de la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Ikuko.

—No puede estar hablando en serio —dijo con la garganta apretada, comenzando a preocuparse.

—Jamás he hablado más en serio, Endymion. Es una verdad que he callado durante años, una verdad que solo compartí con tu padre.

—Es imposible —espetó soltando sus manos, más bruscamente de lo que él pretendía.

Le dedicó una dura mirada, intentando encontrar en sus ojos algún vestigio de mentira pero para su sorpresa, no lo había. La conocía bien y sabía que era una de las personas más confiables, por lo que era imposible que estuviese inventando algo así.

—Muchas veces he deseado como tú que no fuese cierto, pero lo es.

Endymion retrocedió turbado, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se volvía inestable, incluso el aire que lo rodeaba comenzaba a escasear y parecía que no entraba a sus pulmones. Llevó su mano hasta su corbata para desanudarla y abrió torpemente el primer botón de su camisa.

—Serenity y yo... —musitó, sin poder siquiera terminar la frase.

—¡No, claro que no! —respondió de inmediato, adivinando sus pensamientos —. Ustedes no comparten ningún lazo sanguíneo, porque de ser así, nunca hubiese permitido su relación.

Endymion respiró algo más aliviado, pero aún sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Continuó retrocediendo, como si intentase escapar de la mirada de Ikuko, con la sensación de que todo esto no era más que una pesadilla de la que pronto iba a despertar, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con un sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre este.

—¿Ella...Serenity lo sabe?

—No, Serenity no está enterada y debes prometerme, así como lo hizo tu padre, que nunca se lo dirás... ella no puede saberlo, la destrozaría.

—No puedo prometérselo, al menos no hasta entender todo esto.

Ikuko caminó hasta donde estaba Endymion, pues entendía lo difícil que podía ser para él todo este asunto, tanto como lo era para ella. Dio un hondo suspiro, mientras se sentaba junto a él, intuyendo lo complejo que sería para su yerno, asimilar todo esto, pero confiaba que el amor que sentía por su hija era muchísimo más fuerte que el odio que sentía por Galaxia.

—Para nadie es secreto que Galaxia tuvo algunos amantes mientras Mamoru estaba vivo y mi Serenity es el resultado de uno de esos amoríos.

—Por eso la odia tanto.

—No.

—¿No? —inquirió perplejo.

—Galaxia tampoco sabe que Serenity es su hija.

—¿Quiere explicarme de qué demonios va todo esto? —exigió duramente. Veía lo mal que se veía Ikuko, y sabía que no debía hablarle así, pero le era casi imposible controlar sus reacciones.

—Lo que puedo decirte es que Galaxia llegó a Florencia, a la casa donde trabajaba, con la intención de interrumpir su embarazo, ya que en Atenas corría el riesgo de que alguien se enterase y llegara a oídos de los Shields.

—¿Cómo es que sabe todo esto?

—Me enteré por una discusión que sostuvo con su padre y que, por accidente, yo alcancé a escuchar. Al parecer, Mamoru llevaba meses fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo y no podrían hacerle creer que ese hijo era suyo, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que abortar. Se contactaron con alguien, pero el embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado y si lo practicaban, la vida de Galaxia corría peligro, así que se vieron obligados a que permaneciera en Florencia para ocultarlo y cuando el bebé naciera, se desharía de él o en este caso, de ella.

Si Endymion ya la odiaba, con todo lo que Ikuko le estaba diciendo, sólo conseguía alimentar más y más, aquel oscuro sentimiento que albergaba en su interior.

—Cada vez más, me convenzo de que esa mujer es el mismo demonio —soltó entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—No le importó saber si había sido un niño o una niña, o si había nacido bien porque el parto se adelantó —suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza —. Apenas mi Sere llegó al mundo, uno de los hombres de confianza de Galaxia, la abandonó en un terreno baldío a las afueras de la ciudad, por órdenes de ella misma. Yo la  
escuché gritar, diciendo que no quería verlo y que se llevaran a ese estorbo. No le importaba si su hija vivía o no —concluyó, con la voz quebrada.

Esta parte de la historia, que hasta ahora él desconocía, solo reafirmaba la escoria que era Galaxia.

—Para ser sincero —musitó él, tras un tenso silencio —, de esa mujer nada me sorprende. Debe tener una roca, en lugar de corazón.

—No lo refuto. Yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Sentía que ese bebé no tenía la culpa y decidí a seguir a ese hombre que, sin piedad, la abandonó a su suerte. Esperé hasta que se perdió en el camino y corrí hasta donde había dejado un pequeño bultito.

—Abandonó a su hija como si nada.

—Así es. No fueron capaces ni de ponerle algo de ropa; estaba en una caja y envuelta en un pedazo de tela, fría como el hielo y su llanto no alcanzaba a ser más que un débil gimoteo —recordó, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas —. La cargué y la estreché contra mi pecho para darle calor, y poco a poco fue dejando de llorar hasta que se durmió. Solo entonces la llevé a un hospital, donde estuvo un par de semanas, internada.

Endymion estaba impactado, pues siempre había admirado el gran amor que profesaba Ikuko por Serenity y, ahora, resultaba ser que ella no era su hija, al menos no biológicamente, algo que era imposible de creer y que la hacía admirarla muchísimo más.

—Eres una gran mujer, Ikuko —admitió, acariciando su mano temblorosa.

—Hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho.

—No cualquiera, pero ¿por qué? Entiendo que la hubieses salvado, pero ¿por qué hacerte cargo de ella y criarla como tu hija? Bien pudiste dejarla en el hospital y que luego la llevaran a un orfanato para darla en adopción.

—No tuve corazón para abandonarla yo también. La hubieses visto, ¡era la bebita más hermosa del mundo, parecía un angelito! —exclamó emocionada y con ese brillo en los ojos que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de ella.

—Lo es, el más hermoso —aseguró, rememorando la belleza exterior que lo había conquistado, pero más aún la belleza de su alma.

—No tienes idea de lo que sentí la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos —continuó Ikuko —, la amé desde el primer momento... Lo entenderás cuando seas padre, porque no fue necesario que la haya tenido en mi vientre para sentirla mía y amarla como lo hago.

—Bien dicen que un padre o madre no son los que engendran, sino los que crían.

—Muy cierto. Luché por ella, por tener su cuidado luego de que saliera del hospital, pero fue difícil que me dieran su custodia porque dijeron que lo mejor era esperar por si alguien la reclamaba como extraviada, cosa que obviamente no iba a ocurrir.

—No debió ser fácil —reconoció Endymion, pensando en todo lo que Ikuko debió pasar.

—No lo fue. Vivía con la incertidumbre de qué pasaría y con la angustia de si un día me dirían que decidieron entregársela a una familia. No obstante, no descansé hasta que por fin pude adoptarla.

Endymion se inclinó hacia delante y agarró su cabeza entre las manos, hundiendo su rostro

en ellas, mientras su codos descansaban en sus rodillas, queriendo huir de esa tormentosa realidad. Aún no podía creerlo, era imposible de digerir, pues hasta hace unos momentos, creía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora todo había cambiado tan abruptamente.

—Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar —reconoció Ikuko, acariciando con ternura la espalda de Endymion.

—Mamoru lo sabía, por eso decía que le daba el lugar que le correspondía y llevó a Serenity a la mansión Shields —indicó, irguiéndose.

—Sí. Un hombre con el que hizo algunos negocios, le preguntó por sus tres hijos, cosa que sorprendió a tu padre, aclarándole de inmediato, que solo tenía dos, a Mina y Jedite. Fue ahí que se enteró que el tiempo que Galaxia estuvo en Florencia, no fue por su orgullo herido, sino porque había estado ocultando su embarazo.

—Y fue a Florencia a investigar —concluyó, Endymion.

—Exactamente. Él comenzó a averiguar y a atar cabos, hasta que me encaró. En ese momento, quise tomar a Serenity conmigo y huir de allí.

—¿Él nunca habló de esto con Galaxia? ¿Por qué no la enfrentó a ella primero?

—Así era tu padre. Tenía un alto sentido de la justicia y prefirió averiguar primero qué había pasado con ese bebé; y si nunca la enfrentó, es porque yo se lo pedí. Después de ver en las condiciones en las que la había abandonado, no sabía si era posible que le interesara o que quisiera reconocerla como su hija; por eso tu padre se hizo cargo de la educación de Serenity y luego la llevó a Atenas, con la intención de que mi niña pudiera ablandar el corazón de Galaxia y, si eso ocurría, le diríamos a todos la verdad.

—Algo que por supuesto nunca pasó porque simplemente es imposible. Esa mujer no tiene corazón.

—Galaxia la odia, incluso desde antes que naciera. Por eso que no quiero que Serenity, mi hija, esté cerca de Galaxia.

Endymion se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el estudio, mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz, intentando controlarse.

—Galaxia. Siempre Galaxia. ¡Estoy harto de que ese demonio sea el semillero de todo el mal que nos aqueja! —espetó, dándole un golpe con el puño al escritorio —¡Va a pagar. Juro que va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho!

—Tranquilízate por favor, Endymion –le rogó Ikuko, caminando hacia él —. Creo que todos deseamos justicia, pero no está en tus manos hacerlo.

—¿Y qué quiere? ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados viendo cómo sigue destruyéndolo todo? No, no lo haré.

—Sé sensato, Endymion. Mamoru nunca...

—¡Yo no soy Mamoru —la cortó airado —, ni cometeré los mismos errores que él!

—Lo sé, hijo —dijo con voz conciliadora, tomando sus manos para tranquilizarlo —, pero si te dejas llevar por ese odio que sientes, no conseguirás nada bueno. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso y que la vida se encargue de cobrarle todo el mal que ha hecho.

—No puedo —respondió atormentado, pues en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón; pero por otro lado, no podía permitir que Galaxia quedara impune.

—Ibas a olvidarte de todo ese odio por una mujer que no valía la pena, ¿No puedes hacerlo ahora por la mujer que amas y que acabas de convertir en tu esposa?

—Y que es hija de la mujer que más odio… por sus venas corre la misma sangre.

Ikuko podía ver la aflicción reflejada en el rostro de Endymion. La radiante sonrisa que, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, adornaba su rostro, ahora era reemplazada por un semblante atormentado y confundido.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, Endymion. No dejes que el odio te ciegue —alzó su mano para acariciarle el rostro con ternura —. Serenity es hija de Galaxia, pero eso no quiere decir que sea igual que ella, ni mucho menos que deba pagar por lo que esa mujer ha hecho.

—No tiene idea de lo que siento en este momento. No sé si pueda volver a estar cerca de Serenity sin que aflore el odio que me embarga.

—Necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo —indicó, para luego abrazarlo.

—Espero que sea cuestión de tiempo.

—Ahora, por favor, prométeme lo que te pedí.

—¿Qué debe prometerte Endymion, mamá? —inquirió Serenity, desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Hija… ¿hace cuánto que estás allí? —preguntó nerviosa Ikuko, temiendo lo peor.

—Acabo de llegar. Pero dime ¿qué debe prometerte Endymion?

Ikuko suspiró aliviada. Miró a Endymion suplicándole con la mirada, él entendió el mensaje y asintió. Ella en respuesta, le sonrió agradecida y musitó un "gracias" que solo el pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar.

Para Serenity no pasó desapercibida la expresión en el rostro de su esposo, lo conocía bien y estaba segura que algo no andaba del todo bien.

—¡Hey! Ustedes dos. Comienzo a sospechar que Mina tiene razón —dijo mirándolos, intentando amenizar el tenso ambiente, y luego fijó su vista en Endymion —¿Acaso estás seduciendo a mi madre, esposo mío?

Serenity había esperado dibujar una sonrisa en aquella boca que la enloquecía, pero no fue así. Endymion parecía shockeado, se le veía completamente aturdido y hasta agobiado, un hombre muy diferente al Endymion que había estado con ella en el altar, incluso la miraba de una forma extraña, como cuando se conocieron, debatiéndose entre el amor y el odio. Pero eso era imposible, él la amaba y las dudas habían quedado atrás. Iba a averiguar qué ocurría, pero al parecer, ahora no era el momento.

—Claro que no, hijita —aseveró Ikuko, caminando hacia ella. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, acunó el rostro de Serenity entre sus manos y se inclinó para besar su mejilla—. Mi niña, mi Serenity… te amo tanto, hijita.

—Y yo mucho más. Eres la mejor madre del mundo, pero ahora quieres decirme ¿qué se traen?

—Solo le estaba pidiendo a Endymion que te hiciera muy feliz ¿verdad, hijo?

Serenity miró sobre el hombro de su madre y vio a Endymion asentir. Ella soltó un suspiro y tras sonreírle a su madre, avanzó hasta donde estaba su esposo.

—Tú ya me haces feliz, a tu lado soy la mujer más feliz del mundo —afirmó. Cuando llegó hasta él, llevó sus manos hasta los anchos hombros masculinos y parándose en la punta de sus pies se alzó para alcanzar su boca, pero Endymion dio un paso hacia atrás —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó contrariada.

—Me duele la cabeza —mintió, alejándose de ella —. Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Está bien. Ya dejé mis cosas en la sala.

—Bien —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Serenity no sabía que pensar. En cuanto estuvieran a solas, hablaría con él. Le sonrió a Ikuko y salió tras Endymion.

Los recién casados se despidieron de todos los presentes, para luego subir al automóvil que los llevaría al hotel. Durante todo el camino, hubo un tenso silencio que Serenity no quería romper, pues esperaba que Endymion se abriera con ella como muchas otras veces, pero si no lo hacía, ella iba a hacerlo hablar.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a la habitación del hotel. Serenity sentía que la burbuja, que hasta hace unas horas los envolvía, se había roto. Lo vio dejar la pequeña maleta de ella cerca de la cama para después caminar taciturno hasta el balcón. Cada segundo se preocupaba más, por lo que, inquieta por la situación fue tras él.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —inquirió preocupada, abrazándolo por la espalda y recostó su cabeza en la ancha y firme espalda de él.

—Ya te dije, me duele la cabeza —respondió, tomó las manos de ellas para soltar su agarre.

A Serenity le dolió aquel gesto. No sabía qué estaba pasando ni mucho menos entendía por qué se comportaba así; siempre se había refugiado y abierto su alma con ella, pero ahora se comportaba hermético y distante.

—¿Quieres decirme qué tienes? Me has evitado desde que fui por ti al estudio. ¿Pasa algo?

—Lo único que pasa es el dolor de cabeza que tengo —dijo, caminando de regreso a la habitación.

—Puedes confiar en mí, sabes bien que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—¡Por un demonio, que me duele la maldita cabeza, Serenity! —alzó la voz —¿Es muy difícil de entender?

En el mismo instante en el que aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, Endymion apretó los ojos con fuerza, arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no sabía cómo manejar sus sentimientos en ese momento.

—No tienes que hablarme así, solo estoy preocupada porque no te veo bien —indicó dolida.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —soltó un pesado suspiro—. Voy a caminar un poco, me hará bien algo de aire.

—Dame un minuto para cambiarme —le pidió, mirando su vestido de novia —y te acompaño.

—No, prefiero ir solo. Cámbiate y descansa —dijo y avanzó por la habitación.

—Endymion... —lo llamó Serenity, cuando alcanzó el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que se detuviera pero sin voltearse —. Te amo.

Serenity se quedó esperando una respuesta, la cual no llegó porque él abandonó la habitación. No sabía qué pensar, se sentía completamente aturdida por el comportamiento de Endymion y más porque no se abría con ella como siempre. Llevaban apenas unas horas casados y ya habían tenido su primera discusión. Sabía del carácter impulsivo y vehemente de su esposo, pero nunca lo había manifestado hacia ella, lo cual la hacía sentirse turbada; porque todo iba bien hasta que se despidieron en el pasillo, cuando ella fue por su maleta, ¿qué habría sucedido para que estuviera así? Estaba segura de que su madre tenía algo que ver en el extraño comportamiento de Endymion, pero iba a esperar a que él le demostrara su fidelidad confiando en ella.

Con la certeza de que cuando regresara podrían aclarar las cosas, fue hasta el baño y tras darse una ducha rápida y ponerse un conjunto de encaje y una bata que Mina le había obsequiado antes de irse, regresó a la habitación. Encendió el televisor y se sentó a esperar a su esposo en la _chaise_ _longue_ de estilo victoriano.

Por otro lado, Endymion tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle que él también la amaba; más aún, se obligó a contener el imperioso deseo que tuvo en ese momento de voltearse e ir hasta ella para llevarla a la cama y olvidarse de todo en su brazos; que no existiera nada más que su cuerpo y sus labios en ese momento. Olvidar que en sus venas corría la sangre de la persona que más daño le había hecho y que era la causante de todos sus males, a la cual odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que amaba a Serenity ¿Qué podría más, su amor por ella o el odio que sentía hacia Galaxia? En ese instante, pudo más su odio, pues solo cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer sobre ella como el más grande de los idiotas.

.

.

.

Ikuko no sabía si había hecho bien o mal, pero Endymion debía conocer la verdad para proteger a Serenity, pues algo le decía que Galaxia era capaz de hacerle daño sin saber que era su hija y, aunque lo supiera, posiblemente también lo haría.

Luego de despedir a Serenity y a Endymion, todos regresaron a la sala. Ikuko podía oír la plática de los presentes pero no los escuchaba en verdad, era como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Remover el pasado era muy doloroso y en ese momento solo tenía cabeza para Serenity.

—No estés triste, mi querida Iku —dijo Mina abrazándola —. Mi hermano dejará algo de la pobre de Serenity esta noche. No te preocupes.

—Qué ocurrencias, jovencita —señaló Souichi, meneando la cabeza.

—No son ocurrencias, Soui. Aquí todos somos adultos y sabemos qué harán esta noche los recién casados. Como te dije, Ikuko, si la pobre de mi amiga sobrevivió cuando mi hermano la secuestró en la isla, entonces sobrevivirá a su noche de bodas.

—Mina, controla tu lengua —le pidió avergonzado Malachite, mirando a Luna —¿Qué va a pensar la madre de tu hermano?

—La verdad. Que su hijo es un… —pero no pudo terminar porque Malachite le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Discúlpela, no tiene filtro y habla sin pensar.

—No te preocupes —dijo risueña Luna —, pero si en algo tiene razón Mina, es que no debes estar triste, Ikuko… ¿Ikuko?

—¿Eh…? —musitó absorta.

—Te decía que no estés triste. Sé que vas a extrañarla, pero piensa que hoy no perdiste a tu hija, sino que ganaste un hijo.

—Y un nieto —aseguró Mina —, porque seguramente Endymion no la dejará respirar y si cierra un ojo, será sólo por el tremendo or… —se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues Malachite volvió a cubrírsela.

—Ya es tarde. Creo que mejor ya nos vamos a dormir porque a mi novia le hizo mal el champán —se disculpó Malachite, mientras Mina traba de protestar, pero este no se lo permitió hasta que salieron de la sala.

—Es una jovencita adorable —comentó Luna.

—Lo es —aseguró Souichi —. Un poco loca e impulsiva, pero es una buena chica.

—Ella le ha hecho mucho bien a mi hijo. Serenity me contó lo mucho que se esforzó para que él la aceptara.

—Sí, y no descansó hasta conseguirlo.

—Siempre le estaré agradecida. Bien pudo rechazarlo como lo hizo su hermano o su madre.

—Mina tiene un gran corazón. No se parece en nada a Galaxia.

—Como el de mi Mamoru —suspiró Luna, nostálgica —. Aún me cuesta trabajo comprender que esa mujer tenga tanto mal en su interior.

—Lo sé. Lamentablemente yo me di cuenta de eso muy tarde.

—A veces es difícil aceptar la realidad… Bien, como dijo Malachite, ya es tarde —dijo Luna poniéndose de pie, mientras se le escapaba un bostezo —¿Vienes Ikuko?

Ella seguía enajenada, debatiéndose internamente por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Ikuko?

—Lo siento, me dijiste algo —musitó taciturna.

—Qué si ya vas a la cama.

—En un momento. Iré a tomar un poco de aire —dijo, levantándose también.

—Buenas noches, entonces —se despidió Luna, saliendo de la sala.

Ikuko caminó hasta el ventanal y salió al patio trasero. No se molestó en encender las luces y avanzó hasta la terraza para sentarse en una reposera. Soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo, perdida en sus pensamientos; así permaneció por varios minutos, mientras admiraba el hermoso firmamento estrellado y la luna que adornaban esa noche. No se percató de que ella también era admirada a pocos metros de allí.

Souichi caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Ikuko, quien no advirtió su presencia hasta que le tocó el hombro.

—Una noche hermosa ¿no?

—Mucho —respondió ella.

—No es tristeza lo que tienes, como dijo Mina, va más allá ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Ikuko sintió un escalofrío. Una de las últimas personas con las que querría hablar de aquello que la atormentaba, era precisamente, él.

—No quisiera parecer grosera, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

—Lo entiendo. Aun así, espero que no te moleste si te acompaño —dijo Souichi, sentándose a su lado.

—Creo que no tengo más opción —afirmó, sonriendo por primera vez desde que Endymion anunció que irían a vivir a la mansión Shields.

—Te ves más bella cuando sonríes.

Ikuko se humedeció los labios, nerviosa, mientras estrujaba sus manos y dijo:

—¿Me estás coqueteando?

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —inquirió, sonriendo de medio lado —. Eres una mujer hermosa, sin compromiso y que, al igual que yo, lleva mucho tiempo sola.

Eran muy pocas las ocasiones que tenía para estar a solas con él, por lo que iba a aprovecharlo.

—¿Por qué nunca formaste una familia, Souichi?

—Bien sabes que estuve muchos años enamorado de una mujer que solo me utilizó. Estaba ciego de amor por ella y creía que también sentía algo por mí.

Ikuko soltó un pesaroso suspiro.

—Galaxia vivió atormentando a Mamoru porque no la amaba, pero nunca valoró que había un hombre que en verdad lo hacía.

—Muchas veces le pedí que se divorciara, que formáramos una familia, que tuviésemos hijos.

—¿Te hubiese gustado ser padre?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió con evidente emoción —. Yo le pedí cientos de veces que dejará a Mamoru. Deseé que Mina y Jedite fueran mis hijos, pero no fue así y ahora lo agradezco porque no quisiera tener nada que me ate a esa mujer.

Esta era su oportunidad para preguntarle lo que hacía mucho, ella quería saber.

—¿Aún la amas?¿No volviste a enamorarte?

—Me concentré en el trabajo y se me pasó la vida. Mamoru me animó muchas veces a que abriera mi corazón, incluso, cuando Serenity y tú llegaron a Atenas, me dijo que me diera una oportunidad y te conociera, pero no le hice caso

—¿Mamoru te dijo eso?

Souichi rió al recordar aquellas pláticas con su amigo y por lo terco que había sido.

—Sí. Dijo que una mujer como tú le hacía falta a mi vida… Fui un idiota por no tomarlo en cuenta.

Al escucharlo, Ikuko se sonrojó de inmediato y agradeció que no hubiera luz suficiente para que pudiera verla.

—Ya deja de bromear conmigo —dijo nerviosa —. Es evidente que no te hubieses fijado en alguien como yo y que, además, tenía una hija.

Souichi se atrevió a tomar la mano de Ikuko y acariciar el dorso con el pulgar.

—Eso solo me hace admirarte aún más. Supiste sacar adelante tú sola a Serenity y convertirla en la maravillosa mujer que es. Yo hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque ella fuese mi hija. El padre de Serenity fue un idiota al abandonarlas.

—Él no la abandonó, simplemente nunca supo de su existencia.

—¿No?

—No, tal vez algún día te cuente esa historia. Ahora dime ¿en verdad te gustaría que fuese tu hija? — le preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—Sí. Desde que la conocí sentí un cariño muy especial por ella. Ni siquiera por Mina, a quien conozco desde que era una bebé, he sentido algo parecido… pero no se lo digas o se pondrá celosa —dijo, simulando un escalofrío.

Ambos rieron, cosa que hizo que Ikuko se relajara un poco.

—No te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá nada —rio, pero enseguida se puso seria—. Respóndeme algo, si Serenity fuese tu hija con… Galaxia ¿Aun así la querrías?

—No es el caso, así que no veo la necesidad de responder.

—Solo estamos suponiendo. Respóndeme, por favor.

—Está bien —soltó un pesado suspiro —. Si Serenity fuese hija de Galaxia y mía, yo… yo no la querría.

Ikuko soltó la mano de Souichi y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No la querría… —continuó él tras una pausa —porque ya la quiero por quien es y no por quien sea su madre o su padre. Yo… es difícil de explicar, pero desde que la vi por primera vez, sentí que algo dentro de mí se removió y el que me haya permitido entregarla hoy en el altar, simplemente no tiene precio.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí… pero si vine hasta aquí no es para hablar de tu hija —dijo acercándose aún más a ella.

—¿Entonces? —musitó, nerviosamente ruborizada.

—He dejado pasar mucho tiempo para decirte esto. Primero por la muerte de Mamoru y por la aparición de Endymion y todo lo que sucedió luego. Ya no somos unos niños y no me andaré con rodeos… —llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Ikuko para acariciarla —. Ikuko, tú me gustas y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, se inclinó hacia su rostro, hasta cubrirle la boca con la suya y la besó como llevaba meses deseándolo.

—No… —dijo, alejándose abruptamente de él —. Entre nosotros no puede haber algo… no mientras… —se levantó con la respiración agitada —. Vas a odiarme.

Sin más, salió de allí corriendo, atravesó el patio e ingresó a la casa, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, continuando sin detenerse hasta que llegó a su habitación. No podía ser verdad, ella llevaba mucho amándolo en silencio, sabiendo que ese amor era imposible porque él solo había tenido ojos para Galaxia, pero ahora todo había cambiado. No obstante, no podía darle la oportunidad que le pedía, no cuando ella había callado una verdad que la haría odiarla.

Por su parte, Souichi no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos al besarla.

—Pareces un adolescente —se dijo a sí mismo, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza —. Mamoru se reiría en mi cara. Tendré más tacto la próxima vez pero no voy a dejarme vencer. Sientes algo por mí Ikuko, tus labios no mienten.

.

.

.

En ese momento, lo único que quería Endymion, era borrar de su memoria todo lo ocurrido tras la conversación que sostuvo con Ikuko en el estudio. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, pasó por su cabeza la idea de ir al bar del hotel a beber hasta quedar inconsciente, pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a Serenity en el puente cuando se reencontraron y ahora, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de saber, no quería fallarle. Además, reconocía que ella tenía razón, no conseguía nada de provecho y sólo ponía en peligro su salud y bienestar.

Subió a su automóvil de alquiler con la intención de ir con su madre. La necesitaba más que a nadie en ese momento, pues sus consejos y guía eran menester para él; pero mientras conducía pensó que, después de todo lo que ella había pasado, no la dejarían salir sola y menos a esa hora. Tampoco podía ir con ella, pues qué dirían todos al verlo allí cuando se suponía, debía estar disfrutando de su noche de bodas junto a su esposa.

Su noche de bodas.

No pudo evitar imaginarla sola en la cama, con alguna lencería que su hermana habría escogido especialmente para ella y que seguramente él agradecería, esperándolo. De inmediato, su entrepierna reaccionó con aquella imagen y comenzó a girar el volante para regresar con ella, para amarla y adorarla como lo merecía, como su corazón lo exigía a gritos. Sin embargo, le bastó recordar que aquella mujer que tanto amaba era hija de Galaxia y que por sus venas corría su misma sangre, para apagar aquellos potentes, cálidos y dulces sentimientos, y verlos consumidos por un, oscuro y vehemente, sentimiento de odio.

Se detuvo en seco, aparcando a un costado de la autopista. Sentía una nebulosa a su alrededor, un remolino de secretos e intrigas de nunca acabar, que lo envolvían y asfixiaban cada vez más.

—¡¿Por qué Serenity, por qué?! —gritó, golpeando el volante —¡Maldición, ¿por qué?!

Reposó su cabeza en el volante, sintiendo que le daba mil vueltas, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. La amaba, de eso no tenía dudas, lo que sentía por ella crecía a cada segundo… al igual que el odio que sentía por la mujer que le había dado la vida.

Pasó horas allí y condujo sin rumbo, sin poder definir qué haría ni mucho menos lo que sentía. Lo que sí sabía es que podía permanecer horas allí y el resultado sería el mismo, por lo que decidió a regresar al hotel cuando comenzaba a ascender el alba.

Llegó hasta la habitación del hotel y pegó su frente contra la puerta. Se quedó así unos segundos y respiró hondo para armarse de valor y deslizar la tarjeta para ingresar a la habitación. Esperaba encontrar a Serenity dormida, pero la vio sentada en la cama, luchando con el cierre de una de sus botas mientras tenía su teléfono móvil entre su hombro y la oreja. En cuanto lo escuchó entrar, se giró a verlo.

—Ya no es necesario, oficial —dijo Serenity, tomando el teléfono sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente —. Mi esposo acaba de llegar. Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo… Sí, disculpe las molestias y que tenga un buen día.

Cortó la llamada y se acercó raudamente hacia él.

—Mi amor, estás aquí ¡gracias a Dios que estás bien! —exclamó arrojándose a sus brazos, llenándose de su calidez.

Endymion la sintió temblar y se maldijo internamente por hacerla pasar por todo esto.

—Tranquila.

—¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquila? Pensé lo peor, pasaban los minutos y luego las horas y tú no regresabas. Comencé a desesperarme y llamé a los hospitales y a la policía creyendo que te había pasado algo. Incluso salí a buscarte, te llamé cientos de veces pero nunca respondiste.

—Me quedé sin batería —mintió —. No debiste preocuparte, ya ves que estoy bien.

—Cómo no iba a preocuparme, eres mi esposo, el hombre que amo… era nuestra noche de bodas y estaba sola, sin saber dónde estabas o si estabas bien.

Endymion la abrazó. Quería besarla y olvidar en sus labios aquella tormentosa realidad que lo golpeaba, pero por más que quisiera, no era capaz de hacerlo sin pensar en Galaxia, lo que conseguía apagar lo que sentía por su esposa.

—No exageres, Serenity —dijo, llevando sus manos hasta su espalda para soltar las manos de ella que lo rodeaban —. Sólo me fui a tomar un poco de aire.

—Tomar aire… Han pasado horas, no unos cuantos minutos.

—Ya estoy aquí y es lo que importa ¿no?

—Anoche quise ser paciente y no presionarte, pero me dejaste sola en nuestra noche de bodas, nuestra primera noche de casados…

—Lo siento —se disculpó, interrumpiéndola.

—Endymion, _agape mou,_ ¿quieres decirme qué pasa? —inquirió acunando su rostro con ternura.

—Serenity… —musitó perdiéndose sus amados ojos azul celeste.

—Sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, tanto como que la necesitaba en ese momento. Se sentía ahogado y deseaba derramarle su alma, expresarle todo aquello que lo agobiaba, pues solo ella sabía cómo apaciguar sus demonios.

—Debemos volver hoy mismo a Atenas. Dentro de una hora habrá un avión privado esperándonos en el aeropuerto. Hay problemas en la empresa y me necesitan allí, hoy mismo.

—Confía en mí, por favor. Sé que no es solo eso —lo abrazó y recostó la cabeza en su pecho mientras aspiraba su perfume amaderado —. Dímelo. Sea lo que sea, dímelo.

—Serenity, tú… lo que ocurre es que tú…

—Yo ¿qué?

La única forma de encontrar paz sería diciéndole lo que lo atormentaba, pero no podía ser egoísta y pensar solo en él, pues Ikuko tenía razón, y si esa verdad a él lo afligía, a ella la destrozaría. No podía decírselo, debía encontrar por sí mismo la forma de sobrellevar esa revelación y que no siguiera afectando su relación con ella porque no lo merecía. Era quien le había traído luz a su mundo de oscuridad y no merecía que la hundiera con él.

—Cariño, no tengo cabeza para nada en este momento —señaló, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Está bien, entiendo si no quieres hablar ahora —dijo separándose de él para verlo—, pero no olvides que siempre estaré para ti.

—Lo sé. Comprendo que esto sea apresurado, así que si prefieres puedes regresar luego con el resto. Yo voy a recoger mis cosas.

Endymion le dio la espalda y consiguió avanzar tan solo unos pasos hacia el armario porque Serenity lo detuvo del brazo.

—No. Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos. En las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas, señor tozudo?

Endymion suspiró, pensando en lo mucho que la necesitaba, pero sentía que había una barrera que, aunque quisiera, no podía derribar.

—Uhum —musitó, volteándose hacia ella —¿Y qué harás con tus cosas? No nos da tiempo de ir por ellas.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Salimos tan rápido cuando vinimos aquí, que solo trajimos algo de ropa. Puedo pedirle a Mina que se encargue de empacar. En tu casa tenía algo de ropa, si es que no te deshiciste de ella cuando estuvimos separados.

—Sigue allí.

—Bien. De todas formas aún tengo unos ahorros y voy a comprar lo que haga falta.

—Eso ni pensarlo. En cuanto lleguemos, pediré al banco unas tarjetas adicionales para ti y ni siquiera pienses en rezongar porque te dije en este mismo lugar que voy a cuidar de ti en todos los sentidos.

—Está bien. Está bien —dijo haciendo un mohín y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Endymion adoraba esos gestos, se inclinó hacia ella con la intención de besarla, pero de inmediato el rostro de Galaxia se le vino a la cabeza, por lo que solo posó sus labios en su frente.

—Vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde. Tengo un plan, pero te lo contaré cuando estemos en el avión.

.

.

.

La fiesta era todo un éxito para las empresas Shields. La elegancia y sofisticación era evidente en todo el lugar y, más aún, entre los invitados. La comida abundaba y los mozos repartían en charolas de plata, los mejores manjares y vinos. Una gran orquesta tocaba de fondo, amenizando el momento, y animando a algunos a dirigirse hasta la pista de baile.

Galaxia, altiva como siempre, sonreía complacida y se pavoneaba entre la gente como lo había hecho durante años. A la distancia, observaba detenidamente a Endymion, satisfecha por haberlo separado de Serenity, tal como lo había hecho con Mamoru. No podía negar lo atractivo que era y más con aquel impecable traje negro a medida, con la camisa del mismo color y una corbata gris acero, tanto o más atractivo de lo que había sido Mamoru.

Endymion, que tenía colgada del brazo a Rei, al sentirse observado dirigió su mirada hacía Galaxia, quien le dedicó una mirada con una extraña mezcla de deseo disfrazada de repulsión que le revolvía el estómago, más al ver que comenzaba a acercarse hasta él.

—Podrías dejarnos a solas, Rei —exigió altiva Galaxia, cuando llegó hasta ellos.

—No creo que mi futuro esposo quiera lo mismo —respondió ella —¿Verdad, Endymion?

—Haz lo que dice —dijo él, quitando la mano de Rei de su brazo, como llevaba queriendo hacer toda la noche.

Rei ya estaba harta de sus humillaciones y más temprano que tarde iba a cobrárselo. Miró a Galaxia con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se fue de allí.

—Saliste de una mujerzuela para meterte con otra peor —afirmó Galaxia.

—Es lo que quería, ¿no?, pero le salió el tiro por la culata porque Rei terminó enamorándose de mí y traicionándola.

—Esa tonta ganó una batalla, mas no la guerra. Nadie le gana a Galaxia Shields, sino pregúntale a la zorrita de tu padre y que ahora es amante de Kakeru.

—No me hable de ella —soltó, con fingido enfado.

—Tienes razón. No me apetece seguir hablando de ella en este momento. Supe que llegaste esta mañana, pero no te presentaste en la empresa.

—No creo que deba darle explicaciones —espetó, mirándola fijamente. Le parecía increíble que ella fuera la madre de la mujer que amaba.

—Pues no. Endymion, quiero hacer un trato contigo

—Olvídelo. Jamás haría un trato con usted.

—Te pareces tanto a Mamoru.

—Pero no soy él.

—Lo sé y eso lo hace más interesante. ¿Qué darías a cambio de que te venda mis acciones de empresas Shields?

—Ya le dije que no haría trato con usted.

Galaxia se acercó a él y se mordió el labio antes de susurrarle:

—Una noche —dijo, deslizando en índice por el pecho de él —. Quiero una noche y las acciones seránn tuyas.

Mina, que había estado observando a poca distancia, corrió a auxiliar a su hermano.

—Endymion. Con que aquí estabas. Te están buscando para que des unas palabras —dijo colgándose de su brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el escenario.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo él, cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia.

—Fue mi impresión o mi madre te estaba coqueteando.

—Ni me lo recuerdes o creo que voy a vomitar —indicó con repulsión.

—Solo decía… Una cosa, Endymion Shields, estos viajecitos express que me estás haciendo hacer, me están matando.

—Te lo recompensaré.

—¿Con una estadía en la isla donde llevaste a Sere?

—Si vas sola, sí.

—Oye —dijo, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Ya no rezongues… y dime ¿Está todo listo?

—Sí, tal como lo pediste.

Malachite llegó en ese momento con ellos.

—Bien. Este es el primer paso de mi venganza —aseguró Endymion. Le dio un beso a Mina y subió al escenario.

—Llegó el momento —señaló Malachite abrazando a Mina.

«_Padre, por favor guíalo. Sé que no está en sus manos hacer justicia pero tampoco puede quedar impune el daño que ha hecho… aunque sea mi madre_» pensó ella.

Endymion se posó en medio del escenario frente a un micrófono. La orquesta dejó de tocar y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

—Primero que todo, como presidente de empresas Shields espero que estén pasando una buena noche y les agradezco por estar aquí. Mamoru, mi padre, fue un hombre emprendedor y visionario que supo levantar y consolidar un gran imperio. Sin embargo, no pudo cumplir el mayor de sus sueños: construir una vida junto a la mujer que amaba —dijo mirando fijamente a Galaxia —. Por eso, en nombre de ese gran amor, este hotel llevara su nombre… Luna —sonrió complacido al ver cómo su rostro comenzaba enfurecerse y que parecía que en cualquier momento escupiría bilis —, mi madre, su gran y único amor.

De inmediato, el silencio que hasta entonces había, se vio reemplazado por murmullos que invadieron el salón, y todas las miradas y los flashes de las cámaras se dirigieron hacia la viuda de Mamoru.

—Maldito infeliz —bufó Galaxia, completamente furiosa.

—Tranquilízate, madre —le pidió Jedite, intentando evitar un escándalo mayor—. Todos creerán que es un resentido.

—Tal como mi padre —continuó Endymion —, en mi vida solo existe un gran y único amor, una mujer a la que amo con locura —expresó, mirando hacia Rei —, la mujer con la que voy a compartir mi vida, con la que construiré un futuro y la que será la madre de mis hijos… por eso voy a pedirte, _agape mou_, que subas a este escenario.

Rei sonrió victoriosa y se acomodó el cabello mientras se volteaba a mirar a Galaxia. La sonrisa que tenía dibujada en los labios, dio paso a una burlona al ver como esta ni siquiera se esforzaba por disimular lo airada que estaba, pareciendo un volcán que iba a explotar en cualquier instante. Saboreaba ese momento, pues por fin comenzaba a cobrarle cada una de sus humillaciones y desplantes; ella le había ganado y finalmente tendría lo que merecía, gracias al ingenuo de Endymion que se había tragado todas sus mentiras y lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Al diablo con el poco hombre de Jedite y la bruja de su madre.

Deslizó sus manos, alisando unas arrugas inexistentes, por el vestido verde petróleo de Versace que llevaba puesto, gracias a la tarjeta Endymion y triunfal, comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario bamboleándose sensualmente. Lo que no sabía es que poco iba a durarle aquel gustillo, pues había estado tan concentrada en Galaxia, que no se había percatado de que alguien se le había adelantado. Casi se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas, al ver como Endymion extendía su mano para ayudar a subir a una despampanante mujer que, por supuesto, no era ella.

—Una vez más debo agradecer a Mina —sonrió Endymion, enamorado —. Estás espléndida.

—¿Tú crees? Para mí es demasiado.

—Te ves preciosa —dijo observándola de pies a cabeza.

Llevaba un vestido imperio color vino con pedrería en el cinto bajo el busto y luego caía plisado hasta los tobillos. Su cabello rizado estaba atado en un moño hacia el costado derecho. El maquillaje era sencillo y destacaba sus labios, donde detuvo la mirada, pues él moría de deseo por besarlos. Y lo hizo.

De un segundo a otro se había lanzado sobre su boca, olvidando la barrera que había levantado tras la conversación con Ikuko. Tomó sus labios entre los suyos y Serenity se dejó llevar, los abrió y permitió que la lengua de él invadiera su espacio. Él le agarró la cara entre sus manos y se la inclinó hacia un lado para así tener mejor acceso a su boca. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Serenity y, solo entonces, Endymion recordó que no estaban solos. Retiró con sutileza los labios de los de ella y echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para observarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, que eran como un reclamo silencioso que Endymion no podía rechazar. Se inclinó hacia ella y le cubrió la boca, reclamándola como suya.

—Dios, Serenity... —susurró con voz erótica y sensual sobre sus labios.

Sin querer realmente hacerlo, se alejó de sus labios o no podría detenerse. Sus ojos expresivos e inteligentes, azules como el cielo, lo veían como siempre, llenos de profundo amor. Le sonrió y la abrazó por un costado, luego se llevó el micrófono a la boca y dijo:

—Les presento a Serenity Shields, mi esposa.

.

.

.

**¡Hola todos! **

**Ha pasado tiempo, pero no tanto desde la última vez.**

**Como ven Endymion comienza a tomar en sus manos la venganza contra Galaxia, pero como él mismo sabe, no le deparará nada bueno.**

**Como les dije en el anterior, ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos por leerme.**

**Besos, se les quiere.**

**.**

_**Primero mi ángel controlador, y ahora tú, mi viejo lindo y cascarrabias. Aunque nunca suspiste que escribía, siempre fuiste mi ejemplo y me animaste a luchar por lo que quería, lamentablemente no pude seguir tu ejemplo... A veces simplemente no puedes luchar por lo que amas, como lo hiciste tú. Te quedaba mucho por vivir, pero te fuiste y extraño tanto tus ojitos azules. Duerme... Mientras yo espero por volver a verte.**_

_**Te amo, mi viejito lindo... Este capítulo va para ti.**_


End file.
